Letter From A Concerned Friend Part 2
by animexchick
Summary: A sequel to my previous story. With the appearance of yet another letter from their anonymous author the musketeers once again become targets for a hidden figure's scheme. (crappy summary as always but please read anyway!) As always, expect plenty of fluff, angst and delicious whumpage :D
1. It's Not Over

**Evening My Lovelies!**

**Okay so publishing at 3 am boxing day morning kinda ruins my self imposed tradition of giving you lovely people a new story on Christmas day but considering I haven't gone to bed yet I'm classing it as still being Christmas lol :D **

**I've decided to set the upload schedule as being every Monday and Thursday in the hopes that it won't mean leaving you all with a week or more between updates should writer's block get to me. **

**I have some delicious whumpage ideas for this story but if there's anything in particular people want to see, please let me know and I'll see what I can do :)**

**Many preemptive thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter One: It's Not Over**

Staring at the letter in his hand Treville felt his anger beginning to rise, he had almost lost one of his most promising musketeers to this author's schemes and an innocent woman had lost her life, leaving the two men who loved her the most to struggle with the grief her death left behind.

"I thought this was dealt with," stated Louis as he looked at Treville, a rare flash of sympathy crossing his face as he tried to temper his own anger at the situation in consideration for his long-time friend's situation.

"Obviously Rochefort was not the leader of the plot like we thought," sighed Treville as he fought the urge to punch something, his burning anger barely restrained. "There's no way he could have orchestrated this in the time between your judgement and his exile. There wouldn't have been a need for him to prepare to do so before his deeds came to light and he couldn't have returned to the city to plant the letter."

"We don't know how far the ship made it in its journey," reminded the King, a curious look on his face.

Treville shook his head, "We would have heard if the ship appeared anywhere close to our borders so he would have had to wait until they were further out before making his move and I don't see him having the time to get back and put all this in motion, not when every guard, musketeer and lawman know to arrest him on sight should he be seen in anywhere in the country, let alone the city."

Hearing the logic in the Captain's words King Louis sank back into his chair. "What do we do now then?"

Sighing Treville ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling infinitely more exhausted then he had when he walked into the room not even an hour ago. "Given his focus on my regiment I'll put my men on high alert, no solo missions until this matter is settled but until our 'concerned friend' makes his move there isn't a whole lot we can do."

Nodding Louis rose from his chair. "I'll have the palace guards informed as well."

* * *

Hours later saw Treville back at the garrison, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared at the letter the King had allowed him to keep. He hadn't wasted a moment in after retuning to inform his men about the situation and the new rules they would be enforcing until the issue was solved, needless to say, that after all the regiment had been through lately the news didn't go down well amongst his men, Issac and Favier taking it the worst with the former quickly moving to very publicly and violently vent his anger on a nearby training dummy.

While concerning the outburst was expected and not what was currently causing the sinking feeling swirling in Treville's gut. That was down to the men he had out of the garrison who knew not the dangers now facing their regiment once again.

His concern was largely for the inseparables as they had been the target of the author's anger before and thus likely would be again but he also had a couple of other men who had been sent out on solo missions several days ago and the thought that any of them could become a target made him sick with dread.

Glancing back at the note he felt a surge of anger rush through him as he took in the single line taunt, crumpling the paper in his hand as he rose from his chair.

_You didn't think this was all over, did you?_

_Yours,_

_A Concerned Friend_


	2. Making Plans

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Loving the reviews I've gotten so far, can't wait to see what you all think of the story when we really start to get into things... I have such deliciously evil plans for all our boys :D**

**It'll take a little bit before we get to it so just hold on a little but I promise it's coming! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Hmm it might be Rochey... might be someone completely different (I'm devious like that) we'll have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm super happy you seem excited for this :D None of our inseparables in tonight's chapter I'm afraid but we'll be checking in on them very soon, promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Our lovely inseparables are indeed travelling with Aramis right now. As for who's plan this all is... we'll find that out later on. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Peace? My evil side doesn't know the meaning of the word lol XD I hadn't initially planned to go straight into part 2 of this story as I usually like to have a few chapters already written before I publish but it was Christmas and pretty much since I started publishing on here I uploaded a new story on Christmas day as a bit of a present to all my lovely readers such as yourself and couldn't break my own little tradition :D Hopefully laziness/writer's block won't hit me so hard with this story so it won't end up as drawn out as part 1 did but I digress and now I'm rambling lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep I'm back :D Almost wasn't going to publish so quickly but who am I to break my own self created tradition of uploading a new story on Christmas day? :D It was SO tempting to have the King be his usual pompous self but I quickly realized I needed him to be on Treville's side (at least for now) so serious he had to be :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I'm loving the ideas you want to see in this story... Some of them I was planning anyway, such as D'Art whump (as I do love it :D) So you can be sure to be seeing pretty much everything you suggested appear at some point :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Making Plans**

If he was being honest with himself Treville would say that he was surprised it had taken as long as it did for the pair currently standing before him to barge into his office.

Being both frustrated and irritated the musketeer Captain did not take kindly to the unannounced intrusion. "I know these are trying times gentlemen but surely you both remember the concept of knocking?"

Ignoring the ire in his Captain's words Issac surged forward and all but threw himself into a chair, staring firmly at the Captain, silently daring the man to brush him aside. "We want to know what the plan is Captain," demanded the obviously angry musketeer and had it been any other situation Treville might have even been impressed with the aura and command the man was radiating, but as it stood he was having none of it.

"I wasn't aware you had been made Captain Issac," he mocked as he poured himself a hearty helping of brandy. "After all that is the only way you would be able to demand anything from me."

Sensing things were quickly getting out of hand Favier stepped forward, the man having a tighter hold on his simmering anger. "Please Captain," he spoke quickly, placing a hand on Issac's shoulder, squeezing it tightly in warning as he addressed their superior. "I apologize for our rudeness but given the situation…"

His own anger calming at the man's calm tone Treville took a moment to collect himself by taking a deep drink of his brandy. "I appreciate that Favier but you both need to be careful making demands of those who outrank you."

Both men were shocked at the coldness in Treville's voice, although Favier was the only one calm enough to see that it was the Captain own anger at the situation leaking through.

Issac, on the other hand, felt his anger spike at the unsubtle dig and jumped up from his chair, slamming both of his hands down on Treville's desk.

"We have the right to know what is going to be done to catch the scum who butchered **our **sister!" roared the musketeer, tears unknowingly building up in his eyes as he spoke. "I don't care if you 'outrank' us," spat the musketeer as he glared at the Captain with a surprising amount of contempt. "We are far more involved and invested in this then you will **ever **be!"

Unable to help himself Favier found himself staring at Issac in shock, his brother was typically mild-mannered and was not one to raise his voice or question their Captain so the fact he was doing both just illustrated how deeply this was affecting him.

"Watch. Your. Tone. Musketeer," warned Treville as he looked up at the man from behind his desk. "I'm willing to overlook it this once given the situation but keep it up and I will see to it that **both **of you are completely locked out of our investigation." The clear threat in Treville's voice prompted even Issac to calm slightly.

Seeing this Treville continued, "My first priority has to be to protect my men," this got the attention of the pair. "Athos and the other should be arriving at the village tomorrow and have already agreed to stay the night to ensure Aramis is fully situated before leaving, this gives us time to get word to them. Aramis was specifically targeted before, I won't leave him with only priests, villagers and a physician's assistant as protection."

Both musketeers nodded, they had their own fear for their friends so knowing their safety was Treville's first priority was immensely comforting.

"What of the others?" asked Favier, thinking back to their other two friends who had been sent out on solo missions, much to Treville's reluctance, some days earlier.

Treville nodded, "Both Henri and Corbett should be on their way back to the garrison now but that means there is a greater chance of our mysterious author, or those in his employ, finding them on the road."

"They're both strong fighters but it wouldn't take much to overwhelm them," stated Issac guilt beginning to fill him as he realized how selfish he had acted whilst his Captain, a man he deeply respected, was wrestling with how to protect all of his men without putting them in further harm.

Nodding again Treville let out a long sigh and took another deep drink from his glass of brandy, pausing only to refill it and to pour two similar glasses for his companions. "I'm going to have to send men out after them, Henri in particular still has several days ride ahead of him to get back to us if he's making good time, there's too much potential for an attack to let him continue the mission solo."

Both musketeers could see the regret on Treville's face and knew he hated himself for the decision he was forced to make which resulted in sending the two musketeers out of their own missions.

Wanting to make up for his earlier actions Issac stood once more from his chair, although with much less dramatics this time. Straightening his posture the musketeer looked his now curious Captain in the eye. "Captain, with Aramis out of the garrison both myself and Favier have the fastest horses among those who remain… I would like to volunteer to ride out after Henri and escort him back to the garrison."

Treville raised an eyebrow at the overly polite/respectful offer before glancing at Favier who, at first seemed somewhat amused at his brother's actions considering the man had just volunteered him for the task as well before nodding to the Captain that he was more than willing to complete the task.

Straightening himself Treville turned his focus back to Issac who was waiting for an answer, "You are aware of the risks?" the musketeer nodded and Treville let out a small sigh. "Get your supplies packed and horses packed I want you on the road within the hour, I will meet you at the gates before you go with a map of Henri's route."


	3. Riding Out

**Evening My Lovelies**

**This chapter didn't turn out how I had initially planned but I still kinda like it, hopefully, you all do too :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - I felt bad about Issac but figured his anger would be warranted, given his sister was murdered by our mysterious author (or at least those who work for him). Being away from the garrison/city is going to be good for Aramis, whether or not he heals enough in time to be of any help to our boys if/when an attack happens remains to be seen :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad to hear you're enjoying it so far :) We'll be checking in, briefly, with our boys today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I know! Poor Treville... unfortunately I don't think this chapter's going to do much to help with that ever-growing weight on his shoulders :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville has quite the task/ordeal ahead of him, the stress I'm going to be putting him through :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oooh :D Is it bad I'm glad I've got you worried about what I've got planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Riding Out**

Standing by the garrison gates Treville fought to contain the growing sense of dread he was feeling as he watched several small groups of his men ride out.

He himself had wanted to ride out after Athos and the rest of the inseparables, having reasoned that they, due to the previous incident, were likely to be the author's next target. However much to his great annoyance and anger the King, having somehow learned about his plan, ordered him to remain in Paris, stating instead that he would send several members of the guard out in Treville's place and that he needed the Captain to remain in the city to begin creating a plan to handle their mysterious writer so they were ready to react, no matter what move he made next.

This meant Treville could do nothing for his men but ensure they left his watch with plenty of supplies and weapons, he had no intentions of letting any of his men end up like Aramis had if he could help it.

Issac and Favier were the first to leave, having been given the okay to following Henri. The serious expressions on their faces as they mounted up, pausing only to have a few last words with Treville before riding out, did little to ease the growing tension in the garrison.

Alain and Blaise were the next pair to ride out, their task being to find and ride with Corbett, though both musketeers kicked up a fuss about not being able to ride after the inseparables, both men being fairly close with the quartet.

Understanding their frustration Treville fought not to reprimand them for their attitude, though he did remind them of the King's order, something that worked to quell any further protests and the men prepared their things before following their friend's trail.

Only when the two parties had left did Treville head to the palace to meet the party the King had set up to ride after the inseparables but seeing who it was, did little to assuage his sense of dread…

* * *

Elsewhere the inseparables had arrived in the small village where their brother would be spending the rest of his recovery and even on the small journey it had taken them to get there the inseparables could see the small, but noticeable improvement to their brother's mental state, reassuring them that getting him out and away from the city and garrison where he nearly died was exactly what the injured man needed to truly heal.

"Do you like it Aramis?" asked D'Artagnan innocently as the quartet made their way through the streets towards the small church in the middle of the village.

Tired from both his injuries and the journey Aramis did little more than hum in agreement, but the small, true smile on the marksman's lips was enough to comfort the Gascon that his brother would be okay.

"I give it a week before you're trying to shoot those birds," commented Porthos in jest as he nodded towards the sound of sea birds they could hear given the village's proximity to the coast.

Unable to help himself when he heard Aramis's huff of disbelief Athos shook his head, "It didn't take that long with the incident with the Queen," he reminded them with a small teasing smile that had Porthos and D'Artagnan bursting out in laughter as they remembered their friend's annoyance with the birds some months ago when they were tasked with guarding the Queen.

"It is good to know our guests can laugh," commented a voice, pulling the men's attention away from teasing their brother and towards the speaker, the men tensing before realising the speaker wore the garbs of a church brother.

"My apologies for startling you," spoke the man with an apologetic smile after noticing the musketeers tense at the initial sound of his voice. "I am Liam, your Captain mentioned me I am sure."

Athos was the first to recognize the name as Treville's contact in the village and the one who had offered up his church as a home for Aramis's recovery. This one act earned the man Athos's respect and he dismounted his horse to shake the Brother's hand.

"He has indeed," stated the swordsman as he released the man's hand. "You have our gratitude for opening up your home to our brother while he recovers."

"Our doors are always open to those who need it," dismissed the Brother with a warm smile. "Treville and his regiment have been good to us when we needed it, we will honour that by being good to his when they need it." This earned the musketeers curiosity, though the Brother didn't elaborate as he began to turn, "Follow me, I'll show you to the stables and then we can get you settled in. I'm sure your friend will appreciate sleeping in a bed after several days in that wagon."

* * *

"Your Majesty you cannot be serious about this!" exclaimed Treville as he fought not to glare at the three men standing to the side of the room. "You **cannot **send them!"

"I can do whatever I like Captain Treville," reminded the King with a glare of his own, "I **am **your King after all."

Realizing his anger would not aid him here the musketeer Captain fought to push it down, his eyes drifting briefly to the Queen who sat beside her husband. Normally he would pray on her help in such a situation but he could tell, by the displeased expression on her face that she didn't even try to hide that she had tried, and failed, to persuade her husband away from his current line of thinking.

"It's guard duty coupled with a message delivery Treville," commented one of the men with no small amount of distaste in his voice, though he seemed to be trying to stay polite. "My men and I are more than capable of doing that."

"See!" grinned Louis as he nodded once at the man who had spoken before turning back to Treville. "Your regiment cannot be manned by so few. If I allow you to ride out with the men you initially planned, what happens if our author decides to strike while you're away? … No this is better, I know you've had your share of differences in the past Treville but this **is **happening."

Treville gritted his teeth, recognizing a losing battle when he saw one, he could only pray they would not come to regret this as he glared hard at the red guard insignia on their uniforms.


	4. Dread & Determination

**Evening My Lovelies **

**I'm seriously loving the end of this chapter, can't wait to see what you all think of it :)**

**Also... On the whumpage front, I thought I'd tease you all by letting you know I've got some proper delicious ideas of what to do to our boys :D It might take a bit but if I can get them to come across the way I'm picturing it, it should be evil *cackles***

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Hmm I'm liking your distrust of my new OC, we'll have to see if he deserves your distrust. Oh, Treville isn't going to just accept the King's decision as we'll get a hint of tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Lots and lots of trouble is coming for our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Given it's a story written by me I think it's pretty safe to say there's going to be trouble :) haha I love all the distrust there is for my new OC Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah, unfortunately, Louis doesn't see anything wrong about sending the red guard. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I was wondering if that scene would get any recognition :D I'll go into Treville helping out Liam in a later chapter, promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah Louis's not really thinking things through, don't worry too much Treville's not just going to do nothing, he has a plan. Hmm as to your hope for them being unharmed? No promises there :D *cackles* Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dread & Determination**

Treville didn't even try to hide his displeasure as he all but stormed out of the palace after being forced to give up his men's location to three members of the very regiment that had been the cause of no end of pain for not only those men but the rest of his regiment as a whole.

The King had tried to placate the Captain with barely logical arguments but Treville wouldn't hear them, letting the man ramble on before excusing himself with as much forced politeness as he could muster before leaving.

His fury must have been extremely obvious as he distantly noted several people scamper to get out of his way as he stomped his way through the Parisian streets, a destination in mind that wasn't his garrison. The King may have ordered him to not send any of his men out after the inseparables but that didn't mean the Captain had to place his trust in the chosen red guards. He would protect his men as best he could, no matter the risks.

"Captain Treville?" greeted a curious voice as Treville entered the establishment, the musketeer's serious expression prompting the place's owner to stop what he had been working on to turn his full attention to the furious man.

"I need a favour," stated the Captain as he tried, and failed, to keep the anger from seeping into his voice.

Nodding the establishment's owner put away what he had been working on. "I recall owing you several. What do you need?"

It didn't take long to explain what he needed and Treville left feeling a little lighter after having it confirmed his contact would do his part, as he headed back to the garrison he could only pray that it was enough.

* * *

"It's very quiet here," commented D'Artagnan, a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes, enjoying the peace around them, the quiet reminding him of the small church he often sought refuge at in the city.

"Part from the birds," grinned Porthos, chuckling when Aramis, who had just been settled into the bed, chucked a small pillow at him.

"I'm **not **going to shoot the birds," protested the medic with a huff, all but ignoring the chortling coming from his companions as he instead turned his attention to Tristan, allowing the physician's assistant to begin checking him over to ensure his injuries had not worsened during the trip.

"How is he?" asked Athos once the assistant was finished, all the earlier levity had faded from the room as each of the marksman's brothers eagerly awaited news.

To their immense relief, Tristan smiled at them, "The travelling hasn't done him any further harm. A couple of his injuries have pulled stitches which I imagine will make things a bit uncomfortable for the next short while but none of them have torn nor need restitching so he should be fine with something for the pain."

"**He **can hear you," grumbled the marksman but whatever response his brothers might have been planning flew out of the window when there was a knock on the door.

"Liam," greeted Athos as he nodded his head at the man now standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to invite you to dine with us," stated the Brother as he sent the men a somewhat worried look, "It's been several hours since you've arrived I trust the journey didn't make your condition worse?"

Sending the man a small smile Aramis shook his head, "I thank you for your concern Brother, I'm fine."

Liam nodded, "Dinner should be served shortly if you wish to join us, though you may also eat in your room should you prefer to rest." The Brother was about to leave before pausing, turning back to face the now curious musketeers, although his attention seemed mainly on Athos as he stretched out his arm, a small piece of parchment in his hand. "I forgot. This arrived for you a short while ago."

* * *

Elsewhere Alain, Blaise, Favier and Issac were pushing their respective horses as hard as they dared as the two duos raced towards their targets, each praying they could reach their brothers before anything happened.

For the first few hours of both parties journey, neither pair experienced anything but their own growing worry for their friends, it was only when the evening began to fall that they each became aware that something was seriously wrong.

"Blaise," mumbled Alain as quietly as he could as he edged his horse as close to his brothers as he could safely do, his eyes narrowing when the senior musketeer nodded minutely.

"I hear it too," acknowledged Blaise, his own eyes narrowing as he focused on the increased sound of hoof-beats they could hear now that they had been forced to slow their own mounts out of fear for pushing them over the brink.

Had they recently passed a settlement or an inn of some kind he likely would have brushed off the noise as simply another traveller on the road but they had specifically chosen a more secluded route that while less maintained, cut a significant chunk off of their total journey time so as far as Blaise was concerned the only reason they could now hear the additional horses was because they had been followed the entire time.

Determination flooded Alain's face as he slowly loosened his grip on his horse's reins, fully prepared to reach for his weapons at a moment's notice. "What's the plan?"

* * *

In the complete other direction, Issac and Favier's journey was also now not going as smoothly. The two men, like their counterparts, had managed fine until darkness began to slowly descend when they too noticed they were being followed, although neither man had any qualms withdrawing their weapons, having dismounted their horses at a river to allow the beasts a few minutes rest to drink their fill, their grips on their blades tightening as the sounds quickly drew closer.

* * *

Back in Aramis's room, the three other inseparables watched with growing concern and dread as Athos's entire frame tensed up as he read the note he had received, his hand scrunching the paper as he clenched it into a fist before throwing a punch, hard, at a nearby wall making his brothers startle and call out his name, only for the swordsman to ignore them as he stormed out of the room, the crumpled paper floating innocently to the ground and the words it contained rang tauntingly in Athos's ears.

_Are you sure it's wise leaving Aramis all by himself? _

_Who knows what might happen while you're gone._

_Yours, _

_A Concerned Friend._


	5. Fighting Back

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Apologies for no update last night, I didn't want to break my own schedule so early into the story but my internet went down last night so I couldn't get this up. Hopefully, the tease of drama I'm giving you all today will make up for it :D**

**On a side note, I have a question for you all... The red guards Louis has sent after our boys... Do we want them to be our stereotypical bad guys or do we think some of the red guards can actually be decent people? I have two different scenarios in mind for when they arrive, one for each (good or bad) but can't decide which I want to use, let me know if you have a preference :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - It definitely does not bode well :D We will figure out who he is eventually though I promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Nothing can keep Athos down for long, he's okay :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know :D I'm so mean :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I like the way you think... We'll be learning what Treville did in either the next chapter or the one after that so I won't keep you waiting too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We'll be learning what Treville planned fairly soon so just hang on a bit longer for that. Unfortunately for all our boys I'm feeling particularly evil with this story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fighting Back**

It took several minutes for Athos to calm down enough to think logically again and to realize that, in his anger, he had left his brothers and while they were more than capable of defending themselves and Aramis, recent events had left the swordsman more than a little paranoid and protective over the men he cherished as family.

Cursing himself under his breath the musketeer then began to head back to Aramis's room, his mind now buzzing with thoughts and ideas as the last of his anger began to fade and logic took its place.

"Athos!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, the younger man being the first to notice his mentor entering the room, his voice attracting the attention of the room's other occupants who immediately turned to face the swordsman.

Seeing the all too familiar letter in Porthos's hands Athos knew he didn't need to explain his departure, choosing instead to lock the door behind him so they would not be interrupted before moving to address his brothers.

"He's mocking us."

"It's like he **wants **us to stay," agreed Porthos, understanding his brother's thought process as the author of the letter would have known there was no way they were going to leave Aramis alone after such an obvious threat had been made.

"Which is why you **can't**," stated Aramis, the man's firm voice drawing the other musketeer's attention, although the medic continued before any could protest. "None of this man's letters have led to anything good. I might not be at my best but I'll be damned if I let you all join me in a sickbed, or worse because you stayed around."

The three other inseparables merely stared, slightly wide-eyed at the marksman before Porthos spoke, the larger musketeer's attention turning to Athos.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

Alain and Blaise had been prepared for an ambush, ever since they heard the approaching hoof-beats they knew it would only be a matter of time before their pursuers acted. What they weren't prepared for was to be cut off from the front, their horses rearing in response to the sudden appearance of two riders, their face's covered and their hands on weapons.

Blaise's eyes narrowed, he severely doubted they had managed to ride ahead of them whilst following them without either Alain or himself noticing, which unfortunately left the ominous realization that someone must have known their route.

The musketeers next surprise came when, instead of engaging them in some form of taunting conversation as usually happened in these sorts of situations, one of the riders merely raised his arm and fired the pistol in his hand, the force of the sudden gunshot knocking Blaise right off his horse, though Alain had barely any time to react to this before the rest of the duo's men appeared from the trees.

* * *

Aramis was sulking, that was the only word that appropriately described how the injured musketeer was reacting to the fact that all three of his brothers were ignoring his protests as they discussed a plan on how to handle the situation.

"Would you leave if you were in our situation 'Mis?" huffed Porthos, the larger man beginning to get annoyed with his brother's attitude. When Aramis's expression turned slightly sheepish Porthos nodded, "That's what I thought."

"We don't go anywhere alone," stated Athos, reiterating the first rule they had put in place as he stared at the quartet's youngest member, something that made the Gascon bristle in indignation.

"What are you looking at me for?"

Unable to help himself Porthos chuckled, reaching over to lightly push his youngest brother's shoulder. "He means you have a habit of finding trouble."

Now it was Athos's turn to chuckle as he listened to the Gascon's protests as he tried to get away from his brother's teasing. The swordsman allowed himself that one moment of levity before rising from his seat, gesturing for the younger man to follow him.

"We need to secure lodgings, Brother Liam has been kind in opening the church's doors to Aramis but we cannot simply assume they have the means to host us as well. I would rather we handled this back in Paris but I won't risk an ambush on the open road so we'll be here until they make their move."

* * *

Elsewhere the sounds of battle echoed through the forest as Issac and Faiver fought valiantly against their ambushers, although they were outnumbered three-to-one, something their attackers made full use of.

**"ISSAC! DOWN!"**

The musketeer barely had a heartbeat to react, instinctively dropping to the ground at his brother's cry, the tree behind him exploding, showering him with splinters of bark as a bullet hit right where his head had previously been.

Not having any time to count his blessings for his brother's sharp eyes the musketeer was forced to move as one of his attackers moved too close for comfort, barely scrambling in his feet in time to avoid the man's attack.

Favier wasn't fairing much better, usually, if they encountered ambushes out on the road the men were barely trained, at least in comparison to the skill of their musketeer opponents but that wasn't the case this time as each of their attackers had a decent amount of skill and training, along with experience in fighting alongside their companions, all which made the fight even harder.

Before he knew it he was careening to the ground, the air knocked from his lungs and the panicked scream of his name from his brother's lips being the last thing he heard before the gleam of a blade appeared just above his prone form.


	6. Fighting Back II

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Apologies for the lack of update last night. There's some drama going on in my personal life right now that led to me really not being in the best headspace to write yesterday. On the plus side, the extra day has allowed me to get some devilish things down tonight so hopefully, that'll make up for the short delay. **

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - They're still going, though I can't say things are getting any better for them :) We'll be checking in with them briefly tonight. Aramis still isn't in the best place mentally but he's terrified of his brothers going through what he did, or worse, hence the attempt to get them to leave. He's not really thinking about anyone else right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha loved the review, not going to be getting any better tonight I'm afraid :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I liked that mental image too, Porthos just knows the man's being stupid so isn't even going to pay it attention. Things are, unfortunately, not going well for any of our boys right now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I haven't decided if anyone's actually going to die yet but god is it tempting :D I do love those four OC's though so maybe if I do end up killing anyone it'll be Henri or Corbett later on, who knows... we'll just have to wait and see what my evil side has planned :D Hmmm I'll admit I do quite like the idea that one of the red guards would be good and actually do the job he was ordered whilst the others would be their usual red guard selves. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I do quite like that idea, it could lead to some drama occurring between the red guards themselves which could be quite interesting to write... Ooh all the ideas for scenes are now swirling around in my brain :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry you'll get to worry about them too, later on,:D Treville's plan will become clear very soon, promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Fighting Back II**

To the inseparables surprise Liam had been more than willing to host the remaining members of the quartet with minimal questions, though Athos felt it only fair to warn the man about the danger potentially coming their way and the harm he could potentially be putting not only himself but the church in by allowing them to stay.

"We do not turn away those in need," reassured the Brother before moving to lead them to some rooms they could occupy during their stay. "I only ask you to keep it away from the village as much as it is possible for you to do so."

"That may be hard to do but we have no desire to see innocents hurt any more than you Brother," agreed the swordsman as he tried to push down the mixed feelings he had regarding their situation, knowing that he was likely being influenced by paranoia and worry over Aramis and the danger that could be heading their way.

"Is there a way to send word to our garrison?" asked D'Artagnan, surprising his brother and Liam. Athos, who quickly cottoned onto what his protege was thinking nodded quickly before turning back to the Brother.

"If Treville could be notified he would send resources and reinforcements, thus further minimizing the threat to everyone involved."

Liam thought over the request for a moment before nodding once. "We have a rookery and a few birds, they're old but well trained, bring me your letter and I'll ensure it is sent at once."

With that the Brother left the inseparables to their planning, Porthos had remained beside Aramis and was guarding both him and Tristan while D'Artagnan and Athos, now focused on familiarizing themselves with their temporary home, knowing it would do them well to learn the place's weakness to better plan how they could potentially be attacked.

* * *

Elsewhere Favier barely had a moment to react to the gleam of a blade before it suddenly vanished, the wielder letting out a grunt of pain as he was tackled to the ground by an extremely furious Issac who wasted no time in driving his own blade through the man's neck once he was sure there was no chance of accidentally hitting his brother.

With one foe down the musketeer then quickly moved to Favier's side, standing menacingly in front of him as he stared their attackers down, shifting his stance only when he felt his brother rise from the ground behind him.

Both musketeers were more than a little battered and weary but neither was about to give in as they readied themselves for whatever the men in front of them did next, although no amount of preparation could have readied the men for what actually happened next.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the two musketeers to return to their brothers' sides, the church they were staying at not being as big as many they were used to in the city. Once greeting their friend's had been done Athos moved to start writing a letter to Treville, doing what he could to hide his message in code should the message be intercepted before it could reach the Captain.

D'Artagnan, on the other hand, began quickly filling both Aramis and Porthos in on the situation in the church, describing as best he could entrances, exits and potential vulnerabilities, along with anything else of interest they had noted on their investigation.

Several minutes later, after finishing his letter and double-checking it to ensure it was safely encoded Athos broke up the causal conversation, calling for the Gascon who quickly moved to his side, none of the men willing to let any of their brothers to come to harm by letting them go anywhere alone.

"We will be back after delivering this to Liam to send off. With luck, the Captain can have men on the road by the end of tomorrow."

Both Aramis and Porthos nodded in acceptance, though it was the larger of the pair that spoke up next. "Tristan suggested getting some poultices and draughts made up, just in case so we'll be handling that while you're gone."

Unable to help himself despite the situation Athos felt his lips twitch upwards into a teasing smile. "Are you sure that's wise?"

The pout that immediately formed on Porthos's face made all of the men, Aramis included burst out laughing, Athos and D'Artagnan grins growing at the sound of their brother's laughter, something that had become all but non-existent since being injured.

"Don't worry," chuckled Aramis as he elbowed his brother's side, his injuries protested the movement but he found himself caring little as he embraced the rare good mood he found himself in. "I'll supervise him."

"Now I'm even more worried," chortled D'Artagnan, unable to help himself, snorting with laughter at the affronted look his brother sent him.

"Get going," shooed Porthos, a mock glare on his face as he waved the two men away, his lips twitching with his own amusement as he watched his brothers leave the room.

* * *

Alain could do nothing but scream his brother's name in alarm and panic as Blaise was knocked off of his horse by the force of the blast, the now injured and winded man quickly having to force his battered body to roll out of the way as his horse reared in alarm at the sudden departure of its rider.

Unfortunately, neither musketeer was given much time to recover or react as within moments battle erupted in the forest.

Knowing his brother was vulnerable Alain was quick to nudge his horse forward a few steps to create a barrier between his brother and the largest group of their attackers. The younger man's eyes narrowed as anger and determination warred for dominance within them. Not missing a beat the musketeer threw a dagger from his belt at the nearest man, the blade lodging deep in the man's throat, his other hand was moving to pull the pistol from his belt when he noted his brother stumbling to his feet. The musketeer was bleeding quite heavily if the amount of blood now staining his shirt was any indication and had clearly not recovered from the force of the fall as he was wheezing quite badly, though it did little to deter the man from lending aid to his baby brother as he pulled his own pistol, leaning heavily on Alain's horse for balance before firing at the nearest attacker.

* * *

"Ah Sirs Athos and D'Artagnan," greeted Liam as the doors to his office opened to reveal the two musketeers. Spotting the piece of parchment in the hand of the former he gestured to the man next to him. "This is Brother Audric, he's in charge of the rookery and will ensure your letter gets handled with all urgency."

Nodding in greeting Athos stretched out his arm to hand over the letter, "You have my thanks Monsieur."

Smiling at the man Audric shook his head, "It is no trouble musketeer, I'll see to it that it's handled," and with that he left the room, leaving the musketeers to converse with the Brother for several more minutes before they too left, intent on returning to their brother's sides.

None saw the smirk that tugged at Audric's lips as he casually dropped the letter into one of the burning torches as he made his way down the corridor.


	7. In The Days That Followed

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Okay, so how is it that when I actually feel motivated to write (like last week) writer's block hits me like a tonne of bricks but when I FINALLY get an idea to get passed that block (last night and today) my laziness reaches an all-time high and I procrastinate until the very last minute lol. Fortunately, I FINALLY managed to get this written so I won't be keeping you waiting any more. **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We won't be checking in with Alain and Blaise tonight so I'm going to be keeping you waiting on their front a little while longer :) Haha I'm loving the reactions I'm getting to the monk XD Thanks for the concern, things seem to be getting a bit better personal drama-wise so I'm hopeful :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh I'm SO looking forward to Audric makes his allegiances known :) We've got a bit until we get to that point but I'm very much looking forward to writing it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Danger is EVERYWHERE :D My evil side is very much enjoying writing this story so far lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thank you for the concern :) Things seem to be looking up personal drama-wise so I'm hoping it'll sort itself out :) Help won't be coming the way our boys are expecting but there is something coming their way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yep, fortunately, Treville is planning on helping his men even if he doesn't know they definitely needed it :) Hmmm at the moment I'd worry more about Alain and Blaise than Issac and Favier but who knows, I'm already feeling pretty evil with this story so that could change at any moment :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Haha no promises there I'm afraid, it wouldn't be fair for them to get through all this without some kind of whumpage when everyone else has suffered :D Though I may hold back on killing them, haven't decided yet. Aramis is doing a bit better despite what's going on, I'm thinking to have something to focus on is helping. Brother Audric... All I'll say about him is I'm VERY much looking forward to when our boys learn about his true allegiance :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: In The Days That Followed…**

The days that followed saw tensions slowly grow amongst the inseparables as their paranoia over a potential attack continued to build and the hours of missed sleep accrued between the group as they took turns watching over each other and waking at every little noise grew.

Tristan was the only member of the musketeer travelling group who was feeling even remotely rested and whilst he understood the reasoning behind it, them needing him at his best should an attack happen and his lack of any significant offensive, or defensive training, even the young physician assistant was beginning to feel the strain.

"You **need** to sleep," ordered the assistant, his voice firm and unyielding as he stared down Athos, continuing to speak when it became apparent the man was about to refuse his demand. "None of you are any good to anyone half dead with exhaustion. Now, one of you can come out with me and guard the room whilst the rest of you are **going **to sleep," stated the man as he nodded to the two, small makeshift cots both he and Porthos had been 'using' since their arrival to the church.

"He's right you know," commented Aramis with a strained smile when it once again looked like his brothers were going to protest. He hated that they were suffering because of him. A logical part of him kept trying to remind itself that the author would likely target them regardless of whether he was with them but that did little to comfort him. "My grip's gotten better," he added with a forced smirk. "I can at least shoot now, maybe not with my usual skill or flare-" both Athos and Porthos rolled their eyes at this, "-But I can at least be a line of defence and Tristan knows at least how to fire a pistol so he won't be completely defenceless, so decide who's getting to sleep first before I order Tristan to drug your drinks." The physician's assistant was quick to nod his agreement to this plan when the inseparables looked to him and before too long he was sitting outside the room with D'Artagnan, the Gascon having guilted his mentor by reminding him how much sleep he had forgone over the last few days to ensure D'Artagnan got a little more.

"...Would you really have drugged us?" asked D'Artagnan after a few moments, curiosity burning too much for him to stop himself from asking.

With a completely dead-panned expression, Tristan turned to the Gascon and nodded once. "With the way, you lot have been behaving? Absolutely and without regret."

Silence reigned for several long moments after Tristan's declaration before the man finally cracked a smile at the expression on the young musketeer's face, causing the Gascon to let out a chuckle of his own.

Unwilling to be bored for the next few hours while his brother's slept he pulled out a pack of cards and, after waving them at Tristan, began to shuffle and deal.

* * *

Elsewhere Issac and Favier were hold up in a small cave as they reluctantly accepted it was too difficult to see where they were going through the sheets of rain now bucketing from the sky.

As he went about setting up a small camp-fire Issac couldn't help but glance over at his brother in concern, his eyes narrowing as he saw the way his brother gingerly moved about, his arm wrapped tightly around his midsection as he attempted to unsaddle their horses.

They had encountered a spot of luck when their attackers decided to abandon the fight several days ago. Now, days on they still had no idea what prompted the men, who had still outnumbered them, to flee the battlefield. The musketeers had put up a good fight but even they could admit it hadn't been **that **good that it warranted the retreat.

It hadn't taken long for the two men to get back on their horses, though Issac had noticed the pain his brother had been in immediately as the man struggled up onto his horse, letting out a gasp of pain as he did so.

Once both men were safely on their mounts they too had fled the area, heading in the opposite direction to where they knew Henri to be, not wanting to risk their attackers finding him if they continued to follow them.

It had taken hours before they felt it was safe enough to stop and tend to their injuries, Issac's being surprisingly minor given that they had been outnumbered. Aside from a large darkening bruise on his side which he put down to where he had tackled the man off of Favier, he was sporting little more than a few cuts and gashes, with only two of them deep enough to need stitches.

Favier, on the other hand, had definitely drawn the short straw of the pair given that the move that sent his careering to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs, had also managed to crack several of his ribs and leave him sporting an alarmingly large and dark bruise on his back.

Remembering the herbs they had packed from the garrison Issac had worked to provide his brother with what relief he could from the pain he was undoubtedly feeling before wrapping the man's ribs in hopes of preventing further damage.

They hadn't returned to following after Henri until the following morning, wanting to put as much distance between their unsuspecting brother and their attackers as they could.

Now, they were close, both men could feel it and they hated that they literally could even see a few feet ahead of them with how bad the rain was. To be as close as they felt they were but unable to reach their friend was agonizing, especially as they didn't know whether trouble had befallen their friend in the time he had been travelling alone.

* * *

Hours passed somewhat pleasantly for both Tristan and D'Artagnan before the latter decided to voice a concern that had been growing over the last day or so.

"We've had no word from the Captain," he said quietly, his eyes downcast as he tried to focus on his cards and make it seem like he wasn't as worried as he definitely was. It was a serious matter, he had no doubt their Captain would respond so the fact they had yet to hear anything was worrying and did nothing to ease the growing unease brewing in his gut.

"He's probably riding out to save the day and didn't want to risk any messages being intercepted," shrugged Tristan, attempting to comfort his younger friend, all the while silently worrying about the very same things.

D'Artagnan wanted to believe that, desperately, but there was a niggling part of him that refused to but when he opened his mouth to further voice his concerns he spotted the approaching form of Liam. The expression on his face doing little to ease the musketeers' nerves.


	8. Taking A Risk

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Ahh! I'm soo sorry I completely forgot all about this and that I needed to update. Hope you can all forgive me, especially as there are no inseparables in today's chapter. **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, I'm being cruel to our boys, they're definitely going to be caught off guard when the enemy makes their move :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Tristan was awesome in that chapter, I loved writing him finally having enough and putting his foot down. Gerald and Gaspard would be so proud lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah there is a little bit of sense left in our musky group :D I'm going to keep you all waiting on the whole Liam front for a little longer as the check-in I had planned ended up a lot longer than I had initially planned so it became the entire chapter rather than part of it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha same :D Gaspard and Gerald are going to be so proud once they hear how their assistant/protege stood his ground against the fearsome muskys lol :D I'm thinking the regiment as a whole has bad luck, not just our inseparables lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Liam does indeed have news but I'm going to make you all wait a little longer to find out what it is :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I'm currently leaning on letting them live but we'll see what happens when we get into their whumpage as it's pretty much a given they're going to find trouble :) Tristan finally having enough was amusing to write so I'm glad you liked it :) Unfortunately Issac and Favier aren't the only ones injured as we're seeing tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Taking A Risk**

Alain couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he spotted the small hamlet in the distance, knowing this would likely be where he could find Corbett, something which couldn't happen soon enough as far as the younger musketeer was concerned as every minute they were apart was another opportunity for something, or someone, to happen, even more so now that he and Blaise had parted ways.

It hadn't been Alain's choice for the pair to split up but it became apparent that they would have to once, to their surprise, their attackers retreated from the fight, leaving them injured, confused but importantly, alive.

Tending to their wounds was a priority, especially considering the gunshot wound Blaise was sporting which was causing him to steadily lose blood.

It was this injury that had prompted the discussion regarding splitting up and the memory of it still didn't sit right with Alain.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"How's it looking?" asked Blaise breathily as he watched Alain return from scanning the area that surrounded the small cave they had luckily managed to find just before the heavens opened. The older musketeer was leaning against the wall as he tried to remain as still as possible given that any movement seemed to cause his injury to nearly cripple him with the pain it sent rocketing through his body. A grim realization was slowly coming to the man and he hated that he was even thinking it, let alone that he was going to have to suggest it to his beloved brother. _

_"Rain's beginning to die down," stated Alain as he settled on the ground beside his brother, his gaze drifting to the man's wound with no small amount of worry. The bullet had lodged deep into Blaise's collarbone and removing it had been far from pleasant for all involved and Alain couldn't help but fear that he had managed to injure his brother further, or at least worsen his already existing injury given his lack of training in the medical field. He had some, Treville had begun insisting that all of the regiment knew what to do in most situations but this had been something the young musketeer was far from prepared for. "We should be able to ride out soon." _

_Grimacing Blaise shook his head, "_**_You,_**_" he stated with a surprising amount of firmness given his situation. "Not me." _

_In any other situation, Alain was sure his dumbfounded expression would have been laughable but as it stood the musketeer didn't care. "Say that again," he all but growled, hoping he had simply misheard his brother, "I thought you said you want us to _**_split up._**_" _

_Letting out a shaky breath as he tried to move into a more comfortable position without passing out from the pain Blaise nodded. "We've no choice-"_

_"I'm _**_NOT _**_leaving you!"_

_"You don't have a choice!" roared Blaise as he fought the need to glare at his brother, his expression only softening a fraction when he saw the worry and fear in his little brother's eyes. "Corbett is still out there and has _**_no _**_idea of the trouble potentially coming his way… I _**_can't _**_ride Alain," he admitted quietly, hating the look his words caused to form on his baby brother's face. "At least not at the speed we'll need to reach him before anything happens and we cannot wait for me to heal enough to be able to do so." _

_"But… You'll be alone."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the pair to work out their plan, though it was clear neither man was happy about leaving the other. It was another hour before Alain felt the rain had slowed enough to safely ride out and the younger man had made the most out of that time by tending to his brother's wound as best he could before making up several pain draughts and poultices to help stop infections.

Eventually, though it became time to leave and Alain had to force himself not to look back towards the cave, knowing he would give in to the urge to return to his injured brother's side and never leave if he did.

* * *

The hamlet he was now approaching was the last point for some time that Corbett would have had to stock up on supplies before heading back towards the garrison so he was sure that someone there would have seen his friend if the man had passed through in the time they had lost during and after the fight.

"Another musketeer?" spoke a young voice in slight awe, pulling Alain from his darkening thoughts regarding Blaise's condition as he turned to face the source, spotting a young girl, no more than ten years old, who's curiosity had clearly drawn her close while he had been lost in his own mind.

"Another?" he spoke softly, not wanting to scare the child who now seemed aware of the fact that she had approached a stranger, "Is there another of my regiment here?"

Alain hadn't wanted to give into hope when he first saw the village but seeing that young child's slow nod he felt his entire frame sag in relief.

"I have been searching for him for some time, could you please tell me where I can find him. It's important."

The girl hesitated for a moment before deciding she could trust him and nodded once before pointing to a small house on the very outskirts of the small hamlet. "Anna's mama let him stay when the rain got bad," she answered and the way she smiled at the name made it clear that this 'Anna' was a friend.

Smiling gently at the child Alain drew a few coppers from his coin pouch and leaned over to pass them to the now eagerly smiling girl. "Thank you, mademoiselle, you've been extremely helpful."

Feeling lighter than he had since leaving his brother's side Alain began to travel the short distance to the house the girl had directed him to, a smile tugging at his lips as he heard the very girl he had just been speaking to joyfully cry out for her mother, excitedly telling her, and anyone who could hear, all about the nice musketeer she had helped.

Alain was still smiling once he reached the house and he quickly dismounted, giving his horse a loving pat before moving to knock on the door, his smile only growing when he saw just who was opening the door to greet him.

"Corbett…"


	9. Treville's Plan I

**Evening My Lovelies **

***Sigh* You know, just once I'd like to actually meet the upload schedule I set up for this story, stupid writer's block :( **

**It's also meant that I'm not really convinced about this chapter, it's definitely fillery and I think I may hate it but please don't hate me for it, the next one will be better, promise! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - It definitely wasn't an easy decision to make but they had no choice, Corbett needed finding. We'll be checking back with them soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Don't worry, Alain, won't allow Corbett to dally, they'll be racing back to Blaise's side before too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah they just can't help but find trouble XD I love that you don't trust me that it's Corbett, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Currently I plan for Blaise to be okay but who knows what might happen between now and writing their reunion, my evil side may decide to get involved again :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Same! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Hmmm no, knowing me it won't be that simple, we'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Blaise can probably ride providing it's done slowly, which wasn't what they needed given Corbett was in danger, besides our muskys are resourceful, I'm sure they'll figure something out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Treville's Plan I**

D'Artagnan rose from his chair as he watched the Brother approach, the worry, which was clear as day on his face, grew with each step the man took towards them but thankfully the young musketeer was able to keep his composure as he tried valiantly not to rudely demand answers from their host, who, to their relief, had the sense to know not to waste time in reporting his news.

"A few minutes ago a fairly large group of men approached the church, all but demanding to be allowed to see both your companions and yourself." D'Artagnan felt himself pale at this but kept quiet as Liam continued. "One of the church's other brothers has taken the group to wait in the gardens but I can't imagine they will remain compliant for long, they were **very **insistent on seeing you all as soon as possible."

Without wasting a moment D'Artagnan turned to Tristan, who thankfully seemed to know just what he was being asked without the Gascon having to voice his request as the man swiftly moved to re-enter Aramis's room to wake the slumbering musketeers.

In the meantime, D'Artagnan turned his focus back to Liam, who looked slightly confused by the silent communication between the two friends. "Did these men say why they wanted to speak to us?"

Liam shook his head and was about to start speaking when the door to Aramis's room opened and a worried-looking Porthos and Athos stepped out, the pair turning to their youngest first, "'Mis is actually sleeping for once so Tristan ain't going to wake him," explained Porthos, smiling faintly as D'Artagnan nodded before the trio returned their attention to the group of men who had somehow found out their location despite every effort having been made to keep it secret.

Over the next few minutes both Liam and D'Artagnan filled the other musketeers in on what they knew before the Brother left on Athos's insistence, the swordsman not wanting to risk the Brother's life should the encounter end badly.

The group then made the quick decision for Porthos to remain by Aramis's side, just in case it was a ploy to get them to leave the marksman alone before leaving to head towards the gardens.

* * *

They heard the group before they saw them courtesy of the loud argument the men seemed to be engaging it which helped the two musketeers find them, only to be surprised by just who was standing before them.

"Glenn?" spoked Athos in obvious confusion as his eyes immediately locked onto the older man's form, his voice effectively cutting off the argument before things could get even more heated.

Hearing his name the older gentleman was quick to turn around, his frustrated expression quickly morphing into a bright smile as he moved to greet the two, thoroughly confused musketeers.

"Not that we're not pleased to see you but what are you doing here?" asked D'Artagnan before spotting just who had accompanied their old friend, visibly bristling the Gascon felt his hand unconsciously move to grip the pommel of his blade, "And in the company of red guards."

Shrugging off the venomous hiss in the musketeer's voice one of the stated red guards stepped forwards, apparently uncaring of the eyes all on him. "King's orders musketeer. Although what **they're **doing here I don't know."

Both Athos and D'Artagnan's confusion only seemed to grow at that but it was Glenn who spoke up, smirking at the red guard as he did so. "You didn't honestly think Treville who leave the safety of those under his command to a but of traitorous red guards did you? We may have retired from the regiment but once a musketeer, **always **a musketeer and musketeers protect their own."

"We'd thank you not to judge us on the actions of our former boss," snapped one of the other red guards, "We are loyal to the King and the King has given us an order, something it seems Captain Treville is more than ready to ignore if he hired the likes of you. The inseparables are safe with us, go back to running your little tavern."

Unable to help himself Glenn snorted, "Safe? That's why we arrived at the same time? I know for a fact that you received your orders hours before Treville made his request to us. You should have already arrived before now yet we met on the road." Glenn couldn't help but smirk at the look that passed over two of the red guard's faces at his words. One seemed to be accepting them know which piqued the former musketeer's curiosity.

**"ENOUGH!" **bellowed Athos when it became abundantly clear that the earlier argument between the two parties was about to erupt again. When the two groups of former musketeers and current red guards looked to him he voiced the one question that both he and D'Artagnan had been burning to ask since the men's arrival.

"What the hell is going on?"


	10. Treville's Plan II

**Evening My Lovelies **

**I like this chapter a lot more than the last one I uploaded so fingers crossed you think the same :) I know it's been a bit fillery lately but I promise drama/whumpage is coming VERY soon! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I know, poor Athos's going to have a headache after dealing with this lot lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Poor Athos is going to need a very stiff drink before too long I think lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Things should start becoming clear soon (hopefully) As for the red guards, they might not all be bad, who knows :) Trouble will be happening very soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yep :D Treville's thoughts were more on protecting his men but I'm sure he sees pissing off the red guards as an added bonus lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy! **

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Treville Plan II**

It had taken some time for both musketeers to get the answer from the group before them, largely as the group had a habit of devolving into arguments whenever one party said something the other didn't agree with, which given the unfortunate standing of both red guard and musketeer relations, happened fairly regularly.

Eventually, however, the two inseparables were able to discern that their Captain, after being told he was forbidden to send any of their brothers to their aid and that he would have to trust their safety to the very regiment which had caused them so much suffering in the past, had decided to extort a loophole in the King's orders so had approached Glenn, the owner of the Wren tavern, a popular musketeer drinking hole, explaining, briefly the situation to the former musketeer who had served alongside the Captain before retiring to open up his tavern.

Given the musketeer brotherhood mentality never truly left any of the regiments former members Glenn hadn't hesitated in agreeing to go to his younger brothers' aid, pausing in his departure only to recruit several other retired members who, like him, didn't hesitate in agreeing, the men setting off several hours after the red guards, each man secretly enjoying the thrill of being on another mission after being retired for at least several years.

As for the red guards, the true cause of their delay remained hidden behind carefully worded excuses and half-truths, though Athos largely believed it was most likely due to the group not particularly caring if anything happened to the inseparables during their delay, something not all too surprising to the musketeer lieutenant.

What was surprising though was the look on the youngest red guard member while his companions gave their own explanations. The younger man either lacked any ability to hide his emotions or simply didn't care about showing his obvious distaste for how they had responded to their given mission, something which greatly piqued the swordsman's curiosity, especially the anger he saw flash across the man's face when his companions brushed aside a comment from Glenn who reminded them how much damage could have been done to the inseparables in even a short space of time, citing the torture Aramis had been forced to endure during their return to Paris some weeks ago where Athos and Porthos had been forced into a drugged sleep, unable to help their already injured brother.

Eventually, the group of former musketeers and current red guards finished explaining the situation as they knew it to the two musketeers, who in turn explained the situation they now found themselves in as best they could, neither musketeer missing the look that crossed the faces of two of the red guards when they spoke of the threatening letter they had received from their mysterious author.

"D'Artagnan," spoke Athos a few moments after the explanation was finished, drawing the younger musketeer's attention to him. "Take those two," he stated pointing to the two red guards neither brother trusted, "and Glenn's men to Porthos and the others, they need to know what's going on."

D'Artagnan looked thoroughly confused at being sent away from his brother's side, especially as he was asking him to leave him with a red guard, although that confusion was quickly put to rest by a significant look being sent his way as Athos added, "I'll give Glenn and this one a quick tour of the church so we can work out patrol schedules then meet you back at the room."

The two other red guards had looked ready to protest being separated from their companion until they realized if they swapped with the younger man then they would be forced to spend a lot of time with the swordsman, something neither man wanted, given their distaste for the lieutenant, so both men bit their tongues, choosing instead to let their youngest endure the stoic man while they observed the other men while relaxing in the musketeers room.

* * *

Elsewhere a now thoroughly confused Corbett barely had a moment to take in the surprise appearance of Alain standing before him before the younger man all but barrelled into him, wrapping his arms around him in a alarmingly tight embrace.

"W-What? Alain? What's going on?"

Quickly realizing what he had done in his relief at seeing his friend Alain quickly released his hold on the man, stepping back with rose-tinted cheeks.

"It's just… **really **good to see you. Are you hurt?"

Corbett blinked, his earlier confusion only growing. "Hurt? Why would I be hurt? I was just delivering some missives for the Captain, it's hardly the most dangerous mission."

Relief flooded across Alain's features and the young musketeer had to force himself not to actually sag in relief. "Then you encountered no trouble on the road?"

Corbett raised an eyebrow, "Apart from the storm that forced me to seek shelter here I've seen hardly anyone since departing to head back to the garrison. Now tell me, what's going on?"

A determined expression then settled on Alain's face, "I'll fill you in on the road, how quickly can you be ready to ride?"

* * *

Athos had not missed the brief flash of alarm that had crossed the youngest red guard's features at being told he would be left behind with him instead of leaving with his brothers but the swordsman refused to address it until he was sure the rest of the group had left with D'Artagnan. Sending the Gascon off without him didn't sit entirely well with the musketeer but he trusted his former comrades with his youngest brother even if the red guards travelling in the party made his stomach turn.

"Your name?" he asked, surprising the young red guard, who had honestly expected to be ignored by the two musketeers he was left with.

"Marin."

Athos nodded once in greeting, "It's rare to find a red guard who gives a damn what happens to a musketeer, yet you seem to… Why is that?"

* * *

Issac and Favier wasted no time in returning to the road as soon as the rain had stopped enough for it to be safe to travel. Their unease and worry had only grown with every minute they had been forced to remain sheltered as the heavens emptied and now that they were able to ride neither was going to be persuaded to do otherwise.

They pushed their mounts as hard as they dared over the water-logged ground, a sickening sense of dread settling in and growing between them as they desperately tried to make up time, both praying the rain had not forced their friend to deviate too far from his intended route.

Both men had hoped the dread and unease they had been feeling was more due to paranoia over their recent attack than anything else but those hopes were shattered when the sound of a gunshot shattered the quiet that had fallen over the forest were previously the only sounds to be heard was the sound of their own hoof-beats.

Fear and alarm instantly appeared on both musketeers faces as they shared a quick look before urging their horses even faster still, neither caring about the slippery, uneven ground they were now crossing with speed, their thoughts focused on one thing only.


	11. Truths

**Afternoon My Lovelies**

**Well, look at me, uploading on the actual day I'm supposed to lol :D **

**Drama's beginning to build for our OC muskys at the moment but fear not it's just around the corner for our inseparable boys as well (they just don't know it yet :) )**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha probably right not to trust the red guard, Marin though... he might be different as we'll be seeing tonight. Enough trouble? is it possible to have such a thing? Apparently not where my devious mind is concerned *cackles* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah definitely I think they would rather do anything but be stuck with Athos hence why they are more than willing to leave that job to Marin. I loved writing that scene with Corbett, can't guarantee trouble isn't going to find them though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - We'll be getting Marin's story today as there's no way Athos is going to trust him without knowing it. We'll also be checking in with Issac and Favier so I won't be keeping you waiting on that front. As for our inseparables... When are they ever safe when I'm involved lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Our Treville's a smart cookie, plus there was no way in hell he was trusting his men's safety to a bunch of red guards. Glad you liked the scene with Alain and Corbett, I loved writing it :D We'll be addressing the cliffhanger right away so I won't be keeping you waiting on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Truths**

Following the piercing gunshot a silence fell over the area, furthering the musketeers worry as they raced towards the source of the sound, both praying they were not about to see what they feared they would.

It wasn't until they came across a clearing that either man let out a sound as gasps flew from both their lips as they hurried out of their saddles, neither paying their now exhausted mounts any consideration as they scrambled across the mud-sodden ground to the two figures laying on top of each other that they had seen upon entering the clearing. Neither man appeared to be moving but when the musketeers got closer Issac was able to see the all too familiar pauldron on the shoulder of the bottom man.

Recognizing him instantly alarm flooded his system as he skidded to his knees by the man's side, "HENRI!" he cried as he and Favier worked quickly to push the man off of the top of their friend, relief flooding both men when, with the extra weight removed, Henri let out a large gasp as his lung eagerly began sucking in air.

"Easy brother," soothed Favier as he placed a gentle hand on Henri's shoulder, preventing the man from moving when he had instinctively tried to get up.

With their friend in good hands with his brother Issac turned his focus to the other man, his eyes immediately finding the source of the gunshot as there was a large pool of blood staining the man's chest but what really caught the musketeer's attention was the amount of small or light wounds the man was sporting, clearly, he had been engaged in a struggle with Henri before receiving his life-ending injury.

"H-He came out of nowhere," panted Henri, confusion heavy in his voice as he was finally allowed to sit up after Favier ensured he didn't have any broken ribs, just bruised. "All but tackled me off my horse."

Confusion flooded the faces of both the other musketeers.

"Odd," mused Favier as he eased himself into a more comfortable position, now they had confirmed Henri was okay his own injuries were more than willing to make themselves known. "Was he armed?" he asked, having noted the lack of any visible weapons on the dead man's person, "Surely only a fool would take on a musketeer when unarmed."

Henri shook his head before nodding behind him. "Had a blade but I managed to get it off of him in the struggle, not before he nicked my shoulder. Nothing serious, though I will need to wrap it soon."

Favier frowned, "Still…"

"...I think I know why he attacked," spoke Issac, the man having been going through the dead man's pockets for any sign of his identity while his brothers had been speaking. Now though he was stark white as he turned to face them, a letter with an all too familiar looking handwriting on it held tightly in his fist.

* * *

Unable to help the snark that entered his voice Marin crossed his arms over his chest, "So because I gave a damn it makes me suspicious?"

"Watch your tone," scolded Glenn as he lightly cuffed the younger man on the back of the head, smirking at the look he received for the action. "You can hardly say you and yours wouldn't be if the position was reversed."

During this interaction, and the light bickering that followed, Athos was distinctly reminded of his little brother's attitude, the red guard reminded him very much of D'Artagnan and he had a feeling the pair would get along like a building on fire if the prejudice between the two regiments didn't exist.

When it became clear that neither musketeer was going to let the matter go without an explanation Marin huffed and shuffled slightly before turning to face Athos, who was watching him expectantly. "My father and uncle were both musketeers," he admitted, secretly enjoying the looks of surprise on both men's faces. "I had hoped to follow them but… circumstances changed and I became a red guard instead, doesn't mean I stopped caring what happened to their regiment."

Sensing the dark story hiding behind the younger man's words Athos hated that he had to push but he needed to know who to trust given his brothers' lives were at stake. "Were? What happened?"

"They were killed during a mission that went wrong," stated the younger man, the slight tremor in his voice betraying how hard the subject was for him to talk about. "Overnight I became responsible for the livelihoods of my mother and two younger sisters. I've got no other talents than with a blade and the red guards both pay more and take on less risky assignments."

Athos had wanted to believe the younger man, the emotion he could hear in his voice is hard to fake, but it wasn't until he stated his last name that he realized just who he was speaking to.

"They died at Savoy," breathed the swordsman as he recognized the surname as the same one that belonged to the pair of brothers who had accompanied Aramis and the recruits to the training mission in Savoy that eventually led to everyone but Aramis dead. He hadn't spoken to either man much but Aramis had opened up in the months that followed that the two men had been fondly bragging to whoever would listen that their son/nephew would be joining the regiment in the next year or so and how talented the boy was.

In an attempt to ease his guilt of surviving after the massacre Aramis had tried to reach out to the family, wanting desperately to help them in any way he could, only to be told by Treville that the widow had asked to be left alone in their grief, that she wanted nothing to do with the regiment that had taken her husband and brother-in-law from her and her children.

Flinching at the name of the place his family had died Marin nodded, "My father and uncle **loved **the regiment and those in it. I might be unable to join myself but that doesn't me I won't protect the thing they so cherished if I can."

* * *

"Issac," breathed Favier, having instantly recognized the handwriting on the letter and knew immediately that his brother would be reminded of his recently deceased sister.

"I'm okay," reassured the musketeer, slowly easing off his grip on the letter as he approached his brothers, needing their support as he read its contents.

_You musketeers sure like to scatter and split from each other, even when you have already found trouble._

_Are you sure that's wise, who's to say trouble won't return when you're alone? _

_Yours,_

_A Concerned Friend__  
_


	12. Plans In Motion

**Evening My Lovelies**

**I had planned to get this up yesterday but got roped into helping out at work at an event which was a colossal waste of my time and meant I didn't get back until late so apologies for the slight delay.**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. I haven't decided if he'll switch regiments yet but I am toying with the idea. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked Marin's backstory :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I'll be honest, I hadn't considered him holding a bit of a grudge against Aramis but now I'm toying with the idea :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah just when they think they're safe he appears :) I actually had a spark of inspiration where he's concerned today and am changing a bit of what I had planned for when his identity is revealed, something I can't wait to write and share with you all :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Plans In Motion**

"We need to move!" exclaimed Issac once he and Favier had briefly explained to a confused but worried Henri what they had encountered on the road to find him. "He might as well have outright said he was going to target us again."

Favier nodded his own worry building, not only for themselves but for their friends who had also, if the letter's words were to be believed, found themselves attacked on the road. "It's likely Alain and Blaise also found trouble. The line about being alone has me worried they were forced to split further."

Issac's eyes widened in alarm as he realized the truth in his brother's words, having been too focused on the threat than the words used in said threat beforehand.

"Are you sure that's wise?" spoke Henri, gaining both men's attention straight away as they looked to him horrified that he could even suggest they leave their friends to fend for themselves. Seeing this the musketeer's tone was quick to turn defensive as he moved to explain his thinking. "This author has been one step ahead of us since his first letter. He seems to be able to predict how we'll react so he **must **know after reading this we would race to their side."

Hearing the logic in his comrade's words, even though he dearly wished to ignore it, Favier slumped, indecision tearing him up inside as he desperately tried to come up with a solution to their situation. "What do we do? We can't just abandon them to their fate."

Henri sighed, his own expression mirroring the feelings of both of his friends. "If the whole point of the letter is to get us to race to our brothers then it is possible our mysterious author doesn't know where they were heading. If that's the case and we run to them…"

"We could bring an attack to them," breathed Issac, horrified, his gut churning with the guilt of an event that, to their knowledge, hadn't even happened yet.

As he had not personally suffered at the author's plans, aside from the struggle he had just encountered, Henri was able to view the whole situation with clearer eyes than his companions, who were still battling the grief of losing Issac's little sister to the monster's plans.

"We should head for the nearest town and find a way to send word of this to the Captain, we can then take a longer route back to the garrison, with luck it should, at least, by our friends some time."

* * *

Despite the tension surrounding the mismatched group of current and past musketeers along with red guards, the men were able to arrange a patrol schedule that allowed each member time to rest, something that had been a struggle for the three musketeers before.

For the first day, things went almost alarmingly smoothly aside from a few snarky comments from both sides, trouble seemed to be staying away. Athos wanted to believe that maybe the letter had been a hoax, or a ruse to distract them from some larger goal but he just couldn't shake the feeling that his brothers were in danger, that something was coming.

The second evening of patrols saw D'Artagnan out, walking the church's perimeter with one of the red guards, something he wasn't overly happy about, although he knew not to complain given Porthos had been forced to spend several hours with the most volatile member of the trio earlier that day.

As it was his own patrol partner was largely quiet, choosing instead to simply glare at the young Gascon whenever he looked over at him or mumble snide comments under his breath whenever D'Artagnan made a comment or suggestion.

Whilst annoying it wasn't really something he could do anything about, and he definitely wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of knowing his actions annoyed him by speaking up about it, so instead the Gascon decided to walk several paces in front of the man, hoping that this would help to ignore him for the remainder of their patrol.

This plan was short-lived however when, out of nowhere a blinding pain erupted in the back of his skull, causing him to fall to the ground as his vision quickly began to fade, the last thing he saw before all went black was a hooded figure emerging from the trees.

* * *

To Alain's great relief Corbett hadn't taken more than a few minutes to get ready to ride out, nor did the older man complain about the harsh pace his younger companion was determined to set, only speaking up to reign the younger man in when the speed was a risk to both them and their horses given the state of the rain-sodden ground.

"Now will you tell me what the hell's going on?!" demanded Corbett as the pair raced through the French countryside, the older musketeer not having missed the way Alain appeared to be scanning their surrounding as they rode, something that only increased the uneasy feeling building in his gut.

Knowing he couldn't leave his friend in the dark, and honestly a little thankful for the distraction from his own darkening thoughts Alain launched into an explanation of all that had happened since the man's departure from the garrison when he set out on his delivery, all the while praying his beloved brother had not come to further harm in his absence.


	13. Troubling Discoveries

**Evening My Lovelies**

**I'm really liking how this chapter turned out, especially the ending so I can't wait to see what you all think of it :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah things definitely aren't going well for our boys (but when do they ever when I'm involved lol) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be getting a quick glimpse of D'Artagnan tonight but more will come in the next few chapters. No Blaise tonight I'm afraid, I'm going to be keeping you waiting on that front for a little bit longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - That they are :) I'm really looking forward to the plans I have for this story, in particular, our mystery author :) You'll have to wait for a little to find out the extent of what's happened but I'll clear it up soon, promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Troubling Discoveries**

After discretely checking his pocket watch Athos couldn't help but feel a surge of unease as he realized it was past time for their youngest to return from his patrol. He had not wanted to send the boy out with the red guard but he couldn't see a way around it and the Gascon, to his credit, had not issued a complaint more than a slightly put-out expression.

"The whelp's late," muttered Porthos, pulling Athos out of his thoughts as he shifted slightly to better talk with his brother without the red guard in the room overhearing, the only member of that trio Athos was even remotely considering trusting was the youngest Marin, who was currently sleeping in a nearby room with some of the other men who had arrived with Glenn.

"He may have been delayed by Liam or one of the other brother's," offered the swordsman, desperately wanting the sickening feeling in his gut to be wrong. "We'll give it a bit longer before going after him."

Porthos didn't look overly happy with that but nodded his acceptance, albeit reluctantly. Thankfully before anything else happened Glenn knocked on the door as he entered the room, his eyes automatically narrowing at the sight of the red guard before his posture relaxed and warmth entered his expression as he turned towards the inseparables.

"Who did you say was the brother in charge of the rookery here?"

"Audric," answered Aramis curiously, "Why?"

Glenn hesitated for a moment before letting out a small sigh. "I had expected to hear back from Treville by now. I gave a letter to Brother Liam when we arrived and he ensured it would be sent so I wish to confirm it actually was. It wouldn't do well for our missives to be intercepted.

"I'll come with you," spoke the red guard, surprising the musketeers as the man had made it a habit to be as rude as possible whenever he saw the need to converse with any of the musketeers. "I should send an update to His Majesty. With luck, he'll soon see this was a hoax and a colossal waste of our time and grant my men leave to return to the city."

Despite looking quite uneasy at being paired up with the red guard Glenn was gracious enough to nod his acceptance before gesturing towards the door, allowing the red guard to leave first before saying a quick goodbye to the inseparables before following.

* * *

In the few minutes that followed it became increasingly difficult for the inseparables to ignore the fact that their youngest was missing and so, despite only having just declared that they would give him a little while longer before searching for him, Athos was the first to give in, rising to his feet and getting the attention of both his brothers and the other occupants of the room.

"I've got a bad feeling," admitted the swordsman, hoping and praying that this would be one occasion where his gut instincts would be wrong. "I'm going to look for the boy."

Needing no further encouragement Porthos quickly followed suit, having no intention of letting his brother go off alone, not if the worst had befallen their youngest.

Both men paused at the door though, glancing guiltily back at their remaining brother, who to his credit was doing his best to hide how awful it felt to not be able to search for their missing fourth.

"Go!" dismissed the marksman with a forced smile, repeating the order when both men hesitated once more, only allowing the forced grin to fade once the men had finally left the room.

* * *

"You three train the boy yourselves?" asked Fredrick, one of the men who had accompanied Glenn. At Aramis's nod, the man's expression turned soft and understanding for a moment as he reached out to gently squeeze his hand.

"Then have faith that you taught him well enough to get out of whatever trouble he may have found."

"Boy's a magnet for danger I swear," chuckled Aramis fondly as he squeezed the former musketeer's hand back, grateful for the attempt at comfort, even if his words, whilst a little reassuring, did little to ease the worry clawing at his heart.

* * *

The walk to the rookery should have been peaceful, especially considering how quiet his red guard companion was being, however, there was something about the atmosphere that had the former musketeer on edge, although he couldn't be sure if it was due to his companion or something else.

Regardless being so on edge meant that Glenn was becoming hyper-aware of his surroundings, so much so that he picked up on the sound of pained groaning just before he knocked on the door of the rookery.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered to his red guard companion who merely sent him an odd look and shrug, which caused the former musketeer to let out a small sigh of frustration before slowly reaching for the blade at his hip, pausing only for long enough to confirm what he thought he had heard before quietly opening the door, not wanting to startle the occupants of the room or lose the element of surprise should the occupant have malicious intentions.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting before he could spot the source of the pained groaning, Glenn's eyes widening in alarm as he laid eyes on the barely conscious form of D'Artagnan, laying in the corner of the room.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" he hissed in alarm, quickly rushing to the boy's side, cursing under his breath when he felt blood coat the palm of his hand after placing it on the back of the Gascon's head.

"Help me with him," instructed Glenn frantically, not bothering to turn around as he quickly ripped a scarf from his neck to tie around the barely conscious musketeer's head in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

When no movement followed his order Glenn let out a growl, "Did you not hear me we need to - " he didn't' get to finish his sentence as he was met with a blade to the gut when as he turned to address the red guard.


	14. A Choice To Be Made

**Evening My Lovelies**

**God was this chapter difficult to write, pretty sure I've re-written all of this several different times but I've FINALLY got something I'm happy with, particularly the ending. Hope it makes up for the wait I've put you all through :)  
**

**Notes On Review:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - On the plus side though you got to have a bit of a binge :) I always enjoy that with stories I'm a few chapters behind on :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - He's not dead... yet, who knows what might happen in the future. Oh, it would take something serious to take out our lovely Athos/Porthos pair, they're definitely a force to be reckoned with :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos in protective mode is always a joy to write (and read :D) so I'm glad you enjoy it too :) Haha yeah he's definitely cursed or something. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Don't worry I haven't killed him... yet, it still might happen I haven't decided firmly one way or the other yet. We'll be seeing more of D'Art in the next chapter, he'll be waking up then so just hold on a little bit longer :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - It's okay, I'm just glad you review when you do, I always appreciate getting your thoughts on the story :) Haha yeah it's just not one of my stories if D'Art's not been hurt at least once lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Choice To Be Made**

Choosing to follow their youngest brother's given patrol route eventually saw both Athos and Porthos out on the church grounds, both doing what they could to ignore the cold beginning to settle in their guts that had nothing to do with the temperature.

For most of their search the two men had moved in silence, neither wanting to make a sound should it mask their brother's call for help, however now they were outside Porthos found himself unable to hold it in any longer.

"This is the last part of the kid's route," he stated quietly as he and his brother carefully walked the path their youngest should have taken some time earlier, each eagerly looking for any sign of the younger man, even if the darkness quickly encompassing the area was making that difficult.

Dropping the volume of his voice even lower Porthos continued, "I really don't like this 'Thos," he admitted hesitantly, almost as if voicing the fear brewing inside him would make it all the more real.

For Athos, there was nothing he wanted more than to ease his brother's fear, every instinct inside him demanding that he do so but he simply couldn't, not when he felt swamped with the very same fear. Instead, he decided to place a hand on the larger musketeer's shoulder, offering his brother a reassuring squeeze as the pair took a moment to take comfort and strength from the other before continuing on their way, both cursing how dark it had gotten since they were relying on the glow from a single lantern to illuminate any clues there might be as to their baby brother's whereabouts.

The pair remained outside for a long as they could, neither wanting to admit defeat and leave in case D'Artagnan needed them but eventually, they had no choice but to head back into the church, the darkness proving too much of a hindrance for their search to continue. The pair's earlier unease now having morphed into full-on terror and panic for the fate of their youngest.

"If he's happily sitting in the room I swear…" grumbled Porthos light-heartedly as he and Athos reluctantly began to head back to Aramis's room.

Athos forced himself to grin at his brother's empty threat, although both of them knew that there was very little chance of that being the result when they reached their brother's room.

"Tristan mentioned D'Artagnan's concern over the Captain's silence," commented the swordsman after a moment, allowing himself a flicker of hope his logical side tried valiantly not to believe in. "It's possible he went to Audric after his patrol."

Wanting to hold onto the small flicker of hope his brother was offering Porthos nodded, "Then Glenn should bring him back with him."

Any more thoughts on the situation were immediately silenced when the pair, who had been coming up to the door to Aramis's room, was frozen in place by the sound of a struggle occurring within.

Fearing for their injured brother the two musketeers shared a quick look before all but throwing themselves into the room, drawing their blades as they moved. Many thoughts had flown through their minds as they moved but even then they were unprepared to see Fredrick snarling at a smirking Audric, the latter being held tight against a wall by his throat, blood quickly coating the lower half of his face courtesy of a broken nose.

On the other side of the room was Tristan and Aramis, the physician's assistant standing protectively in front of the injured man's bedside, although Athos had a feeling that the hand on the marksman's chest was to stop the musketeer from trying to move than anything else, especially given the dark look now sported on the typically jovial man's face.

"What's going on?" demanded the swordsman as both he and Porthos stepped further into the room, both musketeers moving to act as a barrier between Audric and Aramis, not wanting to risk further harm to their brother should the man get out of Fredrick's hold.

"He came bearing a message," stated Fredrick, a dark and venomous tone to his voice as he nodded to a smallish box lying on the floor near Aramis's bed, "He brought that."

Everything in Athos's gut was screaming at him to not look at the box but he could listen to them as he reached out for the fallen object, absently becoming aware of Porthos's gaze over his shoulder, both men paling at what was contained within.

With his hands tightening around the box enough that the creak of his leather gloves was audible to the rest of the room's occupants Athos turned back to face Fredrick and Audric, hating the smirk still present on the Brother's face.

"What… What was the message," he asked with only a trace of emotion in his voice, though it was the ice in his glare that gave his true anger away.

Audric chuckled, almost impressively given the tight hold Fredrick had of him by his throat. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Any further taunts from the man were cut off when a dagger impaled itself on the wall mere centimetres from his face, all eyes turning towards the direction it had been thrown from, the men's eyes widening in surprise when instead of Aramis it appeared the dagger had, in fact, come from Tristan.

"You've been holding out on us," commented Aramis with a impressed lilt to his voice as he took in the man's aim, the impressed look quickly turned to amusement when he heard the assistant quietly admit he had been aiming for next to the man's shoulder, the physician in him not wanting to have caused actual harm to the man, no matter how tempted he might have been to do so.

Nodding once at the assistant Athos turned his attention back to Audric, who was now no longer smirking.

"What was the message?"

Unfortunately, this one enquiry brought that smirk right back as the Brother looked over at him, "Time's ticking down for both of them, so who will it be? You only have time to save **one**"


	15. An Unwelcome Addition

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Yay, I FINALLY updated! I quite like how this chapter turned out and can't wait to hear what you all think of it :)**

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha oh yeah, he's DEFINITELY going to end up with more than just a broken nose :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well I doubt this chapter is going to help with the suspense that is killing you :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yay for the update emails working now :D Things definitely aren't going well for our boys, my evil side is beginning to fully emerge :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - You presume correctly, I was tempted to have it one of our other OC's (who I will check back in with soon I promise) but logistically that didn't make a whole lot of sense and Glenn's starting to grow on me (curse my love and affection for all my OC's) so I wanted to give him a chance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: An Unwelcome Addition**

"Wake up!" growled a voice, following up his command by throwing a bucket of water over the unconscious musketeer at his feet, a smirk pulling at his lips as the younger man let out a gasp of pain as the icy liquid shocked his body back into consciousness, bringing the pain of his head injury back to the forefront.

For D'Artagnan the pain was near overwhelming as he was partly convinced his skull was trying to break in half. Unknowingly the young musketeer let out a whimper of pain that caused the man's smirk to grow.

"Back with us D'Artagnan?" mocked a voice that barely cut through the hammering going on inside the musketeer's skull, but there was something about the voice that forced put the Gascon on edge and forced him to push past his pain and to open his eyes, something that his aching head made very clear it did not appreciate.

For a moment D'Artagnan could do nothing but scrunch his eyes back closed as the pain became too much, it was only a minute or so later when he heard an all too familiar voice talking to him that he, once again, forced his eyes open, his heart hammering almost as much as his head as he desperately prayed he was about to be proven wrong.

"Going to stay awake this time?" mocked the voice as the source knelt down before him, the smirk growing even bigger as he took in the horrified look on the musketeer's face. "We do have a lot to catch up on after all."

The desire to throw up suddenly grew within D'Artagnan but he couldn't be sure if that was because of the head injury or because of who was squatting a few inches away from his face, smirking at him.

"...Rochefort."

* * *

"Explain. Now" demanded Athos as he stood next to Fredrick, a frightening scowl on his face as he tightly gripped the pommel of his sword, trying desperately to ignore the bloodstained pauldron and pocket watch that were lying innocently in the box not far from him.

He had recognized the pauldron instantly, it would have been hard not to given how proud he had been when its owner received it and the watch… The watch he remembered Treville asking his opinion on when it drew near to its soon-to-be owner's birthday.

The blood staining both items had shattered whatever hope the swordsman had been desperately clinging on to since realizing D'Artagnan had been late returning from his patrol but, despite as much as he wanted to fall apart, Athos knew well enough that doing so wouldn't help either man right now, so he forced that desire down as deep as he could get it, allowing his fury to take its place.

"Very scary," mocked Audric tauntingly, quickly letting out a grunt of pain as Fredrick tightened his hold on the man. "It is as I said. There is time enough to save your friends if you act now… well friend, only one of them is going to make it out of this alive."

* * *

"I'm glad to see your head injury hasn't dampened your memory," jeered Rochefort as he gleefully watched the injured Gascon struggle in his attempt to hide the extent of pain he was feeling. "I was beginning to worry my man had hit you too hard, wouldn't want you to die too early now would we?"

"You're behind all this?" asked the Gascon, internally wincing as he heard the pain underlining his own voice. He, like any musketeer, knew the former red guard Captain was observant enough to pick up on any subtle clues that might give him an edge and his own subconscious show of pain and vulnerability was not something the man would miss, nor was it something he would ignore.

Unable to help himself Rochefort patted the boy's head, hard, smirking once more at the small groan of pain that escaped the Gascon's lips. "You'll have to be a bit more specific there D'Artagnan, there's a lot going on right now."

This sent a surge of panic through the musketeer and he so dearly wished to question it, but he knew that was likely why Rochefort had said it… to provoke a response. So instead of giving him even more satisfaction the young musketeer continued with his earlier question as best he could given the pain shooting around in his head.

"A… Concerned… Friend," muttered the Gascon, gritting his teeth as yet another wave of nauseating pain ricocheted through his skull.

To make matters worse for the young man, his question appeared to amuse the former red guard as he burst out in laughter, the sound only increasing the pain in D'Artagnan's head.

It took some time for Rochefort to calm down but when he did he couldn't help but smirk knowingly at the young musketeer. "I'd hardly call me a friend of you and your pathetic regiment… No D'Artagnan I am not the author of those lovely letters… merely someone who's going to benefit greatly from their existence."

He could see the confusion on the Gascon's face and took a moment to relish in it before taking pity on the injured man and continuing his explanation.

"Your author reached out to me, offering me a chance to get revenge on your regiment whilst witnessing the potential deaths of at least two of its members."

D'Artagnan stilled at that, his eyes frantically scanning his surrounding for the first time since his rude awakening some time ago, desperately searching for the second musketeer whose life Rochefort was threatening, the boy being no way naive enough to think himself excluded from the man's threat.

It took a bit of doing given how his vision was still suffering from the earlier blow to his head but eventually, they locked onto a slumped form in the corner of the room. Seeing this Rochefort also turned, grinning at the sight, knowing that it was highly unlikely the boy had missed the pool of blood slowly growing around the slumped figure's form.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him D'Artagnan," mocked Rochefort, the dark edge to his voice once again setting the musketeer on edge as he attempted to appear unaffected by the pain and fear currently flooding his system.

"And why's that?" he asked, almost instantly sure he was going to regret that.

"His end will be… kinder than yours," admitted the former red guard with a sneer, his hatred for the musketeer coming through in his voice as he pulled out a cloth from behind him, pausing as he held it inches away from the Gascon's nose and mouth to add, "Word of advice? When you next wake… try not to panic, it'll only make it worse."

That was the last thing D'Artagnan heard as he cloth was pressed firmly against his face, the chemicals on it quickly sending the terrified musketeer back into the world of unconsciousness.


	16. Enough Waiting

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Couple of apologies to make tonight... First off sorry about not updating last night, I completely intended to but then I found a new Hunger Games fic to read which kinda took over my night I was so hooked. Kept saying "one more chapter then I'll do writing" ... Well, one chapter soon turned into about 60 and next thing I know the fic was over and it was gone 3 am! :D Secondly sorry that tonight's chapter is a bit o a short, fillerish one.**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - When isn't our pup in trouble (at least when I'm around lol :D) I'm going to have you wait a little bit longer to find out what I've planned for our Gascon and who our author is but providing I can write both scenes like I'm currently planning out in my head it'll be worth it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Damn why didn't I think of that! That would have been brilliant! I'm kinda kicking myself now, I'm definitely jotting that idea down for use later on, either in this story or another one :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha sounds about right. Don't worry our boys aren't going to let anything get in the way of getting to the bottom of things. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - You'll be finding why he's saying only one can be saved very soon (probably the next update) I'm really hoping you enjoy what I have planned :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Enough Waiting**

The atmosphere around the garrison had been tense in the days that had followed the departure of four of their own. Logically the musketeers who remained knew it would take several days before any word would reach them of their brothers-in-arms missions, but when it came to worrying about their comrades, logic had no part to pay.

As the hours and days began to pass the collective worry only grew amongst the regiment and more than one musketeer had found himself on the receiving end of Treville's wrath after requesting permission to go out after their friends.

It hadn't helped matters to learn that red guards had been sent after the inseparables, although tempers had calmed when Treville revealed he had not left their lieutenant and his brothers without musketeer aid, however, the lack of word from them was equally, if not more, worrying and it was becoming increasingly obvious that Treville's patience with the matter was quickly becoming thin.

That was why it escaped no musketeer's notice when a messenger arrived at the garrison. The men watched with bated breath as the man approached Treville, passing over a small note before leaving with a simple nod. Almost as one the men slowly began moving forward unconsciously as their Captain took in the contents of the note, his expression darkening with every line he read.

"Captain?" inquired one of the men, almost flinching back mere moments later from the heat of Treville's glare as the entire courtyard watched the Captain's hands tighten into fists, crumpling the letter in his grasp as they did.

"Etienne, with me," barked Treville as he began to stomp up to his office, said musketeer hurrying after him with a wary expression on his face. Treville paused just before the door, turning back to his men he added, "Get your things! I want every man ready to leave in ten minutes!"

* * *

Unwilling to risk increasing his Captain's anger Etienne waited silently in Treville's office while the man took several deep breaths to calm his anger before reaching out to give the musketeer the note in his hand.

For a moment Etienne had feared he would see the now all too familiar scrawl of their mysterious writer, so he was both pleasantly surprised and relieved when instead the sight that greeted him was the familiar handwriting of his friend Henri.

It took a moment for the musketeer to decipher the code used in the note but once he had, he understood Treville's anger as he felt his own beginning to mirror it.

"How do you want to play this?" he asked, handing the note back to Treville, who wasted no time in throwing it into the fire, both men watching silently as it quickly turned to ash.

"I will not leave my men to their fates," growled Treville before he forced himself to take another few deep breaths. "I am loathed to split up but we have the numbers and if Henri's explanation is accurate then it is likely that both groups are about to see trouble so we don't have time to waste."

Etienne nodded, having expected this response. "I take it you wish for me to lead one of the groups we're to split into?"

Treville nodded, with so many of his men out of the garrison Etienne was the highest-ranking member remaining outside of himself. "Henri seems convinced the trouble is heading for Blaise's group so I will take a slightly larger contingent of men and head there while you take the rest of the men to meet up with Issac and the others."

For the next few minutes the two men discussion who was travelling with who and what route they would take before Treville dismissed the man to begin his own preparations for the journey. However Etienne didn't leave right away, the musketeer pausing with a hand on the door handle before turning back to the Captain, his voice quiet and low when he spoke.

"And Henri's **other **thoughts?"

Treville hesitated for a moment to carefully choose his words before quietly admitting, "Nothing I haven't been considering myself lately… Keep your eyes open and watch your back."


	17. Running Out Of Time

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Oh, I really like how this chapter turned out, can't wait to see what you all think of it :D**

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh Treville's definitely had enough, he's waited long enough, his men need him and he's going to act :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I'll be getting to the coded message in a later chapter so I'm afraid that's going to be a little bit of a mystery for a bit longer :) It'll be worth it though (I hope) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm not quite sure when it will happen but I'm determined it will! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Running Out Of Time**

"How does this work then?" growled Aramis, his fists tightly gripping the sheets of his bed as he fought every urge to get up and throttle the smug man mocking them, the pain from his numerous injuries being the only thing that kept him in the bed.

"I'm so glad you asked," smirked Audric, letting out a small gasp of pain as Fredrick tightened his hold in response to the man's tone. "It's quite simple really… You give me a name, D'Artagnan or Glenn and I tell you where to find them. If you're lucky you'll get there in time to save them while the other…"

"Maybe I should just force **both **their locations out of you!" snarled Fredrick as he pulled the man away from the wall just enough so he could slam him back into it with enough force to rattle the painting hanging nearby. The groan of pain that accompanied this move was more than a little satisfying, although it didn't last long.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood Audric glared up at the former musketeer, "You're welcome to try… all you'll be doing is guaranteeing you'll never see **either **of them alive again!"

Silence reigned for several minutes as the group of former and current musketeers took in the problem before them, a name on the tips of all their tongues though each felt too selfish to voice it.

"Tick tock musketeers," mocked Audric before spitting out another mouthful of blood, grinning a bloodstained smile when the entire room's occupants turned to glare at him.

With obvious reluctance Fredrick turned his head to look at Athos, not missing the agonized look the swordsman was desperately trying to hide. Seeing the pain in the eyes of the other men he turned back to his captive.

"D'Artagnan," he spoke resignedly, that one word causing the head of every man to shoot up in surprise, although Fredrick paid it no mind, choosing instead to focus on the man in his grip. "We choose D'Artagnan."

"Fredrick," breathed Aramis, his surprise echoed in the expressions of his brothers' who could do nothing but stare at the former musketeer. "What about Glenn?"

With his expression hidden from Audric as he faced the musketeers, Fredrick allowed his pain to show as he responded, "It's what he would want," then, before anyone could say anything else he turned back to his captive. "That's our choice, now… where. Is. He?"

* * *

Riding so quietly yet with such numbers was an odd experience to Etienne but he took comfort in it as a sign of the men being focused on their mission. He had briefly explained the situation to them when they first rode out from the garrison, though in truth the men had needed little explanation, having already pieced together what was happening more or less.

Unfortunately for the men, the ground was still heavily sodden from the earlier storm so their speed was limited and the mud obscured any tracks they might have followed from their targets. Thankfully Henri had alluded to where they were in his letter so Etienne knew where to lead them, he could only hope they reached them in time.

The after-effects of the storm were a greater hindrance for Treville and his team as while they knew the direction Blaise and Alain had intended to travel in their search for Corbett, they did not know the pair had been forced to take a far more obscure route after being attacked on the road.

* * *

As soon as D'Artagnan's location had left Audric's lips Fredrick slammed him back into the wall with enough force to completely knock him out, letting him slump to a heap on the ground before turning to face the surprised faces of the musketeers, his own expression warring between anger and pain.

"What are you waiting for?" he growled, taking a step closer to Athos, whose face had turned expressionless, save for a flicker of wariness in his eyes. Seeing this Fredrick anger softened and he reached out to place a hand on the swordsman's shoulder. "Your boy needs you… go."

The remaining three inseparables shared a look, a silent promise for the two mobile members to return only with their fourth and not a moment before. Turning back to Fredrick, Athos mimicked the man's earlier gesture by placing his hand on the man's opposite shoulder, gratitude practically bleeding from his voice as he spoke a heartfelt thank you before turning on his heels to leave, Porthos following not even half a step behind.

* * *

Elsewhere on the church grounds stood Rochefort, a dark chuckle leaving his lips as he settled himself into a chair to wait for the inevitable… Oh, he had no intention on meeting the musketeers just yet but that didn't mean he had any desire to miss seeing the anguish on Athos's face when he realized just what he had done to the young man who was oh so precious to him.

Just thinking about what he was sure was soon to happen brought a smirk to the former red guard Captain's lips that didn't even fade when a small groan of pain caught his attention.

"Do be quiet," he sighed, not even sparing the source of the sound a glance as he kept his eager eyes focused on the window, not wanting to miss when the musketeers appeared.

Because of this, he missed as Glenn, heavily weakened by blood loss forced his eyes open, squinting as the light assaulted him like needles in his eyes. He was so weak, his body felt heavier than he ever remembered, something that would have confused him had the dull pain in his side not reminded him of the agony of feeling a blade entering his skin.

With his captor's attention still firmly focused on the window the former musketeer forced his shaking arms to support him as he slowly eased himself up into a more upright sitting position. Blood filled his mouth as his teeth pierced his lips as he tried to quieten his cries of pain.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and the cry that managed to escape caught Rochefort's attention, causing the man to twist in his seat to watch the former musketeer's attempts to move.

"You're only fastening your own demise by doing that you know," he commented lazily as he glanced back to the window for a moment before turning back to Glenn, who mustered what energy he had to glare at the man before him.

"Wh-What … have you… done… to… D'Artagnan?" he demanded, internally wishing his voice held more strength than the pathetic whisper that came out.

"That's no concern of yours," shrugged Rochefort, an amused look in his eyes as he took in the weakened former musketeer before movement outside caught his full attention and causing a dark smirk to grow on his face that sent shivers down Glenn's spine when he saw it, his weakened body barely able to pick up the next words that left Rochefort's lips.

"Game on."


	18. Every Second Counts

**Evening My Lovelies **

**I wanted to apologize for the missed update, things have kinda been going a bit pear shape in my life this last week/week and a half and the drama and situation hasn't really left me in the best headspace to write.**

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh I'm sure that can be arranged :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos wanted to just demand D'Art's location but leaving Glenn to die isn't something he could allow himself to do. Haha oh yeah Rochefort definitely has stuff in the works :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry I'm sure Audric will get what's coming to him once our boys finish rescuing their own :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - These new OC's are definitely growing on me so there's a good chance I'll let him live, we'll have to wait and see :) I will be checking back with Treville and the others soon, promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Every Second Counts**

With the inseparables gone Fredrick didn't waste a moment in moving to tie up their unconscious prisoner. Just the sight of the man had nearly every part of the former musketeer screaming at him to gut him for the pain and agony he and his cohorts had undoubtedly caused his friends, but, to his honest surprise, he managed to reign in that desire, channelling it instead into making the makeshift restraints as unnecessarily tight as he could, quietly relishing in the knowledge of the pain doing so would cause the man when he eventually regained consciousness.

Once he was confident the man was a secure as he could make it given their current location and supplies he straightened up, turning his attention to the other men in the room, his eyes lingering intently on Tristan as a serious look settled on his face.

"I need to go," stated Fredrick, his respect for the physician's assistant growing when the younger man showed no sign of fear at the mention of losing his protection. "I'll get you back up but it'll be a few minutes. Can you handle things here until then?" He hated himself for asking this, the assistant was training to save lives and here he was essentially asking the man to attack, if not kill, should the situation require it. Every part of him was at war, he didn't want to abandon the pair but he had to.

It didn't surprise him when the one to answer was Aramis, though he was surprised with the strength in the musketeer's voice.

"We'll be fine," promised the marksman, his words cutting off the response Tristan had been about to give. Aramis's eyes burned with understanding as the medic nodded once, "I might not be at my best but I can still out-shoot most, enough at least to pose a challenge," he added as he nodded once more, this time to the pistol at Fredrick's side, something the former musketeer didn't hesitate to hand over along with some spare ammunition. "What's the plan?"

The confidence in Aramis' voice even despite the man's physical condition coupled with the fact that neither man was voicing any sort of protest to his desire to depart reassured the former musketeer enough to relax a fraction. "I need to get to the others, we don't know who else is involved, they might be in danger." Aramis and Tristan nodded at this and upon seeing it Fredrick continued. "I'll split them up so you have some additional protection here and I'll take the rest with me to search for Glenn. The man saved my life more than once, there's no way I leave him to whatever fate these bastards have planned for him."

Having suspected as much Aramis nodded before another thought hit him and caused him to frown. "Send the red guard boy to us," he stated firmly, continuing before Fredrick could protest. "Neither of his companions have returned so either they are in on whatever is going on and have betrayed us or they are dead. Given our history with their regiment, I think it's pretty safe to assume it's likely the former and if that's the case we can't further risk Glenn's life by sending him with you."

While the concern in Aramis's voice was warming it did cause Fredrick to snort in amusement. "I might have been out of the uniform for a while Aramis but I can handle one fledgeling red guard."

"You confident enough to bet Glenn's life on that?" retorted the musketeer.

"And if he comes after you?"

Aramis shrugged as best as his injured body would allow him. "There's two of us and Tristan can slip him something to make him sleep if we suspect anything."

Fredrick didn't look happy about this but the reminder that Glenn needed him had him, very reluctantly, agreeing before slipping out of the room as quietly as he could, not trusting the rest of the church's occupants, before heading towards the room that housed the rest of their party.

* * *

"So…" mused Porthos as he and Athos approached the location they had been given, "This screams trap."

The casual, nonchalance of his brother's tone pulled an amused, breathy chuckle from the swordsman who nodded in agreement. This whole thing had clearly been designed to split the group apart and the only reason to do that would be to make the trial of taking them out significantly easier for those involved. The fact that they had resorted to such underhanded in order to target them didn't sit well with the honour driven musketeer but part of him begrudgingly respected the intelligence behind the scheme.

Once they reached their destination everything faded away with honest fear quickly took its place as their eyes lingered on the numerous headstones littering the graveyard.

Both musketeers could feel eyes on them as they frantically searched for any sign of their youngest brother, their hearts racing with every minute that passed with no luck.

"Bastard tricked us!" snarled Porthos as he frantically twisted around, the darkness was making their search near impossible but neither man was about to wait until sun up to begin their search, not if their brother's life was truly on a time restraint.

"Maybe not," called Athos, the swordsman's voice immediately grabbing his brother's attention as the large man quickly moved to his side by a large oak tree that took pride of place in the middle of the graveyard, his eyes narrowing on the piece of parchment held in his brother's hand.

_Athos,_

_You truly didn't believe you had seen the last of me, did you? You and your precious musketeers have, once again, ruined my life so it is only fair I repay the favour._

_You were told there was only a limited time to save that boy of yours and that is quite true. _

_D'Artagnan is currently taking a nap somewhere in these grounds and if you're not quick enough that'll turn into a permanent sleep and if that happens… well, at least he'll already have a grave. _

_Good hunting,_

_Rochefort _

"Rochefort!" snarled Porthos as he launched a punch at the trunk of the tree, barely feeling the pain that instantly throbbed through his hand as he glared daggers at the parchment.

"We'll address that later," snapped Athos as he forced the letter into his pocket, "Rochefort **buried **him! We need to find him before he runs out of air, split up and look for any signs of the ground recently being dug up."


	19. Buried I

**Evening (or early morning) My Lovelies**

**Well, this chapter has been a bitch to write... Probably would have had this up earlier had I not been so stubborn with it. We've got a D'Art centric chapter today and it's his POV that was causing me such writer's block. I've ended up writing and re-writing this chapter so many times I've lost count but I really liked the idea of seeing D'Art in his current situation so I didn't want to change it (as evidence by the fact I've unknowingly stayed up until 5 am to get this done!) Probably a good thing that I'm off work at the moment as the shop I work at has been closed due to this coronavirus...**

**Speaking of which I hope every one of you (and your families) are okay throughout all of this. Things are pretty crazy out there right now but I hope you all stay safe while we wait for things to get back to normal x**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha very true :D I'm very much looking forward to Athos getting his hands on Rochey for this but right now they need to save their pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh Rochey's not made things easy for our boys, which we'll see in the next chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - It's definitely going to be a difficult search, especially as Rochey's not going to make it easy on them (not that it's easy at the moment) I kinda feel like all this drama might be good for Aramis right now actually, forcing him to return to himself while also distracting him from the nightmares that have been plaguing him, though we'll have to see if that still holds true once this is all over. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

**p.s. Stay safe everyone! x**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Buried I**

Waking up with an aching head was, unfortunately, not something new for the Gascon, especially considering the man he considered a mentor was well known for drinking to excess. That being said though the agony that shot through his skull as he regained consciousness was definitely not the result of a night of drinking with Athos.

It took some doing for the young musketeer to push past the pain ricocheting around his head to remember what had led him to be in his current condition, especially as part of him had registered the importance of keeping his newly conscious status from being expressed vocally for as long as possible.

During this time D'Artagnan also slowly became more aware of other things as he forced his focus away from the agony in his head to the rest of his body and his surroundings.

Finding that his body felt unnaturally heavy did little to ease the Gascon's growing fear and worry, the younger man knowing, even without trying, that attempting to move any of his limbs was going to be a struggle and it frustrated him that the reason behind his current situation continued to allude him.

It was while he was mentally pouting at this that he then noticed how quiet it was around him. Quiet had been expected, given he was likely in some sort of cell or infirmary if his aching head was any indication. However, the absolute silence that surrounded him wasn't normal and it caused the hairs on his arms to stand up as every single one of his instincts began to scream at him that something was very, **very**, wrong.

Knowing that it was time to risk alerting his captor of his return to consciousness, now sure it wouldn't be his brother's who greeted him when he woke, D'Artagnan slowly opened his eyes, knowing from past experience just how much even the smallest amount of light could hurt after being out cold for a while. He was fully expecting to have to shield his eyes so to be greeted by pitch-black darkness sent a rush of adrenaline flooding through his veins.

A thousand desperate reasons for the darkness quickly flashed through the Gascon's aching mind but the one he chose to settle on to calm his now racing nerves was that something must be covering his eyes in some way, despite the fact that the logical part of him was trying to tell him that it simply couldn't be the case as he couldn't feel anything on his face, not even when he blinked. Ignoring that part of his mind, the young musketeer desperate to not acknowledge what it would mean if he listened to that part of his mind, D'Artagnan mustered what little remained of his stubbornness and strength to force his arm to move, slowly so as to not alert anyone who may be hiding in the dark, in an attempt to feel and remove whatever it was that was obscuring his vision.

It took far more effort than he would have liked to get his arm to move, the limb feeling like it weighed a tonne but eventually, he managed to lift it, only for it to knock against something just above him, a small wooden sounding knock shattering the silence that had surrounded him since his awakening.

This simple knock sent another surge of adrenaline racing through his body as his mind abandoned all thoughts for the pain still shooting through his skull and instead focused entirely on frantically trying to dismiss the idea suddenly at the forefront of his mind.

"N-No," he breathed, his voice quiet and shaky as he slowly lifted both arms up, quickly feeling wood under his palms, barely a foot above his head. "P-Please no," he whispered, panic quickly beginning to flood his body as his hands and feet began to frantically feel out his enclosure, tears unwillingly growing in the corners of his eyes as he was forced to accept the truth.

However just as the panic racing through his body began to cause his breathing to become erratic the young musketeer's thoughts turned to his brothers, more importantly to a conversation he had had with Athos shortly after surviving the explosion Vadim had caused during his first few months with the musketeers.

He had confided in his mentor, after a heavy night of drinking he desperately wanted to forget, that he genuinely thought he was going to end up buried alive when Vadim set off his plan and in typical Athos fashion the swordsman didn't mollycoddle him, deciding instead to give him advice on what to do to increase his chance of survival should he ever find himself in such a position, a frightening thought at the time but he had found himself greatly reassured by the dark look in Athos's eyes which promised, even then, that the musketeer would not rest until he had been rescued and those responsible punished should such a thing occur.

Thoughts of his beloved brother and mentor were just what D'Artagnan needed to calm down enough of his panic to begin to think clearly. It took some effort, given the situation he was now in, but the Gascon was able to force his erratic breathing to calm, taking small shallow breaths instead of the frantic panting he had been doing earlier. The scared part of him wanted to scream for help, desperately hoping his brothers would be able to hear him but logic won out, acting on that desire would likely only serve to drain his air quicker and he needed to give himself the best chance for his brothers to find him, strength filling his terrified body as he reassured himself that they **would **be coming after him.


	20. Buried II

**Evening My Lovelies**

**How's everyone doing? Are you all keeping safe? **

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - The longer it goes on the harder it's going to get for D'Art to keep calm, something I'm looking to writing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review -, Yeah my family and I are good thanks, I'm pretty much a hermit by nature so I'm not too bothered (at the moment anyway) by the lockdown I'm now in lol :) Haha part of me thinks D'Art has a WWAD (What Would Athos Do?) mentality when it comes to problems lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Aww yay I'm really glad you liked it, they'll be finding him soon... But we'll have to wait and see if it was in time or not :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

**Love you all**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Buried II**

Every second that passed without finding some sign of their littlest brother's whereabouts caused the panic and worry building up within the two inseparables to grow, eventually reaching the point where it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it contained enough to focus on the search, the reminder that D'Artagnan would die if they lost their focus being the only reason the two men were able to keep it together as they frantically searched the graveyard, stopping only to light additional torches if an opportunity to do so appeared, the pair knowing they would need every bit of luck and light possible to find their brother.

"ATHOS!" exclaimed Porthos, the urgency in his voice pulling the swordsman from his darkening thoughts as he, unwillingly, felt a flicker of hope spark within him. Abandoning his own search the senior musketeer rushed over to his brother's side, his eyes instantly spotting what had caught the larger man's attention, there was a portion of recently disturbed dirt by one of the trees on the edge of the grounds.

"D'Artagnan," breathed Athos, feeling the tiny flicker of hope inside him growing just a little bit bigger as he and Porthos began to frantically dig, using the shovel they had found when they had found Rochefort's note earlier that night.

Porthos, uncaring of how it looked, had taken to digging with his hands, desperately clawing at the dirt with a single-minded determination, somehow managing to miss getting his fingers cut off by Athos's equally desperate digging with the shovel.

It took at least ten minutes before the pair were greeted by the sound of metal hitting wood as the tip of the shovel collided with the lid of a wooden box.

* * *

"Where are we starting?" asked Talbot, the other former musketeer who had accompanied Glenn and the others upon Treville's request as he followed after a furious Fredrick, the pair having accompanied Marin to Aramis's room, leaving him with the injured musketeer and the physician's assistant.

"The rookery," answered Fredrick, the former musketeer doing what he could to keep his anger from bleeding into his voice, knowing his friend didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of it. "I doubt they've kept him there but there might be a clue there."

Talbot was about to say something else when he was quickly pulled behind a wall, Fredrick's hand clamping over his mouth as they waited in silence for one of the church's brothers to walk past their hiding place. Fredrick waiting several minutes before releasing his friend and answering the question in his silent eyes.

"Audric betrayed us, who knows how many more are in on his schemes."

It took the pair longer than they would have like to reach the rookery as they had to take several detours to hid from the brothers of the church whenever they heard one of them approaching but when they opened the door they honestly wished it had taken them longer.

"No," they breathed as one, their eyes locking onto the two large bloodstains on the floor, the only signs that something had happened in the room.

"It's dried," commented Talbot dazedly as he knelt by the bigger of the two bloodstains, the pair having, reluctantly, moved into the room to search for clues as to the location of their missing friend.

"If he was conscious when they moved him Glenn would have left us a clue, we just have to find it," responded Fredrick with an assuredness that calmed his friend's frayed nerves.

"Would it not be wise to go back and force the answers out of Audric?" asked Talbot, not liking how things were looking for his friend.

Fredrick shook his head, "I doubt he would break easily, he seemed far too cocky for that and if these both belong to Glenn then he needs us sooner rather than later… Plus I don't see Audric giving us the correct location even if we managed to force an answer out of him. No doubt Aramis will try and get some information from him if he wakes before we return but I'd rather not waste time Glenn might not have, nor put my trust in the person who caused him to not have said time."

Talbot could hear the pain and anger underlining his friend's words and so didn't dispute the man's decision, deciding instead to place a hand on the man's shoulder, offering him a reassuring and grounding squeeze before turning back to the bloody scene before them.

"I think this belongs to Glenn," he stated quietly as he stared at the dried bloodstain. "D'Artagnan's been missing longer and we don't even know for sure he was here whilst we **know **Glenn came this way."

Fredrick faintly smiled at the man, grateful for his support as he nodded once, the pair quickly moving to examine the area around the bloodstain with greater intensity, both sure their friend would have left them some kind of message, his eyes lighting up sometime later as he moved a piece of wood to find exactly what they were looking for.


	21. Buried III

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Oh, this chapter :D I just LOVE how this one turned out and seriously can't wait to see what you all think of it :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Maybe :) you'll have to read to find out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - No worries, just glad to see a review from you whenever you have the time :) I will be checking back with Aramis fairly soon but not in this chapter so we'll have to wait on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - They're definitely getting closer I can promise that :) They're definitely going out of their minds a bit with worry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I love those ideas! We'll have to wait and see but I could definitely see the whole breaking the rib thing :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Vivien99: Thanks for the review - No Aramis in tonight's chapter but I will be checking in with him fairly soon, promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, sorry about the squirming :) We'll find out if it was the right one tonight so I won't keep you waiting long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Buried III**

Too easy, that was the one thought that was going round and round in Porthos's head as he helped Athos to clear off the dirt so they could open the box that, hopefully, contained their little brother. Had it been just their mysterious author who was involved then the larger man would have allowed his hope to grow but Rochefort was another matter. The man was vengeful that was not in question but the man was also incredibly smart, he would have wanted to cause as much pain and agony to them as possible and while it **did **feel almost impossible to breathe with how panicked he was part of his mind was screaming at him that this couldn't be the man's end game.

The only way to break them would be for them to be too late, to be unable to save their youngest's life… This realization nearly caused the larger musketeer's heart to stop as horror filled him, his eyes immediately jumping to his brother, who was pulling up the wooden lid they had just unearthed.

Knowing better than to try and talk to his brother when the man's entire focus was on saving their youngest Porthos decided to trust his instincts and launched himself at the man, sending the pair careering to the ground, his larger frame protecting the stunned swordsman from the debris now flying around them from the explosion that occurred the moment Athos lifted the lid of the box when Porthos crashed into him.

For a moment neither man could hear anything but the pounding in their own ears as adrenaline raced through their veins but before long they came back to themselves, a whole new wave of panic filling them as they scrambled to the now burning box, horror and pain racking their bodies as neither could believe the sight in front of them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the church, safe in their observation room Rochefort all but cackled with delight as the noise from the explosion reached their ears and his eyes noticed the flames burning brightly in the distance.

"W-What have… you… done?" breathed Glenn, unable to see what was going on from his position in the room, though he had an idea from the noise that woke him from his injury-driven sleep.

The former musketeer was struggling to stay awake, his whole body felt cold and it hurt to do anything, even breath and the trembling of his limbs told him that he had very little time left, he needed medical help soon or his friends would only find a body if they were even granted that peace.

That being said the man cared little of his own fate. He had served in the musketeer regiment for many years and as such had survived through many situations in which he was sure he shouldn't have and as such was of the belief that he was on borrowed time as it was. He absolutely hated the idea of his death causing his dearest friends pain along with the knowledge that it would only serve to further their enemies agenda.

"Oh," commented Rochefort as the man turned in his chair to face the dying man, a look of mock surprise on his face that was nearly overwhelmed by the amusement in his eyes. "You're not dead yet?"

Narrowing his eyes at the man's words Glenn mustered what pitiful amount of strength he had left to push himself up into a more seated position, doing all he could to hide just how much it hurt to do so before turning back to the former red guard, speaking with more confidence and strength then he honestly felt.

"Neither is the kid."

Amusement glinted in the red guard's eyes as he narrowed his own at the dying man. "What makes you think that?"

Adopting a look of, what he hoped was, nonchalance Glenn weakly shrugged. "You want to hurt them… Why hurt them once when you can do it more than that."

The amusement in Rochefort's eyes brightened as he chuckled darkly at the man's words, neither confirming nor denying them as he turned back to the window.

* * *

Staring at the flames Athos felt his heart breaking as he had, once again, failed to protect his little brother. He could hear Porthos calling him, could feel his trembling hands on him as his brother tried to access him for injuries, likely in an attempt to distract himself from the failure and the fire that was consuming their littlest brother.

Athos ignored it all though, paying attention to nothing at all as he simply stared at the flames, his mind conjuring up images of his brother's last moments, taunting him with thoughts of how the boy must have been waiting on them to rescue him only to be burned alive when they opened the box. Tears flooded down the swordsman's cheeks which he paid no attention to as he tried not to feel guilty about wishing the boy had run out of air before they opened the box if only to not have the feel the pain of the flames on his skin when they triggered Rochefort's trap.

_Rochefort! _The lieutenant's mind growled as his focus immediately turned to revenge. Channelling all the pain and guilt he was slowly being crushed under he slowly made his way to his feet, ignoring Porthos's call of his name as his eyes darkened in rage before he stormed out of the graveyard, one single thought ringing out in his mind as his hand tightly gripped the pommel of his blade.

Torn between following his brother or staying put with his youngest Porthos hesitated, glancing back down into the box where the flames were now beginning to die down, only for a glint of something to catch his eyes.

Ignoring his concern for Athos's state of mind the larger man gritted his teeth and reached into the box, quietly crying out in pain as the remnants of the flames licked against his skin.

When he opened his burned hand to see what had caught his attention he felt his heart skip a beat as he stared down at the unfamiliar signet ring all but glowing in his hand.


	22. Buried IV

**Evening My Lovelies**

** Sorry I missed updating this last night, this lockdown has me losing track of days :) On the plus side though the extra day of writing means this is a much longer chapter than usual :D I was going to split it into two chapters but figured you might all start to hate me if our boys didn't start to make some sort of progress on rescuing their friends :)**

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh I know, I almost feel sorry for Rochey, he has NO idea what's about to come his way :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know :D I'm channelling that deviousness tonight, hope you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Reaching Glenn is going to happen very soon, as for saving him? I am, at the moment anyway, leaning to him being saved, he's growing on me but we'll have to see when it comes to writing the chapter if my evil side decides to kill him off or not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - That he didn't :) I'm quite looking forward to writing a furious Athos going after Rochey scene but we'll have to wait a little bit before that can happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Porthos is a right hero at the moment, he's keeping everything together really well. I'm VERY much looking forward to Athos learning D'Art's true fate. Afraid that worry isn't going to be going any time soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Buried IV**

The pain radiating throughout his arm was nothing to Porthos as the larger musketeer ignored practically everything as he desperately tried to glean a clue to his youngest brother's location from the signet ring in his hand. He knew the younger musketeer likely had very little time left before the mission would turn from rescue to recovery and as such all other thoughts and distractions had to be ignored, like the desire to chase after Athos to inform the heartbroken swordsman that they hadn't killed their Gascon.

Turning the ring around in his hand he felt his heart jump into his throat as his eyes locked onto two small letters engraved underneath the coat-of-arms, somehow remaining undamaged from the explosion.

With hope and determination flooding his system in equal measure Porthos forced himself up off the ground, his uninjured hand reaching out for a shovel while his other carefully placed the ring in his pocket before reaching for one of their torches. "Hold on whelp," he whispered before all but charging back towards the graves, determined to find the headstone that bore the same markings like those on the ring.

* * *

Not being ones to question a bit of good luck, neither Fredrick nor Talbot wasted a moment once they located the small clue their former brother-in-arms had left for them. It had been a small, shakily drawn headstone with a cross on the top of it which told the two former musketeers where they needed to go. Neither wanted to spend much time on the thought that the drawing had been done in, what they could only assume was, Glenn's own blood. Nor did they wish to focus on the effort it must have taken the gravely injured man to do, deciding instead to hold onto the hope that one little picture ignited in both of them.

It wasn't until the pair were a corridor away from the exit to the graveyard that Talbot decided to voice a thought that had been plaguing him for a while, reaching out to pull Fredrick to a stop, earning himself a sharp look of annoyance and disbelief which he was quick to ignore as he quickly began to speak.

"Whoever is behind all of this is smart," he stated, speaking quickly as he could practically feel his friend's irritation growing. "They're not going to simply be waiting beside D'Artagnan for Athos and the others to turn up, its practically a death sentence. If I was them I would be observing the fallout from a different location, one close enough to enjoy it but far enough to be safe from any immediate retaliation."

Fredrick desperately wanted to ignore the logic in his friend's words but knew just who would suffer if he did. "You sound as though choosing D'Artagnan was the only option we were ever going to make?"

Talbot shrugged, his expression turning sympathetic and somewhat sad, "We both know Glenn would never have forgiven either of us if we forced them to chose him over the kid. Besides their protectiveness over the boy is practically legendary in Paris, it's hardly a stretch to come to that conclusion."

Again the logic was hard to accept but seeing as he had actually made the decision as to who to save Fredrick had no grounds to dispute it. Letting out a sigh the former musketeer ran a hand through his hair. "You patrolled here earlier, any idea where our perpetrator is hiding out?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Talbot allowed himself a small smile as he nodded in answer to Fredrick's question, however before he could voice his opinion the quiet air that had been surrounding them shattered as the sound of an explosion echoed through the halls.

"The kid," breathed Fredrick in disbelief and pain as he looked to his friend, both having come to the realization as to the likely source of the explosion. Both had the desire to race out to help their regiment brothers but were forced to harden their hearts to the pain the two younger musketeers were likely enduring right then as they focused their attention to the life they hoped they could still save if they were quick enough.

* * *

Passing yet another headstone which lacked the features he was desperate to find Porthos felt his frustration and helplessness growing. He had been throwing up prayer after desperate prayer in the frantic hope that D'Artagnan could fight through the panic likely threatening to overwhelm him and focus on the lesson he knew Athos had given him about how to act when in a situation he was now in, a situation they had all swore to prevent after the scare all those months ago.

His one comfort was his knowledge of the younger man's epic stubbornness and hard-headedness. It was extremely hard to change the Gascon's mind once it was set to something and he hoped that would work in the boy's favour for once, instead of the trouble it usually got him into.

It was during this thought process when a slightly distracted Porthos ended up tripping over something in the darkness, catching himself on a headstone mere moments away from knocking himself out on the stone.

_Glad no one saw that _he thought with an amused inward chuckle before spotting the engraving on the headstone he was holding, hope bubbling up within him as he took in the now all too familiar initials and coat-of-arms.

"D'Art," he breathed, his hands trembling as he quickly moved to secure his torch before beginning to frantically dig.

* * *

The earlier quiet had returned once the initial echoes from the explosions had faded, making it all the easier for the two former musketeers to pick up the quiet voices from the room in front of them once they were close enough. The familiarity of **both **voices causing the pair to freeze once they realized just **who **was speaking.

"Rochefort!" mouthed Fredrick, anger flashing in his eyes as he shared a look with his friend whose expression mirrored his own.

While the pair had not had the same experiences with the former red guard as their younger counterparts they were well versed in the man's schemes and plots against their former regiment. Treville had also informed them of the man's possible escape when he came to ask them for help so whilst they did not expect to have him involved in what was happening they were not all that surprised.

Rochefort's hatred for the musketeer regiment was well known and as such, neither man was willing to leave him alone with their injured friend a moment more than necessary, so after sharing a look with his companion Fredrick slowly reached for the door, his other hand silently unsheathing his sword.

* * *

He was going to die, that was the one thought that was going round and round in his head as he desperately fought against the panic and fear that grew within him with every passing second. It was becoming harder for him to keep his breaths shallow and even and as much as he hated himself for it, he could feel his belief in his brothers coming to his rescue fading as more time passed.

His time was running out fast and D'Artagnan knew it, he had started to feel out of it and his head was throbbing with a pain he wasn't entirely sure came from his earlier injury. With tears prickling the corners of his eyes and flowing down his cheeks the Gascon slowly, and somewhat awkwardly, reached into his pocket with trembling hands to pull out his father's pocket watch. His heart ached that it was too dark to see the beloved possession, even if it was held right to his face so instead he took comfort in feeling the familiar engraving as he absently started to hum a tune he had heard his father whistle often when working on the farm.

Slowly he was beginning to convince himself that he had made peace with his inevitable death, that he wasn't afraid, despite the fear and panic he knew were flooding his veins. In a way he was almost thankful it was something painless like this instead of what he knew Rochefort could have forced him to endure in his last moments. Again another part of him defiantly ignored this, reasoning the emotional torture he had endured was worse than anything Rochefort could have physically put him through.

It was during this internal battle when he heard it, a loud thud on the roof of the box that sent dirt raining down on the stunned Gascon, who paid it no attention as the tears in his eyes began to flood down his cheeks as hope unwillingly burst forth within him.

"HERE!" he cried desperately, his voice hoarse, weak and raspy as he hammered as best he could on the roof of the box, his limbs were shaking badly but he paid them no attention as he continued his weak assault. "I'M HERE!"

* * *

Porthos had let out an impressive curse when he hit the top of the coffin with a lot more force than he had intended due to his frantic desire to get to his brother as quick as possible. He hadn't wanted to risk setting off another bomb if Rochefort had rigged this one the same as the previous coffin, however, all thoughts quickly vanished when he heard a faint and alarmingly weak sounding cry from inside the box.

Tears sprung to the corners of the larger musketeer's eyes as he dropped to his knees, using his hands, uncaring of his injuries, to scoop the remaining dirt from the lid.

"D'ART!" he cried, thumping a hand down onto the lid, finally letting the tears fall from his eyes when a small thud followed his own.

"HANG ON D'ARTAGNAN!" he ordered as he went to work finishing up on clearing the lid so he could open the box holding his baby brother trapped.

However, unbeknownst to him, his arrival had unforeseen side-effects for the trapped Gascon, who, upon hearing his older brother's voice began to have difficultly breathing as the possibility of freedom being so close sent his emotions into overdrive.

It was taking longer than he would have liked to clear the dirt from the coffin but Porthos didn't want to risk opening the box only to drown his brother in soil, throughout the work he kept up a constant stream of reassuring words to his trapped brother, desperate to offer the man some comfort as he couldn't imagine what mindset the boy was currently in.

It was a few minutes into this that he realized the Gascon wasn't responding…

"D'Art?!" he called, his heart in his throat as he placed a hand on the coffin lid. Upon hearing no response the larger man decided he had no choice but to throw caution to the wind and force open the box. He had no idea just how long the Gascon had been trapped for but the idea that he might have finally run out of air with him so close sickened him enough to risk setting off any of Rochefort's traps as he used the shovel to force the coffin open.


	23. Rescue I

**Evening My Lovelies (or early morning as I've just realised its 20 past 4 in the morning here! (whoops!))**

**I ADORE this chapter! I'm hoping it creates some feels for you lovely people, I can't wait to hear what you think of it all :D**

**Also... Do people want Glenn to survive? He's definitely in a bad way right now and I can't decide how evil I want to be. We'll be focusing on him and that lot in the next chapter most likely so I need to know what people want :D**

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We'll be focusing on D'Art tonight, I still haven't decided how the whole rescuing Glenn thing is going to go, I can't decide if I want to kill him off or not... Plus this scene was too adorable not to write :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, Athos isn't going to handle the fact that he abandoned the search well once he learns of D'Art's actual fate. Talbot and Fredrick will be getting a chapter all of their own in the next update, let me know if you want Glenn to survive. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I've used one of your ideas in this chapter but with Porthos, instead of Athos, hope you like it even though there was a character change. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Athos has his own thing going on right now, I will get to that soon, promise! We'll find out about D'Art tonight... Glenn's fate is still up in the air but I will be addressing it in the next update so I won't keep you waiting much longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Rescue I**

His brother's sudden silence was honestly one of the most terrifying sounds and the larger musketeer who was doing all he could to remain positive and optimistic as he worked to pry the wooden lid free from the coffin. The dark part of his mind was screaming at him that he was going to open it to find his baby brother dead inside and if it wasn't for the stubborn part of him denying that then he wasn't sure he would have managed to muster the strength to finish getting the lid free, only for any optimism he had been trying to instil in himself to be shattered the instant he was granted a view of the coffin's contents.

Cursing loud and colourfully the larger musketeer was quick to throw the coffin lid to one side, uncaring of where it landed, before reaching inside the wooden box to place two, lightly trembling, fingers to his unmoving baby brother's throat, his own breathing and heartbeat stopping as he anxiously waited for any response from the Gascon. With each second that passed with no reaction both the tears and panic brewing within the musketeer grew and it became harder to keep himself together as he tried to keep it from overwhelming him.

"No," growled Porthos as he violently shook his head before abandoning his search for a pulse to instead pull his brother out of the coffin with the utmost gentleness, quickly pulling him into an embrace where he then placed an ear to the boy's chest, desperate for some kind of sign.

"Not like this kid," he growled, his anger and panic beginning to overpower the rest of his emotions. With a moment of reluctance Porthos gently placed the still unmoving boy onto the ground, taking a moment to brush the hair out of D'Artagnan's eyes as his mind frantically fried to remember anything Aramis or the other physician's might have told him in regards to handling a situation like this, although his growing panic was making it significantly harder to think.

He knew that every second that passed with his brother still unresponsive made it even more unlikely he would ever see the boy's eyes open again and that fact brought tears to the larger man's eyes as his trembling hands moved to gently cup the Gascon's face. "Come on D'Artagnan," he pleaded quietly, lightly stroking his brother's cheeks, absently noticing the obvious tear tracks on the boy's otherwise dirt-covered face. "Don't do this to us D'Artagnan… Don't let Rochefort win… Come on!"

As he continued to beg with no response Porthos's anger continued to grow, his words getting progressively angrier until he finally let his full anger out as he screamed at the unmoving musketeer to fight while simultaneously bringing his palm down, **hard**, onto the boy's chest, something he might have regretted if it didn't serve to answer his prayers as D'Artagnan let out a large, desperate gasp of air before erupting into a violent coughing fit.

It took several long seconds for Porthos thoroughly stunned mind to properly register what was happening in front of him with his brother's sudden revival but once it had the larger man all but launched himself at the Gascon, pulling the still coughing boy into the tightest embrace he dared without risking cutting off the younger man's air once more.

He wanted nothing more than to revel in the fact that his baby brother was alive and breathing in his arms… that he was safe but the violent tremors racking the younger musketeer's frame quickly dismissed any thoughts of that and instead Porthos felt his heart breaking as he worked to calm the utter terror currently shooting through his baby brother's veins.

"It's okay D'Art," he whispered soothingly as he slowly moved one hand to the younger man's hair, running his fingers through the dark locks in a way he knew had worked to calm the boy in the past. Of course he hadn't been anywhere near as scared as he was at the moment but Porthos hoped the effect would still be the same. "Just breathe," he whispered, gently tightening his hold on the trembling boy. "I've got you… You're safe… Just breathe…"

A few minutes later Porthos began to feel dampness grow on his shirt as D'Artagnan continued to shakily sob in his arms. The larger musketeer paid no attention to the damp patch as he instead focused on continuing his litany of soothing words, hating that they didn't seem to be doing anything to calm the terrified musketeer in his arms. At least that was until he felt trembling fingers eventually find their way to tightly grip the back of his shirt. It was the first sign he had received that D'Artagnan even registered someone was with him and that alone brought tears to the larger musketeer's eyes as he, once again, gently tightened his hold on the scared boy.

He was gifted with another sign some minutes later when D'Artagnan shifted slightly in his arms, the boy's sobs pausing just long enough for him to open his mouth…

"P-P-P-P-Porthos," hiccuped D'Artagnan, his voice was weak and hoarse but to Porthos, it was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

"Shh," soothed Porthos as he lightly tightened his hold on the boy whose energy he could tell was quickly draining. "It's okay… You're safe… I promise… I've got you."

He had no idea how long he sat there, holding his baby brother as the boy sobbed his heart out in Porthos's arms but the larger musketeer paid no attention to the faint ache growing in his limbs, knowing his brother was far more important than the feeling in his legs.

Eventually, though D'Artagnan's grip on consciousness loosened as the younger man fell asleep in his brother's arms and it was only then that Porthos allowed himself to let out a shaky breath of relief. He knew he was going to have to take a moment soon, on his own to process this close call but for now, he turned his focus on getting his brother somewhere safe. He then had to find Athos, neither of his brothers would benefit from him having a breakdown right now so he shoved his swirling emotions down as deep as he could as he slowly rose from the ground, grimacing at the ache in his legs as he gently manoeuvred his sleeping brother into a more comfortable position in his arms before turning to leave the graveyard.


	24. Rescue II

**Evening My Lovelies**

**I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter in case its a bit crap. I'm currently running on about 3 hours sleep in the last 40hrs so I'm VERY tired (hopefully this means I'll actually be able to sleep tonight *prays*)**

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - His focus right now is going to getting to Aramis so our lovely medic can look over the pup but don't worry I haven't forgotten about Athos, we'll be checking in with him soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I know! I loved writing Porthos in that chapter so I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Oh, I seriously can't wait to write Athos when he realizes D'Art was alive all along :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooh great minds are thinking alike again :) Don't worry I fully intend for our lovely pup to suffer some side effects from his time in the box :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Rescue II**

Despite wanting nothing more than to throw the door open and charge in the former musketeers knew they had to act smart. They hadn't heard anyone else in the room aside from Rochefort and Glenn but that didn't mean no one else was there. So instead Fredrick slowly opened the door, the pair creeping forward inch by inch until the had enough of a view into the room to plan their next move.

Both men felt their blood turn to ice as they spotted their friend crumpled on the ground, covered in blood and beyond alarmingly pale. Neither man was sure how the former musketeer had the energy to even stay conscious let alone engage his captor in conversation but they took it as a sign that they still had time to save him.

A quick glance around the room confirmed that it was just the two of them inside, something which had both former musketeers breathing a silent sigh of relief before sharing a look and silent discussion on how best to get their friend out of this alive.

It was then that, after moving his head in an effort to ease the ache in his neck, Glenn spotted his former comrades by the now opened door. Despite already being crumpled on the floor the sight of his friends allowed the injured man to relax, a faint sigh escaping his lips as he watched the duo slowly creep further into the room.

"Who told you the inseparables were here anyway?" asked Glenn, wincing as another wave of pain washed over him. He was finding it increasingly hard to stay conscious and to speak but he knew keeping Rochefort's attention on him would give his brothers a better chance of getting the jump on the former red guard Captain.

What he wasn't expecting though was the look that passed over said former Captain's face at his question. He wasn't sure how best to describe it but it set him on edge, a feat which was quite impressive given his current condition.

"Why would I tell you that?" mocked Rochefort with a dark chuckle, "It's not like you'll be alive long enough to benefit from the information."

Fredrick and Talbot silently glared at the man at his cold words but both stayed silent as they crept around in the shadows, grateful for their friend for keeping the attention away from them even as they worried as to the damage it was doing to him to do so.

"Can't grant a man's dying wish?" jeered Glenn with more strength than he felt, he could see Rochefort was more amused than anything else with his questions and as much as he would like to put an end to the man's smirk he was willing to sacrifice his pride to keep attention away from his brothers.

Rochefort appeared to think over the question for a moment before chuckling quietly as he shook his head. "Tempting but you musketeers are like cockroaches, always seem to survive what's done to you. There is **no **way I'm missing seeing Treville's reaction when he finally figures it out -"

The comment about their Captain was the last straw for the two hidden men and they slowly rose from the shadows.

"What makes you think you'll be alive to see it?" growled Fredrick as he stepped into the light, pistol and blade drawn, both pointing directly at the former red guard, who to their great satisfaction, looked thoroughly surprised by their appearance.

Without taking his eyes away from the now scowling rat in front of him Fredrick squared his shoulders, "Talbot get Glenn out of here."

Said former musketeer hesitated only a moment before a groan of pain from his injured friend had him moving to Glenn's side, the man quickly evaluating his friend's injury to figure out the best way to move him before he carefully helped the injured man to his feet.

"Think you can move your feet if I do the rest?" he asked quietly, smiling fondly when his dear friend nodded weakly, a glimmer of stubbornness flickering in his pain-filled eyes.

Once he knew Talbot had Glenn, Fredrick pushed his worry for the injured man down as he waited for Rochefort to make his move.

He didn't have to wait long as Rochefort quickly drew his own pistol from his belt, firing in the former musketeer's direction the moment the barrel was high enough.

Thankfully in his haste, he didn't aim more than pointing the pistol in Fredrick's direction, allowing the former musketeer to quickly dart out of the way, the shot only grazing the top of his arm instead of lodging deep in his shoulder.

As he moved Fredrick mimicked Rochefort by firing back, cursing under his breath when his shot also only resulted in a graze instead of a hit like he had been hoping.

Knowing he didn't have time to reload Fredrick used the brief moment of distraction while Rochefort attempted to dodge out of the way of his shot to abandon his pistol and to charge directly at the former red guard Captain, blade drawn.

* * *

Talbot did what he could to ignore the feeling of guilt brewing in his gut as he left his brother to handle Rochefort while he got Glenn to safety but that became significantly harder to do when he heard gunshots pierce the air. Nearly every instinct he had was screaming at him to return to the room and it was only the hiss of pain that fell from a barely conscious Glenn's lips that had his focus returning to the mission at hand.

"We don't have far to go, Glenn," reassured Talbot, although he wasn't sure if they were supposed to comfort the injured man or himself given how Glenn was seriously struggling to stay awake. It was becoming hard to ignore the blood flowing slowly from the man's wound and the amount of it already coating his brother's clothes had the former musketeer extremely worried, although he was desperately trying not to show it. "That kid Tristan will get you back to normal in no time… just hang on a little bit longer."


	25. Rescue III

**Morning My Lovelies!**

**Well, look who finally got her head out of her butt and wrote a chapter XD Sorry it's been a while, motivations been hard to muster (annoying as this chapter was surprisingly easy to write once I FINALLY got started on it) Plus the days are all kinda blending into one during this lockdown. Hope everyone's doing okay and staying safe x**

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Glenn's definitely got a good head on his shoulders, even when he's practically dying of blood loss... one of the reasons he's really growing on me (that and I love all my OC's) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Rochey's not going to make it easy for Fredrick that's for sure. I'm torn as to if I want him to kill our former musky though... I have two scenes in mind as to how the fight can end depending as to whether I kill him or not so we'll have to see how evil I decide to be when we get there (very nearly there!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - He's still alive (for now :D) I'm not sure if he'll stay that way, I have two different scenes in mind for how this fight can end so we'll have to wait to see how evil I want to be at the time of writing. Haha yeah, Rochey's the mega-roche XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, Rochey's definitely the king of the cockroaches. I'm loving all the worry for Fredrick and if I'm going to kill him or not in this fight with the mega-roche :D We won't be finding out until the next chapter but providing I don't become super lazy again that will be up on Monday so there's not a long wait for it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I did so love writing that chapter so I'm really happy you liked it :D Oh I have plans for D'Art when it comes to dealing with the whole buried alive thing :D I've been keeping kinda quiet about Athos but I promise I have plans for him which I'll be revealing in the next chapter, just hang on until then :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Rescue III**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Marin cautiously as he watched as Aramis, with the help of Tristan, eased himself to the edge of the bed, the injured musketeer looking almost as wary as he felt as the man prepared to stand up on his own for the first time in many days.

If Aramis was shocked by the honest concern he heard underlining the young red guard's voice he hid it well, choosing instead to focus on the surprisingly daunting task in front of him.

"You don't have to do this now Aramis," spoke Tristan, his voice full of kindness and concern as he observed the injured man with a critical gaze, ready the moment the man's body decided it had had enough.

Shaking his head Aramis braced his hand on the edge of the bed, mentally preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming. "I've caused enough worry for one lifetime," he said with gritted teeth as he worked on slowly pointing and flexing his feet and legs as he prepared to stand. "I can't afford to be the weak link… not now."

The guilt and shame both red guard and physician heard in the marksman's voice silenced any further dissuasion either might have tried on the man as they instead moved to his side, ready to support him should he, as they all were expecting him to, fall.

"Just take it slow," warned Tristan with a firm, yet worried gaze, silence quickly filling the room as Aramis took a deep breath, steadying himself before pushing up off of the bed with all the strength his battered body could muster.

True to expectations it didn't take more than a few seconds before Aramis's legs, weak from disuse and injury, buckled sending him crumpling into Marin's arms. The young red guard surprising them all when, instead of shrugging the man off he chose to gently place one of Aramis's arms over his shoulders, taking the majority of the medic's weight as he turned his head to look at the panting musketeer, the flare of pain from his injuries having been worse than he had been ready for.

"Want to try again?" he asked gently once he was sure the marksman had gathered himself, smiling inwardly when the man nodded sharply.

The trio had worked on Aramis's ability to walk for some time while their captive remained unconscious, stopping only when Tristan became worried they were overdoing it, although the physician's assistant was quick to reiterate how impressed he was with the marksman's progress in the time they had been working.

It wasn't long after he and Marin had managed to convince Aramis to rest when the door to their room was suddenly kicked open, prompting both musketeer and red guard to draw their weapons, stopping only when they saw just **who **was standing in the doorway.

* * *

The speed at which Rochefort had reacted to his sudden lunge surprised Fredrick, though he didn't get time to dwell on it as the two, having abandoned their pistols, began to fight with blades.

It quickly became very apparent to the former musketeer just why Rochefort had been able to get the position in the red guard he had as the man had clear skill and if it had belonged to just about anyone else and the situation had been different he was sure he would have found great enjoyment in the fight itself. As it stood, however, the former musketeer just wanted to win the fight with minimal injuries, not wanting to overburden the medic.

"You musketeers," sneered Rochefort as he parried a blow, glaring at the former musketeer as he spoke, the glare quickly morphing into a smirk as he added, "Always fighting with honour," the former red guard Captain surprising his opponent with a brutal headbutt that sent Fredrick stumbling back a few steps, cursing as his unarmed hand instinctively moved to his nose, which was now pouring blood down his face.

Using this distraction to get behind him Rochefort followed up by kicking Fredrick's feet out from under him, grinning manically when the man crumpled to the floor.

It was down to an outstanding burst of luck that Fredrick managed to roll out of the way in time when Rochefort attempted to end him by plunging his sword into his chest, the blade slicing part of his arm instead before it became lodged, deeply, into the wooden floor.

Wasting no time Fredrick quickly scrambled to his feet before, once again, launching himself at the somewhat distracted Rochefort.

* * *

Even in his now exhausted state, it was Aramis who reacted first to the sudden intrusion, his eyes going wide with surprise and fear as he forced his aching, tired body into a more upright seated position in the bed.

"Porthos!?" he exclaimed, his heart practically threatening to break out of his chest as he watched his dirt-stained brother stride into the room, their baby brother lying motionless in his arms. "D'Artagnan," he breathed, shifting closer to the edge of the bed while Porthos moved to gently lay the Gascon on the other bed in the room.

"Out but breathing," reassured Porthos, knowing it must be hard for Aramis not to jump to his feet to check out the Gascon himself. As it was Tristan had moved to the unconscious boy's side the moment Porthos had laid him down. Understanding the physician's assistant would need to know everything in order to properly treat the boy Porthos, with great difficultly, filled the room in on what had happened and D'Artagnan's condition when he was eventually found.

Curses in both French and Spanish flew from Aramis's lips as he forced himself to the edge of the bed, "Marin," he called, the young red guard quickly grasping what was silently being asked of him.

Tristan too understood what Aramis was requesting and, without turning away from the unconscious Gascon, addressed the man. "Aramis you need to rest."

"I can rest in that chair," growled the marksman before turning his attention to the young red guard, "Help me or I'll do it myself."

While Aramis and Marin began to slowly make their way to D'Artagnan's side Porthos turned his attention to Tristan, a conflicted look on his face as he addressed the man.

"I **need **to find 'Thos… He thinks the whelps' dead… I don't know what he'll do in the state he's in."

Nodding Tristan lifted his gaze from D'Artagnan to look the exhausted musketeer in the eyes. "Go, I've got him."


	26. Rescue IV

**Evening (or very early morning) My Lovelies **

**How are we all? Everyone still got their sanity after who knows how many weeks on lockdown? :D Hope you're all staying safe & healthy x**

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Me too :D Our pup is going to need all his brothers as he tries to get passed what he's been through. We've got a fair amount of Athos tonight so we'll be seeing what he's been up to. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Same! :D Originally I was going to have all three red guards be baddies, but I have to say I'm very happy I decided against that and introduced Marin, he's such a sweetie :D We'll be seeing Athos today, so no more waiting on that front :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - He's definitely mustered some serious stubbornness :D As for the fight between Rochey and Fredrick... we'll be waiting until probably the next chapter before we see fully how that turns out. We'll be seeing what our lovely Athos has gotten up to tonight so no more waiting on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah definitely a lot going on at the moment, feeling a little bad for Tristan though, he's going to have a fair amount on his plate very soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Rescue IV**

With his ears still ringing from the earlier explosion, Athos stumbled through the corridors of the church, leaning heavily on the walls as his grief threatened to send him to his knees.

As it was the heartbroken lieutenant was sure that the promise of vengeance was all that was keeping him moving as he fought down the all too familiar feeling of failure as he had yet another little brother stolen from him. It didn't help that his mind refused to think of anything but how terrified the Gascon must have been in his final moments, so much so that Athos found himself praying, as much as it sickened him to do so, that the boy had already passed from the lack of air before the explosion occurred.

He didn't want to think of how sure his brother had likely been that they would save him, the boy's belief in them surprising the older trio even after months of knowing the headstrong boy who had somehow wormed his way into all of his hearts.

It was during this thought that Athos, through the veil of grief, slowly became aware of the fact that he was alone in the corridor, that Porthos hadn't followed after him and likely still remained in the graveyard. Guilt shot through the swordsman's heart at this, he had abandoned two brothers now, one to death and one to grief. Part of him wanted nothing more than to turn around and find his brother, to be by his side as they grieved for their youngest together but there was a larger and louder part of him that was screaming for vengeance and it was a part of him that he couldn't ignore, he **needed **to get justice for the life that had been taken and as much as he would likely never admit it he was grateful there was now no one to stand between him and the revenge he was determined to get.

"I'll make him pay D'Artagnan," he swore solemnly, though his voice broke slightly at the mention of his baby brother's name.

With a renewed sense of determination, Athos pushed off of the wall and straightened his posture, intent on continuing his search for the former red guard Captain when something caught his eyes, his expression quickly morphing into a glare as his anger overpowered his near-crippling grief.

"**You!**" snarled the swordsman, thoroughly surprising the object of his attention as he stormed forward, grabbing his target by the scruff of the neck before throwing the man into the nearest room, slamming the door behind him as entered behind him.

* * *

"Just a little longer," reassured Talbot as he and Glenn continued towards Aramis's room, knowing that Tristan would be there and he and Aramis were the only ones in the facility that he trusted with the barely conscious man slumped in his arms.

Their progress was slow going with Talbot carrying the majority of Glenn's weight considering the man was barely awake due to his injury. Talbot had wanted to stop and wrap the wound but also hadn't wanted to waste any time given how weak his beloved friend already was, especially as he seemed to be growing weaker with every step the pair took and as such he was beginning to seriously fear that he would arrive at the musketeer's room with his friend dead in his arms if he wasted even a moment.

"Just a little longer," he pleaded, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "Just hang on a little longer… We're almost there… Please, Glenn…"

* * *

"What are you doing Athos?" demanded Liam once he recovered from the musketeer's sudden attack to realize who had grabbed him.

"Shut up!" snapped Athos as he slammed the man into a wall, the tip of his dagger pressed just deep enough into the man's throat to be a clear warning without actually drawing blood.

"What's gotten into you?" stammered the Brother, his breathing picking up as fear flickered in his eyes. "Think about what you're doing!"

"If you want any chance of leaving this room with your life I suggest you drop the act and start talking," ordered Athos, his voice taken on a tone as dark as his expression. There was a niggling voice at the back of his mind that worried about the repercussions of his actions should he be proven wrong but he pushed it down as he pressed the dagger as little harder into Liam's skin when the man started to stammer out pleas for Athos to see sense and to let him go.

* * *

"How are we looking Tristan?" asked Aramis worriedly as sat by D'Artagnan's side, he had taken hold of the boy's hand the moment Marin had helped him into the chair beside his brother and hadn't released it since, wincing in sympathy as the boy whimpered in pain as the physician's assistant cleaned and treated his head wound.

With a tired sigh, Tristan looked up from his patient, a reassuring, if somewhat strained, smile on his face. "Thankfully the wound on his head is not as serious as I first feared given the amount of blood covering the area. I assume it is how they subdued him to begin with, once I'm sure its fully clean I'll stitch it up, thankfully he'll only need a few there."

"And his hands?" asked Marin hesitantly as he wasn't sure how the two musketeers would take to a red guard asking over the boy's injuries but if he was honest he **did **feel genuinely concerned, despite not knowing the Gascon personally it simply wasn't in him to be cold in the light of what happened.

At this Tristan let out another sigh and his expression turned a fraction darker even though his eyes remained sympathetic. "He's torn quite a few nails completely from their beds so I'll need to clean and wrap them, they'll be incredibly sensitive until the nails regrow… He's also sporting two broken fingers, I'll split and wrap them as best I can but he won't be holding anything heavier than cutlery for at least a month, if not longer."

Silence fell over the group at this, each of the men knowing just how the unconscious boy before them had come by those injuries, even if the mental image that realization produced made them sick… He had tried to claw his way out.

* * *

"Who are you working for?" demanded Athos, still holding Liam flush against the wall with a blade to his throat.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Pulling the Brother away from the wall a few inches Athos, mimicking an earlier move by Fredrick, slammed the Brother back into the wall, hard, eliciting a grunt of pain from the man that was quickly swallowed up when the blade returned to his throat.

"Drop the act," he snarled, "Rochefort couldn't have orchestrated all of this without some help from the inside. There is **no **way he would have been able to move about without at least one of your men spotting him… Besides, we already know he had the help of at least one of your underlings Audric so drop. The. Act!"

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity anyone walking passed the room overlooking the graveyard would have heard the sound of clashing blades from within as the two occupants battled it out. Eventually, though things in the room fell silent and the door to the room slowly swung open as a bloodstained figure stumbled out leaning heavily on the wall for support. The figure managed to get several feet away before their legs gave out from under them and they slid to the ground.


	27. Rescue V

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Sorry, it's taken me a bit to get this up. You'd think being stuck on lockdown and having nothing to do would mean I would actually do some writing... apparently not lol **

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - He's got some stuff to deal with before I'll have him find out the truth about D'Art... but I have to say I am VERY much looking forward to writing that scene, especially their reunion :D I'm going to keep you guessing a bit longer as to who made it out of the room :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - That seems like quite the appropriate description of our lovely Athos at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos's head is pretty much a very dark place right now... and it's not going to get better for a while :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Aramis's isn't able to do much right now given his own injuries so you can bet he's going to go overboard on the things he can... plus focusing on D'Art means he doesn't have to focus on himself. I'm already feeling sorry for Tristan, the poor boy's going to be so overworked by the time I'm done with him. On the room front, I'm going to be keeping you wondering for a bit longer I'm afraid :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all! **

**Enjoy! **

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Rescue V**

Thinking retrospectively it was not the smartest move to practically kick down the door to the injured musketeer's room, especially considering the fact that the men inside were both on edge and armed, a potentially deadly combination for all involved.

In that moment though that mattered little as Glenn's body had finally yielded to his injury causing the injured man to pass out in Talbot's arms about a hundred feet from the door sending a whole new wave of panic to flood the former musketeer's system and the ability to think rationally flying from his mind.

True to expectations his sudden, and dramatic, arrival resulted in him being greeted by weapons pointed at his being while the holders of said weapons shifted into defensive stances. Thankfully for all involved however they were able to react just as quickly when they realized the sudden intrusion was not due to a threat. Recovering first Aramis was quick to demand the other occupants lowered their weapons, especially as his keen eyes clocked the heavily bloodstained figure now cradled gently in Talbot's arms.

Knowing that the man's injury would have to be serious for him to be in the state he was Aramis was quick to gesture to the bed he had occupied for the majority of their stay at the church, his medic trained mind quickly working out what supplies they had and how they could use it to help the unconscious man before them. "Lay him there," he directed gently but with a firmness that demanded compliance. "What happened?"

The moment Glenn was placed on the bed Tristan was moving from D'Artagnan's side to begin his silent assessment of the unconscious man, ignoring the growing tension in the room as he worked to cut away the blood-stained shirt, his supreme focus proving why he had the trust of the two garrison physicians despite not yet being a physician himself.

"Rochefort happened," growled Talbot the man barely containing the urge to punch something, which was probably a good thing considering there was a red guard in his presence. Instead, he settled on glaring daggers at the young man when he dared to move away from Aramis's side and towards Glenn's, though his anger did diminish a fraction when he saw the honest surprise in the young man's eyes at his news.

Anger and frustration flooded Aramis's system at the revelations and he couldn't help be scoff, "Of course he's involved." His gaze drifted back to his unconscious brother and while he was pleased he now knew who to blame for the youngster's condition he was annoyed that Porthos hadn't revealed this fact when he brought the boy to them as it would have been helpful to be prepared for the former red guard Captain's involvement.

Knowing that adding his own anger into the mix right now would not help matters Aramis forced himself to calm down and focus on the situation at hand. "Fredrick?" he asked as he watched Tristan work. It was more than a little obvious that the marksman wanted nothing more than to get up and assist the man in treating their fallen friend but Tristan put an end to that without even looking up.

"Your hands are still shaking Aramis, you're of no help to me right now."

If he was surprised at being called out on a desire he had yet to act on Aramis hid it well, choosing instead to let out a huff of annoyance before turning to Talbot, who was calming slightly the more he watched Tristan work on Glenn.

"He's taking care of Rochefort," explained the former musketeer, smiling gratefully at the marksman for his intent even if he couldn't do anything to help. Letting out a small, somewhat distressed sigh before adding, "I'd go to him but…"

For a moment Marin didn't understand why the former musketeer had stopped speaking and was simply back to glaring at him before he realized what the man was silently implying and an almost comical look of offence grew on the man's face.

"I joined the red guards because I **had **to! Not all of us are cruel like Rochefort and not all of us even like him! I had no idea he was involved and I have no plans on helping him in **any **way. I was tasked with protection and that's what I'm going to do!"

Aramis almost wanted to cry then, Marin's indignant speech sounding all too much like one D'Artagnan would have made had the situation been reversed so while he appreciated the younger man's loyalty, his words mostly reminded him of the unconscious boy lying next to him.

Looking up at Talbot, who was now sending him a questioning glance Aramis nodded before gesturing to the door, sending up a small prayer for the man as he left after one final look at Glenn.

* * *

For a moment Athos doubted his convictions as he held a dagger against the throat of Brother Liam, the man appeared genuinely terrified as he tried to convince the furious and grieving musketeer of his innocence. Part of him wanted to release the man, to make a hundred apologies for his actions but there was a larger part of him that stood by his decision, remaining determined as he glared, unmovingly, at the pleading Brother.

Then Liam hung his head, apparently nonplussed by the dagger now pressed deeper against his throat because of his actions. Athos thought it was the man giving up so it was a surprise when the man who had been a sobbing mess mere moments ago was now chuckling darkly.

"It took you long enough," mocked Liam as he raised his head, tears gone from his eyes as a confident, smug smirk tugged at his lips. "I was wondering how much longer I'd have to play the simpering priest before you **finally **figured it out."

Then, before Athos could stop him, too surprised by the sudden personality change to act in time, Liam punched the inner elbow of the arm keeping him pressed against the wall, causing Athos's hold on him to slacken enough for him to escape, his other hand moving to grab Athos's other wrist, twisting the joint with such a sudden viciousness that the musketeer could only cry out in pain as the blade fell from his fingers.

With both his arms screaming in pain Athos was too slow to grab the fallen blade as Liam made a grab for it the moment it left the swordsman's hold, as such Athos was forced to bite back a groan of pain as he drew his sword from its sheathe just in time to block an attack which would have resulted in a nasty scar across his face had he reacted in time.

"Nice," mocked Liam as he smirked at the musketeer, twirling the stolen dagger as he spoke, his expression darkening, "But I'm better."


	28. In The Dark

**Evening My Lovelies **

**I LOVE this chapter, it wasn't supposed to take up the entire chapter but I got a little carried away lol :D**

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We'll be checking back with Athos fairly soon but yeah, Aramis and the other definitely got their hands full :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay, I'm glad :) I like Marin too :D He was going to be a baddie originally but the damn boy grew on me and I had to make him a goodie. Oh yeah, :) Athos won't be walking away without some form of injury. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yeah Liam's REALLY going to regret being so cocky :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Nope not wrong :) Our Athos has excellent instincts, plus I was feeling devilish so what's another baddie :D Tristan's really coming into himself here, he's the one in charge when it comes to health so he's not going to take any of them doing anything that could worsen their injuries. Glad you like Marin I like him too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love any many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: In The Dark**

_Waking up to being unable to move would be terrifying for anyone but it was probably the worst realization D'Artagnan could have come to as his mind slowly struggled to return to consciousness. Memories of his time trapped inside the box played on a loop in his mind sending wave after wave of panic flooding through the young musketeer's veins as he tried desperately to move any of his limbs, even just a little. In fact, it was only the hazy memory of waking up in Porthos's arms that kept him from having a full-on panic attack._

* * *

With the grievous condition, Glenn had been brought to them in the room was near silent as Tristan worked almost frantically to save the man's life, the others doing what they could to ensure the trainee physician had the environment he needed to focus on the task at hand.

It was because of this lack of chatter that Aramis's keen ears were able to pick up the exact moment a small but clearly terrified whimper of fear left the lips of his brother lying unconscious next to him.

Slowly so as to not startle anyone the marksman shifted in his seat so the Gascon had his full attention. "D'Artagnan?" he called softly, hope filling him briefly that the boy may be waking up, only for that hope to be crushed and a frown to grow on his face as he noticed the expression on the still sleeping boy's face.

More than a little versed with the signs of nightmares Aramis realized what was going on immediately and moved to gently place his hand on D'Artagnan's head, his fingers slowly running through the boy's hair. "You're safe D'Artagnan," he promised, keeping his voice soft as his fingers continued their ministrations. He longed to hold his brother's hand, to offer him whatever comfort he could but given the condition of the boy's fingers, he feared he might do more harm than good. "You're safe."

* * *

_Shifting slightly he could feel a light pressure against his head which might have offered him some sense of comfort had it not reminded him of the side of the box he had spent who knows how long in, a reminder he definitely did not wish to relive. _

_Memories of the box and taunting voices which sounded a lot like Rochefort played in his head causing his ever-growing fear to overwhelm the small amount of hope he had mustered from the hazy memory of his brother rescuing him. _

_Fearing he would open his eyes to find out the memory had been something his air-deprived mind had conjured in an attempt to comfort him it took D'Artagnan a lot longer than he would ever like to admit to summon the courage to open his eyes, immediately regretting the action and letting out a sharp cry of fear at the pitch darkness that greeted him causing tears to quickly flow from his eyes as his breathing started coming in short fast bursts as his panic threatened to overwhelm him._

* * *

Being so close to his brother meant that Aramis was able to feel the moment D'Artagnan's heart rate spiked and his breathing increased, growing the marksman's own fear for the younger man as memories of his own night horrors slowly crept back to the forefront of his mind, something he struggled to push back down, aided, much to his ever-growing concern, by a louder cry of fear leaving the Gascons lips.

"Aramis?" asked Tristan with no small amount of concern in his voice. The cry had grabbed his attention, prompting him to pause his work of cleaning Glenn's wound, a task his was finally almost finished with when D'Artagnan cried out. He desperately wanted to go to his friend side but forced his eyes to never leave his patient's wound, knowing that would stop him from diverting his attention fully away from who needed it most.

Knowing Tristan would not be able to focus fully on his task until he was reassured D'Artagnan was okay Aramis was quick to reply. "Nightmare," he explained before doubling his seemingly futile efforts to calm his terrified brother down while simultaneously trying to wake him up, knowing all to well what prolonged nightmares could do to a man's mind and so being unwilling to leave his baby brother to the horrors of his mind for any longer than he had to.

"Can I help?" asked Marin worriedly, speaking up for the first time since Talbot had left. The young red guard had been surprisingly helpful in the interim, working without question or complaint to help the two medics treat their injured whilst also keeping a cautious eye on their prisoner, even going as far as to knock to the man out again when he appeared to be waking, not wanting to add further stress to the situation by letting him wake up.

"Stay with Tristan," ordered Aramis gently, his soft facial expression showing his appreciation for the man's offer. "He's going to need your help with Glenn."

Noticing the torn expression on the red guard's face Tristan nodded in agreement, a small grimace crossing his face as he moved to explain. "I'm almost done here, then I'll need to close the wound… It's going to be incredibly painful for him so he likely to fight me."

* * *

_Voices! He could hear voices! That was the one thing that managed to cut through the panic-induced fog of D'Artagnan's mind as his earlier hope began to grow ever so slightly once more. He wanted nothing more than to call out to the voices, to grab their attention and hopefully their help but he could barely get his voice to come out as anything more than a hoarse whisper, prompting more tears to prickle his eyes, although these were from frustration, not fear. _

_It was then that memories of Porthos's rescue returned to his mind and he remembered how he had managed to alert the man to his presence. While D'Artagnan wasn't entirely convinced that actually happened he couldn't stop himself from fighting to get his arms moving, the fear flooding his veins making his desperate and willing to try anything to get the attention of the voices._

* * *

Aramis almost wanted to smack himself when he realised his brother's thrashing was actually the boy trying to escape from the blanket covering him and that putting anything on the boy that restricted his movements, even a tiny bit, after all, he had been through was likely not the smartest move any of them could have made.

Without wasting a moment to care about how the movement would cause his own injuries to flare up Aramis grabbed the blanket, pulling it off of his brother's trembling frame, his years of training being the only reason he saw the sudden swing of his brother's arm coming in time to avoid getting punched in the face.

Before he could respond to the act in any way another cry flew from D'Artagnan's lips but this was different from his earlier ones of fear and it shattered his heart into tiny pieces.

* * *

_"PORTHOS!" cried D'Artagnan as he tried to smack the lid of his cage. Memories and fear were mingling together now and making it hard for the boy to think. The one thing he was sure of though was that Porthos was trying to get to him and so calling the man's name in a desperate attempt to get his attention was all he could think to do. "PORTHOS!"_

* * *

Hearing his baby brother call out for Porthos with pure utter terror in his voice was the last straw for Aramis as the man fought through his own tears to act before he could talk himself out of it.

Without care to his own injury's the marksman pulled his arm back and, to the immense surprise of the room's other occupants, slapped the now thrashing Gascon hard enough that the boy's eyes shot open and a loud gasp flew from his lips.


	29. The Darkness Inside

**Evening My Lovelies**

**I'm BAAACCCKKK! So very, very sorry about the delay in updating this! I hit a major spat of writer's block followed almost immediately by a surge of laziness-induced procrastination (definitely not a productive mix!)**

**HOWEVER! Did managed to get something done eventually and here it is :D I'm very pleased with how it turned out so I'm hoping it's decent enough to earn your forgiveness! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Definitely not the nicest way to be woken up but I figured after dealing with his own nasty nightmares for so long Aramis would instinctively go for the method that would wake his baby brother quickest. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Well I'm pretty sure if that didn't wake him up nothing would lol :D Aramis was definitely influenced in how he acted by his own recent experience with nightmares but thankfully he'll be there to calm our pup now he should be awake. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's definitely a possibility :) Honestly I hadn't intended on him being a good guy at the beginning when he was first introduced but he's definitely grown on me since then so we'll see... who knows, maybe I'll be evil and have something happen and kill him off or have him betray them :D ... Damn now I'm tempted lol... I'm not dead set on one fixed outcome for this character I'm willing to go wherever the story takes him :D Aramis was definitely more violent than perhaps he needed to be but I figured he would be affected still from his own recent nightmares. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - It probably didn't do either man's injuries any good but it just wouldn't be one of my stories if they didn't continually make their wounds worse lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Darkness Inside**

The juxtaposition of the confident, bordering on cocky, attitude coming from the man who, in all the time they had known him, had been so soft-spoken and humble was definitely a shock to the system for Athos, although thankfully not as much as it might have been had the swordsman not suspected the man's true motivations before their current encounter.

If anything Athos found the man's newly revealed attitude to be more annoying than anything else, reminding the musketeer, almost eerily, of the stuck up nobles who would come compete in the King's tournaments, each thinking they were better than the rest.

Frustratingly however some of Liam's attitude was indeed warranted as the man definitely had some skills with a blade, managing to hold his own against Athos even with just the stolen dagger.

Jumping back from a blow that was intended to land in his gut Athos decided to voice the question that had been on his mind since his initial suspicion of Liam emerged. "So," he grunted, parrying yet another swing, his attacker was relentless. "What happened to the real Liam?"

Athos knew Treville, who had given the inseparables the man's name as a contact, would want to know what befell the Brother and Athos was not going to leave the man he so respected without answers, though he suspected the man before him had harmed the priest to then take his identity as his own.

A suspicion which was then confirmed by the smirk that blossomed on the imposter's face, so malicious that it actually sent chills down the musketeer's spine even as his words reignited the anger in the swordsman.

"That trusting fool?" mocked the imposter with a dark chuckle as he ducked under the swing of Athos's blade, following the move with a harsh kick to the man's shin, almost pouting in disappointment when it didn't send him to the ground like he had hoped and only made the swordsman stumble back a few steps. "He's **long **gone."

It was unquestionably clear with the way he spoke that the real Liam was dead and had not simply been spirited away from his post at the church and that realization sent a wave of dread through the musketeer's body. He **had **suspected as much but hearing it confirmed meant that it would fall to him to inform Treville of the man's fate when they eventually reunited and he knew the man and the priest had grown close in the years they had known each other and that the news of the man's death would greatly grieve the Captain. However, he didn't allow himself to dwell on the eventual difficult conversation for too long as he instead decided to mimic the imposter's earlier move, only with significantly more strength in his blow, succeeding in knocking the man's leg out from under him and sending him crumpling to the ground with a cry of pain.

Never one to waste a perfect follow up opportunity, especially considering his ever-darkening mindset, Athos quickly moved to plunge his blade deep into the man's shoulder, actually feeling the steel scrape across the bone as in was forced through the imposter's body, all but pinning the man to the ground.

It was not the move he would have liked to have made, even though he did get a flicker of sick enjoyment from the scream of agony that tore its way from the imposter's lips at the move, but Athos knew he couldn't kill the man, not yet at least as he would need to get information out of him before that became a viable option.

Applying a bit more pressure onto his blade as he knelt by the man's side Athos smirked darkly as another scream tore its way from the imposter's throat, once again satisfying a dark part of the vengeful musketeer.

"Who are you working for?" demanded the swordsman with a growl, sharply twisting the blade when the imposter stubbornly remained silently, tearing yet another scream from the pained man, who now had tears flowing unbidden from his eyes.

There was part of Athos, the honourable, good part of him that was absolutely disgusted with himself for the torture he was inflicting on the man, but that part of him was overshadowed by the rage and grief he felt over D'Artagnan's death and the vengeance he felt driven to seek on the young man's behalf.

"You do **not **want me to have to ask you again," stated Athos, his voice deadly calm as he stared down at the injured man, the darkness in his eyes promising untold pain should his questions go unanswered.

"R-R-Rochefort," gasped the imposter, quickly gritting his teeth as another scream ravaged his throat as Athos, yet again, twisted the blade in his shoulder. Despite the pain, the fake Liam was relieved that Athos's focus was on his face and words and not on the slow movement of his uninjured arm.

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"W-W-What?"

"There is **no **way Rochefort could have known of our plans to come here, let alone have had the time to set this all up before we arrived… Now you can continue to lie to me as much as you want but know that doing so will only prolong the agony you will face."

"Just kill me!" snapped fake Liam, his eyes burning with equal parts pain and resilience. "I'm dead anyway!"

Nodding Athos reached over, his dominant hand never relinquishing its grip on his sword, to grab reclaim his stolen dagger, twirling it casually in front of the downed man. "You **are **going to die," he agreed, the darkness in his eyes growing with every word he spoke. "But you'll do it on **my **terms once I'm sure you have revealed **all **of your secrets."

"So," he stated, pocketing the dagger once more. "Do you want to try answering that again?"

* * *

Porthos had been frantically searching for his brother for what felt like hours when the sound of a scream tore through the air, stopping the man in his tracks. The panic that shot through the musketeer's body was intense and it took focusing on the realization that the scream **didn't **belong to Athos to enable him to move.

Many thoughts and scenarios had run through the musketeer's mind in the time it took him to reach the room the screams had come from but none had included seeing his dear brother torturing the man who had welcomed them to the church with a scarily dark look on his face.

Having come to suspect the priest himself during the search for D'Artagnan, Porthos ignored the pleas for help coming from the man when the pair realized he had entered the room, choosing instead to pull Athos away, knowing that his brother would be disgusted with himself when he returned to himself for what he had done.

Athos was reluctant to leave the imposter's side but agreed after an imploring look from his brother. Before he moved though he leaned into the imposter's face, whispering something into the man's ear which Porthos suspected was a dark threat if the flicker of fear that crossed the man's face was any indication.

Porthos had every intention of leading with the news of D'Artagnan actually being alive, knowing that was the most crucial piece of news he had to deliver but that choice was taken away from him as panic flooded through his veins.

Launching himself at his brother Porthos could only pray he was quick enough as Athos's name erupted from his throat.

**"ATHOS!"**


	30. Revelations

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah probably don't want to face Athos on a good day let alone when he's pissed lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Athos is in a very dark place, something he's going to struggle with once he learns the truth I think. Porthos isn't going to let anything happen to Athos if he can help it though you'll have to read on to find out what happened :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah dark Athos is something that will ignite fear in his enemies :D We'll see what caused Porthos's shout tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Well I do love my cliffhangers :D Yeah Rochey isn't the head honcho here but I will reveal who it is at some point don't worry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Revelations**

Years of training by his brother's side had left Athos with an incredible amount of experience in being slammed to the ground by the larger musketeer and as such he was able to recover from the sudden attack fairly quickly, blinking away the last of the dark, vengeful fog he had been under since his youngest brother's death the swordsman had barely a moment to contemplate what had prompted such sudden action from his brother when a groan of pain from said man caught his attention.

"Porthos!" he cried out in alarm, spotting the blood now trailing down his brother's arm. Athos's eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the dagger now lodged just below his brother's shoulder, the swordsman's hand instinctively flying to the now-empty holster on his side, mentally cursing for allowing himself to become so lost in his desire for revenge that he missed being pickpocketed by the injured imposter who was now gripping the sword lodged in his own wound, letting out a sharp cry of pain as he forced it out, apparently not bothered by the injury it created on his other hand to do so.

Both musketeers watched warily as the gravely injured man used Athos's sword to slowly stagger to his feet.

"This will not end well for you," growled Athos as he stepped protectively in front of Porthos, who had now pulled the dagger from his arm and was using his bandanna to apply pressure to the bleeding wound.

Glaring at the imposter standing before them Athos drew his pistol, "If you wish to save your life I suggest you drop the sword."

For a moment it looked like the imposter was going to try to continue the fight but then Porthos stepped forward to stand at his brother's side, his own pistol levelled at the imposter. Knowing when he was beaten and not one to give up his life when there was a chance of escaping at a later date the imposter let out a quiet curse before releasing his grip on the sword, letting it clatter to the ground, much to Athos's clear annoyance.

Not wanting to risk his brother's reaction Porthos stepped forward to apprehend the injured man.

"Least we got one of you," grinned the imposter, chuckling darkly at the pain he saw flash across the swordsman's face, a grin that quickly faded when Porthos laughed, granting him the attention of both men.

"You sure about that?" asked Porthos tauntingly before smacking the butt of his gun against the side of the man's head, knocking him out instantly.

As he expected Athos was on him in a flash, his eyes wide with such pain and hope that Porthos knew he couldn't wait a moment more to inform his brother of the news.

Placing a hand firmly on his brother's shoulder he looked the man straight in the eyes and said the two words Athos had been so desperate to hear. "He's alive."

* * *

Like before Talbot was cautious as he made his way through the church's corridors towards where he had last seen his friend, unwilling to risk any more delays by being caught by the men in the church who may not be on their side like they had initially thought.

Thankfully it didn't take him long as the place was largely deserted given the time of day, however, the sight that greeted him when he reached the room sent his heart sinking into the ground as his feet became rooted to the spot.

"No," he breathed, eyes wide in alarm and fear as he took in the crumpled, bloodied form in the near distance. Part of him never wanted to move from where he stood frozen, fear flooding his veins as he tried to convince himself that the bloodied form wasn't his dear friend but before long he knew he needed to move and so, with somewhat shaky legs he moved quickly over to the crumpled form. A soft whimper of panic leaving his lips when, after gently lifting the person's head, he was greeted by the sight of his friend's blood-covered face.

"Fredrick," he called softly, his trembling hands lightly tapping the unconscious man's face in an effort to rouse him, an effort that quickly proved to be fruitless, much to his frustration.

When it became clear that Fredrick was not going to wake up any time soon Talbot then remembered who had likely caused his friend to be in such a state and, with his bloodstained hand slowly moving to grip the hilt of his blade, he slowly stood, turning towards the room Fredrick had been in when he last saw him.

Knowing that if Rochefort remained then the man was likely expecting some form of retaliation Talbot didn't waste any time on stealth, choosing instead to kick open the door, blade unsheathed and ready in his hands.

If he hadn't already seen Fredrick it would have been obvious there had been some sort of fight the moment he had opened the door as blood was splattered and staining a worrying amount of the room, the amount of which made Talbot strangely proud, knowing that all of it couldn't belong to Fredrick so his friend had given as good as he got.

A fact that was quickly backed up by the sight of another unconscious, bloodied form on the floor of the room. From where he stood Talbot couldn't be sure the figure was breathing so he slowly made his way forward, never relinquishing his hold on his sword, not trusting the figure he knew was Rochefort for even a moment.

It wasn't until he was knelt down right by the unconscious man that Talbot could be confident that the man was even alive, the former red guard's chest barely moving with each breath his battered and bloodied body took.

Now he was torn. Both men clearly needed immediate medical attention but he had no way of getting them both to the physician's at once, plus he while he didn't have it in him to leave a man to die, even a man like Rochefort, he did not feel comfortable bringing the man around the musketeers he had so dearly hurt.

The reminder of the man's actions towards his friends was enough to remove the overly merciful thoughts from the former musketeer's head. After a quick search Talbot was able to fasten some makeshift restraints around the unconscious Rochefort's form, leaving the injured man with barely a backwards glance as he returned to his friend's side, picking up the man with the utmost care before rushing back the way he had come to get Fredrick the help he so desperately needed… missing the shadow that entered Rochefort's makeshift prison in his haste.


	31. Guilt & Shame

**Evening My Lovelies **

**This chapter took a more argumentative turn than I had initially intended but I have to admit I do like how it turned out. Fingers crossed you all do as well :D**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I did toy with Talbot just ending Rochey then and there but then I had an idea so I need him to survive (for now). I figured that as he's only directly suffered when Rochey targetted Glenn he would be a tiny bit more merciful than the other muskys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We get to see part of Athos's reaction to the news today, I'm really looking forward to hearing what you think of it :D Hmmm you'll have to wait and see what I have planned where Rochey's concerned. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh Athos is just full of the guilt right now :D I'm kinda loving it, I have to admit :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Guilt & Shame**

"A-A-Alive?" breathed Athos, the word filled with so much disbelief and desperate hope it hurt Porthos's heart. "He's alive?"

Nodding Porthos was quick to reassure his brother that their youngest did indeed live, "He's with 'Mis right now."

Athos wasn't sure if he wanted to sink to the ground in relief, jump for joy or crumple under the guilt and shame quickly flooding his system. Instead, his body remained stock still as his eyes hardened the need for answers quickly overpowering all other desires or instincts, save the one that was screaming at him to rush back to his brother's side and confirm his condition with his own eyes.

"How?" demanded the swordsman as he struggled to comprehend the revelation. "I saw the body, it was burned beyond saving…"

Despite his brother's harsh tone of voice Porthos felt his expression soften at the pain he saw in the man's eyes, moving his hands from his shoulder to Athos's own, squeezing the digits tightly once before releasing one of his hands to pull something from his jacket pocket.

"I noticed it on the body after you left," explained Porthos as he watched confusion flood Athos's face as the swordsman inspected the ring now in his hand. "Knew the kid didn't own anything like that so I went searching for a grave with the same initials."

As Porthos continued his explanation of how he had located and rescued their youngest Athos couldn't help but feel himself slowly crumple under the guilt quickly flooding his system.

Seeing the tortured look on his brother's face Porthos couldn't help but look concerned as he stepped closer to the man, neither man particularly caring about the close quarters they now found themselves in, having become well used to it in the years they had fought together.

"Athos?" called Porthos gently, squeezing the hand he was still holding as he watched his brother struggle to find the words to explain his current expression.

When Athos did speak his voice was so quiet and broken Porthos was sure he wouldn't have heard it had they not been standing so close to each other. "I left him."

Feeling his heart break at those three words Porthos went to tighten his hold on the swordsman only for him to pull his hands away, although not before Porthos noticed the slight tremble of the digits. "Athos…"

Shaking his head as he tried to ignore the concern he could hear in his brother's voice Athos began to pace, the guilt and shame now reaching near overwhelming levels.

"All for one and one for all," he spoke softly as he continued to pace, feeling his brother's concerned gaze on his back as he walked. "We've never given up on each other before but I gave up on him… I abandoned him when he needed me most."

Realizing the dark mental path his brother was going down Porthos was quick to jump in front of him and grab him by the shoulders, ignoring the way his own injury flashed with pain at the move. "NO!" he protested, shaking his head at the grief-stricken man. "You had **no **reason to believe he lived. That is **not **the same as abandoning him!"

"**You **didn't give up the search for him!" roared Athos, oblivious to the tears beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes.

Despite knowing that it would be better to keep his calm in this situation Porthos felt his own anger rising… Not at Athos, he in no way blamed his brother for how he reacted and knew their pup wouldn't blame him either… No, his anger was directed at Rochefort and those he was working with who orchestrated the whole thing.

"Only because I was too stunned to move when you did!" he retorted, tightening his hold on the swordsman when he tried to move from the larger musketeer's grasp. "Athos," he pleaded, "You would have seen the ring had you not jumped to avenge our brother, you did **not **abandon him."

"I was not there when he needed me," growled Athos as he slapped his brother's arms away, feeling another stab of guilt when he saw the larger man flinch slightly as the move aggravated the man's injury.

"Abandoning him would be leaving him alone… he wasn't alone, he had me. I got him out and you got one of those responsible for taking him in the first place," retorted Porthos as he nodded down towards the unconscious imposter.

"Because that went well," scoffed Athos as he, in turn, nodded towards the injury Porthos was now sporting, making the larger man audibly growl in frustration.

"I've taken blades for you before, don't use this to add to your misplaced sense of guilt."

"You only had to take it because I failed to notice him take the dagger from me in the first place," defended Athos as he eyed the still bleeding wound. The blow had not been fatal and given the man's injury had been thrown with significantly less strength than it could have been but that knowledge did little to assuage the swordsman's guilt. "I was distracted and you paid the price."

"You. Were. Grieving." growled Porthos, feeling his frustration at the man before him growing to near dangerous levels and he knew he would need to leave soon before either man said something they would end up regretting. "Dammit 'Thos you're allowed to be distracted every once in a while. I'm fine… The pup's fine so will you snap out of it and come with me to see that for yourself?"

The last part of Porthos's rant turned significantly more pleading than he would have liked given the frustration he felt towards his brother's apparent determination to blame himself but he couldn't help it. After everything, they had been through he knew they needed to all be together but while he theoretically could drag the swordsman to D'Artagnan's side he knew their reunion would go better if Athos went of his own volition.

When Athos said nothing in return, merely looking away with a guilty expression on his face Porthos felt all of his earlier frustration, and then some, surge to the surface, causing him to glare at the swordsman before moving to pick up their latest captive.

Pausing by the door of the room he looked back at his still frozen brother, letting out a small frustrated scoff he spoke softly, "When you've finished needlessly blaming yourself I'll be with 'Mis and the pup, who still needs us."


	32. High Tension

**Morning My Lovelies **

**I am SO SO sorry for the delay with this chapter. I brought a replacement for my broken Xbox the other day and got a bit addicted to replaying through one of my favourite games and lost track of both time and days lol. Hopefully, this makes up for it :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I don't think even Athos knows exactly what he's feeling right now, there's just so much going on. While he won't be seeing the pup today he will give in and visit soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah :D if there was an award for it he would definitely win :D Don't worry his desire to see D'Art awake will win out before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's definitely one of his skills lol. Athos has some stuff to work through alone first but he will be returning to his protege's side before too long and don't worry... there will DEFINITELY be hugs :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately Porthos's patience is pretty much at an end... he's been burying his own emotions while he deals with all of his brother's and it going to start to show today. Athos will return to the pup's side before too long so don't worry on that front. As for the lockdown I'm doing good thanks :) I'm pretty much a reclusive hermit but nature so being forced to avoid people and stay inside is pretty much a dream for me lol :D Hope you're doing okay x Enjoy the new chapter! x

Hya (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aw thank you I'm glad you enjoy my work. I keep meaning to publish on AO3 as well but keep forgetting. I'll get around to it at some point :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: High Tension**

As he carefully wrapped a bandage tightly around his brother's injured arm Aramis silently gauged his brother's emotional state, knowing he would need to talk to the man but also not wanting to push the man too much, given everything he had been through in the last few hours.

When the larger musketeer grunted in pain at his ministrations the medic couldn't help but feel a flash of uselessness as he stared at the bandage in his hand. His brother's wound was deep enough to require stitching for it to heal properly but given the marksman's own limitations due to his injuries and Porthos's adverse reactions when it came to being stitched Aramis had decided to wrap the wound, for now, leaving it for Tristan to stitch once the young man woke for him much needed and very well deserved nap, having finally finished doing what he could to help Glenn shortly before Porthos had stormed back into the room.

"So…" started Aramis, having decided to just go for it, knowing that at least this way Porthos couldn't walk away from him if he didn't like where the conversation went. "You found Athos?"

The mention of their absent brother's name had memories of their disastrous conversation soaring to the forefront of Porthos's mind, causing his voice to have a slight growl to it as he grunted out a "Yes."

"He really didn't notice someone taking his dagger?" pressed Aramis, a slight hint of both concern and amusement in his voice as it was extremely rare that the swordsman allowed himself to get that distracted when on a mission, although that thought was quickly followed by a rush of guilt and sympathy when he remembered just **why **his brother had been so distracted.

Glancing back over his shoulder the marksman took a moment to watch D'Artagnan sleep. To his horror and guilt, the young Gascon had not reacted well to being suddenly woken up and the shock of doing so, coupled with the lingering remnants of his nightmare had quickly caused the boy to develop a massive panic attack which culminated in him passing out when the stress proved too much for his already overwhelmed body to handle.

_At least he seems to be resting peacefully now though, _thought Aramis with no small amount of affection before turning his attention back to Porthos, who had been watching D'Artagnan with a look in his eyes that caused a small amount of concern to bubble up in the marksman.

Shaking off the turbulent emotions his body was trying to deal with Porthos returned his focus to Aramis, already having a decent idea where his brother was trying to go with his line of questioning, especially as he had already filled the man in on all that happened when he returned to the room sometime earlier.

Still, Porthos knew his brother wouldn't let him go without answering so he grit bit teeth and bit out, "Evidently."

"He knows D'Artagnan is alive?"

Feeling his frustration reach new heights Porthos couldn't stop the next comment that left his lips. "No 'Mis," he snapped, glaring at his brother. "I decided to leave out that crucial fact despite seeing Athos crumbling under his grief… Of course, I told him! He knows the whelp is alive and well in your care."

If Aramis was affected by his brother's glare or sharp tone he didn't show it, choosing instead to let out a soft sigh of his own before continuing to wrap the larger man's wound. "I think 'well' would be an overstatement at this point," he admitted quietly, shame swirling in his gut as he thought back to the terrifying minutes of watching his baby brother struggle to breathe through a panic attack so severe even the medic's words couldn't reach him before passing out. Shrugging off the memory knowing it would do no good at that moment he quickly added, "Our dear brother is blaming himself for D'Artagnan's predicament no doubt."

Unable to help himself Porthos snorted in amusement at his brother's tone of voice as he spoke of their absent brother, "That's definitely an understatement."

Knowing his next comment was likely to put his brother immediately on the defensive Aramis took a moment to prepare himself before asking, "So why did you leave him alone?"

* * *

Talbot could hear the arguing coming from Aramis's room from down the hall as he approached with a still unconscious Fredrick in his arms. In any other situation, he would have left the men to deal with their issues themselves without an audience but when one of his dearest friend's was bleeding out in his arms he knew he couldn't give them the privacy they no doubt wanted.

Paying no attention to the words he could hear being shouted the former musketeer braced himself before kicking open the door, verbally announcing himself as he did so he wouldn't find himself at the mercy of their weapons.

That didn't stop the musketeers from pulling their weapons, although they were quick to drop them when the shock of the man's arrival wore off.

Tristan, having been woken up by Aramis and Porthos's shouting was the first to act upon spotting the bloodied figure in the former musketeer's arms.

"Over here," he instructed quickly, moving to lay out the blanket he had been using on the floor as there was nowhere else to place the injured man, much to his regret.

Not ones to linger on petty feuds when someone so clearly needed their help the two inseparables were also quick to spring into action, Porthos announcing he would get fresh water before sprinting from the room with the bucket they had used while treating Glenn, while Aramis began to gather up the resources he had used to treat Porthos to pass over to the physician's assistant, knowing full well that any offer to help would be either rejected or flat out ignored given his own injuries.

"What can I do?" asked both Talbot and Marin at the same time, though neither seemed to register that as their eyes flickered between both Tristan and Aramis as they awaited instructions.

"We used most of our supplies with Glenn and D'Artagnan," admitted Aramis as he glanced over to the two unconscious men. "The church might not have much, but they should have at least a small store of medical supplies, we need whatever you can get us."

"There was a storeroom on my patrol route," offered Marin as he looked towards Talbot who, after a very brief moment of hesitation, nodded in agreement before both men took off, leaving Aramis to watch over the group as Tristan assessed the injured man's condition.

"...How bad?" asked Aramis quietly after a few moments once he was sure Talbot had definitely left the room and was far enough away.

For a moment it looked like Tristan wasn't going to reply as he methodically worked to cut off the bloodsoaked clothes but eventually the man let out a tired sigh, sparing a quick glance at his friend before refocusing his attention on his patient. "Bad."


	33. Loyalty

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Look who FINALLY got their act together and did some writing XD **

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yeah, unfortunately for our boys' things have made their emotions run high and it's not going to settle down for a little bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha good to know so did I :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - After so many years together it makes sense they know each other's buttons. We'll be waiting for the next update to see how Fredrick's doing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Loyalty**

The cutting words of Porthos's final remark before he left with the imposter had Athos frozen in place for several moments before his anger, frustration, guilt and shame all surged up, causing him to let out a roar as he threw a punch at a nearby wall, barely even registering the pain that shot through said limb at the action as he remained in place, panting heavily.

Eventually, the idea of remaining in the room became too unappealing to ignore but still, his shame at abandoning his youngest brother to his fate prevented the musketeer from seeking the boy out, even as he knew the man would likely be worrying about him until he returned.

Instead Athos's feet took him back to the graveyard, dawn now fully illuminating the grounds, bringing a sense of peace to the place which had not existed the night before.

Still, not even the warm glow of the sun could heal the tortured thoughts and feelings that bubbled inside the swordsman as he approached the grave he had previously thought contained his baby brother. The burned figure inside turned Athos's stomach as he felt his rage at Rochefort grow once more. The burned man had his resting place disturbed and destroyed all for the entertainment of a madman.

As he stared down at the figure Athos allowed a quiet prayer for the man to slip past his lips. The words felt odd on his tongue, the musketeer having long since abandoned the strong belief in God he had held as a child and young man but he felt he owed the man before him at least that for what he had suffered for his part in Rochefort's game.

Once finished Athos then had another destination in mind, only this time his feet were nowhere near as eager to move. After much hesitation however, he did manage to weave his way through the graves to find the one that **had **trapped his youngest brother, his guilt growing with every step he took towards it.

The franticness of which the grave had been dug up was clear to see and it hurt more than Athos thought it would think of what Porthos had gone through while he had given in to his anger and grief and left him alone.

Feeling his guilt and shame wash over him once more the musketeer slowly sat down before the grave, unknowingly in the same spot his brother had been in when he pulled their youngest free of the grave.

In his mind Athos knew he shouldn't linger, that he should be infinitely more aware of his surroundings as they had no idea how many of the church's staff were imposters like the fake he had fought earlier but he just couldn't muster up the energy to care as he instead stared mournfully at the wood that had once been the lid to D'Artagnan's coffin, his eyes instantly picking up on the bloodstained grooves in the wood that could have only occurred as his baby brother tried to claw his way out.

* * *

Elsewhere in the church, a clearly nervous priest was knelt over an unconscious figure, his trembling hands working surprisingly quick for how old the man was to stitch up the numerous bleeding wounds that littered his patient's body.

"How much longer?" growled one of the other men in the room, his voice startling the priest who was quick to flinch away in fear as the man took a step towards him.

"A-A-A few hours I expect," answered the old priest shakily, fear clearly present in his voice, fear which was obviously justified when, angered by the answer, the man backhanded the priest, causing him to cry out in both alarm and pain.

"That's not good enough!" snarled the man as he glanced over his shoulder to his companion who had ignored the violence against the priest as he focused on keeping a lookout of the small room that had camped out in. Both men knew that their chances of survival diminished a little every moment they remained in close proximity to the angered musketeers, who had likely realized their betrayal by now.

While both red guards were anxious to leave however they refused to leave their former leader who laid unconscious, barely clinging to life in front of the priest. Life for the red guards hadn't been better than when Rochefort had been in charge and had the ear of the King and whilst they weren't stupid enough to assume they could return the man to his position… The King had made his thoughts on their former leader **very **clear. They did, however, see a profitable future for themselves if they stuck by the injured man however and it was for that reason they saved him and remained by his side while risking their own against the wrath of the musketeers.

"He's very injured," protested the elderly priest as he found a glimmer of courage to stare down his attackers, "If you don't want him to bleed out when you try to move him it'll take a few hours."

Though he didn't show it on his face the red guard was strangely proud of the courage the old man had been able to muster and so in spite of his growing angst he nodded, turning away from the man, signalling it was safe for him to return to the job they were forcing him to do.

* * *

The sun had truly risen in the sky when Athos finally moved from beside the grave, grimacing a little at the sharp tingling in his legs as he shakily got to his feet. Porthos's words had been playing over and over in his head during the entire time he had been sat before they became too much and Athos had been forced to accept he would need to face the brothers he had abandoned and needed to see, with his own eyes, that their youngest had survived his ordeal.

So with a determination, he had lacked before the swordsman dusted himself off, sparing the grave one final solemn look before turning on his heels and heading back into the church.


	34. Working Together

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Look! I'm keeping my upload schedule for once! **

**This chapter is a little filler-ish but things will happen soon promise! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - It's okay, I'm just happy to hear from you whenever you have time/the inclination to review :D Haha yeah when will people learn not to anger the musky's :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Fortunately for the red guards he won't be finding them just yet... I have plans for them though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm looking forward to that too! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - It definitely wasn't a pleasant experience for our lovely Athos and is DEFINITELY going to torture the poor man's mind for a while. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Working Together**

Whilst it had fully been Athos's intention to return straight to his brothers' sides and attempt to make amends for his recent actions but those plans were quickly put on hold when a thought… and sound struck him.

A quick glance at his surroundings reassured the musketeer that no-one had heard the surprisingly loud growl from his stomach moments earlier although it was then that he realized just how long it had been since he had eaten, too wrapped up in worry and guilt to notice the other demands of his body.

It was also then that Athos realized that if he was starving then his brothers were likely as well, he knew the men well enough to know they would prioritize other things over seeking out food.

With a small nod to himself Athos then changed directions, heading instead towards the church's kitchen, he knew he was no expert chef but years of going out on missions were they would often find themselves away from the comforts of inns and taverns meant that all of the inseparables knew how to cook up at least a few meals.

The silence that greeted the swordsman as he entered the small church kitchen struck the man as odd and put him on edge as he slowly made his way into the room. Places such as this were usually awake with the sun so by now there **should **have been someone bustling about in front of him and the fact that there wasn't only heightened Athos's paranoia about the whole location.

_"We need to move as soon as everyone's able," _thoughts the musketeer gravelly before he allowed his tense frame to slowly relax as he moved to seek out what supplies the church had on hand, a small smile tugging at his lips as he spotted the ingredient to make oatmeal in the church's pantry.

It certainly wasn't the extravagant meal his brothers and friends deserved after all they had been through but it was quick to make and would be warm, something he was sure the men would appreciate.

True to his reasoning it didn't take the tired musketeer long to rustle up a large pan of oatmeal along with several bowls and spoons. He made quick work of moving the supplies to a trolley used by the church at mealtimes to bring the food to the communal dining area before steeling himself for his brothers' reaction to his reappearance and leaving to head towards them.

* * *

In the musketeer commandeered room the men were working frantically to save Fredrick's life. Once Tristan had cleaned off the worst of the blood coating the unconscious man's skin the severity of his injuries became even more obvious to both trained medics. He and Aramis shared a worried glance, neither willing to truly voice how dire the injured man's condition was before they each launched into their own tasks.

Aramis has decided to push through the pain of his own injuries to work with Marin to create as many poultices and draughts as they could with the supplies they were able to find in the church's stores. The young red guard was clearly nervous, not having experience with the work he was now being tasked to complete but Aramis had to commend the man for the determination and willingness he showed the task.

Talbot had been tasked to tear up the many sheets and cloth they had found into strips to be used as bandages as their growing list of injured men had gravely drained their supplies of actual bandages. It was a menial task that did little to pull the man's thoughts away from the fear and worry plaguing him for his two injured companions, though it did allow him to get a little of the anger out as he tore at the cloth.

Porthos, knowing he would be more of a hindrance than a help to either medic had elected to ensure the men had a steady, constant supply of both warm and cold water, making many trips to the well on the church's grounds to keep up with the demand.

By far the most taxing and difficult job was left to Tristan who after struggling to see which wound needed attention first had simply jumped straight into tending to his latest patient, methodically working to clean the unconscious man's wounds whilst also wrapping those he wasn't working on to help slow the blood still flowing from the man injuries.

* * *

Athos's return had come as a surprise to the men in the room but that paled in comparison to the swordsman's own surprise at seeing the state his men had fallen to in the time since he had last laid eyes on them.

Knowing the food could wait for now Athos moved the trolley out of the way before moving to Tristan's side, catching the man's tired eyes and asking silently what he could do to help, having more finesse and training than Porthos.

The gratitude in the younger man's eyes sent a stab of guilt through Athos's heart as he realized that with Aramis as injured as he was it had fallen solely to the assistant physician in front of him to deal with the many injuries most of the men were now sporting as no one else in the group had the training to be of any serious help besides menial tasks such as fetching supplies.

Still, the younger man said nothing in response to the overwhelming frustration and pressure he must be feeling and simply handed Athos another set of tweezers before returning his attention to his work.

Shame once more flooded the swordsman's system but he was quick to push it down and unwrap the wound closest to him, knowing it would potentially hurt the injured man more to have multiple injuries worked on at once but given the man's grave state the focus was on keeping him from death over keeping him comfortable.

In the hours that followed the group settled into a quiet, determined rhythm as they worked as one to save their fallen comrade and friend, the room practically silent as they worked, the only sounds coming from their patient and the occasional instruction or comment from one of the medics.

So fixed their focus was that they all, even the inseparables, missed the moment D'Artagnan's eyes shot open as a silent scream tore its way from his throat.


	35. Unknowingly Awake

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Apologies for yesterday hit a bit of writer's block and just couldn't get anything done. As it is this chapter is pretty fillerish but at least it's something... and I quite like it, hopefully, you all do too :)**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - I agree, I'm going to give them a few chapters without anything majorly dire happening before things pick up again I think :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Domesticated Athos just has me picturing him in a frilly apron for some reason lol XD Yep seeing the injured definitely snapped him out of the daze he's been in since D'Art... the guilt and stuff is still there but he's got something more important to focus on for now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I think they're all ravenous right now but the food is going to be taking a backseat while one of their own is hurt. The guilt's kinda buried right now while he's focusing on something else but it'll be back in full force before too long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Unknowingly Awake**

After opening his eyes away from the nightmare that had once again plagued his rest D'Artagnan took immense comfort in the soft glow of the sun he could see seeping through the curtains near his bed. Absently he could hear a flurry of sounds indicating that he was not alone in what room he now found himself in but after reliving being trapped in a cold dark box the young man was too focused on the warm light to pay anything else any attention.

Eventually, though his curiosity got the better of him, especially as he could have sworn he heard his mentor's voice, something he desperately hoped was not another figment of his imagination.

A quick assessment of his body alerted the young musketeer to the pain throbbing from his hands, a fact he quickly moved on from, not wanting his mind to return to the box as it remembered just **why** his hands hurt as they did.

Thankfully aside from feeling sore and sluggish, the Gascon deemed he was otherwise unhurt and so began the rather surprisingly arduous task of sitting up. It took a lot more effort than he had expected and brought a sense of achievement he would later be embarrassed to admit but eventually, he did manage to sit up and finally take in the scene happening before him.

* * *

"I'm going to need your help with this one Athos," spoke Tristan, the assistant surprising the Gascon with the command and confidence he heard in the man's voice.

From his vantage point on the bed, D'Artagnan could see the horrific wound that had caused the man to seek his mentor's assistance and watched in awe as Athos moved, without further instruction to roll their patient onto his side, holding the man firmly in place as Tristan worked as fast as he could to stitch the wound that spanned the front of the injured man's hip to the back. The gash was alarmingly deep and as such D'Artagnan was sure he would have glimpsed bone had he been close enough to look.

* * *

The youngest inseparable was horribly confused as he took in the scene, his mind desperately trying to understand what had happened to injure the man he couldn't remember being hurt before he was trapped in the box… in the dark.

D'Artagnan let out a quiet hiss at that, shaking his head in an attempt to banish the thoughts and memories away but he couldn't shake the chill that settled in his bones, not the lingering memory of being trapped he could feel clawing at the back of his mind.

During this he had unconsciously tightened his hands into fists, letting out another quiet hiss of pain as his battered joints announced their displeasure with the action. However, the subconscious move had the added benefit of banishing the lingering memories from his mind. The chill remained but D'Artagnan paid it little notice as he instead returned to observing the scene before him.

* * *

A soft smile tugged at his lips as he watched Aramis working on some form of poultice, the smile faded however when he noticed the faint twinges of pain that flashed across his brother's face with growing regularity. Concern, coupled with a desire to not see his brother in pain almost prompted the Gascon to move and offer his assistance but then he was reminded, by a not so subtle flare of pain from his injured hands, that he wasn't in the best shape either and was still feeling sluggish, and slightly dizzy. He had a strong desire to help but an even greater on to not add the men's stress not the injured man's pain.

* * *

Instead, he remained silent, watching with fading attention as his brothers and friends worked to save their injured companion. He felt a flicker of amusement when he watched Porthos walk right into the room without noticing that he was awake and sitting up but that faded pretty quickly as he felt another chill wash over his body.

Part of him longed for a blanket, a jacket, anything he could use to rid himself of some of the cold he felt rushing through his veins but the thought of having something hindering the movement of his already sluggish limbs brought the memories of the box rushing back to the forefront of his mind, making him whimper quietly in fear as his body instinctively curled up in itself.

Thankfully, like his consciousness, it went unnoticed by the other occupants of the room as they all focused on their own tasks and D'Artagnan took comfort in the familiar voices of his brothers while slowly tightening, and then releasing, his hands into fists whenever the memories threatened to overwhelm him.

This went on for what felt like hours while the chill in his bones continued to slowly grow until his body was visibly trembling and his eyes were fighting to stay open. The terrified Gascon was desperate to remain awake and not return to the horrors his unconscious mind would undoubtedly conjure up to torment him but it was becoming increasingly obvious that he was rapidly losing that fight.

In fact, he was so focused on not losing that internal battle that he didn't notice when his brothers finished tending to their injured friend, having done all they presently could for the gravely injured man and as such he was unaware of the fact that when another wave of fear flooded his system causing him to let out a small, quiet whimper the sound was audible to and caught by all of his brothers who quickly shot around to face him, alarm, concern and surprise on each of their faces as they took the sight of their youngest brother


	36. A Moment Of Peace

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Look who's meeting their uploading schedule again :D I might eventually make it a habit to, you never know lol :D**

**Notes On Reviews: **

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it. It wasn't supposed to take the whole chapter but I got kinda into writing it once I started :D D'Art's time in the box is definitely going to haunt him for some time and cause him some problems he's going to have trouble dealing with, but our boys won't let him do it alone :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah 15% seems about right :) The cold is a symptom but also a memory if that makes sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - It's definitely not leaving him any time soon. I'm quite looking forward to writing how it haunts him... but then I'm evil lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Glad you've been enjoying the chapters, always happy to hear from you whenever you get the chance/inclination :D The conversation went a different way to what I initially had in mind but I'm planning for several other scenes to follow it in the coming chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: A Moment Of Peace**

The sight of their youngest sitting up and awake was enough to have the remaining three inseparables rushing to the boy's side, much to his surprise if the look that flashed across his face was anything to go by.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Aramis, joy filling his voice and overpowering the exhaustion lining his words as he stepped closer to observe the young man with his medic eyes, unable to stop himself from checking the boy over for signs of injury or distress. "How long have you been awake?" he asked with a small amount of concern when D'Artagnan didn't respond to his exclamation other than to blink languidly.

"...A while," admitted the Gascon with a sheepish shrug, knowing he was in for it when his brothers, particularly Aramis straightened.

Thankfully he was spared a scolding for at least a moment more when Porthos cut off whatever Aramis had been about to say, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Feeling too tired to get into it with his brothers the young musketeer merely nodded weakly over to where Fredrick now rested covered in more bandages than actual clothes. Tristan sat tiredly by the injured man's side looking much like he wanted nothing more than to sleep, though he did offer his friend a sleepy smile when he saw the Gascon glance his way.

Aramis opened his mouth, likely to begin scolding the boy for remaining silent even when they were busy but Athos's restraint had finally had enough. The swordsman had been staring at his awake protege since being made aware of his consciousness. It was the first time since entering the room he had allowed himself to look at the boy, not having wanted to be distracted from Fredrick's care when the man clearly needed all the help he could get.

As such the sight of his youngest brother was now all he could focus on as memories and emotions he had buried over the last few hours charged back into the forefront of his mind with all the grace of a rampaging bull.

Unable to stop himself the swordsman strode forward, cutting off Aramis and pulling the now thoroughly surprised, but in no way complaining Gascon, into his arms, holding the boy tight to his chest as he took a moment to relish in the feeling of knowing the boy was alive and breathing in his hold.

"You're alive," he breathed, almost disbelievingly and almost too quiet for D'Artagnan to hear, although the young musketeer was too focused in enjoying the safety and warmth he felt being in his beloved mentor's hold to really process what the man was saying.

Those two words repeated many times in Athos's mind, though he only allowed them to slip past his lips the once. He had not doubted Porthos's words, knowing full well the man would not have lied about something like that but seeing the Gascon awake and feeling his breathing now as he held him in his arms made that fact all the more real for the grief-stricken musketeer.

He was beyond thankful that their brothers allowed them their moment without comment as he was loathed to let the boy go now he had him but there was something he had noticed that had him regretfully pulling away to look over his shoulder towards Aramis, though he did not relinquish his hold entirely on the boy, he wasn't sure he'd be able to do that just yet.

"Aramis he's burning up," he stated quietly, looking back towards the clearly tired Gascon who let out a noise of protest when Athos pulled further away to allow their brother access to the injured man.

As much as Aramis wanted to make a teasing comment towards Athos's actions, knowing they could all do with some levity after what they had spent the last several hours doing the medic in him held his tongue as he approached their youngest, settling himself on the opposite side of the bed Athos had claimed so as to not force the swordsman to relinquish his charge.

"How are you feeling D'Artagnan?" he asked quietly as he placed a hand on the boy's forehead, immediately feeling what had grabbed Athos's attention. The fever wasn't at a worrying level just yet but D'Artagnan had a habit of always making his illness's and injuries a lot worse than they need to be so the marksman found himself cursing the fact that the boy was clearly becoming sick, although considering he had spent most of the night trapped in a cold box underground whilst injured it wasn't all that surprising, but he tried to ignore that fact as the memory that they could have easily have lost the boy was still too painful to acknowledge right now.

"C-C-Cold," admitted the Gascon tiredly as he leaned back into Athos's hold, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his mentor, though it did little to chase away the chill he felt in his bones.

"Do you want a blanket?" asked Porthos gently, the larger man wanting nothing more than to offer some form of comfort to the clearly sick boy but he didn't want to trigger him, having been told by Aramis how the boy had fought the blanket whilst trapped in a nightmare some hours earlier.

As expected D'Artagnan immediately dismissed the ideas, violently shaking his head, not wanting anything on him that restricted his movements. He had barely tolerated Athos's embrace, it was only the knowledge that Athos would let go the moment he showed any signs of distress, along with the comfort he felt whilst in said embrace that allowed him to enjoy it without fighting the man off.

Aramis frowned at this but then remembered what Athos had been carrying when he arrived all those hours ago now. It likely wouldn't be the nicest once warmed up again but the boy had gone without food longer than the rest of them and the warm porridge would do wonders to help warm him up.

After stating as such Porthos made quick work of moving the pot containing said porridge to the fireplace in the room where be began the task of warming it up, his own stomach beginning to growl as the smell slowly reached his nostrils.

"I'll see if we've got enough to make something to bring his fever down," stated Aramis quietly, smiling softly as he saw the stubborn Gascon continue to fight sleep as he leaned into Athos's side, the swordsman apparently completely content to remain awkwardly perched on the side of the bed if it meant he didn't have to abandon his hold on the boy.

There was much Athos wanted to say to the boy leaning against his side now that they were given some modicum of privacy but he just couldn't get the words to leave his mouth. His fears that the boy would hate him when he learned how Athos had abandoned the search for him after the explosion, how he had left him to die in that box were too much for the swordsman to ignore. He knew he would have to admit his shame to the Gascon at some point, likely soon but he was determined that it wouldn't be right that second and so instead focused on enjoying the moment for as long as he could.


	37. The Next Move

**Evening My Lovelies**

**EDIT: Opps sorry I realised (thanks to a very helpful review) that I had written Athos at the end of this chapter instead of Porthos, I've changed that now :D **

**Look I managed to upload on time, AGAIN! *throws confetti* though I have to say I'm not too sure about this chapter but figured it was necessary so hopefully you don't all hate it...**

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Athos and D'Art will be having a moment when things are safer and they are alone but yes, for now, he's just excited to see him alive and breathing. D'Art's fears and stuff are going to come out in the coming chapters, I'm definitely looking forward to writing the repercussions of the box :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, definitely. Athos has other things going on at the moment but when they have a moment he and D'Art will definitely be having an emotional moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'll admit I had planned for it to be a simple fever, nothing too serious but then you made a comment about pneumonia and my evil side just couldn't resist :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Next Move**

Over the next few hours, the inseparables worry for their youngest continued to grow as the boy's fever continued to grow, leaving the Gascon to lose his appetite, though they had managed to get the boy to stomach a small bowl of porridge courtesy of some quiet words and stern looks from Athos, who remained steadily by the boy's side, unwilling to let the boy out of his hold or watch for more than a moment.

Aramis, on the other hand, had his own concerns regarding his baby brother's worsening condition. He had begun to suspect there was more than a simple fever going on, especially when the boy would cough and shiver in Athos's hold but he did his best to keep those suspicions to himself and to keep the concern from showing on his face as they didn't have the supplies necessary to treat it should his fears be based in truth.

Thankfully both of his brothers were too wrapped up in tending D'Artagnan and his slowly worsening condition that they didn't notice the marksman's mask, nor question him when he was vague in his answers to their questions over the boy's condition. That didn't stop Tristan however who had noticed the look in Aramis's eyes and whose medical training had allowed him to come to the same worrying conclusion as to the boy's diagnosis.

To Aramis's great relief, however, the physician's assistant kept it silent, only offering the marksman a sympathetic smile and faint nod to let the man know he too would keep an eye on the young Gascon's condition.

* * *

"Tristan… Aramis," called Athos sometime later when most of the other occupants in the overcrowded room had recovered slightly from the last few frantic hours. The swordsman kept his voice low as D'Artagnan's body had finally given in and the boy had fallen into a somewhat restless fevered sleep against his shoulder a few minutes earlier.

Glancing over his shoulder to where their most injured, Glenn and Fredrick lay resting under the careful watch of Talbot, Athos voiced the question that had been brewing in his mind for several hours.

"If they were in a wagon would it be safe for them to travel?"

This caught the attention of the room's other occupants, Talbot in particular who rose from his perch in between his friends to step closer to Athos. "What are you planning Athos?" he asked his voice firm, the tone speaking volumes about the distaste he felt for the man even voicing the idea of moving his seriously injured brethren.

Refusing to flinch in light of the man's glare Athos remained impassive as he answered. "It isn't safe for us here. There are two red guards in the wind along with who knows how many more of their crew," he stated as he nodded towards the two unconscious prisoners in the corner of the room, Marin had been particularly helpful in ensuring both men remained asleep over the last several hours.

Athos could see Talbot was about to protest so he quickly continued. "I know it will be a risk to move them and will likely cause them pain on the road but we are almost out of supplies and more than half of us are in no condition or don't have the training to wield a weapon in an attack scenario. The longer we wait the greater the chance is that one of our enemies will move against us again."

Silence fell over the room as the men took in Athos's words but it was broken mere minutes later when Talbot let out a resigned sigh before a glimmer of determination grew in his eyes. "I would like very much to get them away from this accursed place," he stated as a way of agreement to Athos's plans for the group to move on. Being on the road with present its own risks but also more opportunities to find aid or supplies, both of which they were in short supply.

"We would need to find another wagon," answered Tristan after a few moments of contemplation, bringing all eyes back to him as he addressed Athos's initial question. "If we tried to fit the four of them in the same one they're likely to injure each other accidentally on the road."

"I can ride," protested Aramis before a shared look from both of his brothers **and **Tristan quelled any further arguments, leaving the man to pout childishly while the others continued to plan their trip home, although there was part of him, a traitorous part of him that was all too happy to remind him of the pain and effort it had taken to get up and walk not too long ago and the thought of having to deal with whatever pain would occur should he try to ride had is injuries throbbing in protest.

* * *

"What of Rochefort?" asked Porthos once a tentative plan was in place for their imminent departure. "I don't like the idea of him pursuing us on the road."

To his and the other inseparables surprise this one comment brought a dark chuckle bursting from Talbot's chest as he glanced proudly at the injured friend by his side. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

With an eyebrow raised at the man, Athos asked for clarification.

Talbot shrugged, "Fred gave as good as he got, the man was barely breathing when I saw him, probably bleed out by now."

"You just left him there?" snapped Athos, his earlier anger for the former red guard returning with such force in caused a small whimper of fear to escape D'Artagnan's lips, although thankfully the boy remained asleep. The whimper was enough to quell some of the swordsman's anger but he couldn't help but glare daggers at the man in front of him who looked unrepentant.

"It was him or Fredrick," stated the former musketeer with no hint of remorse or guilt in his voice, "I tied him up but there was no way I was going to waste time bringing him in when Fredrick was bleeding out.

"ENOUGH!" snapped Aramis when he saw that Athos was fully prepared and ready to get into it with the man as his desire for revenge was running things up in his mind. The musketeer's shout once more caused their sleeping companions to shift or groan in sleep but thankfully all remained otherwise unaware of the growing tensions amongst the group.

Looking at his brother Aramis decided that the only way he was going to get through the rage and desire for vengeance he could see burning in his brother's eyes was to use something he wished he didn't have to. "D'Artagnan and the others **need **supplies we simply don't have here so you can either waste time focusing on getting revenge or you can do what they need you to do and help get them far from here!"

The not so subtle reminder of how he had chosen revenge over his brother before was not lost on Athos who looked like he had been slapped even as he subconsciously tightened his hold on the slumbering Gascon at his side.

"Talbot can take me to Rochefort," stated Porthos, speaking up for the first time since tensions had begun to grow, the decisiveness in his voice was practically daring the men to argue with his plan. "If he's alive we'll bring him with us if he's dead… then at least that's one less thing to worry about."

Smiling at this brother Aramis nodded before chiming in, "'Thos and Marin can find and prepare the wagons while Tristan and I do what we can to prepare the others for travel."

"You're one of those who need preparing Aramis," reminded Tristan with a small smirk that only grew at the affronted look on the musketeer's face before he added, "Though I would appreciate the help with the others."

Neither Athos nor Talbot looked pleased to be leaving their respective brother's sides but understood that the sooner their task was done the sooner they could get said brother somewhere safer than the church had turned out to be.

* * *

"He was right here," stated Talbot as he stared at the ground in disbelief, he knew Rochefort couldn't have simply gotten up and walked out, Fredrick had left him in too dire a condition to have that happen but the absence of said former red guard in the bloodstained room told a different story.

Unease flooded Porthos's system as his hand slowly moved to grip the pommel of his blade. "There's a trail," he noted, nodding to the drops of blood leaving the room but not heading to where Talbot had frozen and stated he had found Fredrick.

"There!" he exclaimed when, after following the trail for several minutes they were greeted by the sight of a robed figure slumped on the ground, covered in blood.

Ignoring the part of him fearing this was part of Rochefort's plan Porthos moved quickly to the figures side, rolling him over and not so subtly wincing at the amount of blood coating the elder man's form.

"He's still alive," breathed Talbot as he knelt down by their side, though the look he shared with Porthos spoke what he could not say aloud, _but he won't be for much longer_. There was nothing they could do for the man, even with the minimal supplies they still had, he had lost far too much blood it was honestly a surprise to the two men that he was even able to still cling on, though it was obvious he was losing that fight fast.

"What happened?" asked Porthos softly as he sought to make the older man as comfortable as he could given their location, he could see just how much it was taking from the man to even think of his response so the musketeer lowered his head, allowing the man to whisper the answer with one of his last breathes in a voice barely audible to the man holding him as he passed.

"What… What did he say?" asked Talbot a minute or two after the man had breathed his last in Porthos's arms, still shocked by the brutality of the wounds inflicted on the old man and the fight he had to live long enough to talk to them whilst baring them.

With a gentleness that surprised him given his growing anger the swordsman placed the old man back on the ground before standing and narrowing his eyes at the trail of blood obviously having been left by the now-dead priest at his feet.

Glancing back at his companion he said two words before following the trail, "Red Guards."


	38. A Kink In The Plan

**Evening My Lovelies **

**I'm afraid it's a bit of a short one tonight... Hopefully, the plans I have for the next few chapters will make up for it though :) **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Athos definitely isn't going to be comfortable letting D'Art out of his sight any time soon, should make for some cute scenes between the pair :D Hopefully some of tonight's chapter will clear up the confusion you had with the last one. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yes! Thank you for that comment about mixing up Athos and Porthos's names, I DID mean Porthos but had Athos on the brain :D I've gone back and changed that in the previous chapter but thanks again for noticing it and letting me know :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was tempting to have had Fredrick kill Rochey but it felt a bit anti-climatic to have him die in between chapters... besides I'd like our boys to get a bit of vengeance/justice :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Playing catch up can be fun :) You get to binge on a few chapters :) Poor Aramis and Tristan are going to be SO exhausted once they get this injured lot home. Having something other than his own problems to deal with is definitely helping Aramis, he's still going to have the odd nightmare I think but he's kinda pushed all thoughts and memories of his own trauma down as far as he can to better focus on the situation on hand (if that makes sense). Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Kink In The Plan**

Transporting an injured man across the French countryside whilst avoiding pursuers wasn't the easiest task but it was the one Marcus and Ethan had taken on when they decided to save their former boss from musketeer clutches.

The escape itself had gone off with few problems, Ethan sneaking through the church's corridors to saddle up their horses and to hitch up the musketeer's wagon, the vindictive part of him taking a small amount of pleasure in stealing from the rival regiment.

Marcus had been tasked with guarding their cargo whilst the elderly priest finished making him stable enough for transport before bringing the man out to the wagon.

Being the more religious of the two Ethan had not taken the news that in leaving Marcus had killed the elderly priest to keep him from talking well and for a large portion of their early journey the only noise coming from the group were the groans of pain coming from the injured man lying unconscious in the back of the wagon.

"You'll have to talk to me eventually Ethan," teased Marcus as he looked over at the man. Unlike his companion he had no such hesitance when it came to the killing of the priest, seeing it as merely something that needed to be done to ensure their survival.

"You didn't have to kill him," snapped the other red guard with a slight growl to his voice. He had no issues with killing normally and had it been anyone else he likely wouldn't have batted an eye at his companion's methods but he drew the line at children and priests.

Letting out a loud, drawn-out sigh Marcus shook his head, "You're naive my friend,"

Ethan scoffed, "I have standards you mean."

Ignoring the bite in his friend's words Marcus shrugged, "If you want to call it that, sure. The way I see it leaving that old fool alive would only be tempting fate into letting the musketeers learn of both our plan and our 'cargo'." Seeing his companion was silently listening the corners of Marcus's lips tugged up as he continued, "They would like us dead on a good day so forgive me if I'm not too eager to see what they'll do to us after all they have suffered as of late."

From just a glance Marcus could tell Ethan agreed with him, no matter how much he was trying to deny it. "Regardless," he continued, his tone light and free, "It's done now and with luck, we will be far from here when the musketeers finally learn of our actions."

* * *

"What happened here?" breathed Porthos in disbelief as he and Talbot took in the bloodstained room. The pair had followed the trail left behind by the priest and whilst they hadn't been expecting anything nice the amount of blood coating the area on and around a small cot sent chills down both of their spines as their minds imagined darker and darker scenarios.

"Did they torture him?" spoke Porthos as he tried to remember the old man's condition but given the amount of blood coating the man and his quickly fading condition they hadn't investigated his wounds any deeper.

"It wasn't torture," breathed Talbot from his spot knelt down by the bed. As he got to his feet and turned to his friend Porthos was able to see what he had found that made him so confident in that fact, blood-soaked cloths and bandages.

"They didn't care if he died in the middle of the hall," reminded Talbot as he clenched the fabric in his fist, "They definitely would not have taken the time to tend to any of his wounds."

Understanding quickly darkened Porthos's eyes as he let out a quiet curse. "But we know who would benefit from such treatment."

* * *

It wasn't until night began to fall that the two red guards finally began to relax, relishing in the distance they had managed to put between them and the church. The last few hours of their travel had been worrisome for the men as Rochefort, despite still being unconscious, had become increasingly vocal about the pain the journey was causing him and the pair worried it would alert any pursuers to their position. They had debated gagging the man but didn't want to risk him choking on his own blood or vomit should he cough either of those up in his current state. Instead, the pair had done their best to ignore the groans and whimpers, focusing all their attention on the road ahead of them until they felt it safe enough to stop for the night.

Once they did stop however they were then forced to address the injured man in their company and both grimaced at the blood staining the man's many bandages.

With a resigned sigh, Ethan turned to his companion. "I'll check him over, you get a fire started."

Without another word the pair set to work, both oblivious to the danger making its way towards them.


	39. A Kink In The Plan II

**Evening My Lovelies**

**I'm quite curious to see what you all think about the ending of this chapter, I'm not sure if its something you all saw coming but I couldn't ignore the idea when it came to me, hope you all like it :D**

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yep, glad it seemed to clear up your confusion :) Oh and don't worry Rochy's in quite a large amount of pain, just what he deserves right now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry my friend they're about to get exactly what they deserve :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was more out of a fear of being cursed/smote/etc for the act than any serious remorse/guilt. Oh if it makes you a bad person to be glad that Rochey's suffering then I'm the devil for what I've got planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: A Kink In The Plan II**

"We've got a problem," stated Athos as he and Marin reentered the room the musketeers had commandeered.

To his surprise Porthos snorted, his voice sounding bitter as he spoke, "Another one?"

"Our wagon is missing," answered Athos as his eyes narrowed, hearing what wasn't being said by his brother as he continued to speak, "We've prepared the church's but I doubt we'll fit everyone."

Porthos let out a sigh before glancing over to Talbot, "We know where it's gone," he stated tiredly before launching into an explanation of what he had Talbot had found when they went hunting for Rochefort.

The news was unwelcomed and drew curses from both Tristan and Aramis, though Athos remained quiet for a moment before turning to Marin, who did not look surprised at his former comrade's actions, although the remorse for the life taken was clear to see on his face.

"Do you know where they would go?" asked Athos with a conscious effort to keep suspicion from entering his voice. The young red guard had been an invaluable help to the inseparables and Athos had seen sincere distaste towards the others of his regiment when Marin was around them so he had no desire to falsely accuse the boy who had helped to save his friends at the expense of losing his former comrades.

With a resigned sigh, Marin shook his head, "Not back to Paris I can guarantee that. They might not be the smartest but even they wouldn't risk taking Rochefort back to the city… Other than that I'm afraid I can't help you, we weren't exactly close before this and then when I essentially sided with yourselves…"

Athos let out his own sigh at this but nodded in acceptance before turning back to the men now looking to him for direction. He felt a wave of guilt rush through him as an idea settled in his mind but he pushed it down as he turned to address Tristan.

"D'Artagnan and Aramis…" the marksman's head perked up at this, curiosity burning on his face. "If we take it slow… Can they ride?"

Aramis looked ready to burst out with a yes, the man already having had enough of being treated like an invalid due to his still-healing wounds, although a look from Porthos silenced him as they waited for Tristan to respond.

"Not on their own," answered the physician's assistant, albeit reluctantly. "D'Artagnan's fever is going to make it impossible for him to stay seated on his own, even if he was awake."

"- He'll ride with me," assured Athos almost dismissively as if an alternative simply didn't exist, his words drawing warm smiles from both his brothers who were more than a little relieved to see their brother's protective side overpower the guilt and shame they had seen threatening to drown him.

"I thought as much," smiled Tristan with a light chuckled before looking over at Aramis. "Aramis's injuries are healing and whilst he **could **probably manage riding alone, for a short while anyway, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Hey!" protested Aramis, though it was ignored as Tristan continued to speak. "Riding taxes even the healthiest bodies," reminded the physician's assistant, "His horse moves slightly wrong and Aramis could find all his injuries jarred enough to either knock him out or knock him off his horse."

Silence reigned for a few moments before Porthos clamped a surprisingly gentle hand around his brother's shoulders, "Looks like you're with me 'Mis."

"Joy," grumbled the marksman, sarcasm thick in his voice as he mockingly glared at the smile his brother was now sporting. In truth, for all his protests, the marksman **was **nervous about riding and the pain it would cause him to do so.

Chuckling at his brother's pout Porthos moved his hand to ruffle the medic's hair before looking back at Athos, "We good to go then?"

* * *

"Who's there!" demanded Marcus as he drew his pistol whilst also kicking his companion Ethan awake, his eyes scanning the darkness for any explanation as to the sound he had heard during his watch.

He was grateful that his companion was not a heavy sleeper and woke after only one kick, the man jumping into action almost immediately after seeing the look on his friend's face.

Silence answered the red guard's call and for a moment he almost let himself believe that he had been mistaken, too paranoid after fleeing the musketeers that he was jumping at even made up sounds, but then he heard it again, a soft rustling followed by a twig snapping, the sound appearing to echo around the still clearing.

"We know you're there!" he snapped as he primed his pistol, "Come out!"

There were a number of people they might have expected to emerge from the tree and into the light of the clearing but none where who they were actually greeted by and both men felt the tension in the air ignite as the men stepped closer, his features slowly becoming illuminated by the light of the campfire.

"You weren't who I was looking for," spoke the voice with what they could only assume to be a forced calm as he continued to approach, his gaze locked on the wagon the two red guards were standing protectively in front of. "But I'll take it."

Forcing an air of confidence onto his face Marcus took a single step forward, his hand tightening its hold on his pistol. "It's certainly a surprise to see you as well… What can we do for you, Captain Treville?"


	40. A Captain's Suspicion

**Evening My Lovelies **

**I'm getting back into the swing of actually uploading on time :D No muskys this chapter and even possibly the next (depends on how long the idea I have in mind takes) we're focusing instead on those dastardly red guards and the ever-lovely Treville :D **

**On a completely unrelated note do any of you get double alert emails when fics get updated? It doesn't happen with every story I read (I'm a bit of an addict now lol) but most of the time when a story is updated I'll get two emails about it, even occasionally get double review emails. It's a bit annoying really so I'm just wondering if this is a me thing or is it happening to the rest of you too? **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh Athos definitely isn't going to let the pup go far from his side for a while if he can help it (gonna be cute 3) I debated having Aramis ride by himself but then I remembered how banged up he got in the last story and he's still recovery so it didn't seem a good idea to have him ride alone... plus it's amusing to imagine how he and Porthos will act whilst sharing a horse :) I have plans for Treville so I'm hoping you like how it turns out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Having to share definitely brings out the pouty child in them lol :D Yeah I realised I had completely forgotten about Treville and the other OC's and the situation I left them all in so wanted to revisit them and then had a bit of an idea on how to bring them back into the story which I'm hoping everyone will like :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - You'll have to wait to see if Treville is alone and yes Rochey is in the wagon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: A Captain's Suspicion**

Treville almost wanted to laugh as he watched the two red guards try to appear as though they weren't disobeying the orders of their King whilst simultaneously committing treason if the occupier of the wagon they were guarding was who he feared it was.

The atmosphere around the small party had grown increasingly tense, though Treville paid it little mind as he took a single step forward, inwardly smirking at how the pair's hold on their weapons tightened subconsciously on his approach, all while his face remained impassive.

"I would ask the pair of you to stand aside," stated the musketeer Captain as he took another step forward, his gaze once again locked on the wagon. "Your presence here means you have decided to ignore the orders given to you by your King," he said, his voice cold and firm as his face remained expressionless. "I am intrigued as to whether you have committed treason as well."

Unable to help himself Marcus let out a snort as a smirk formed on his face, "You're a hypocrite Captain," he spat, ignoring the worried, warning look his companion was giving him as he took a single step closer to the musketeer before them. "What reason do you have to be here other than checking on your precious musketeers?" he sneered, though the smirk remained in place. "The King forbade you from doing so yet here you are."

If Marcus expected a reaction to his taunt he was severely disappointed when Treville kept up his expressionless mask if anything the man actually looked bored with their current situation, something which irked the two red guards, who, fortunately for them, were smart enough to keep that observation to themselves.

"Orders change," shrugged Treville before his eyes hardened, "I won't ask again. Move aside."

The two red guards looked to each other for a moment before wisely choosing to follow the order and so stepped aside, watching with barely concealed hatred as Treville stepped up to the wagon, the Captain's eyes widening slightly at the contents. Not the person, he had expected the pair to be trying to smuggle out Rochefort but at the condition of the former red guard Captain, obviously, someone had done some serious damage to him and Treville relished the pride the flooded through him at the thought, enjoying it without any trace of guilt as he remembered all the pain and suffering those under his charge were put through since the man's return to the capitol.

"We were bringing him in," stated Ethan quickly as he tried to subtly signal his companion to follow along with his plan, he doubted the musketeer Captain would have made such a journey from Paris alone, not when he suspected his men were in trouble, doubly so if he suspected Rochefort to be involved so they **needed **to get the man on their side before his companions returned from wherever they were hiding. If Treville didn't suspect them then they would be safe and could plan their escape for when the man and whoever was accompanying him let their guards down.

"Blame your precious Athos if you wish," snapped Marcus, thinking quick on his feet and smirking internally when he saw the name pique the Captain's interest, though he could see the suspicion and anger still clear in Treville's cold eyes.

Putting on an air of far more confidence than he felt Marcus shrugged, "It is **his **orders we are following," he stated flippantly, his inner smirk growing when he saw the glimmer of both pride and amusement in his companion's eyes, though the man was quick to push such feelings down.

Raising a single eyebrow Treville looked over at the pair, "Explain. Now."

Seeing this an opportunity to not only gain the man's trust but to also hurt the musketeer Marcus hid another smirk. "He killed a musketeer," he explained with a nod towards his former boss, his inner glee spiking at the flash of pain he saw cross Treville's face. "Also critically injured at least two of those men you sent," with a shrug he added, "They might be dead we don't know. Athos wanted him far them and ordered us to get him back to Paris."

For a moment there was nothing but silence as Treville tried to process what he had been told, letting out a shaky breath he looked back up at the men, not missing the glimmer in both their eyes at his obvious distress.

"Who?" he breathed, guilt filling him as he thought of the pain his men must now be feeling, that was **if **the red guards were telling the truth.

"The kid," answered Marcus with fake sympathy lining his voice. Rochefort had revealed some of his plans to them after they met up again in the church and had taken great joy in explaining the plan involving D'Artagnan and how the boy would die alone in the ground after his brothers gave up searching for him. They hadn't questioned how the former red guard planned on getting the musketeers, who were notorious for their loyalty, to give up the search for one of their own but after hearing the explosion and Athos's grief-filled bellow of Rochefort's name they knew the man had been successful.

This was beneficial for them now because if Treville was looking for signs of a lie from either of them he would find none as it was the truth. "_Well, they do say the truth hurts," _thought Marcus with an inward grin.

Treville felt his breath leave him as he realised who they were talking about, D'Artagnan had been instrumental in bringing Rochefort to justice so it was no surprise the man had wanted revenge, with a long, quiet sigh Treville felt his heart go out to the inseparables, Athos in particular who had developed such a deep, brotherly bond with the young Gascon.

It was the reminder of this that made Treville's breath catch in his throat and he had to grip the side of the wagon to keep himself from doing something he might regret against the two red guards in front of him. His mind was racing at lightning speeds before it settled on a single consensus which hardened his heart against the men before him, not that he had ever truly trusted them.

"I see," he breathed, taking a moment to settle himself before raising his head, allowing no sign of his decision to show on his face. "So you were taking him to Paris?" he asked nodding sharply towards Rochefort, who was still lying unconscious in the wagon, occasionally letting out a quiet sound of pain, something which Treville took no small amount of satisfaction from.

Now it was Ethan who spoke up, "We didn't want to risk running into trouble on the man road so we decided on this route," he explained unnecessarily gesturing to their surroundings. "It also means that he has no idea where he is should he wake up in any condition to make an escape attempt."

Treville nodded, seemingly accepting the explanation for the moment, the action making the two red guards relax a fraction and even share a smirk when they thought the Captain wasn't looking. They fully expected to be grilled further on the action which led to the death of D'Artagnan so they were both startled and surprised when Treville simply raised a hand to his lips before letting out a sharp whistle which pierced through the air of the otherwise silent night.


	41. A Captain's Anger

**Evening My Lovelies**

**No musky's tonight either I'm afraid but they will be back very soon promise! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah, well Athos had to learn it somewhere :D Don't worry there are about to be plenty people willing to do far worse than to smack him for you :D Ethan is definitely a bit of a sheep. Oh, how annoying it won't let you publish your stories. I have no idea what's going on with my update emails. Some of the stories I read I get one update email for then there are others where I get two, its annoying but I'll deal with it, thanks anyways though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - They're red guards, they're not the smartest tools in the shed lol :D Treville will learn the truth before too long but in the red guard's defence (and didn't that feel odd to write) as far as they're aware D'Art is dead, they don't know otherwise right now so they aren't technically lying on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville's the best :D I really enjoy writing him, though I am very much looking forward to reuniting him with our muskys :D Haha oh I love that quote, it perfectly fits the situation... I kinda want to make D'Art say it when they learn he's alive :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: A Captain's Anger**

The effects of that one simple whistle were immediate and the red guards lost a great deal of their confidence as a relatively large contingent of musketeers emerged from the trees, making both men curse under their breaths for not having noticed the gathering before now.

"Captain?" enquired Ethan doing all he could to keep his voice calm and to appear nonchalant in the face of the overwhelming numbers.

To further shred the red guards nerves Treville let out a dark chuckle as he leaned against the side of the wagon, having decided the unconscious and injured occupant wasn't going to pose much of a threat. "Do you **really **expect me to believe that Athos asked this of you?"

Deciding to hope there was still a chance they could turn things to their advantage Marcus crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Believe what you want, it doesn't change the fact that he **did **ask us."

Treville shook his head, a knowing look on his face, "You say he not only harmed two musketeer allies but also murdered one of our own," he stated, his expression giving nothing away although he **was **aware of the fact that his men, who hadn't heard what had been discussed between the three men minutes earlier, were struggling not to react to the anger that ignited in each of them at the news of the attack on one of their brothers, though they all took some tiny amount of comfort in knowing that their lieutenant wasn't the one harmed.

Unease was beginning to show once again on Ethan's face as he nodded in response to the musketeer's question, he wasn't sure where the man was going with this but if they played it smart he was sure there was a way they could turn things to their advantage. _"The man refused the chance to become minister to the King for heaven's sake," _mused the red guard in the safety of his mind, confidence filling him as the thought progressed, _"He can't be that smart then." _

"Let's say," spoke Treville, his cold tone serving to not only further amp up the unease for the red guards but to also remind the musketeers to wait until his order to act. "That I believe your claim…" no one said anything as they waited, with bated breath, for Treville to continue.

Unable to help himself Treville felt his expression darken as he pushed himself off of the wagon and took several steps closer to the red guards, "There wouldn't be a force in heaven or earth that could have stopped Athos from ending Rochefort's life in the most painful way available to him had the man been within his reach."

This one statement caused the tension in the atmosphere to sky-rocket. The musketeers among the group felt their hearts shatter at the same time as rage flooded their veins as they immediately knew just whose death would have prompted such an aggressive reaction from their lieutenant… D'Artagnan…

Issac and Favier, who had been ordered to remain at the back of the group given their own injuries shared a look of pure sorrow, both men instinctively shifting to stand closer together whilst simultaneously thinking it was a good thing Alain wasn't among the group as the boy likely would have abandoned Treville's orders and launched an attack on the red guards or Rochefort out of pure rage and grief.

The Gascon had endeared himself to most in the regiment and they, as a whole would greatly mourn his loss if the red guards were indeed telling the truth but the men knew their lieutenant and the boy had bonded on a greater level, the young musketeer managing to get through the many walls Athos put up in record-breaking time, so much so there had been concerns in the beginning that the rest of the inseparables would be put out or jealous of the instant bond, but such concerns had quickly vanished when it became abundantly clear the men were, to put it mildly, thankful and appreciative of the boy's presence.

Had Aramis or Porthos been in the Gascon's fate the regiment was sure that Athos would have reacted similarly but likely with enough presence of mind to ensure his brother received the justice of the courts and so while he might have beaten Rochefort to within an inch of his life they were almost confident he would have left the man alive to be charged and to pay for his crime.

"Aramis and Porthos talked him down," retorted Marcus but he wasn't able to hide the slight stammer in his voice.

Unable to help himself Etienne stepped forward, speaking before Treville could respond. "Aramis and Porthos would have **helped **him," chuckled the musketeer darkly, none of them missing the glimmer of fear that flickered in the eyes of the pair. "I know brotherhood is a confusing concept to you read guards but it means something to us."

"At ease Etienne," ordered Treville although the musketeer in question could hear both the amusement and pride lining his words and so moved back with a nod.

Treville then let the red guards suffer for a moment or two before he spoke again "I'll make it simple for you." Treville was was ice cold, and the glare was enough to send shivers down the spines of the red guards. "Either you surrender now to the charges of treason laid against you." He could see the defiance slowly entering the eyes of the men and while he hoped they would choose the former he presented them with their second option. "Or… You can try your luck to get away from us here but know my men have been given leave to kill you should you attempt to escape."

Taking a single step forward Treville looked both men in the eye. "So. What will you choose?"


	42. The Choice I

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Well... This chapter took a turn I definitely hadn't planned when I started writing today but I have to say, the evil part of me is enjoying it very much :) Can't wait to see what you all think :D**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I think I can make that happen, though we've not got any D'Art tonight... soon though I promise :) Hehe I loved writing Etienne's bit it that chapter so I'm very happy you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - True... though it is kinda tempting to let them escape and plot revenge :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Treville means business :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oooh cool I'll check them out at some point, haven't been on AO3 in ages. Well, we'll be seeing what they decide to do today so you won't be curious for long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: The Choice I**

Resignation and determination filled the two red guards as they shared a look, both silently communicating the same thought - If they surrendered they would definitely die and it was extremely likely that it would be a painful death, the King having hardened his approach to traitors after being betrayed by Rochefort. Neither man found the idea of placing their lives, and deaths, in his hands to be an appealing option.

Resistance, however unlikely to succeed, at least gave them the chance to keep their lives. They would have to leave Rochefort, though that didn't bother them as much as it might have done when the threat to their lives was imagined. Neither man allowed themselves to believe they stood a chance against the surprising amount of musketeers surrounding them but they figured all they had to do was escape, they had both seen the fear and worry in Treville's eyes when they spoke of D'Artagnan, the Captain was almost predictably loyal to his men, he would choose to check on them over following a pair of red guards.

"Well?" pressed Treville, the man's form tensing slightly in preparation as he noticed the look that crossed the faces of the two men. "What will it be?"

With one final look passing between the red guards, the sharp nod that they gave was all the warning the musketeers had before the pair charged with their weapons drawn.

* * *

Unlike the musketeer regiment whose bonds of brotherhood and loyalty were more than well known amongst the common people most of those in the red guards were only loyal to each other when it suited them so it wasn't much of a surprise when the two men moved in different directions when they began their attack, each hoping the other would garner the majority of the musketeers' attention.

The musketeers, however, were well versed with the attitudes of the red guards and had never truly expected the men to surrender, although they had hoped they might, none of the men actually enjoyed having to take a life, even one that belonged to their enemies.

It was because of this familiarity with the rival regiment that the musketeers were as quick to react as they were when the red guards made their move. Treville, unwilling to risk either man getting to Rochefort, refused to move from his place by the wagon, the Captain wanting nothing more than to see the former minister to hang for the pain he had caused those in his charge. His entire frame was tense as his hands tightened their holds on his own weapons, though he very much doubted he would need to use them as his men channelled their anger over their comrades' fates to fighting the fleeing traitors.

* * *

Despite wanting nothing more than to jump into the fray alongside their brothers both Issac and Favier continued to hang back, more for Favier's sake than anything else. The man was still dealing with several cracked ribs and getting involved in the brawl which was now taking place would likely end up with him worsening those injuries, something Issac wasn't willing to risk, not when they had so many of their brothers with them who could take care of their current problem.

Instead, the pair continued to watch the fights, watching the red guards almost impressively attempt to escape their brothers, the pair ready to act at a moment's notices should either manage to slip through.

* * *

Marcus let out a hiss of pain as he felt the tip of the blade cut across his cheek, he hadn't quite managed to dodge out of the way of that swing, not when it was followed, almost instantaneously by another from a different foe. If he was being honest with himself he was surprised he had managed to get as far as he had considering he was fighting, at least, five-to-one. Part of him wanted to take it as a sign of his own skill and he had at the beginning, smirking and growing with confidence with every blow or swing he managed to dodge but then he had seen it… The amusement and smug looks glimmering in his opponents' eyes, the sight of which made his blood boil. They were mocking him… Toying with him! They were even allowing themselves to take small wounds to bolster his confidence and hope that he might be able to escape.

It was the one who Treville had called Etienne who led the charge on this, the man not bothering to hide the smugness from his face as he parried blow after blow from the ever angering red guard.

"You'll have to do better than that red guard," mocked Etienne as he blocked yet another attack from the slowly tiring Marcus, the musketeer took great pride in the furious expression that crossed the man's face but took, even more, when the man, too frustrated with his taunts, missed blocking another attack from one of the other musketeers, causing him to cry out in pain as the man plunged his blade deep into the red guard's leg, the pain sent Marcus to his knees and caused him to accidentally drop his sword.

Seeing this Etienne was quick to place his foot firmly on the blade, stopping Marcus from retrieving it while his other musketeers halted their attacks on the man after noticing he was unarmed, none wanting to kill an unarmed man even if it was a red guard.

"This is your last chance red guard," stated Etienne firmly as he pressed the tip of his blade against Marcus's throat, ignoring the feeling the fear and pain in the man's eyes ignited within him. "Surrender."

The pain in his leg was intense, so much so that Marcus barely had the ability to focus on anything else but the smugness in the musketeer's voice cut through the pain and it bolstered the rage building inside of him. He could tell, simply by the amount of blood already coating both his leg and the ground that the wound would likely be fatal and he was strangely at peace with that, better to die like this than after whatever tortures the King would force on him.

However that didn't mean he was going to go down easy, he had his pride after all… it was the one thing he refused to let the musketeers take from him and so, after glaring once more at the musketeer's smug grin he let his head sink down into his chest, portraying the picture-perfect image of a defeated man.

"Wise choice," acknowledge Etienne as he used his foot to kick the man's blade further away before stepping closer to the injured man, missing the slight upturn of the man's lips as he approached.

Marcus bided his time waited until the musketeer was directly in front of him and had reached down to pull him to his feet. He may be about to die but he wasn't going to go alone.

Once he was halfway to his feet, his head level with Etienne's chest he attacked, plunging the dagger he had managed to grab without the musketeers noticing deep into Etienne's chest, laughing maniacally at the musketeer's expression and cry of pain before one of the other men around him swiftly cut off his head in a rage, the last thing he heard being the alarmed cry of the musketeer's name.


	43. The Choice II

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Got a little distracted writing this... hope it doesn't show. Anyways I'm really liking how this turned out so I can't wait to get your opinions on it, we've actually got a little bit of our boys here too... only a little but they'll be back more in the coming chapters. **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Etienne isn't in the best way :) It wasn't going to happen that way but my evil side took control and I just couldn't' help it *cackles* Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Treville's hesitant to leave Rochey at the moment, not that the man could actually do anything but still... Don't worry though there are plenty of others around to help out though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Our musketeers would probably agree but his actions warranted an immediate response hence the beheading... Ethan's still alive though so who knows what they might do to him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yay, gotta love a binge :D hope you had fun :D Aramis knows his limits... doesn't mean he's always going to respect them though... but don't worry our other boys will be there to set him straight. Oh yeah, I'm really looking forward to their reunion with Treville and the others. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Choice II**

Etienne's name was cried out in alarm by several of the men around him who quickly moved to grab the now profusely bleeding man before he could crash into the ground, instead lowering him with the utmost gentleness before they began the frantic task of tending to his injury.

Unfortunately, the cry had also drawn the attention of the rest of the musketeers, including those who had been keeping the remaining red guard, Ethan, occupied. At the cry however they had stopped their attacks, instinctively moving toward their injured friend before remembering the man they were supposed to be taking care off.

Not one to waste an opportunity Ethan used this momentary distraction to his advantage to turn sharply on his heels and dart into the nearby trees, a smug grin tugging at his lips as he heard curses come from the musketeers who quickly realized their target had vanished.

With adrenaline and confidence filling him with every step he ran the red guard failed to notice he hadn't, in fact, managed to escape from **every **musketeer.

* * *

To say Treville was disappointed in how his men had allowed themselves to become so distracted that the red guard had managed to escape would be an understatement but with one man already seriously injured he wasn't about to risk anyone else my sending them after the fleeing man in the dark, not when he noticed, much to both his pride and annoyance, that two had in fact already gone after him.

Instead he, much like the rest of his men turned the focus to their injured friend. Treville was quick to order several men to dispose of the dead red guard's body whilst also instructing several others to go through the supplies the red guards had travelled with to see what they had to work with whilst leaving those with the most medical training to tend to Etienne.

"Gaspard," he breathed, watching as the physician, who had been keeping well away from the earlier fighting jumped into action the moment Etienne was lowered to the ground. He had never been more thankful for Etienne's earlier insistence in bringing the physicians with them when they rode out after their missing men.

"I'll do what I can," promised the physician, his eyes never leaving his patient as he made quick work of cutting off the man's shirt. "I could do with more light though," he added after a moment, knowing that many of the men would need something to do to keep from worrying after their injured brother.

With a grateful look in his eyes, Treville nodded before calling over a small group of his men, instructing them to seek out both firewood and a water source before he returned to his guard over the still unconscious Rochefort, doing all he could to keep from looking both at Etienne and at Rochefort, not knowing how he would react to the man until he knew his solider was going to make it.

* * *

"Doing all right there 'Mis?" asked Porthos quietly as the group slowly made their way through the woods. The group had opted to, after much deliberation, take a more convoluted way back to the capital, one which would avoid most of the main roads, thus keeping them safe from most bandit attacks but also would put several small villages in their path where they desperately hoped they could find some supplies they desperately needed.

They had been riding for several hours now and for as much as he protested riding with someone Aramis quickly became grateful for the physician's insistence for him to do so as it hadn't taken long for his injuries to make it very clear that they did not approve of riding. He had done all he could to keep the true amount of pain which he was feeling from showing on his face but he hadn't been able to stop from leaning back into Porthos's firm chest when keeping his own posture became too difficult, nor could he hide the faint tremors that were beginning to rack his body.

Porthos, much to Aramis's eternal gratitude, had refrained from commenting on this fact for as long as he could, only speaking up when Aramis was unable to smother a gasp of pain and even then he kept his voice low enough so that only the marksman sitting in front of him could hear him.

Aramis desperately wished to assure the man he was fine, not wanting to stop the group because of him, not when he had seen the worried look on Athos's face which had only grown worse as D'Artagnan's condition continued to deteriorate. The longer they went without supplies the worse things would get for not only his baby brother but also their injured friends, they needed to continue to the first village and not be stopping because he was hurting.

Unfortunately, this wish was not to be as when Porthos's horse moved to step over an uneven bit of ground Aramis was jerked just enough to push his already painful injuries past his silent threshold, causing him to let out a small cry of pain which was not missed by their party, all of who quickly stopped to turn to the marksman who was now trembling and gasping in Porthos's worried arms.

"We need to stop for a bit," stated Porthos with no small amount of worry in his voice, though that worry quickly turned to frustration when Aramis began to vehemently shake his head.

"No!" snapped Aramis, all the pain of his injuries forgotten as he glared over his shoulder at his brother, ignoring the pang of guilt that hit him when he saw the obvious worry for him in Porthos's eyes. "I can handle it. I. Am. Fine."

"Aramis," sighed Tristan as he slowly stood from where he had been sitting in the wagon beside his most injured patients, but before he could say anything more Aramis cut him off.

"I. Am. Fine!" he growled out through gritted teeth the pain radiating through his body making his tone even sharper than usual. "The sooner we get to a village the sooner we get supplies D'Artagnan and the others desperately need. I **can **handle this. Let's go!"

With that Aramis snatched the reigns out of a slightly dumbfounded Porthos's hands, urging the beast forward a few steps before they were stopped when Athos reached out to grab them from his hands. The swordsman remaining unaffected by the glare sent his way as he instead nodded up to the sky.

"It's starting to get dark," he stated evenly, though even he couldn't hide the worry he felt for Aramis after seeing the man's pale tone and clearly pained eyes. "We'd be better off getting camp settled now before we lose the light. I know you'll want to check D'Artagnan over before getting some rest yourself."

It was low, Athos could admit that to use Aramis's protective instincts over their youngest against the man but Athos felt no shame, knowing it would eventually work out to both men's benefit so he did his best to hide his smirk when he saw the indecision cross Aramis's face, desire to stop warring with his desire to continue.

"We're not going to reach the village tonight anyway," added Tristan as he hopped down from the wagon, "An early night tonight means an early start in the morning."

Knowing what his brother and friends were doing Aramis couldn't help but pout, wanting nothing more than to continue even as his body was begging at him to stop.

Eventually having had enough Porthos made the decision for them by dismounting and taking the reigns back from Athos, holding them out of Aramis's reach as he stared at the man, almost daring the marksman to come and take them.

Unable to stop the childishness which seemed to overtake him in his injured state Aramis crossed his arms over his chest, decidedly ignoring the trembling he felt in his limbs as he let out a resigned sigh and nodded his head.

* * *

Elsewhere Issac and Favier continued to follow Ethan through the woods, the moment one of their brothers had called out Etienne's name in a panic the pair knew the red guard would attempt to use the distraction to his benefit and neither was about to let him get away, even with their existing injuries limiting their effectiveness.

It had taken a great amount of determination not to rush to their friend's side at the cry of his name but their anger had won out and the pair had been able to follow at a distance which kept the man in their sights but kept them out of his, though the red guard seemed so confident that no one had followed him and that the darkness which had now fully covered the area kept his movements hidden from any who might try.

This confidence only spurred the musketeers on as they waited for him to deem it safe enough to stop, which wouldn't be much longer they wagered given the way he was loudly panting as he ran, the man having been exhausted earlier in the fight with their brethren.

True to expectations Ethan continued for around ten minutes before deciding that he was safe enough from pursuers to risk stopping for a break, the man leaning heavily against a nearby tree as he desperately tried to catch his breath and it was then that the pair revealed themselves. The sounds of their blades being pulled from their sheaths being the only sign of their approach.


	44. A Night At Camp

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Apologies for the lack of chapter last night, hit a bit of writer's block. Tonight though is one of the longer chapters I've written in a while so hopefully, that'll make up for it :D**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - He definitely did :) I did debate having him escape and plan some sort of retribution but couldn't let him get away :) It is VERY tempting to have our boys find lots of trouble but at the same time I want them to get home so I'm torn on what'll happen, I guess we'll see what happens when I write it lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha yep definitely stubborn, though that can be said for all our boys I think lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I haven't quite decided what's going to happen to Etienne yet... I never initially intended for him to be hurt, my evil side took control at that point lol so I'm not sure if I'll have him succumb to his injury or survive, leaning more to survive at the moment because I do love my OC's but who knows :D Bwhaha what a perfect thing to put on it! Or... "Here lies D'Artagnan... He was not fine" lol XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah no one can argue with the Athos stare :D Ethan will definitely regret underestimating our boys and Aramis is likely going to regret his stubbornness, not that he'll ever admit that out loud though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: A Night At Camp**

With the tense atmosphere surrounding their commandeered camp-site, the musketeers of Treville's travelling party remained largely quiet as they focused on whatever tasks they could to ensure their injured brother received the best care available whilst also ensuring they would not be caught off guard should anyone be stupid enough to try to attack the camp.

For Treville it was a great relief to see how his men reacted to the grim situation as he hadn't had to issue many orders, most of the men knew what needed to be done and had jumped up to act without a request or order having to be made. This meant Treville was free to focus his attention on guarding Rochefort whilst also keeping an eye out for his men who were out searching for the remaining red guard.

He wasn't anticipating any sort of threat from Rochefort given the man's appalling condition but he knew the former minister was resourceful and had no intention of giving the man an opportunity to escape justice once more.

"Captain," spoke a voice, pulling Treville from his darkening thoughts and forcing his attention away from where he had been tying a rope around Rochefort's ankle, tying the other end to the wagon so he wouldn't be able to escape even if he woke with the strength to stand and move, something Treville severely doubted would happen.

"Henri?"

The musketeer looked uneasy for a moment before deciding he needed to voice the thought that had been being whispered amongst the men over the last few hours.

"The red guards," he started, looking over to the forest where the remaining man had escaped to following the attack on Etienne. "They were the ones the King sent in our place?"

Treville could hear the anger in the man's words and whilst many would simply put it down to the musketeer's hatred of those who had harmed his friend the Captain knew it was actually largely directed at the King who had all but forbidden them on going to the aid of their brothers, instead, forcing them to rely on their enemies to help. With a sigh Treville nodded, having instantly recognized the men when they spotted their camp.

"And the third?" pressed Henri as he watched his Captain's face, not missing the moment where a flash of panic crossed the man's face before he could fully push it down. "I can take a few men…"

"No" snapped Treville, his tone startling Henri and earning the pair a few looks from some of the other men before they forced themselves to return to their original tasks.

"Captain?"

With a great sigh, Treville shook his head, "The third was clearly younger than these two. As he's not with them he is either dead or already in musketeer custody. Even with the trouble, Athos's group has endured one young red guard wouldn't be able to handle all of them."

"But sir," started Henri, his mind flooding with images of the letters they had received and the damage that followed.

"No Henri," growled Treville, his voice firm. "As much as I may want to send some of you onwards I will not put more of my men at risk… I cannot… not even for Athos and the others."

Silence followed this proclamation and Henri would have continued to protest had he not both seen and heard how much it was tearing at his Captain to make and stick to this decision. Sympathy flooded the musketeer's expression and he was about to say something to his Captain when an all too familiar whistle cut through the air, drawing almost the entire camp's attention to the forest.

* * *

Thankfully it hadn't taken Athos's group long to set up a small camp, aided largely by Marin who in a desperate attempt to be helpful had taken on most of the tasks such as collecting firewood and water himself while the rest of the group tended to the injured in their party.

"You doing okay 'Mis?" asked Porthos as he looked up from the small meal he was putting together. The marksman had all but insisted on checking over D'Artagnan the moment the younger man was helped off of Athos's horse. The Gascon continued to remain unconscious although his worsening cough and growing fever was a clear source of worry for the entire group.

Porthos had tried to force Aramis to at least rest for a little bit before checking on the boy, knowing Athos would alert them to anything serious seeing as he clearly had no intention of leaving the boy's side any time soon but his brother could not be convinced so had pushed his already pained body well past its limits, meaning he was now laid out next to the Gascon, breathing heavily as he tried to get through the spasms and shooting pains of his many injuries without any pain medication, having insisted their limited supply go to Fredrick and Glenn who clearly were in worse shape.

"Fine," replied the marksman through gritted teeth which shattered any image of wellness he was trying to portray to his brother.

Nodding Porthos continued their meal preparations, smiling in thanks to Marin when the boy returned with some more firewood, placing the supplies next to the already burning fire. "And the whelp?" he asked knowing a distraction was what his brother needed to help him focus on anything but the pain shooting through his body right now.

Part of Aramis desperately wanted to lie, to give his brothers hope over their youngest's condition but a glance to his side to see the look in Athos's eyes told him they already suspected things with the boy were worse than both he and Tristan had initially led them to believe and after that realization he found himself unable to keep it a secret for much longer, knowing the pair had a right to know what their youngest was facing and the right to prepare themselves should the worst occur.

"Bad," admitted Aramis weakly, a grim look on his face as he shakily reached out to hold D'Artagnan's bandaged hand, taking comfort in the pulse he could feel racing beneath the skin. "Pneumonia I suspect," he added continuing to speak even as his gaze remained locked on the Gascon's unconscious form. "Dangerous even in the best conditions but out here? With little to no supplies?" he left the rest of the statement hanging but everyone knew what he wasn't saying and an uneasy silence as the reality of their situation hit them.

"Would any of the herbs you need grow wildly out here?" asked Marin quietly a few minutes later, breaking the silence which had fallen over the group, earning him the complete attention of all awake members of the camp. Ignoring the scrutiny Marin continued to focus on Aramis. "I can look in the morning before we head out?"

Warmed by the generous offer Aramis smiled at the red guard, something he was still getting used to doing, but it was Tristan who spoke up.

"This isn't really the best region for them to grow wildly but it certainly couldn't hurt to look. I'll go with you at first luck."

With a rough plan in mind, a small sliver of hope began to grow amongst the group as some of the earlier tension coating the air began to ease and they were able to settle down for the night.

* * *

The sound of approaching footsteps would normally have had the entire camp on their feet with weapons drawn but thankfully the source of said footsteps had had the forethought to announce themselves first meaning when they broke through the tree line they were instead greeted by intrigued and curious faces which quickly turned to a mix of smug and pleased when they saw who else was with them.

Unable to help himself Treville smirked as he walked over to the newly emerged trio, looking over one of the members before turning to another, "That didn't take you very long," he spoke, his voice almost mocking as he continued to smirk.

Mirroring his Captain's smirk Favier shrugged, "Confidence got the better of him," he replied looking to the third member of their trio who was looking significantly less smug than his companions as he tugged at the restraints on his wrists.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Ethan had frozen at the sound of swords being pulled and couldn't quite stop the fear he felt from showing on his face as he turned to face the two approaching musketeers, both of whom had their own emotions hidden behind emotionless masks, something which made them all the more intimidating to the red guard. Anger he could have worked with, even the burning rage he expected they were feeling would have been better than the expressionless faces now staring at him. Emotions he could exploit but this… this didn't bode well for him. _

_"We offer you the same offer our Captain so graciously made," spoke Issac, his voice level and emotionless as he stared at the red guard before him, "You can surrender or you can fight. Your choice." _

_Both musketeers stood firmly in place as they waited for the man to realize there was no way out of the situation he now found himself in. They both knew what option the man would take, it was evident in how both he and his former companion had responded when the offer was first made to them, so they were just waiting for him to make his move. _

_For Ethan, he was frantically trying to figure a way out of the whole thing which didn't involve fighting two musketeers in his exhausted state. His breath was still coming in harsh pants, even though he was trying hard to cover that up. He was debating trying his luck with simply running again when he finally noticed how one of the musketeers were standing, recognizing it instantly. _

_Confidence quickly filled the red guard when he realized that at least one of his attempted captors was injured. A smug grin tugged as his lips as he drew his blade._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"He thought to take advantage of Favier's ribs," explained Issac as he smirked smugly at the furious expression on their prisoner's face. It had been… difficult not to give in to the anger both he and Favier felt and spare the red guard's life. Nearly every part of him was screaming at him to answer the blood split with blood in kind but he fought against that dark part of himself, reminding himself he wanted justice, not vengeance.

Pride glimmered brightly in Treville's eyes as he looked at the two men, both of who stood straighter once they noticed it. "See he is sufficiently restrained then get yourselves something to eat." He ordered kindly as he nodded over his shoulder to the large pan now bubbling over the camp-fire. "Once Gaspard is finished I'll get him to check your ribs."

"I'm okay," reassured Favier as he brushed aside his Captain's concern. "Etienne?"

Ignoring the attempt at reassurance Treville let out a soft sigh, "He hasn't said much but the fact he continues to work gives me hope."


	45. The Way Home I

**Evening My Lovelies **

**I've decided I'm going to leave you all waiting with regards to Etienne's fate as we're sticking with our inseparables tonight.**

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - D'Art's condition isn't great right now but Aramis and the others are suffering too so I think Athos will let him off... plus our lovely swordsman is likely to blame himself for D'Art's condition as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - That they are and Treville is their proud papa lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm so torn with Etienne so it's definitely going to be a surprise for all of us what I decide to do with him lol :D With D'Art... I'm evil enough that he's likely to get worse before getting better :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: The Way Home I**

Good news was in short supply for Athos's team come the next morning. The swordsman himself was feeling the after-effects of staying awake the entire night, his fear of waking to find D'Artagnan's condition had deteriorated or worse during the night kept his eyes open as his ears focused on the boy's breathing which continued to sound both painful and laboured.

In fact, the only relatively good news the group found that morning was that D'Artagnan condition **hadn't **worsened during the night, something Aramis was quick to reassure them all after checking on the boy as soon as he woke up, Tristan having already left with Marin to search for herbs and plants to help treat their wounded.

Bad but stable had been the phrase Aramis had used but they could all see, by the look on his face, that the marksman didn't expect the Gascon's condition to stay that way without help, something the inseparables struggled to deal with as they, with the help of Talbot, began to prepare themselves for the ride ahead.

The mood of the group soured further when true to expectations, Marin and Tristan returned empty-handed just under an hour later, although the physician's assistant was quick to remind them that they would be reaching a village at some point today and would likely be able to get at least some of the supplies they needed there.

"You sure you're up for this?" asked Porthos quietly as he and Aramis worked to saddle up Porthos's mount, the larger man keeping a keen eye on his brother at all time to ensure he wasn't trying to lift or doing anything that would aggravate his numerous wounds.

With an almost silent sigh, Aramis glanced down at his hands, noticing the faint trembling in his limbs already as his body still hadn't recovered from the ordeal of riding it endure the day previous.

"No," he admitted quietly, so quietly, in fact, that had Porthos not moved closer to him when he noticed the expression on his face after asking his question he was sure he would never have heard it.

The pain underlining that one truthful admission broke Porthos's heart and he longed to be able to offer some form of comfort to his brother but before he could even open his mouth Athos had approached the pair, his worried expression focused solely on Aramis's weakened frame.

"Can you handle this?" he asked softly, his heart torn between wanting to race off and get D'Artagnan and the others the help they needed and wanting to find an alternative which wouldn't put his other brother through torturous pain.

Mustering on his best mask Aramis smiled at his brother and nodded once, knowing full well what the situation was doing to the man who took every ounce of pain they felt as a failure on his part to protect them. "I'll be fine Athos," he stated in what he hoped was a reassuring tone as he forced his aching body to stand straighter and his hands went behind his back, hiding the trembling from his brother's gaze.

Athos looked clearly torn but took the man at his word and nodded before moving back to D'Artagnan to help the still unconscious boy up onto his horse.

"Should I feel honoured that you lied to 'Thos but were honest with me?" queried Porthos a moment or so later as he stared his brother down.

Letting out another sigh Aramis let his tired body lean against Porthos's horse, the beast more than willing to allow it when the marksman began to slowly pet her.

"He's stressed enough as it is," answered Aramis as he glanced over at Athos before continuing. "I can't add to that any more than I already am."

Frowning Porthos crossed his arms in front of his chest. "He would understand."

Aramis shook his head, "We don't have a choice Porthos," he said, his voice firm and unwavering despite the pain he was already feeling. "Without aid, D'Artagnan's condition **will **worsen… Without aid, Glenn and Fredrick's chances of being able to survive if their wounds become infected are almost non-existent… Without aid, they could all **die**. I can't and won't be selfish in this, now help me up."

Knowing there was **nothing **he could say to that Porthos did what was asked, mounting up behind his brother a moment later, leaning forward to grab the reins.

"Lean on me," he whispered into Aramis's ear, having noticed the ridged posture his brother was sporting in an effort to appear fine. "We all know you're not fine, don't make it worse for yourself. Lean on me."

Despite the firmness of his brother's order, Aramis could hear the kindness and concern lining his words and so said nothing, offering the man a weak smile as he allowed his body to relax as he leaned against Porthos's chest.

* * *

The faint indication of a village in the distance was a very welcome sight to the group when they spotted it several long hours later, more so for Porthos who had been getting progressively more worried about Aramis as the pain of his injuries seemed to continue to grow with every step the horse took.

He had tried to get them to stop for a break an hour or so ago but Aramis had protested so vehemently that he had been overruled and the group had continued onwards.

"Nearly there 'Mis," he whispered reassuringly into Aramis's ear, the marksman's eyes having closed some time ago as he focused on trying to breathe through the pain, knowing full well his brother wouldn't let him fall.

* * *

The group's arrival to the village did not go unnoticed with many of its occupants stopping their work to watch with clear curiosity as the group approached.

"We don't want any trouble," spoke one man, an older gentleman who Athos assumed was some sort of leader to the village. "We have nothing you want."

"At ease Monsieur," spoke Athos calmly as he raised a hand. Part of him desperately wanted to simply demand what they needed and force these people to help them as hours of listening to D'Artagnan's harsh breathing, feeling his fever even through their clothes and hearing the reassuring whispers Porthos spoke in an attempt to comfort a clearly pained Aramis had worn greatly on his patience. It wouldn't do them any good however he realized, coming to his senses quickly when he saw the honest fear flickering in the faces of those they passed. These people were far from the reach of Paris and the protection a large town or city would provide. They had likely suffered the pain and fear of a bandit attack more than once and he had no intention of ever being considered alongside men like that, no matter how desperate they were.

"My men and I are musketeers," he announced, not missing the flurry of whispers his words caused, though he hid his amusement from his face as he looked to the man. "We have come in search of aid, not to harm you have my word."

"The word of a stranger means little to us Monsieur," stated the elder harshly before his eyes drifted to the unconscious form of D'Artagnan cradled still in Athos's arms. "What aid is it you seek musketeer," he asked cautiously but with a significantly warmer tone than before. "I fear you'll find your options here lacking."

"We have several wounded and nowhere near enough supplies to treat them," explained Tristan, having jumped from the wagon to stand next to Athos's horse, knowing that only he and Aramis knew what exactly what they needed. "Whatever supplies you have to trade along with somewhere our wounded can rest for at least the night, maybe more would be greatly appreciated."

For what felt like an eternity the village elder stared at the group, the silence making the inseparables even more anxious as they prayed the man would be able and willing to help.

"We don't have anywhere big enough for all of you," stated the elder, making Athos relax as he realized, by the man's tone, that they weren't turning them away. "Our tavern has a few rooms available for rent. They're small so it'll be tight and you'll have to share but it'll be better than camping."

Gratitude flooded Athos's face as he nodded, "We can make that work, thank you."

The elder's face softened at the earnest gratitude he saw in Athos's eyes and he nodded to a man next to him. "Ben here can take you to the tavern. Your medic friend can come with me, we don't have a lot of supplies but he's welcome to look at our stores."


	46. The Way Home II

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Feeling like we're in for a bout of fillery chapters, hope you don't hate me for that!**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter 44) I'm very tempted to have him be a musky but who knows :D (Chapter 45) Figured our boys need a break lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Guilt is continuing to bombard Athos, he'll have to deal with it sooner rather than later me thinks :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha well Porthos knows what to do to get Aramis moving. D'Art's condition isn't good but fingers crossed he can get help now... we'll see how my evil side handles this :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Pretty sure they're all ready to drop at this point lol (I'm so mean :)) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: A Way Home II**

"So what happened to you lot anyways?" asked the musketeer guide Ben curiously, although there was a cautiousness in his eyes which would have softened Athos had he noticed it, unfortunately however he was too focused on D'Artagnan to pick up on anything but the curiosity lining their guide's words.

"We were attacked," snapped the swordsman bluntly, once again missing how his tone caused the man leading them to flinch, something which Porthos **didn't **miss, his expression softening as it took an apologetic look, understanding the man's caution and curiosity.

"We're taking the long way to our destination," he stated gently, "Those who attacked us have problems of their own," he added thinking of Rochefort. "They won't be following us here.

It was at these words that Athos seemed to realize he had snapped at the man for being worried about the safety of his family and village, something he definitely did not deserve after the kindness they were showing to them. Guilt and shame swirled uncomfortably in his gut, though he said nothing as he continued to focus on D'Artagnan, breathing an audible sigh of relief as he spotted the tavern not far from them.

Thankfully it seemed Porthos's brief explanation was enough for Ben who smiled faintly before continuing their journey in silence, breaking it only as they arrived at the tavern.

"There's a barn round back, not much but it'll at least keep your horses out of the weather," he offered as he glanced up at the sky, which had been steadily darkening since the brightness of that morning. Athos tried not to take it as an omen and simply nodded his gratitude to their guide as he urged his horse towards the small barn.

"I'll speak to Jean," stated Ben as he took a step towards the tavern, "He runs the place, with luck his boys will be around and can help you all get settled."

Aramis nodded gratefully, doing all he could to ignore the inferno of pain engulfing him, waiting until the man had left their company before turning to his brother. "Athos," he stressed a slight scolding tone in his voice.

"I know."

"His concern regarding our presence is warranted and definitely did not deserve the tone you took with him!"

"I KNOW!" snapped Athos as he twisted in the saddle, allowing Aramis to see the guilt burning in his brother's eyes, the sight of which softened the medic significantly. He wanted to say more to comfort or reassure his brother, knowing it wasn't just the guilt from how he had spoken to their new acquaintance that was eating at him but it was incredibly hard to focus on anything right then.

Instead, the group focused on settling their horses in the small space and tending to their injured the best they could as they waited for Ben to return.

Thankfully it didn't take him long to do just that as he arrived a few minutes later with an older, gruff-looking man behind him, who the party could only assume was the tavern's proprietor Jean.

"You have our gratitude for this," offered Athos diplomatically after introductions were made, though he couldn't help but shift into a slightly defensive stance when he noticed the way Jean was watching D'Artagnan who was still unconscious in his arms.

While crossing his arms over his chest Jean once again scanned the unconscious musketeer's form. "What's wrong with 'im?" he asked suspiciously and his tone made the rest of the travelling party fear he may turn them away after all. "I won't 'ave my paying customers catching whatever he's got."

Bristling in anger Athos subconsciously tightened his hold on the sick boy in his arms. "We **are **paying," he growled out through gritted teeth, though it was Aramis who took charge to smooth over the situation.

"He's not contagious," reassured the marksman from where he was leaning heavily against Porthos's side, the larger musketeer being the main reason he was even standing right then. When Jean looked at him doubtfully the marksman was quick to continue, "Pneumonia," he offered relaxing slightly when he saw Jean do the same, a flicker of sympathy passing in the gruff man's eyes.

"This way."

* * *

"Captain," spoke a voice, pulling Treville out of the thoughts that had been slowly darkening his tired mind. Dawn had long since broke and the musketeer Captain had not slept a wink, something his body was definitely feeling no matter how much he might be ignoring it. Logically he knew both the red guard and Rochefort were no threat to his men but after all his regiment had suffered recently he couldn't listen to logic and allow himself to rest when the pair were so close to his men.

The call of his name, however, had completely grabbed his attention as it belonged to Gaspard, who hadn't left Etienne's side since the man sustained his injury the night before. The physician wasn't one to talk while working unless it was an order, so the group had little idea of their friend's condition.

"How is he?" asked Treville, trying his best to not sound like he was either demanding or begging for answers, despite the fact that was **exactly **what he was doing. Thankfully though Gaspard wasn't cruel enough to keep him waiting.

"The boy's got a fighter's spirit," breathed the physician, exhaustion clear in his voice. "That he even survived the initial wound is impressive in itself."

Unable to stop himself Treville let out a relieved breath, "He lives then?" he asked, needing the verbal confirmation before he could truly accept what he was being told.

It was at this that Gaspard looked uncomfortable, "For now, yes."

Ice flooded Treville's veins. He could hear the noise of the camp stop at Gaspard's words and knew the rest of his men had been and were listening in. Not that he cared for any of that as he was entirely focused on Gaspard.

"For now?" he parroted weakly, his eyes drifting briefly to Etienne who laid unconscious on the ground not far from them, surrounded by those he was closest to in the regiment.

With a sad sigh, Gaspard looked over his shoulder at his patient before turning back to Treville. "He suffered a grievous wound Treville," he stated, keeping his voice emotionless as he focused on explaining the situation at hand. "As I said I'm amazed he survived the wound being inflicted let alone this long. The fact he continues to fight is a promising sign and I will **not **give up on him while he continues to do so… but… well, it might be for the best to prepare yourself, his condition is dire."


	47. Time To Move

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Whoops! Sorry about yesterday everyone, lost complete track of my days and forgot it was an upload day! Got a tiny bit of drama in this chapter, hopefully it'll make up for the slight delay :)**

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Yeah D'Art's not having a good time at the moment... I can't help it! I just like to whump him :D Oh yeah, Athos is definitely one more complication away from a full-on breakdown... The other boys are watching out for him though so that's something. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Hehe glad you liked it, the mental image it conjured made me smile so I had to include it. I'm leaning more to Etienne surviving... but we'll see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha so glad you liked it, Athos's patience for things is pretty much gone at this point, couple that with his natural protectiveness when it comes to D'Art then you get papa-bear Athos :D I'm loving that image of Treville and D'Art, they're DEFINITELY going to hug! I like the whole history they have in that sense... pretty sure I've used it at least once in my stories... or at least I have in stories I've started but never published... anyways! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Seems to be a lot of love for Etienne :D I am currently leaning towards him surviving his wound but who knows what'll happen in the future if my evil side gets involved lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Binge reading is always fun :) I'm quite looking forward to when they all reunite and Treville's group gets to meet Marin as Athos's team are going to be quite protective me thinks :D Hahaha yeah I don't think Athos is going to be able to stop scaring villagers for a while, he's pretty high strung at the moment... that's what we have Porthos and Aramis for though lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Time To Move**

Tension filled days followed Treville's travelling party after their encounter with the red guards. Due to Etienne's injury, Treville had, somewhat reluctantly, ordered the group to remain at the camp for two days, unwilling to risk splitting his team but also hating the idea of putting Etienne in further danger by forcing him to travel when he was so weak.

To everyone's immense surprise and relief the wounded musketeer continued to cling to life despite the grievous wound he had endured. Etienne was still unconscious and as pale as snow but he continued to breathe and his heart continued to beat which was all the other men were asking of him.

Treville had been forced to order Ethan to be gagged after the man began to make several infuriating remarks in hopes of sending the already tense and frustrated musketeers over the edge, the man had now settled for scowling at those tasked with guarding him as the reality of his situation began to sink in.

After two days of rest however Treville knew he had to approach Gaspard, if the situation at the church was as dire as the red guards had spoken of then they couldn't afford to waste any more time, though that thought did little to ease the guilt he felt when he observed the physician tending to Etienne.

"Doctor," spoke Treville, the Captain forcing his eyes away from Etienne's pale face as guilt once again churned in his stomach.

Gaspard sighed, a sympathetic look settling on his face as he turned from his patient to face Treville, "I was wondering when you'd come to talk to me."

Nodding once Treville didn't waste time beating around the bush, "You know what I want to ask?"

"Yes," nodded Gaspard as he took a moment to glance back over his shoulder at his patient. "He'll need to be in the wagon," he continued as he nodded towards the supply wagon they had brought with them, several men having brought it from where they had hidden it before the situation with the red guards.

Treville once again nodded at this, having expected as much, "I can get some of the men to make some space, now we have Rochefort's wagon we can split supplies between the two."

Smiling Gaspard did not hide his approval for how seriously Treville was taking the situation. "I know you will want to go racing off but…"

Waving away the man's concern Treville interrupted, "I would," he agreed, "However if the red guards are to be believed then I have already lost at least one of my men at quite possibly two of my old friends… I have **no **intention of needlessly risking Etienne. If I could I would send the pair of you back to Paris with several of the men but this encounter alone proves we don't know what we're up against here. I need you here."

Sympathy once again filled Gaspard's face as he took Treville by the shoulders, looking directly into the man's eyes so he could see the truth in them as he spoke, all while gently offering the man a reassuring squeeze. "The regiment is my home, it's people are my **family. **I would gladly endure a bit of danger to see our missing members safely returned to us. Do what you need to Treville," glancing over his shoulder for a moment he added, "It's what we **both **want."

Gratitude filled the guilt-filled Captain making it so he could only nod in agreement, as he placed his hands over Gaspard's, squeezing gently before taking a step back. Treville took a moment to take a steadying breath and to glance over once more at Etienne's unconscious form before turning on his heels to begin ordering his men to begin preparations to leave, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw how they all leapt eagerly to the task at the thought of getting to go to their comrade's aid.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do 'Thos?" asked Porthos quietly as the pair stood outside the tavern, the larger man feeling overly proud of the fact he had managed to get Athos to leave their Gascon's side for a few minutes to get some fresh air, the swordsman not having left the inn since their arrival several days prior.

Letting out a tired sigh Athos shook his head. He honestly wasn't sure if his decision was the right one but they had no choice. "We've exhausted what supplies this village is able to spare. It's a miracle that Fredrick and Glenn hadn't developed an infection but they still need herbs and other supplies if we're to keep them that way… Besides, D'Artagnan…"

He didn't have to finish that sentence as Porthos knew exactly what he was struggling to say and it broke his heart to be so helpless. Even with the warm lodgings and few supplies, they had been able to get from the village D'Artagnan's condition continued to deteriorate. It was almost painful just to listen to the boy's attempts to breathe and while Aramis was continuously reminding them to have hope he had caught the man frantically praying when he thought no-one was watching.

"He'll pull through," reassured Porthos as he watched Athos continually glance towards the tavern where their brothers were resting. "D'Artagnan's too damn stubborn to die."

* * *

They were still several hours away when the sinking feeling in Treville's gut made itself known, causing him to shift uneasily on his horse as his eyes scanned their surroundings for any explanation of its source.

"Captain?" asked Favier quietly as he too scanned the area, assuming his Captain had seen or heard something that put him on alert.

"It's nothing," dismissed the Captain as he tried to push the unease down, assuming it was just a reaction to getting closer to finding out whether he had lost one of his most promising men.

It was an act that proved futile when a little over an hour later it returned in full force as they all spotted thick, black smoke on the horizon, right in the direction they were heading to.


	48. Blaze

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Writer's block has been a pain with this chapter! I knew what I wanted to have happen but just couldn't write it! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing what the smoke was about today. Everyone is currently still hanging on, we'll see how long the mercy lasts :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis is definitely struggling to keep the hope alive while worrying in "secret" Athos is struggling but Porthos and the others are watching out for him where they can. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing what the smoke's about today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah everyone's currently hanging on... Not sure if that'll last should my evil side come out but we'll see :) Porthos is watching out for our lovely Athos, feel a little bad for the man, to be honest, he's got to be strong for all his brothers right now. As for the smoke, we'll be seeing what it's about tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Yeah things are pretty intense for everyone right now and today's chapter isn't going to help with that much :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Blaze**

Treville had no idea how long he and his men were rooted to the spot staring at the smoke in disbelief but he knew they had to move, even if his body refused to cooperate as, like his men, the sight of the smoke had caused a surge of fear and panic to flood his system as his mind immediately went to the men he had sent to the church for safety and recuperation.

_"I've failed them," _his mind whispered as he continued to stare helplessly at the smog.

"Captain," breathed Issac a mixture of horror, fear, concern and worry practically dripping from his voice as he whispered that one single word, his eyes, like the rest of his companions, remained locked to the horizon.

Whether the musketeer was even awake he had spoken was debatable but it served to pull Treville from his darkening thoughts and spur him into action. After taking a quick steadying breath the musketeer Captain urged his horse forward a few steps so he could turn the beast and face his men, all emotion vanishing from his face in that one short turn and an expressionless mask settled over his face.

"Do not jump to conclusions," he ordered, his voice loud and firm as he looked directly at his men, doing all he could to keep his own fears and worries from showing, knowing his men needed him to be a strong leader now, especially if there was to be any hope for reuniting with his missing men.

"A musketeer is nothing if not resourceful, Athos's group more than most," he continued, his voice growing more passionate as he watched his words resonate with his men. "Aramis alone survived the Savoy massacre. Porthos survived almost being sentenced to death for a crime he did not commit. D'Artagnan survived a bombing before he was even a musketeer and Athos… Well, what hasn't he survived."

To Treville's delight, the men let out a light chuckle at this, a great amount of their fear slowly fading from their faces.

"Musketeers make a habit of doing the impossible, surviving situations lesser men would succumb to. I **refuse **to take a red guard's word as to their physical condition just like I **refuse **to believe our brothers would do anything but survive this situation. Do not give in to fear, to do so would be to doubt their ability to survive, to give up on them and that's not what we musketeers do."

Silence followed Treville's speech, the Captain taking the moment to suck in a much-needed breath as he watched the effect his words had on his men, a proud smile tugging at his lips when he saw the fiery determination win over the fear in their eyes. Nodding once in silent agreement he allowed his smile to remain as he turned his horse back around before beginning to lead his men towards the smoke, all the while praying he hadn't spoken false.

* * *

Unfortunately, when they arrived at the village which housed the church their brethren were supposed to be recovering at a little over an hour later they found their worst fears come to life as they watched the villagers frantically work to try and put out the inferno which had engulfed the church.

The sight of his worst fear come to life had Treville frozen on the spot. He could vaguely hear his men murmuring among themselves in disbelief at the sight in front of them but he was too distracted to pay them much attention as he continued to stare helplessly at the flames.

"Hey!" snapped one of the villagers, the bite of his words garnering the attention of the entire party. "Don't just sit there!" he bellowed as he passed a bucket of water to the person in front of him without looking as he continued to glare at the musketeers in front of him.

The men who had previously been staring mournfully at the church jumped at the order, glancing over to Treville who nodded at them quickly before he too dismounted and joined the exhausted villagers' efforts.

* * *

"When did it start," panted Treville sometime later, he, like all assembled were drenched in soot and sweat. They had begun to get control of the fire but the flames still continued to burn.

"Few hours before you showed up," panted a nearby villager, who actually turned out to be the one who had snapped at them when they arrived. "Thought we had it under control for a while but it must have reached the cellar because it suddenly exploded and the flames were worse than before."

Treville felt his stomach sink as he took in the explanation and braced himself for what he had to ask. "Any survivors?"

For a moment the man was silent, as is trying to work out how to approach the answer tactfully, sensing the importance of the men's visit to the village but eventually he did respond. "None that I've seen." When the man saw the last flicker of hope leave Treville's eyes he felt obligated to speak once more. "I have a farm right on the outskirts of the village though so some might have made it out before I arrived, you'd be better asking some of the others once the fire's out."

Nodding Treville remained silent as he struggled not to grasp onto the tiny bit of hope the villager had offered him, not wanting to have it crushed should his worst fears come true once more. Instead, he turned his focus back to the fire fighting efforts.


	49. Getting Answers, Making Plans

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Okay, I REALLY need to realize what day it is... Not being back at work yet has made me completely lose all sense of time. Apologies for the slight delay.**

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - I think Treville would love to be in denial right now but he can't afford to be, his men need him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It was ever so tempting to have it be the tavern they were staying at but I resisted... just :) I'm glad you liked the speech I ended up rewriting it a few times because it wasn't quite awesome enough for our lovely Captain :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, it took me a while to get it to a point where I thought it was good enough for him, I quite like what I ended up with :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, our muskys needed a good speech to get their act together so it took a while to get it right (so many rewrites *shudders*) Treville and the others will be learning a bit more today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Getting Answers, Making Plans**

It took some time to get the fire under control, long enough that evening was just starting to fall when they were confident they had successfully doused the entire building and several of the villagers began to prepare to enter the burnt-out husk of the former church to search for bodies, intending to give those who may have perished the burial they deserved.

"Go with them," commanded Treville quietly to two of his men who, despite being visibly tired, straightened at the order. "Keep your eyes out for any sign of our men or some sign of where they have gone if they did indeed make it out before the fire."

"I doubt there'll be much evidence to find," commented Gaspard, surprising Treville with his sudden arrival. The pair watched the two musketeers join the small party of villagers, explaining the situation to them quickly before being granted entrance to the search party.

Treville watched as his men disappeared into the remains of the church and sighed, "I know," he admitted quietly before leaving, having noticed Issac standing beside one of the other villagers, waving at him to approach.

As Treville approached the pair he could see the smile on Issac's face and felt the earlier smidgen of hope bubble up once more. "Issac?"

"Allard here saw our boys," grinned Issac brightly, his own hope showing earnestly on his face, although Treville barely noticed as his attention was now completely on the villager's face.

"You did?" he breathed, unintended emotions filling his voice enough to make Allard's eyes fill with sympathy as he nodded.

"Afternoon before the fire started," he explained, not wasting time on pleasantries given the urgency he could see in the Captain's eyes. "They were in a rush to get out, well in as much of a rush as they could manage given their condition," he added, the last part coming out as more of an afterthought than anything else.

Treville felt his breath catch in his throat, "Their condition?"

Sympathy once again filled Allard's expression as he nodded grimly at the musketeers, having noticed his conversation with the Captain had drawn the attention of most of the men he had arrived with, the rest helping the other villagers.

"They looked in a bad way," he explained, cursing the fact he hadn't pressed the musketeers for more of an explanation for their condition before they left because now he had very few answers to give the obviously desperate group.

"One of them, grim-looking fellow, stopped to speak to me before they left, he had a younger brunette boy in the saddle with him - "

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Issac, having quickly understood who the man was describing, though he would keep the fact he found Allard's description of who could only be Athos amusing to himself. "Was he alive?" he pressed, his heart pounding in his chest as he thought of the young man who had become a baby brother to nearly everyone in the regiment, himself included.

His question wasn't overly strange as he had no doubt Athos would never have left D'Artagnan's corpse in the church if he had indeed been killed there. Knowing how deeply the stoic swordsman cared for the young boy it wouldn't be a surprise to any of the regiment for him to keep him close.

Hearing the pain and desperation in the man's voice tugged at Allard's heart and he hated he couldn't give them a solid answer. "I'm not sure… I'm sorry. The older gentleman didn't stray far from the wagon and the rest of his party, he only got close enough to speak without shouting before leaving with the rest of them."

Whilst it wasn't the answer the men truly wanted it still gave them hope and seeing as that was all they seemed to be running on these days they grabbed it with both hands.

"Did you see which way they were headed?" inquired Treville once he felt composed enough to speak without his emotions bleeding through his words. Relief filled him when Allard nodded and pointed to the direction he had seen Athos's group leave from.

"What did he tell you?" asked Issac, his words stopping Treville, who had been about to walk away and gather his men, in his tracks, his own curiosity brewing at Issac's question. If his brothers were in danger or hurt, as D'Artagnan's condition and Allard's words alluded to, then he was unlikely to delay unless there was a **very** good reason.

This time Allard grimaced, only increasing the musketeer's curiosity over the whole matter. "He told me to keep people away from the church until he returned with backup."

This caused all of the musketeers to freeze, a sinking feeling of dread settling in their stomachs.

* * *

"Captain," spoke Henri after the Captain had finished explaining what they had learned to all of their travelling party. "I would like permission to go after them."

Treville narrowed his eyes and was about to respond when Henri cut him off.

"If they're in as bad shape as Allard suspected then they're vulnerable. They need backup and I can get to them faster than we can."

Treville gritted his teeth, "I understand Henri, more than you know but I won't risk more lives, I can't."

Unfazed by his Captain's dismissal Henri crossed his arms across his chest. "With all due respect Captain the risk would be on me and it is one I am more than willing to take. They already have a big lead on us even with their speed being hampered by a wagon and the injured. The longer we leave them alone the further they get from us and the greater risks they place themselves in, the fire here is surely proof of that. My mare has the stamina to catch up to them, I can do this… They would do this for anyone of us, let me do this for them."

Treville was torn, he was honestly more than proud of Henri for his words and attitude but his men had already suffered so much and he was responsible for them.

"I'll go with him," spoke a voice, drawing both men's attention over to where Issac was standing with a determined look on his face.

"Issac," breathed Henri, smiling gratefully at his friend before adding, "I can't ask that of you."

"You're not," shrugged the musketeer dismissing the man's concern, "I'm offering. Favier would too if his ribs could handle the pace we'll need to set." Turning back to Treville he added, "I'll watch his back and we'll find a way to send word as soon as we find them."

Unease was bubbling in his stomach but Treville couldn't deny the logic in the plan and he could see in both their eyes that they would do this with or without his approval and he had no desire to send them out without his support.

"Very well," he sighed heavily, silently praying he wasn't making a huge mistake. "Henri, grab some supplies from the wagons, make sure you take some from Gaspard, if Allard is correct then they're out there injured and likely without medical supplies." Henri nodded sharply once, though gratitude was shining brightly in his eyes.

"Issac, come with me, you'll need to know our route to be able to send word back to us."


	50. Bad Luck

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Okay, so I went to upload today's chapter and then realized that whilst having written a chapter for upload on Monday I had completely forgotten to actually upload it! I'm SO sorry I made you all wait for the update!**

**To make it up to you all though I've decided to do a double update tonight :D (Mainly because the second chapter I'll be updating is pure fluff and I love it :D)**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I thought it might be obvious :) Oh you are definitely right about things never going right for our boys... and about your suspicion about things about to go bad again? Well, we all know how evil I enjoy being at times :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Henri was going to go with or without Treville's blessing but he'd much prefer to have it. I'm very much looking forward to them finding our muskys, they need some help. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Well I figured Treville and his men needed a bit of hope :) I was going to have Etienne offer until I remembered I injured him and so he's out of commission for a while. Our muskys desperately need those supplies so I'll be happy when Henri and Issac reach them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: Bad Luck**

As they, true to their word, pushed their horses to their limits racing through the French countryside both Issac and Henri found themselves deeply grateful Athos and the others had chosen the route they had as the rarely travelled route was overgrown and generally poorly kept, unlike its more widely used main road counterpart. This meant that their entire focus had to be on the path ahead, even as they raced through in complete silence. It did wonders for keeping their thoughts from focusing on the growing worry they both felt for what they might find when they finally reunited with the others.

Of course, this meant that once they were forced to stop to give the horses a break all those fears and worries came rushing back, especially when they thought back to the state of their route and the difficulty Athos and his group would have had to traverse it with injured and a wagon. It made the pair realize how desperate their brethren truly were when they fled the church, something which caused a surge of determination to ignite in the pair as they shared a silent look before nodding once and moving back to their mounts, the horses were still breathing heavily so they slowed the pace to a trot as they continued forward.

Unfortunately, it appeared the sky was not on their side as not even an hour into their resumed ride it opened and began to rain heavily, the pair becoming completely drenched within a few minutes.

* * *

"ATHOS!" cried Aramis, shouting to be heard over the sudden rainstorm. He didn't bother to hide his worry from his voice, nor did he hide the pain he was feeling from showing, although that was more because he couldn't not because of conscious choice on his part.

"Athos we **need **to get out of this rain!"

The swordsman understood his brother's concern, knowing he was largely thinking of their sick and injured as this downpour would be doing none of them any favours but it didn't help when there was literally nowhere for them to go to get out the storm.

Subconsciously Athos hugged D'Artagnan's still unconscious body tighter to his chest, hoping he could use his body heat to keep the boy from getting sicker, already feeling the younger man shivering from the rain.

Athos was so focused on this that he hadn't noticed Marin ride up beside him, the younger red guard startling him slightly when he spoke up.

"Keep to the planned route and I'll ride ahead and see if I can find us some shelter," he stated, his own eyes drifting worriedly to the Gascon trembling in the swordsman's arms.

Athos shook his head, "It's not safe-" he protested, although part of him desperately wanted to let him go and so was a mixture of relieved and proud when the young man shot him a look as he shook his head in return.

"It's not safe for any of them to be out in this. I'm going," he stated firmly before lightly kicking his horse to pick up speed, missing the faint look of approval which settled over the swordsman's face as he left.

Thankfully it didn't take too long for Marin to return with news of an abandoned farm. The main homestead would be unusable due to being mostly ruins but there was a small barn which looked like it could serve their needs.

Gratitude lined the faces of all the men as Athos quickly instructed them to pick up the pace, sending an apologetic glance over his shoulder at Aramis who was already barely handling the pain their current pace was causing him. Thankfully the medic was more than understanding and gritted his teeth as he nodded sharply at his brother.

By the time the party reached the barn they were all completely sodden, shivering and immensely thankful that they took the time to collect extra firewood to bring with them on the wagon before the rain began as it meant that, once they had dismounted and gotten their injured settled, they were able to start a fire, the men immediately crowding around it as they greedily absorbed its warmth.

They were also grateful that they had all been aware that the journey would take a few days, meaning they all had at least one change of clothes with them. Getting their injured into dry clothes was a bit of an ordeal but everyone felt better once they were dry and warm once more.

* * *

"How's he doing?" asked Tristan as he came over to check on D'Artagnan, who Athos had moved as close to the fire as he could get the boy without risking him getting set on fire accidentally.

Athos could see the obvious concern on Tristan's face and couldn't help but match it as he looked down at the unconscious Gascon currently using his lap as a pillow.

"His breathing's worse," he admitted quietly, gently brushing some of the boy's damp hair from his eyes.

Tristan sighed quietly before beginning his own examination of the boy. "The rain couldn't have come at a worse time for our friend here," he said quietly as he retied some of the bandages around the boy's broken fingers. "Focus on keeping him as warm as possible, with luck the rain will be gone by morning and we can reach the second village tomorrow and they'll have some supplies we can make use of.


	51. A Light In The Dark

**Evening My Lovelies**

**As promised this is the second of my double upload tonight so if you haven't read the previous chapter please go back and read that first :) **

**This chapter is also pure fluff... I couldn't resist writing it and I love it!**

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One: A Light In The Dark**

That night Athos once again refused to sleep, much to the concern of Porthos who had questioned the man about watch schedules. The members of the group who were conscious enough to hear his answer all protested, knowing full well the swordsman hadn't slept since they had left the church, however, their concerns fell on deaf ears as Athos simply ignored them all, his blank gaze focused on the flickering flames of their small fire while his hand absent-mindedly continued to run through D'Artagnan's hair.

Porthos had been hesitant to leave Athos awake on his own but the man had been beyond stubborn, only offering the reassurance that he would wake the group should anything change with their injured. The pair had continued to argue for several minutes, completely oblivious to their growing audience as the rest of the party watched on. It was only when Athos said something too quiet for them to hear but what made Porthos's body sag is resignation that the argument was finally put to rest and the rest of the group could prepare to get some sleep.

Most of the night past in relative silence, the only sounds coming from the crackling fire, the storm outside and the occasional snores from his brothers so when he heard something which didn't come under any of those categories a few hours before dawn Athos was immediately on alert, his hand slowly drifting to the weapon by his side until he heard it again, clearer this time, and froze. A heartbeat or two passed before he heard the sound for the third time and finally allowed himself to believe what he was hearing as he cautiously lowered his eyes to the unconscious boy in his lap.

Only he wasn't so unconscious any more if the gentle fluttering of the younger man's eyelids were any indication.

Feeling his heart hammering away in his chest Athos moved his hand away from where it had been hovering above his sword to instead place his hesitantly on his protege's head. "D'Artagnan," he called softly, his eyes completely fixed on the battle D'Artagnan was fighting as the boy continued to attempt to open his eyes.

It was an anxious few minutes which felt like an eternity for Athos as he waited silently for his brother to fully awaken but all that tension and anxiousness vanished the moment D'Artagnan's glassy orbs locked onto Athos's own.

"D'Artagnan," breathed Athos, his voice barely more than a whisper and more than a little shaky, filled with both awe and relief as he struggled not to give in to his desire to pull the sickly younger man into his arms.

It took a few more moments for D'Artagnan to muster up the strength to talk and Athos could see the visible effort it was taking the boy to even stay awake as his mouth opened and closed a few times before a faint, hoarse word fell from D'Artagnan's lips.

"'Thos?"

The one word was barely audible and slightly slurred but it was the greatest sound Athos had heard in days, followed only by the sound of the boy's heartbeat after he had thought the younger man had died.

Tears prickled the corners of Athos's eyes and while he tried valiantly to stop them, he couldn't prevent them from falling as he gave into his earlier desire and gently brought the Gascon into his arms, burying his head into the crook of D'Artagnan's neck, the tears falling as he felt the boy's pulse against his skin.

"...'Thos…" murmured D'Artagnan, and Athos was certain he heard the concern in that slurred call of his name. Horrified at the thought of his brother being concerned about anything or anyone other than himself in his current condition Athos forced his own emotions down as he pulled away, easing the sick Gascon back into his previous position of lying on the floor with his head on the swordsman's lap.

Unable to help himself Athos allowed his fingers to gently stroke the boy's cheek, smiling faintly as his brother weakly leaned into the touch.

"It's okay D'Artagnan," he offered softly as he watched D'Artagnan slowly begin to lose the battle to remain awake. "Rest," he ordered gently as he continued to stroke his baby brother's cheek. "I've got you… you're safe with me."

Athos had thought the Gascon had fallen asleep once more even before he finished speaking so he was quite surprised when the boy shifted slightly to snuggle even more into his touch, murmuring something that sounded like an agreement before actually falling asleep once more.


	52. Search Party

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Argh, I had such trouble writing this chapter and I'm still not overly happy with the ending but I've given up with it now so hopefully, it's decent enough for you lovely lot :) **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter50) Haha I know :) I didn't really think they were in any shape to have an enemy like bandits approach them but that doesn't mean I can't whump them in other ways :D (Chapter51) I'm glad you liked it, I adored writing it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter50) Well they're not in the right shape to have a bandit attack so I HAD to whump them another way :D (Chapter51) Oh I know, I'm kinda toying with him actually fainting or one of his brothers (or Tristan) forcing him to sleep ... Kinda like the idea of Tristan actually drugging him like he threatened to do right back at the beginning of the story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter50) I know! Mwhahaha! As for how the rain's affected the lovely pup's condition, we'll have to wait and see but I won't keep you waiting too long, promise :) (Chapter51) Athos's definitely breathed a sigh of relief hearing D'Art say his name. I absolutely adored writing all the fluff so I'm seriously happy it was so well received from everyone :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I did debate having Athos drift off just as D'Art woke up to be evil and keep the pair "apart" for a bit longer but I couldn't resist the fluff of having them both awake at the same time for the first time in a while :D We'll be seeing a lot more snuggling so settle in for that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Search Party**

Knowing that Athos's group would have been forced to seek shelter from the sudden storm given they were transporting at least one injured member with Aramis in their company, both Issac and Henri decided to take the somewhat risky decision to **not **find shelter for themselves and instead focus on doing whatever they could to catch up to their missing brothers.

The plan was hampered significantly by the rain and the effect it had on the ground as not only was their vision greatly limited by the sudden onslaught from the storm but the once hard ground had quickly become sodden, making traversing it a real challenge for both rider and horse as the pair were forced to limit their speed to a walk.

These issues didn't deter the two focused men however and despite the chill slowly beginning to settle into their bones they continued onwards without complaint, silence settling comfortably between them until Henri spotted a flicker of light in the distance.

* * *

As they approached what they quickly realized was a village Henri slowly became aware of just how pitiful both he and his companion must have looked to those glancing at them from the safety of their homes but he paid it little mind as he carefully directed his horse to the largest building in the village, hoping it was some form of tavern where they might be able to speak to someone given the storm had forced everyone into their homes.

"You must have a death wish riding out in that storm Monsieur," commented the owner of the tavern as he eyed the two cloaked strangers who entered his tavern. The building itself was largely empty save for himself and a few of the village's more determined drinkers who had braved the storm, so the arrival of the two men now standing dripping in his doorway more than caught his attention.

"More of an important mission than a death wish," acknowledged Issac thankfully, hanging up his sodden cloak before smiling gratefully at the owner as he quickly moved to place a couple of chairs in front of the roaring fire.

Issac knew that both he and Henri intended to stop only long enough to get any information they could before continuing their search but the warmth of the fire was too enticing to resist so, after making a mental promise to only take a short break, he and Henri settled themselves in front of the warm flames.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with those fancy pauldron's on your shoulders would it?" asked the owner cautiously as he brought over a pair of tankards, handing them to the drenched pair as he eyed the musketeer symbol on the leather covering their shoulders. "We don't want any trouble."

Softening his features Issac shook his head, "Nor do we Monsieur," he stated gently, not wanting to offend the person who could potentially give them the information they were looking for. "I am Issac, this is my companion Henri," he said gesturing to the musketeer by his side who had taken to watching the conversation, along with the rest of the tavern, in silence. "We are looking for other members of our regiment we believe might have passed through this way…"

Henri spoke up then, beginning to describe those in Athos's party only to be cut off by the owner.

"I know who you mean," he answered with some semblance of caution in his voice, though it was significantly less than before. "They aren't here though, left a couple of days ago."

A mixture of relief and disappointment flooded the two musketeers systems as they learned they had, yet again missed their comrades.

"Do you know which way they went?" asked Issac hopefully, internally praying they hadn't managed to get far before being forced to seek shelter and that they would be able to catch up if they rode out after them again soon.

The tavern owner, who had identified himself as Jean nodded once. "There's a village couple of days ride away, they were heading there in hopes they'd have more supplies."

Henri's ears perked up at this, "Supplies?"

Once again Jean nodded, only this time he had a grim look on his face. "Had a few injured men with them, couple looked really bad and there was a young one who was **really **sick," he explained as gently as he could having recognized the look on the pair's faces. "We don't have a lot of medicinal herbs here but we offered what we could, the grumpy one even gave me this to cover their stay and supplies," he added, pulling an all too familiar chain out of his pocket to show the two men, who instantly understood just how dire the situation for Athos's party must have been for the swordsman to willingly part with the jewellery now hanging before them.

After getting what information they could from Jean the pair stayed long enough to change into dry clothes, both immensely grateful that the rain appeared to be stopping, before leaving once more, determination and hope renewed as they pushed their horses as hard as they safely could given the swamp-like quality the ground had taken on following the downpour.

Silence quickly fell over them once more as they both focused on the ride ahead of them whilst they tried to process what they had learned from Jean about the condition of the men travelling with Athos.

The pair remained solely focused on the path in front of them for almost another day, stopping only when it was too dark and they were too tired to physically go any further and even then they were back on the road as soon as it was light enough to do so, hope bubbling up inside both men sometime later that day when they spotted what appeared to be a small barn in the distance.


	53. The Barn I

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Okay, so I did fully intend on writing and publishing yesterday like I was supposed to but then the procrastinator monster that lives inside of me came out to play and I got locked into a random youtube marathon instead... Sorry! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I'm glad I didn't just imagine that necklace from Milady thing... yes it is that one. I'll explain it a bit more in a coming chapter :) Haha I did try coming up with a different descriptor for our lovely Athos but grumpy just fit XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three: The Barn I**

The sight of the barn in front of them brought up an uncomfortable mix of emotions for the two musketeers. There was hope, obviously as they had been searching desperately for their missing friend for days, frantically clinging onto any piece of information they could get in relation to their condition or location.

It was why they had been so thankful to Jean in the last village who had confirmed to them that the red guards had, in fact, lied and that D'Artagnan, while in quite a bad state, was still alive.

However, this hope was offset by a sickening sense of unease and dread as they remembered the description Jean had given them as to the group's condition, the explanation of just how bad and sick D'Artagnan truly was and how serious the injuries on the others in the group appeared to be.

The pair would later site this swirl of emotions as to the reason why they were distracted enough on their approach to the barn to miss the shadowed figure by the barn door slowly rise to its feet, pull out a gun and aim it in their direction.

What they didn't miss however was the silence shattering crack of the gun as bullet impacted the ground a few feet in front of them, causing their startled mounts to rear up in surprise. The musketeer pair cursed quickly under their breaths as they frantically worked to get the horses back under control whilst simultaneously searching the area for their assailant as they drew weapons of their own.

"Come any closer and the next one goes in your skull," threatened an all too familiar voice causing the pair to visibly relax as they made a show of reholstering their own weapons, faint smiles tugging at the corners of their lips.

Taking charge Issac, now fully beaming, called out, "Easy Porthos! It's just us," as he dismounted his horse, giving the beast a gentle pat on the side of its neck once he was safely on the ground before turning his attention to the now stunned figure standing guard in front of the doors to the barn.

It took a few moments for Porthos's mind to catch up but once it had a matching grin appeared on his face as he strode forward, quickly pulling Issac into a tight embrace, relishing in the knowledge that they weren't alone, even if there were only two of them.

If Issac noticed how tightly Porthos was holding him or how the man seemed to sag in relief he said nothing, merely enjoying the embrace as he relished in the knowledge that at least one of his friend appeared unharmed.

"Porthos?" called an unfamiliar voice, putting the two new musketeers on edge, their hands immediately going to their weapons, only to be stopped by Porthos who held out a hand with a warning look on his face.

"It's fine Marin," replied Porthos causally, though he didn't allow his gaze to drift from the new arrivals, not when his earlier warning shot appeared to have made them quite trigger happy themselves. "They're friends."

Reassured by Porthos's brief explanation Marin ducked back inside the barn for a few moments, most likely explaining the situation to those inside before stepping out, surprise and shock flashing across his face when, mere moments later, upon recognizing him, Henri had pulled his pistol, aiming it right at the young red guard's heart.

Cursing quickly and not so quietly Porthos moved to stand in front of his newest friend protectively, not missing the glimmer of betrayal that flickered in Henri's eyes as he did so.

"Stand down Henri," ordered Porthos firmly as he allowed his eyes to quickly dart to Issac, relieved to see that while the man was standing ready to attack, he had yet to actually draw a weapon.

"He's a red guard," hissed Henri, memories of a red guard stabbing his friend playing on repeat in his head making it near impossible for him to think rationally.

"He's a friend."

Those three words coupled with how intent the larger man was on protecting the red guard were enough to Issac to relax his stance and turn to his friend.

"Henri," he said quietly, understanding burning brightly in his eyes as he knew all too well what was going through his friend's mind. When Henri made no move to lower his weapon Issac placed a hand on the barrel of the pistol, exerting a little force to push the weapon down.

"You know what his kind did," hissed Henri as he turned his glare to Issac, missing the confusion and worry that passed across both Porthos's and Marin's faces at his words.

With a firm look on his face Issac nodded once, "but **he **didn't do it," stated the musketeer, a small measure of relief filling him when he saw how the stubborn, determined approach seemed to be getting through to his friend. "Plus Porthos trusts him, which means Athos and Aramis do too. I can respect that trust, even if I don't approve of it," he added with a slight glare over his shoulder to the younger red guard. "We're not asking you to be friends but…"

Issac didn't have to say any more as Henri let out a reluctant sigh, lowering his weapon the rest of the way before holstering it after a few moment's hesitation. He took a few moments to get his anger back under control before lifting his head to look back at Porthos, who was watching with no small measure of curiosity and concern.

"It seems we have a lot to talk about."


	54. The Barn II

**Evening My Lovelies**

**God my motivation for writing has been severely lacking lately... I hate that I've been making you all wait longer than promised for updates. I have a plan in mind to hopefully keep me on track with my writing and may even result in me uploading more frequently so fingers crossed! **

**Notes On Reviews: **

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - We'll be checking in with Treville's group in the next chapter I think... I might skip ahead a little to have them actually meeting up, depends if I get inspired to have something happen on the way... we'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I liked writing that scene so I'm glad you liked it. Henri's not going to be comfortable around our lovely Marin anytime soon so that might bring up some interesting tension :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Haha that's the story of my life at the moment. My work's not open fully yet so I've been chilling at home getting frequently lost into YouTube :D I'm going to be skipping some of the chat and explanations as we don't need to endure them again but there are somethings they do need to talk about which I will be including... more so in the next chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews: (Chapter52) Yep they're on the right trail :D (Chapter53) Porthos and the others have become quite fond of Marin and it's going to show in the next few chapters :D Issac has definitely learned from the whole ordeal with Ines, I'm glad you like it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Oh it was SO tempting to have them run into trouble but I figure our boys need the supplies they're bringing... who knows, maybe trouble will find them soon :D We'll be seeing the reunion today, not as fluffy as I had initially planned but figured they would have more serious things to focus on i.e helping their injured then having fluffy moments (as much as I might love them) I have some planned for a coming chapter though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four: The Barn II**

It took a moment for Porthos to be confident enough that Henri would not attack the young red guard he and his brothers had reluctantly become fond of. Once he was however he allowed his tense posture to relax as he sent both men a small yet relieved smile, gesturing for them to follow him as he turned to enter the barn, not so subtly urging Marin to move first so his body continued to stand protectively in front of the young man, a silent statement that did not go unnoticed by the others.

As they entered the barn both musketeers felt their anger spike as they took in the exhausted form of Athos who was cradling an unconscious D'Artagnan, who was resting his head on the swordsman's lap, whilst and equally tired-looking Tristan sat next to the pair attempting to get the unconscious Gascon to drink something.

A quick glance around the small barn spoke volumes of the condition of the group and both musketeers were immensely glad they had grabbed the supplies they had before leaving to track the group.

"What are you doing here?" asked Athos gruffly, exhaustion lining his words as he took in the two men before them, not missing the glares Henri kept sending Marin and the worried glances Issac would send his companion.

"More importantly what did you bring?" interrupted Tristan, all but demanding answers having spotted the two rather plump bags the men were carrying. He had been doing what he could with the limited supplies they had but with each man's condition worsening those supplies had quickly vanished and all their hopes had then rested on reaching the next village and praying they had supplies.

Stepping forward Issac and Henri wasted no time in depositing their bags in front of the tired physician's assistant. "We weren't told much of everyone's condition so we grabbed a bit of everything, what are we dealing with here?"

Gratitude flooded the faces of the group and Aramis even forced his agony filled body to move so he could help Tristan sort through the new supplies, the pair talking quickly and quietly, relieved smiling slowly growing on their faces with every new batch of herbs or roll of bandages they pulled out.

Getting the hint that neither of their medics would be answering the man's question any time soon Porthos decided to answer, giving a brief explanation of the many injuries and maladies that plagued their comrades.

* * *

"Huh," mused Issac lightly after Porthos had finished his explanation, his response drawing a curious look from both Porthos and Athos, "I guess the red guards told the truth after all," turning to Henri he added, "Didn't know they even knew what truth was."

"Red guards?" queried Marin curiously, his head popping up from where he had been helping Tristan and Aramis who were now already at work grinding up some of the herbs to begin treating their injured. There was honest curiosity in his words but the harsh glare Henri sent his way had him ducking his head back down, furthering the confusion and concern felt by both Athos and Porthos.

"Okay what's going on?" demanded Porthos as he stared hard at the pair, "I know we don't have the best history with the red guards but since when have you been so aggressive with them, even going as far as to almost shoot an unarmed one?"

This statement drew raised eyebrows from Athos who completely understood his brother's confusion. While musketeers and red guards had quite the heated rivalry out of their entire regiment Henri was one of the calmest of their brothers, it taking a lot to get the man angry and given the level of aggression he was now displaying Athos was sure something significant must have happened.

When it became clear that Henri wasn't going to respond Issac let out a soft sigh before turning to face the inseparables, the pain on his face and in his eyes hitting the men hard and making their breath catch in their throats as he uttered a single word, "Etienne."

If D'Artagnan hadn't been using his legs as a pillow Athos would have jumped to his feet while demanding answers, as it was Issac didn't leave them imagining the worst for too long, quickly following up the announcement with an explanation of the encounter with the red guards and the wound Etienne had sustained as a result.

"H-How bad?" asked Porthos, suddenly understanding Henri's anger, though it was directed at the wrong person it was hard to think logically when someone you cared about had and was suffering.

Issac let out another sigh, "Gaspard says he's still fighting and seems quite proud of that fact so he's more hopeful now then he was when he first received the wound but its still quite touch and go."

Silence fell over the group as they took in the news and to everyone's surprise, it was Marin who broke it a few minutes later, standing from his place beside Tristan and Aramis to approach Henri, who did not look pleased to see him.

"I may share a regiment with the two who hurt your friend but I do **not **share their ideals or morals. You have my greatest apologies for their actions and the pain they have caused and also my sympathies for your injured friend," he stated firmly, though there was a level of sympathy lining his words as he held out his hand, wanting nothing more than to bury the hatchet with the angry musketeer, knowing the tense atmosphere the anger created would not be helpful for their sick and wounded.

For a few moments the musketeers were convinced Henri was going to snub the offered hand but to their relief he did, begrudgingly, take it and if he squeezed it harder than necessary Marin was courteous enough to keep it to himself, sending the man a gentle smile once he released his hand before turning and returning to his work with the medics.

"Right," announced Issac, a large smile on his face as he turned to Tristan, "Put us to work, what can we do to help?"


	55. The Next Step I

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Look who's uploading early! :D **

**I've decided that, in an effort to stop missing my upload schedule, I'm going to do an hour's writing every day (usually I only write on the day, uploading when it's finished.) I've decided that if I manage to finish the chapter in that hour then I'll publish it that day, if not then it'll get uploaded whenever it ends up getting finished, meaning uploads may end up being more frequent (no promises though!) but at least this should help me meet my set (at least in my head) upload schedule of at least 2x a week. **

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I have recently had an idea for our lovely Marin which I'm very excited to write. I currently have no plan to kill him off but we'll have to see, my evil side might come out to play again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Haha, I imagine Athos being quite the comfy pillow, something D'Artagnan is, at least subconsciously, taking full advantage of right now :D I don't think Henri's going to be making friends with Marin any time soon, though today's chapter will definitely help with that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha, Oh I'm sure at least part of him wanted it to be in his head :D Henri's not going to be too comfortable around our lovely Marin any time soon, though he'll get there :D I do love the way you think :D I do think our boys need to have something happen sometime soon... They've had it too good too long :D *cackles* so we'll see :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five: The Next Step I**

Tristan and Aramis had not taken the offer of help lightly and both men quickly began instructing the pair on how they could help with the injured members of their party. Henri had been reluctant to work with Marin but forced down his distaste for the younger man after realizing just how bad the conditions of the injured men were, his loyalty to his brothers more powerful than his hate of the young man's regiment.

To his surprise, he found Marin to be quite a hard worker, the red guard doing whatever was asked of him with no word of complaint or reluctance and the amount of trust both Aramis and Tristan appeared to have in him helped ease Henri's wariness of the young man to the point where they were able to work alongside each other for several hours.

Athos was the only person in their group, aside from those still unconscious from their injuries, who hadn't helped with the preparation of the supplies, although this was largely due to the fact that D'Artagnan became increasingly restless whenever the swordsman moved away, much to the amusement of his brothers who couldn't help but grin cheekily at their brother's predicament.

It quickly became apparent that it was better for Athos to remain where he was given how D'Artagnan didn't need to make it any harder for himself to breathe.

* * *

Hours later saw the group feeling exhausted by accomplished as they sat around the small campfire. Once they had created an abundance of poultices and draughts Tristan had set to work, the physician's assistant forbidding Aramis from helping any more than he already had as the amount of pain the marksman was in had become clear for all to see on the man's face.

Tristan had started with D'Artagnan, the boy's trouble breathing along with his other, worsening symptoms, having been a significant cause of concern among the group. The Gascon was also the quickest to treat as there was little more Tristan could do for him than to give him a few draughts for the fever and pain before moving on to check and re-wrap the boy's injured fingers.

Athos didn't look overly pleased when informed there was nothing else Tristan could do for his protege right now and that a lot of the fight would be on the Gascon himself, however, that frustration quickly turned to guilt when he watched the physician's assistant move to tend to both Glenn and Fredrick, both men suffering from grievous wounds which had begun to show signs of infection over the last few days, much to the alarm of both Tristan and Talbot, both fully aware that they didn't have the supplies to treat it.

Thankfully the herbs Henri and Issac had grabbed abundance of were those which were very effective in fighting infections so Tristan was now more confident about being able to get both infections under control before they posed a true risk to either gravely injured man.

Unfortunately treating the wounds meant opening them up again in order to clean out the infection, something which was not a pleasant process for all those involved but especially for the injured men themselves as they screamed and cried out in pain as Tristan worked as quickly as he dared to clear their infected wounds before applying the poultice and re-wrapping the wound.

While Tristan worked Aramis had taken it upon himself to treat his own wounds. He knew that, thankfully he had not gained an infection of his own to deal with and that his only problem came from the number of wounds he was still recovering from after his own ordeal. Thankfully the ride from the church hadn't resulted in any torn stitches, the marksman had no intention of asking someone like Porthos, who was once again by his side, to stitch him if they had torn, although thankfully the journey had pulled them, adding to his pain, but not torn them and as such he was able to gingerly apply an ointment onto the inflamed wounds before taking one of the prepared pain draughts and count himself done, absently leaning back into Porthos's warm side as he desperately waited for the pain draughts effects to kick in.

* * *

"We should discuss our next steps," spoke Henri sometime later once the treatment was over and the men were resting by the fire with a simple meal.

Athos rose an eyebrow in question but it was Issac who nodded and spoke up, "Treville will need to be informed of your location, the sooner we're all reunited the sooner we can get back to the safety of the garrison, given all that's happened I don't like the idea of being out in the open any longer than we have to… I'll ride out at dawn and backtrack to find him."

Now it was Henri's turn to raise an eyebrow as he caught on to his friend's wording, "I hope you don't plan on riding out alone," he lightly scolded, scowling when Issac nodded. "You **just **said it's not safe and now you want us to let you go out alone?"

Smiling at his friend's concern Issac patted the man gently on the shoulder, "Athos and the others are already down several strong fighters, they are clearly the target of this author's plans, they'll pose the biggest target and will need all the help they can get."

Athos and the other inseparable's ears pricked up at the mention of their mysterious author as none of them had mentioned the letter from him they had received.

With a look of confusion and wariness on his face, Athos decided to press for answers, "Did our letter to the Captain actually get through? I thought they would have destroyed it."

"Letter?" Issac asked as he tilted his head to the side, "As far as I know the Captain never received a letter from you. He likely would have been here sooner if he had."

"Then how are you all here?" asked Aramis, his voice still slightly pained sounding, although it was clear the draught was beginning to take effect.

Issac and Henri shared a look before the latter reached into his jacket and passed over a note written in a now all too familiar handwriting.

_You musketeers sure like to scatter and split from each other, even when you have already found trouble._

_Are you sure that's wise, who's to say trouble won't return when you're alone? _

_Yours,_

_A Concerned Friend_

Athos bristled as he took in the taunt written in the note, anger rising as he became aware of how Aramis had actually unintentionally flinched at the sight of the handwriting, his mind and body associating it with a great deal of pain.

Knowing anger wouldn't help him now Athos took a moment to take several heavy breaths before he lifted his head and stared hard at the two musketeers, "Explain." He demanded, "Now."


	56. Explanations

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Look at me doing another update :D Turns out setting a timer and forcing myself to write is apparently working :D ... I've jinxed it now haven't I lol.  
**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I agree we are fairly similar in that sense :D Not sure what it says about us to love whumping the boys as much as we do lol XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Oh Athos definitely does not mind lol :D He's not got any desire to have D'Art far from him any time soon so he's more than happy to play pillow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha that's very true, though they'll get a few answers today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah not the smartest but they have no choice... However, who knows what might happen when they split :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Explanations**

Neither Henri nor Issac looked overly happy to discuss the events that led up to and followed receiving the note they had just handed to Athos but both also knew the men had the right to know what happened and so with a sigh Issac, having been involved right from the beginning began his explanation.

"It began not long after you guys left for the church," began Issac, clearly uncomfortable and somewhat angry as the memories played out in his mind. "The Captain was at a meeting with the King where they received a letter for our infamous author, basically taunting him and stating that he wasn't finished."

Porthos nodded, "Explains the sudden allies we got a few days later," he mused, the group not having thought too much of the arrivals given they themselves had already been tormented by another letter from the author.

"Corbett and myself were out on separate delivery missions at the time," explained Henri, his hand, instinctively moving to gently wrap around his still bruised ribs. "The Captain feared we might be targets so sent Issac, Favier, Blaise and Alain out after us."

The way Henri's voice momentarily faltered when speaking the names of their brothers-in-arms spoke volumes to the inseparables who, due to being focused on the explanation along with the growing feeling of worry for their brothers, missed a certain figure slowly opening his eyes.

"'Lain?" murmured a voice, starting the entire group, several members actually jumping slightly from the voice before all eye turned to the sweat-drenched, barely conscious Gascon laying in Athos's lap.

"Whelp," breathed Porthos, relief briefly flooding his system as he stared at the boy's barely opened eyes, vanishing moments later however when he heard how painful sounding the boy's breathing was, prompting the larger man to send Aramis a worried look, noticing a matching look of concern on the marksman's face. "How are you feeling D'Artagnan?"

Ignoring the question D'Artagnan's eyes began to slowly scan the area, confusion slowly flooding the Gascon's dark orbs, "'Lain?"

With a sympathetic look on his face, Issac reached over to place his hand gently on the younger man's bandaged one, bringing the boy's quickly dimming focus onto his face. "He's not here D'Artagnan," explained the musketeer, "He's at the garrison with Blaise so you better focus on getting better otherwise you'll worry him when we get home."

Too exhausted to speak any more D'Artagnan made a weak sound of agreement before closing his eyes once more, ignorant of the worried looks being shared among his brothers and friends.

"They're not travelling with you and the Captain?" asked Aramis a few moments later, concern filling his features. D'Artagnan's friendship with Alain was well known among their brothers and it simply did not make sense that the other musketeer would not have accompanied the group tracking the Gascon unless there was a serious issue preventing him from doing so.

With unease and pain clear on their faces both Henri and Issac shook their heads, although it was Issac who continued the explanation, skipping to the part of the story which related to the current absence of the young musketeer.

"After we found that note," he explained, nodding to the letter still in Athos's hands, "We made our way to a nearby town to send word to the Captain, requesting aid for both ourselves and for Blaise's group as we had no way of knowing who they were going to target."

"It didn't take long for Etienne and some of the others to reach us," continued Henri, his hands clenching into fists at the mention of his injured friend's name. "According to Etienne the men had been itching to ride out long before they left and the Captain practically emptied the garrison within minutes of receiving our letter."

Issac nodded, "As it turned out though the back up was completely unnecessary… at least for us."

"Blaise's group," breathed Athos, paling slightly in concern as he unconsciously looked down at his protege now once again fully unconscious in his lap.

A grim look appeared on both Henri and Issac's faces as they nodded despite the swordsman's words not truly being a question.

"Etienne refused to let us ride out after them once it became clear that we were not the target, insisting that the Captain ordered us to stay put and he would send word or come meet us so it took a while for us to get the news."

"What happened?" spoke Marin, bravely ending the brief stint of silence that followed the last part of the explanation. Instinctively Henri sent the red guard a glare but to his surprise and inner pride, the younger man remained unaffected as he simply stared at the musketeer.

"Apparently Blaise had been seriously injured during an earlier ambush on the road which prompted Alain continuing the search for Corbett alone," started Issac, quickly waving away the question both Aramis and Tristan looked ready to ask, quickly continuing his explanation.

"According to the Captain, they arrived shortly after another ambush had begun," the inseparables all tensed at this as they waited for more news. "Alain had found Corbett, unharmed and the pair had raced back to where Blaise had been holed up only to be attacked mere minutes after arriving. They were greatly outnumbered and hindered by the fact they were trying to protect Blaise who was unconscious from his earlier wounds when the Captain and the others showed up. Our brothers apparently caused enough of a distraction that Alain was able to spot a hidden shooter aiming at Blaise. Some of the men who were there said they didn't even realize what Alain had done until they had turned the tide of the fight and chased the few remaining fighters off."

A sickening sense of dread filled Porthos's gut as he began to have a sense of what might have happened. "What Alain had done?" he asked quietly, his gaze drifting to the unconscious Gascon as Issac confirmed his thoughts… The pair truly were quite alike.

"He had jumped in front of the shot."


	57. The Next Step II

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Three days in a row! Whoo, I'm on a roll :D Fingers crossed I can stick to this writing plan, seems to be working for me so far :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Ah I was wondering if that might confuse people. The whole thing with Alain was hinted at many many chapters ago so I'm not surprised people have forgotten about it (I almost did!) I kept meaning to go back to address it but it never seemed like the right point storywise but it fit quite well here. Sorry for the confusion! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha that's very true. As is stands my regular OC's have my heart so it's highly unlikely I'm going to kill them but who knows where I'm concerned lol. Also, there's a little something in this chapter for you which I'm curious if you'll remember mentioning :D Hope you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading **

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Next Step II**

As Treville and his men approached the barn they were greeted by the grinning face of Porthos, the larger man having taken frequent watches for the group alongside Henri after Issac left to bring the Captain to them several days earlier. Porthos knew his companion's insistence of taking a watch was more due to concern over their mutual friend then anything else so he didn't say anything if Henri took longer watches than most.

"You're a sight for sore eyes Captain," grinned Porthos as he placed down the whetstone he had been using to maintain his sword whilst on watch before rising to his feet to approach his Captain, the man looking more than a little relieved to see him.

"A sentiment I think we can all return," acknowledge Treville with a grin of his own, though it was clearly a tired one. Clapping a hand on Porthos's shoulder he nodded to the barn, "How is everyone?"

To both his surprise and relief this simple question brought an even bigger smile to the larger musketeer's face. "Beyond thankful for the supplies you brought," teased the man before stepping aside and nodding towards the door, "See for yourself."

Not wanting to wait a moment more, even though he had been informed of how the men had been days earlier when Issac found them, Treville wasted no time in striding forward, pushing the barn door open and walking into what had become a small sanctuary for his men.

* * *

Out of instinct Treville's eyes immediately sought out those of his lieutenant, a small sigh of relief flooding his system when he spotted nothing more than some rather impressive dark circles underneath the man's eyes plaguing the swordsman, who at the time had been assisting an awake D'Artagnan in drinking some kind of liquid, medicinal most likely Treville reasoned given by the laboured breathing he could hear as he approached the duo, absently aware of how his other men were ecstatically greeting the other musketeers.

"Athos," he greeted as he eased himself to the ground to sit on D'Artagnan's other side, a small glimmer of amusement flashing in his eyes as he spotted the slightly disgusted look on the Gascon's pale face. _"Definitely medicinal," _he mused before tearing his eyes away to look at Athos who had returned his greeting briefly before refocusing on his task.

"It is a great relief to find you all well," spoke Treville quietly as he glanced around the room, immediately spotting the other injured members of Athos's party, "Or at least alive," he amended reluctantly.

Nodding Athos placed the drink on the ground, "You had troubles of your own as we understand," stated the swordsman, a silent question in his eyes as he assessed his Captain's face, taking comfort in the lack of grief he saw in the man's eyes, silently taking that to mean that Etienne continued to fight and had not succumbed to his wounds.

"Nothing to your severity," acknowledge the Captain as he glanced down at D'Artagnan, a flash of pain mixed with relief entered his eyes. "We had reports that you had perished."

With a very weak version of his cheek filled grin, the sick Gascon offered a weak shrug, "Those reports… are… greatly exaggerated."

Unable to stop himself Treville let out a small bark of laughter, unknowingly earning him surprised looks from the men who had travelled with him. Uncaring of the eyes on him Treville reached over to take one of D'Artagnan's bandaged hands in his own whilst his other hand lightly brushed some of the boy's hair out of his eyes.

"Of which I am eternally grateful. I'm surprised your father hasn't already started to haunt me for the trouble you've found yourself in under my watch… Had you died…" Treville's voice lost the joviality it had as he finished speaking and while it caused a pang of pain to hit his heart to hear someone talking of his deceased father it was different when the person speaking actually knew the man so D'Artagnan knew the man was still grieving himself and the thought of being, even partly, responsible for causing the death of a friend's child was obviously bothering the Captain greatly so the young Gascon mustered what energy he had, which admittedly wasn't much, to squeeze the hand holding his own, smiling faintly when the action caused Treville to look back up into his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the barn, Tristan was, somewhat nervously, detailing the men's injuries to Gaspard, filling the physician in on their conditions and what Tristan had done to manage and treat those in his care.

It was one of the first times in the last several weeks that Tristan became aware of the fact that he was an assistant, **not **an actually qualified physician and both fear and nerves bubbled up inside of him as he waited to be told what he had missed whilst praying he hadn't done anything to put the men at further risk.

Noticing his assistant's obvious nerves Gaspard was quick to let out a chuckle before reaching out to pull the nervous younger man into a hug.

"You've done well Tristan," he expressed, whispering the words into the younger man's ears, pride clear as a bell in his voice before pulling away, smirking at the expression now on his assistant's face. "The conditions you were forced to contend with were far greater than we prepared you for and yet you met every challenge, kept those in your care alive and in the best health you could with next to no resources… You've done us, proud boy."

This warm moment between the pair was shattered by a commotion going on in a far corner of the barn, the disruption had also garnered the attention of the rest of the men, none of who looked in any hurry to interfere.

* * *

"Traitor!" spat Ethan venomously, pulling at his restraints as he attempted to launch himself at the completely nonplussed Marin who had been bringing some supplies over to Talbot who was still watching over Glenn and Fredrick.

Ignoring the venom being shouted at him the young red guard continued to pass over the supplies he had been carrying, sending Talbot a small reassuring smile when the man looked concerned at his as Ethan continued to shout.

"Marcus is dead because of you traitor!" screamed Ethan, grinning when Marin unintentionally came close enough to him that he was able to kick him in the stomach, causing the young red guard to stumble backwards, hunched over as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

"HEY!" exclaimed Talbot, fury filling him at the attack. Striding forward he backhanded the restrained red guard, causing the man to bite the inside of his lip bad enough to draw blood.

"It's f-fine Talbot," spoke Marin somewhat wheezy. Forcing himself to straighten the young red guard slowly approached his restrained colleague, much to the fascination of the musketeers now fully watching.

"Marcus's death is **not **on me Ethan," growled Marin in an uncharacteristic display of anger, continuing before the red guard could cut him off. "The King gave us a mission. It was the two of you who decided to disregard it and follow a condemned traitor… The fallout of that decision is on you **not **me," and with that, he turned and walked away, once again completely ignoring the furious shouts and threats spewing from Ethan's lips, although a small grin did tug at his lips when he heard someone hit the restrained man again in an effort to shut him up.

Whilst this was going on however no one noticed how, after whispering something to Treville, both the Captain and Athos, slightly reluctantly on his part, slipped out of the barn.


	58. Revelation

**Evening My Lovelies **

**I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I've had the idea in it in my head for a while now but I realized it will probably come across as seemingly out of the blue/completely random as I've not really hinted at it much (if at all) before as far as I'm aware, just go with me, please! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing why Athos and Treville have slipped away today. Haha yeah, poor Athos is very very tired at this point, I kinda like the idea of him fainting, could add a bit of drama :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - It's fine :) just glad to hear from you whenever you've got the time to review :D We'll be seeing what's pulled Athos away from D'Art today :)

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Revelation**

Once they had exited the barn Treville looked to Athos, who had spent the last few days in the area for advice on where to go. Both men knew the seriousness of what they had to discuss and how it should not be overheard, even by those in their regiment.

Understanding the silent question the swordsman gestured for the Captain to follow him and led him to a secluded spot he had found during one of the times Porthos and the others had literally forced him to leave the barn and get some fresh air and a moment to himself.

Thankfully it wasn't too far from the barn so they were unlikely to cause anyone to worry if/when their absence was noticed and they would be close enough for aid to quickly come should trouble find them.

With most of the men having settled themselves inside the barn, there was only a few outside who noticed when their Captain and lieutenant walked passed, none paying the duo much notice as it was common for the pair to discuss things confidentially. However had they been paying more attention they would have noticed the obvious tension both men were carrying as they walked off with ridged, straight-backed postures.

Once at the location Treville took a moment to take in the surroundings and only gestured for Athos to speak once he was confident their conversation would not be overheard. Athos had been vague with his request to speak with him but Treville had heard the urgency and seriousness in his lieutenant's voice so he had a sneaking suspicion what it was Athos wanted to discuss.

"Is it true?" demanded Athos snappishly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Nearly every part of him was screaming at him to return to his brothers' sides, especially considering what he was asking but he forced that part of him down as he stared at his Captain, knowing he couldn't go back until he had confirmation either way to what he had learned.

Seeing the increased tension in Athos's posture and the way the man clearly wanted to get back to his brothers Treville felt even more confident he knew what was being asked of him but wasn't going to answer until he was asked it directly.

"That depends on what it is that you've heard," he stated calmly, noticing immediately how that statement seemed to set Athos off.

Anger sparked across the swordsman's face at the non-answer, "Don't screw with me Treville," he growled, not missing the way Treville reacted to his tone, "Henri confided in me his suspicions regarding the author's identity… Is there any truth to it or not?"

Crossing his arms in front of his chest Treville had a very irritated expression on his face, "Don't take that tone with me Athos. No matter your personal stake it this I **am **your commanding officer and you will show me some respect!"

Silence once again settled between the pair, both men's emotions too high strung to continue without a moment to breathe.

Eventually, Treville let out a sigh and lowered his arms to his side, "What **exactly** did Henri tell you?"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Athos?" called a quiet voice, pulling Athos from his daze, the exhausted musketeer having lost himself slightly as he once again stayed up to watch over the very sick D'Artagnan, unwilling to take his eyes off of the boy he had only recently gotten back from believing to be dead. _

_"Henri," greeted Athos, a slight amount of confusion lining his voice as the other musketeer appeared both nervous and was making every effort to speak as quietly as possible to so as to not be overheard, even though the rest of their party were already long asleep. _

_"There… There was something I negated telling you all earlier," admitted the musketeer, who took a moment to glance over at the sleeping men, once more heightening Athos's confusion and curiosity. _

_"Something you _**_don't _**_want the others to know?" _

_Henri looked uncomfortable then but nodded, "It's not that I don't trust them," he added quickly, "But it is something I can't prove currently and the more people who know of it could prove detrimental."_

_Understanding the significance of what Henri wanted to tell him Athos straightened, a serious look crossing his face, "Explain."_

_It took a moment for Henri to gather himself, it was a feeling he wasn't overly used to but given the thoughts, he was about to give voice to he felt he had a right to be nervous. "It pertains to the author of these letters," he started, noticing immediately that, if he didn't already have Athos's full attention, he certainly did now. After receiving a gesture to continue Henri was quick to explain. _

_"The letter I showed you earlier was found on a man who attacked me on the road, my destination and route were kept secret to all but a few given Treville's concerns over the possibility of the author returning." He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before raising his eyes to look his lieutenant straight in the eyes. "The likelihood of some outside source learning of not only mine but also yours and Blaise's locations is extremely slim… We're either dealing with an exceptionally skilled thief… or…"_

_Realization hit Athos like a sledgehammer as his face immediately paled, "Or the author's one of us." _

**_END FLASHBACK_**


	59. Suspicions

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Damn! I was hoping to keep up my small streak of uploading daily as this whole setting a timer and writing every day seems to really be working for me but after finishing the chapter I wrote yesterday I really wasn't happy with it so I decided to completely rewrite it today and I have to say I am SO much happier with this one :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I figured it was time for me to throw a curveball :D We'll have to wait and see who the traitor is, I won't be revealing that just yet :D. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oh I'm loving the reactions I received from this curveball. I'm not going to reveal who the traitor is just yet as I'm still working on the best way to do that so I'm going to be keeping you all in suspense a little while longer, hopefully, it's all worth it in the end. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - I know! :D My evil side thoroughly enjoyed the idea when I had it so I just had to roll with it :D Athos is not going to handle the news well that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Suspicions**

Finishing his explanation of Henri's theory, Athos found himself waiting anxiously as he stared at Treville, silently willing the man to both answer him and to tell him Henri was wrong, that they hadn't been betrayed, in the worst way by one of their very own.

Eventually, the waiting became too much and Athos was forced to speak up, taking a single step forward, his eyes somehow both hard and pleading. "Captain…"

Letting out a small sigh Treville ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling at least a decade older as he looked at his lieutenant, "I don't want to believe it," he said softly, not ignorant of the way his words sent ice through Athos's veins, "It is, however, the most likely answer. I don't see how they would have received the information otherwise."

Silence settled among the pair for a few heavy moments as Treville allowed Athos to have the time to process everything, the seasoned Captain not even flinching when Athos let out a roar, filled with both fury and anguish, as he launched a punch at a nearby tree.

"Are you done?" he asked as he approached the now heavily panting swordsman, ignoring the man's glare as he reached out to pull the man's now injured hand towards him, inspecting it for damage, sighing quietly upon noticing the blood coating Athos's knuckles and how his hand was already starting to swell.

"You're lucky that wasn't your sword arm," scolded the Captain as he released Athos's hand, not missing the way Athos, whilst still glaring, flinched as the limb most likely throbbed in pain. Part of Treville was honestly impressed that, even while furious, Athos had maintained enough sense to not injure his dominant hand, thus leaving him in trouble should a fight occur before the limb could heal.

"Who is it?" growled Athos, subconsciously moving his injured hand so it was supported by his uninjured one. When Treville failed to respond Athos felt his anger spike once more and he couldn't stop the fury that filled both his voice and expression.

"WHO. IS. IT!" he roared, not missing the unimpressed look on his Captain's face, something which only served to further ignite his anger, although Treville wisely spoke up before he could say anything else.

"I don't know," admitted the Captain with a touch of guilt and shame underlying his words. To him the men under his command were **his **to protect and to allow one of their own to betray them in such a way… to be so oblivious to not notice a traitor in their midst was like a slap in the face to the Captain, he felt like he had failed his men and the oath he gave them when he took the position as Captain.

As if sensing his Captain's turbulent emotions Athos felt his fury cool slightly, allowing him to relax his stance as he waited for the man to continue, something which thankfully did not take too long.

"I had begun to suspect possible involvement shortly before Henri's letter, detailing his own suspicions arrived but that brought its own problems and I've hardly had the time to investigate anyone since its arrival."

This made sense to Athos and further aided in his rational mind returning as he let out a sigh, a desperate thought entering his mind that he couldn't help but voice. "Are we sure they're the author and not merely another resource the man… or woman has? This author has displayed both an impressive reach and an impressive arsenal already. Is it possible they have one of us on the payroll?"

Nodding Treville crossed his arms in front of his chest, "It's entirely possible, although I'm not sure what is worse, the author actually being one of us or someone we trust with our lives having seen all the devastation the author created and yet still helping them willingly."

"It is possible they are helping under duress," offered Athos weakly, however even he didn't believe his own words, no matter how much he hoped they were true as it would at least make the betrayal somewhat more forgivable.

"As much as I would love to believe it," stated Treville softly, unknowingly agreeing with Athos's silent thoughts, "I find it unlikely that they wouldn't find an opportunity to either voice their problem or at least drop hints as to their situation. We've had no new recruits earn their pauldron since D'Artagnan so the men have served for years. None lack the brains to work out how to make the situation known without alerting whoever may be watching them."

It was after this that the true realization of what one of their own had quite likely done began to sink in for the pair and both fell silent as their minds struggled to fully process that information.

"We should handle this quietly," stated Athos after a few minutes, drawing Treville's attention back to him as the Captain waited quietly for his lieutenant to continue, which he did fairly promptly. "Regardless as to the level of their involvement, if one of our own is truly involved then making them aware of our suspicions could cause them to up the timeline of any other plans that may be in the works. If we handle it quietly, involving only those we **know **can be trusted we can hopefully lull whoever it is into a false sense of security… make them lower their guard…"

Treville nodded as he thought over Athos's suggestion, it was an approach he had considered himself, even though nearly every part of him wanted nothing more than to interrogate every single one of his men until he had the answers he sought.

"There are some we can clear already," agreed Treville, a flicker of pride appearing in his eyes as he saw Athos had quickly caught onto his thought process.

"Issac and Favier," nodded Athos, his heart aching at the grief the two men had recently endured. "Issac's love of his sister was well known and the grief was genuine for both. Favier would **never **have willingly let anyone hurt Ines or Issac."

Treville nodded in agreement, though there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes, "I am surprised you didn't immediately make the case for yourselves and the others."

Appearing thoroughly unamused Athos sent his Captain a look, "You wouldn't have had this conversation with me if you had even a flicker of doubt. Aramis almost died at the hands of the author which takes both him and Porthos out of the running and with his own recent run-in with the author notwithstanding, as much as he would like to believe otherwise D'Artagnan is not subtle enough to keep a secret of this magnitude from us."

Unable to stop himself Treville let out a small chuckle at the assessment before nodding in agreement, the pair then slipping into a hushed conversation, making the heartbreaking mental list of who in their regiment they felt they could trust without a speck of doubt.


	60. Informing The Others

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter57) Well at least you got a little binge read out of it :D I was hoping you would remember that quote :) (Chapter58) Hehe It wasn't originally going to be a musky but I just couldn't resist when the idea hit me :D (Chapter59) No worries, I'm just grateful you take the time to review/read whenever you get the chance :D x Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yep, don't want to get him angry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked that, I imagine Treville's well versed in how to handle our boys at this point lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty: Informing The Others**

Thankfully for the men back in the barn, it didn't take too long to regain control over Ethan after his outburst at the attempted attack on his red guard companion Marin who, much to the surprise of the majority of the musketeers, was being looked over by a clearly concerned Aramis, having been brought over to the marksman by Talbot, the former musketeer dropping the younger man off before returning to his vigil over Glenn and Fredrick.

"It's fine Aramis," stated Marin dismissively, though he couldn't hide the slightly warm look in his eyes at the man's concern. "He just winded me, I'm all right."

To his side Porthos snorted, "Just let him do his thing kid," he said with a grin, a teasing grin on his face as he looked to his brother, "He's not going to stop otherwise."

Much to the amusement of both men Aramis let out a little huff but didn't refute his brother's comment, choosing instead to continue to assess the young red guard's ribs, stopping only when he was reassured they hadn't been damaged in any way from the blow.

It was after this that Aramis glanced over his shoulder to where he had last seen Athos, slightly surprised the lieutenant hadn't stepped in when Ethan first spoke up, only to frown in confusion when he spotted D'Artagnan resting in his spot, alone… no Athos in sight.

With a frown forming on his face the marksman straightened and began to scan the room, concern and confusion building as he continued to find no sign of their brother.

"'Mis?" asked Porthos, instinctively lowering his voice as he looked to his brother in concern, the man's expression not having been missed by the larger musketeer.

Without taking his eyes off of the crowded barn Aramis spoke, his voice equally as quiet, "Where's Athos?"

This made both Porthos and Marin pause, the pair instinctively looking over to D'Artagnan, knowing full well that the lieutenant had barely left the boy's side in days, the fact he was no longer there put both men on high alert.

"Come on," said Porthos as he stood and made his way over to the lone Gascon, inwardly not liking the fact one of them wasn't with him given how close they had come to losing the boy only days prior and how dire his health condition still was.

"Whelp," he called gently as he and the others settled themselves around the young musketeer's side. He hated that he had to wake the sick boy up but they needed answers and given D'Artagnan was very likely the last person to see their now absent brother they had no choice but to ask.

Still, he couldn't ignore that pang of guilt he felt when he saw how much of a struggle it was for the Gascon to open his eyes. Whilst the boy's health had begun to show signs of improvement since they received supplies from Issac and Henri he was still incredibly sick and became exhausted very easily.

Instinctively taking hold of the younger man's hands after he delved into a painful sounding, yet blessedly short, coughing fit, Porthos did what he could to ignore the guilt he felt and focused instead on the problem at hand. "Do you know where 'Thos went?" he asked gently, torn between the desire for answers and not wanting to overexert his sick little brother.

To the trio's collective relief the Gascon let out a small hum as he weakly nodded his head. It alarmed the men how much effort it seemed to take the musketeer but D'Artagnan slowly rose his unheld hand to point toward the barn door. "He's with Treville."

Worry was replaced with curiosity as even Marin knew it would have to be something serious to pull Athos away from D'Artagnan's side, even while being surrounded by their brethren.

Thankfully for their ever-growing curiosity, they didn't have to wait too long for the duo to return, though it immediately became clear all was not well.

"Look at his hand will you Aramis," instructed Treville as the duo arrived at their side. Curiosity blossomed on both Porthos and Marin's faces but they were quickly overshadowed by Aramis who, despite his injuries, practically leapt at the swordsman, dragging him down to sit beside them whilst simultaneously pulling Athos's injured hand towards him, quickly assessing the damage.

"What on Earth did you do?" exclaimed Aramis in alarm as he, ignoring his own twinges of pain, reached over to the medical bag he had taken to having at his side at all times. "Did you punch a wall?"

"A tree actually," corrected Treville with no small amount of amusement when it became that Athos intended to remain stubbornly silent. The look on Aramis's face was definitely worth the glare he received from the swordsman and after a short, quiet chuckle the musketeer Captain turned his attention to Marin. "Might I have a word?" he asked, gesturing to the younger man to follow, which he did with a smidgen of hesitation and a heap of confusion, leaving the inseparables alone once more.

"What's going on Athos?" asked Porthos with obvious concern, the self-inflicted injury reminded the larger man all too much of how reckless his beloved brother had acted when he thought they had lost their youngest and that comparison sent chills down the musketeer's spine.

For a moment it looked like Athos was going to continue to remain silent, his face completely free of any emotion even as Aramis began work to clean his split knuckles. However, all it took was another, more insistent call of his name from Porthos for Athos to speak, his voice almost inaudibly quiet as he spoke three words which caused both men to immediately freeze as a maelstrom of emotions erupted inside their chests.

"We've been betrayed."


	61. To Catch A Rat I

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh I am SO looking forward to the traitor's reveal and Athos (and possibly the others) getting his(their) hands on him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I feel like the sight of Athos, not by D'Art's side got both of their spidey-sense's tingling lol :D No Treville/Marin convo today but it will be in the next one. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - I think the news they were betrayed by one of their own has each of their minds going to a dark place, they're going to be out for blood, that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter59) Ooooh I love your thoughts on the man's motivations, it's definitely given me something to think about motive-wise so thanks for that :D (Chapter60) We won't be seeing the chat between the Captain and Marin tonight but I'm planning for it to be in the next chapter so I won't keep everyone guessing much longer on that front. As for your question regarding Treville's reports... I see him as being the kind of person who would write detailed reports (even if the King likely would only skim read them at best lol) So I figure there's a fair amount of information in Treville's doc's. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-One: To Catch A Rat I**

"We've been betrayed." Those three simple words and their implications hit the two inseparables so hard they didn't notice D'Artagnan had once again fallen asleep shortly after Athos's return.

As Athos had expected it was Aramis who reacted the most visibly to the news, the marksman's skin paling as his breathing began coming in shorter, quicker bursts as his mind battled with the horrific memories of what he had endured given the new knowledge that someone he knew had likely orchestrated it.

Knowing he had to get the medic under control if they were going to have any hope of keeping their betrayer from becoming alerted to their suspicions Athos was quick to twist his injured hand, which was still in Aramis's grasp, so he could instead grab the marksman's hand, squeezing it tightly in order to pull the musketeer's attention away from his memories and back to the present.

"Aramis," he called quietly, his voice firm and grounding as he, once again, tightly squeezed the marksman's hand, smiling faintly when he saw Aramis blink owlishly at him a few moments later as the man's breathing began to return to normal.

"Who?" growled Porthos, who while this had been going on had instinctively moved closer to both D'Artagnan and Aramis whilst maintaining his hold on the former.

Athos was immensely glad that it was very common for Aramis to be the one to treat their injuries and that despite how well-liked they genuinely were among the regiment the four of them often kept to themselves as it meant that the sight of the four of them huddled together whilst Aramis tended to his injured hand would draw little to no attention from the rest of the regiment, meaning as long as they kept their reactions contained and their voices low they would speak about nearly anything without being eavesdropped on.

It was because of this Athos felt confident enough in their situation too, almost silently, explain what he knew and the conclusions he and Treville had come up with, although he was still careful to avoid saying anything too damming just in case someone was listening in.

His pride in how his brothers remained composed during his explanation was off the charts and it was the only emotion he allowed even a glimmer of to show on his face. He knew for both of them, like himself, that even the idea of one of their own betraying them was something truly reprehensible and mind-boggling but they kept any of this from showing on their faces… The only sign of the seriousness of their conversation coming from the tenseness in their frames.

It didn't take long to explain who he and Treville felt were above suspicion, though the swordsman could see it didn't sit right with either of his brothers to suspect any in their regiment of having any relation to the pain their mysterious author had caused even if there was no other logical explanation.

"What do we do?" asked Porthos, barely keeping the anger he felt from showing in his voice. He had been part of the regiment for years and had served with, broke bread with and bled with and for each and every one of its members and while he might not be as close to some as he was with others, the idea one of them was responsible, at least in some way, for his best friend and brother being tortured and almost killed sicken him right to his core. He was almost hoping he could catch the traitor before anyone else, just so he could ensure they felt a fraction of the pain they had allowed to happen to those he cared about before the Captain and King got their hands on him.

"We keep our eyes open," stated Athos emotionlessly, though there was a glimmer of sympathy in his eyes speaking to his understanding of Porthos's silent thoughts. "He might have sent letters to the garrison but he's refrained from acting there so the Captain and I reasoned he'll likely try something before we reach the city. Treville is going to inform the others we trust and while we must act like we do not know anything we'll be watching everyone… Anyone goes off alone or acts the least bit suspicious must be reported immediately." Looking directly at Porthos he added, "Don't go after them alone. We don't know if he's working alone or if there is more than one and I'm **not **willing to have them cause any more pain to my brothers."

There was a few moments of silence before Aramis spoke up, his voice was somewhat shaky as he was still working to banish the memories and thoughts from his mind, although it appeared fear had been replaced, at least partially, by anger at present.

"Who are we reporting to, the Captain or you?" he asked, knowing it wasn't uncommon for Treville to hand over complete control of a situation to Athos given he was the second in command, however, the question had never garnered the dark, predatory look now gracing his brother's face.

"Either," acknowledged Athos, his smirk seemingly growing as he added, "Although the Captain has stated that so long as whoever is involved is brought to him alive and breathing he cares not for whatever condition they arrive to him in."


	62. To Catch A Rat II

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Okay, wow this chapter ended up being a LOT longer than I was expecting, not that I'm complaining or anything and I'm sure you all will like having a slightly longer chapter but I was thinking the idea behind this chapter would maybe take like 500-700 words but when these two get going they REALLY get going lol :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - It's definitely going to be hard for our guys to know who to trust right now that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah that's pretty much guaranteed :D I feel like, after everything, he's watched his men suffer through he wants the one behind it to suffer too, but given his position, he can't exactly order his men to beat the guy to a pulp. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it, I think all our muskys are more than willing to see the author of the letters endure at least of a bit of the pain he's caused before they hand him over to the King. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Two: To Catch A Rat II**

Marin's curiosity over what the musketeer Captain could want to talk to him about only continued to grow when the man took him outside. The young red guard would have been lying if he had said he didn't feel any fear in the older man's presence, especially given the dark look on the man's face.

"I am going to give you **one **chance," spoke Treville with his back still to the younger man. The Captain's voice was hard and almost dripping with both ice and venom, so much so it sent chills down Marin's spine, though the red guard did his best to disguise it as he forced himself to relax.

"To do what sir?" he asked innocently, silently cursing that the Captain had taken them outside so he was out of the line of sight of any of the few musketeers who might be willing to leap to his defence, something that was likely a reason behind Treville's decision of conversation venue.

"Drop the act kid," spat Treville as he turned to face the red guard, a dark glare settled firmly on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am willing to give you **one **chance to tell me, honestly, what game you're playing here."

Now Marin's confusion wasn't held back as he blinked in surprise at the Captain, "Game sir?" he asked, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut.

"Given your age, I am surprised you were chosen for such an important mission," stated Treville as he glared at the red guard, "Out of all those in your regiment the only one who 'did his job' was the one who would likely remind my men of D'Artagnan? At a time when D'Artagnan's fate was unknown to his brothers, you inserted yourself among my men, playing the innocent, helpful assistant, endearing yourself to them in doing so, and I want to know what you're playing at."

For several seconds Marin remained completely still and silent as he was dumbfounded by the Captain's accusations. However, that quickly morphed into anger as the man's words and tone echoed in his mind and it took a great deal of self-control not to lash out like he wanted to, knowing that any response like that would only serve to further convince the man in front of him that he was not to be trusted.

Instead, Marin gritted his teeth and crossed his arms in front of his chest, hiding his hands which were so tightly clenched into fists the skin on his knuckles had completely turned white.

"I **volunteered **for the task actually Captain," spat Marin, a slight glare of his own on his face as he battled to keep his anger under control. "Our interim Captain was tasked with selecting the men but didn't want the hassle over the outrage doing so would cause amongst the men given very few would be willing to do any sort of job that would benefit musketeers. Instead, he opened it up to volunteers. Now I don't know what motives went behind Marcus and Ethan volunteering but mine were **far **from malicious."

Treville made a move to interrupt, his face now completely void of any emotion, but Marin, now completely on a roll shut that down before he could begin.

"And if we are going by your logic then surely D'Artagnan, who is younger than me if I might add, is far too young to trust with such an important task as protecting one of your most prominent members, but if rumours are to be believed he was not young enough to find and present the evidence which cleared said man from being hung. You and nearly everyone in your regiment had complete faith in someone several years younger than me to do the job **he **volunteered for so why is it such a surprise that my Captain would trust me with mine?"

"Young man," started Treville, raising a hand in an effort to cut off the full-blown rant Marin had now started, only for the young red guard to completely ignore him as he continued onwards.

"I helped your men Captain because it was the right thing to do! I know you believe red guards to have no idea what that even means but I do and I am not the sort of person to sit by and do nothing if I can help. Your men came in bloodied, bruised and unconscious, it would not be honourable of me to simply sit there and watch are Tristan, a trainee and Aramis, greatly injured as he is, attempted to treat them all on their own. I may have given up a lot when I joined the red guards but I refuse to believe that doing so meant I gave up my honour and I'd thank you not to question it again!"

Learning his lesson from his previous two attempts at speaking Treville waited several moments to be sure the red guard wasn't going to go off again. While doing so he watched the now panting young man with curious eyes, not missing the way he seemed to come back to himself, his earlier anger now dying off. Marin's posture immediately became a mixture of both resigned and defensive, something which made the corners of Treville's lips twitch upwards.

"Are you done?" he asked teasingly, not bothering to hide the amusement from his voice, nor from his expression as Marin's head shot upwards at the sound of his voice, honest confusion now lining the young red guard's face.

"W-What?"

"I asked," said Treville, his tone now far gentler than Marin had ever heard it as he watched the Captain take a step towards him, "If you were done. I'd like to speak now without being cut off."

Marin's face immediately flushed a deep red, making Treville burst out with a bark of laughter, which only served to further confuse the now embarrassed red guard.

Once he had received a somewhat sheepish nod from the younger man Treville allowed his posture to relax. "Marin, son of Alexis," Marin's face shot up once more, a mixture of confusion, curiosity and unease lining his face, though Treville paid it little notice as he continued to speak. "Nephew of Dorian, correct."

Marin could only nod in confirmation, his head still spinning at not only the fact that Treville knew who he as, beyond being a red guard, but also the complete change in Treville's attitude.

"They both served in my regiment, loyally and with honour, if I recall correctly."

Nodding once more Marin felt enough of him return that he was able to verbally respond this time. "They died in Savoy," he stated and Treville noticed that although there was grief lining those few simple words there was not any anger or accusation like he would have expected, seeing the surprise on the Captain's face Marin added, "I've long moved past my anger over the situation Captain."

"That is big of you," acknowledged Treville, a small but definitely proud smile tugging at his lips as he watched the confusion once more settle on the younger man's face. "Especially as you were suddenly responsible for not only your mother but your siblings… Two younger sisters if I recall correctly."

At the clear surprise on Marin's face, Treville sighed softly at approached so he was now standing directly in front of the younger man. "I remember the names of all those lost under my command, along with the names of all those recruits that show true promise," he added with a knowing grin, startling the red guard.

"You… You knew who I was all along?"

Treville nodded, "Since before you joined the red guards, although I will admit I had not kept close enough tabs to know you had joined the regiment."

Crossing his arms in front of his body Marin felt a small scowl grow on his face. "If you know enough about me then how could you think I would do anything to hurt a musketeer?"

It wasn't until he noticed the smirk now plastered on Treville's face that he finally understood.

"You were testing me?" he breathed, almost sagging as he finally understood what was going on.

"I was," nodded Treville, "Athos was quite vehement in his defence of you when we spoke. I trust Athos implicitly so while I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt given your history it was he who solidified it."

Warmth filled Marin and he was sure it showed on his face, though he paid it little to no attention as his earlier confusion returned. "Why? If Athos's word was enough to exonerate me in your eyes, why the interrogation?"

It was then that Treville's expression became serious, "Because there are things going on that are making it hard to know who to trust and there is a task I must give to someone outside my regiment. The situation has life or death implications so I **had **to be sure, beyond any doubt that you were still the honourable, loyal young man both your father and uncle praised you as being."

"This has something to do with those letters you've been receiving I'm guessing," stated Marin, doing a poor job of hiding how pleased he was with knowing his late father and uncle had been so enthusiastic with their praise of him. At Treville's look of surprise, he elaborated, "Rumours have reached the red guard garrison… Plus your men were willing to explain the situation to me once I had their trust."

"I see," nodded Treville, though it was clear he wasn't sure what to think about rumours reaching the red guard garrison. "It is indeed to do with those letters, in particular, catching the one behind sending them."

Nodding Marin lowered his arms to his side and straightened his posture, looking Treville directly in the eye as he spoke, "What can I do?"


	63. To Catch A Rat III

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Well, this chapter was originally causing me a lot of trouble, pretty sure I ended up staring at the screen for ages yesterday trying to figure out what to write but then it hit me! :D I'm seriously in love with the plans I have for this, and the next few chapters and I absolutely can't wait to read what you all think of them all! **

**Notes on reviews:**

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Oh I loved writing that scene. I didn't initially plan for it all to be a test on Treville's part, that idea came while I was actually writing but I love it so I'm very glad it came when it did :D Treville's plan with Marin is going to remain a secret for a little bit but I will get to it, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I did genuinely debate having Marin be a baddie but he's grown on me a lot more than I expected and I have a new story brewing in my head that I'd like to include him in (providing my evil side doesn't decide to kill him off at some point lol :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - That was going to be the plan originally, I only changed it when I got the idea for it all being a test while I was actually writing it, and I'm so glad I did as I like this version a lot more :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Three: To Catch A Rat III**

With the threat of their mysterious author still ringing loudly in his head, Treville was more than eager to get his men back to the safety of the garrison. He knew it was likely only because of their now larger numbers that they had managed to go unaccosted by bandits and the like but he doubted their numbers would be a deterrent for much longer if their traitor had any say in the matter, so staying in one, barely defensible location, for too long was not in the cards.

On his order the musketeers had made quick work on preparing to make the journey back to the garrison, most of the day went by in a blur of planning but when night fell once more the Captain was feeling infinitely more settled now they had a plan in motion to get his men home so he could begin earnestly searching for the traitor in his regiment.

It had not escaped his notice that Athos and his brothers, minus D'Artagnan who was still unconscious for most of the time, had already begun their own investigations. Investigations that continued well into the next day even while travelling.

Out of the trio, Aramis and Porthos were definitely the more approachable members of the inseparables and so it wasn't out of the ordinary to see the pair happily chatting to whatever member of the regiment they happened to be near.

The duo were also well-known fans of a bit of gossip so it surprised none of the men when the duo began asking about what they had missed during their absence from the garrison, even if they had their own preferred ways of getting that information.

* * *

"So Pruitt," grinned Porthos as he settled down amongst a small group of men later that day during one of the many breaks they were forced to take given the injured members in their travelling party. "You manage to learn how to bluff while I was gone?" teased the larger man as he held up a well-worn pack of cards in his hands.

The aforementioned musketeer laughed good-naturedly at the tease as he put down the book he had been sketching in, to gesture at the open space between them, "Let's see shall we."

For the next hour Porthos and his groups of musketeers played several hands of cards whilst chatting away, the men all too happy to fill Porthos in on what he had missed if it meant they could tease their friends about said gossip, none appearing to notice that the interest in Porthos's amusement-filled eyes wasn't solely due to the antics they were discussing.

"And then there's Vernier," grinned Pruitt sometime later, quickly glance over his shoulder at the musketeer to make sure he was not about to be overheard.

The name piqued Porthos's interest as he too subtly glanced at the musketeer, the man, a couple of years younger than him was completely focused on the book he appeared to be writing in. Looking back at Pruitt he raised an eyebrow at the man, "Vernier?"

* * *

From his spot by D'Artagnan's side, Athos watched both of his brother's work with a mixture of amusement, fondness and pride as the pair were handling possibly talking to a traitor with impressive ease, none of the anger or betrayal he knew they were both feeling showed on either of their faces nor had it that morning when they had been able to speak to D'Artagnan in one of the boy's rare bouts of wakefulness.

The night previously they had decided to keep the situation from their youngest, although not because they didn't trust him to keep it to himself. The Gascon might be terrible at keeping secrets from **them **but he knew both when and how to keep things to himself when he truly needed to. Instead, they remained silent because they feared what the information might do to the recovering boy and what he might do in light of it.

D'Artagnan had grown up idolizing the regiment and that didn't change or diminish when he was allowed to join. He had made an effort to get to know every single one of their brothers-in-arms, even if a few of the gruffer members rebuffed his attempts. To learn that one of the very people he had trusted, befriended and even, in a way, idolized, was the reason they as a whole had endured such pain lately would be an incredible blow to bear and the older inseparables were worried what effect such a blow would have on the boy's recovery along with his mental state, especially given the still quite dire condition the Gascon was in.

The trio also knew, better than anyone, how rash and hot-headed their youngest could be at times and they wouldn't put it passed the boy to act out in light of the news, pushing his already weakened body well passed it limits and possibly outing their knowledge of the traitor being a musketeer at the same time.

So the decision was made to keep the news from D'Artagnan until such a time as there was no other choice or the boy's health was no longer so dire.

However, this decision also meant that D'Artagnan would be completely trusting of whatever musketeer approached him, regardless of their intentions so it had also been decided that Athos would continue to stay by the younger man's side, not that the swordsman needed any convincing to do so.

His role as guardian allowed Athos to simply sit and observe the men whenever they stopped for breaks, his strategic mind logging anything and everything of note he saw the men doing, meaning he did not miss how one of his brothers-in-arms seemed completely engrossed in whatever he was writing.

* * *

Elsewhere in their makeshift camp however Aramis couldn't help the grin on his face. While he and Porthos were both known to enjoy a bit of gossip, it was **he **who truly loved hearing a juicy bit of it so he didn't bother to hide his prying under a guise like Porthos, he simply cornered one of his long-time friends and demanded to know all the gossip he had missed.

Thankfully this was well within character so his friend did little more than laugh boisterously at him before leaning in, a growing smile on his face.

"He's got a new girl you know," grinned the musketeer sometime later, thoroughly enjoying the surprised expression on the medic's face, an expression that quickly turned hungry as he all but demanded more details.

"Vernier?" gaped Aramis, glancing over his friend's shoulder to stare at the oblivious musketeer for a moment before looking back at his friend, "Vernier?"

Chuckling the musketeer nodded, "He must do, he's been **so **secretive lately."

Thankfully for Aramis his friend didn't seem to notice how the marksman's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second at the news of a secretive acting musketeer, the man all too happy to elaborate when asked.

"He's been staying out late, sometimes not even returning to the garrison until well past dawn," explained the musketeer, "He's been getting a lot of mail the last few months too and he's always quick to shoot down any questions of who they're from… What else could it be but a new girl?" he explained with a shrug.

"I thought he'd sworn off women after that last ordeal?" pressed Aramis as he silently cursed himself for being so checked out after his own ordeal at the hands of their mysterious author. Had he not pushed away nearly everyone in the regiment then it was likely that this information would have reached his ears sooner and while he wasn't sure he would have noted the importance of it, it might have helped them.

The memory of a very drunk Vernier, quite loudly swearing off of women after having his heart publicly broken brought a faint chuckle from the marksman's friend who simply shrugged again.

"Hmm," mused Aramis as he glanced over to the still engrossed musketeer once more before forcing a mischievous look on his face as he looked back to his friend, "I guess I'll have to get her name out of him then… Need to make sure she's good enough for our friend."

The musketeer at his side laughed loudly in agreement, waving the medic away when he made the excuse of needing to check on D'Artagnan, the man completely missing the troubled look that appeared on the marksman's face as soon as he was out of the man's eyesight.


	64. To Catch A Rat IV

**Evening My Lovelies**

**First off I'd like to apologize for a lack of update yesterday, I did manage to get something written but after reading it through I thoroughly hated it (I'm blaming the fact that I was about 30+ without any sleep at that point lol) so after a complete rewrite today we are left with this, and I have to say... I absolutely freaking love it! My ideas for the coming chapters just keep growing the more I get into this story arc so I can't wait to hear what you all think! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh the plans I have for D'Art once he knows the truth :D We'll be seeing a bit with Vernier today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - The author does have a plan in mind but we'll have to see if our boys can stop it before it starts :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Four: To Catch A Rat IV**

With the possible traitor's name still echoing in his head, Aramis's walk back to his brothers was a bit of a daze so he was quite surprised to find Treville sat by D'Artagnan's side, the two apparently having a personal conversation while Athos and Porthos stood chatting a few feet away, though not by Athos's choice if his constant glances towards their youngest were any indication.

"Honestly you're a bigger mother hen than 'Mis," teased Porthos with a small laugh that only grew when Athos shot him a small glare in retaliation.

"Careful Porthos," interrupted Aramis, grinning as he walked over, wincing only a little as his injuries began to ache once more. With the numerous supplies, Treville and the rest of their regiment had brought they had managed to make a substantial supply of pain draughts meaning the marksman was able to move around with only minimal pain now, something he was eternally grateful for. "What's all that about?" he asked curiously as he glanced over his shoulder to his Captain and younger brother.

Porthos shrugged, "Captain wanted to talk to the kid, been at it for a few minutes."

Concern flashed across the marksman's face, "Do you think he's telling him…"

Athos was quick to shake his head, "The Captain knows of our decision," with a grimace he added, "He doesn't approve but reasons as the ones closest to D'Artagnan that we'll know best how he'll react so he is, begrudgingly, willing to support us."

Guilt flooded the eyes of the older inseparables, none liked hiding things from their youngest all knowing full well how hurt and angry the boy would likely be once he inevitably found out, they just hoped that by the time that happened the situation with their traitor would be solved.

"You seemed to be having quite the chat 'Mis," commented Porthos with a small cough, wanting to move past the guilt churning in his stomach. "Find something out?"

That one question vanished all earlier traces of levity and instead replaced it with tension as all eyes turned to the medic, who reluctantly crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded slowly.

"Corneau says Vernier's been acting strange," stated the marksman, a spark of anger igniting inside him at the mention of the possible traitor's name. "Apparently he's been staying out late and has become increasingly secretive about the increasing number of letters he's been receiving over the last few months."

"He's been absorbed in his writing since we arrived," commented Athos, discretely glancing over Aramis's shoulder to once more watch the oblivious Vernier.

"Matches with what I heard from Pruitt," added Porthos quietly, though he was tempted to he managed to resist the urge to glance at the suspected traitor. "Apparently the assumption is that he's got a new girl, some of the men think she must be married because Vernier's adamantly refused to answer anyone's questions on the subject."

Aramis's eyes hardened as he looked towards Athos, "How do we handle this?"

Athos was quiet for a few minutes as he considered their options. The honour bound musketeer in him wanted to bring this information to the immediate attention of Treville, an instinct made worse by the man's current proximity to them. However, that very instinct was overshadowed the moment he got the smallest glimpse of the many bandages still covering a great deal of Aramis's body. It was then that his overprotective brother side came out to play, his mind whirling with ideas as his eyes narrowed.

"If we all approach it could spook him and alert the men that something is up."

Porthos nodded in both agreement and understanding, "You could get him to follow you," he stated looking towards the lieutenant, "There's a river not too far from here, we could meet you there?"

"What about D'Artagnan?" voiced Aramis with a concerned glance over to their youngest, who to his surprise was chuckling lightly at whatever Treville had just said to him, though his amusement quickly turned to a small coughing fit moments later, which the Captain was quick to tend to, moving quickly to lift a small canteen to the coughing boy's lips.

Athos's eyes mirrored his brother's concern but he forced them to harden as he shook his head, "Once we leave the Captain will know what's up, he'll stay by his side."

* * *

With that, they had a plan in place and mere minutes later Porthos and Aramis left the camp, making it obvious where they were going by grabbing some of the empty canteens on the way. Resisting the urge to follow them immediately Athos forced himself to wait a few minutes more before approaching Vernier, resisting the urge to narrow his eyes in suspicion when the musketeer scrambled to hide his writings when the swordsman stood before him. It only took a few quietly ordered words to get the suspected traitor to follow him, curiosity and confusion flashing across the musketeer's face as he did so.

That confusion and curiosity only grew, along with his unease, when he and Athos arrived at the river to find Porthos and Aramis already there, their weapons drawn but hanging at their sides.

"What's going on?" Vernier asked, his own hand was itching to move to his sword but he had a feeling that doing so would not end well for him.

"What's going on," spoke Athos, his voice was cold and hard, surprising Vernier who was used to hearing at least a smidgen of warmth in it whenever the man addressed on of their regiment. "Is that we are going to give you one chance to come clean and admit what you've done before -"

"Wait! What?" stammered Vernier, his heart pounding in his chest. "Come clean and admit what?!"

"You know exactly what!" hissed Aramis as he took a step forward, his grip on his sword tightening as he fought the urge to push against Porthos arm, which had shot out to stop him moving forward, a silent reminder that they needed answers. They **would **get their revenge, the traitor **would **pay in blood for every ounce of pain he made them endure but they needed answers first.

A sinking realization settled in Vernier's gut though he was quick to ignore it, his pride not allowing him to give in to the urge to beg the men in front of him.

"Who sent you after me?" he asked coolly as he slowly crossed his arms in front of his chest, largely to hide the faint tremor in his hands. He had served alongside the inseparables for years, he knew just how strong they were and how much of a power trio they were to face in a fight, to be on their opposing side was not a pleasant place to be. "Marcellus I assume?"

The name caused looks of confusion to cross the faces of the inseparables, although missed by Vernier who had mustered up his pride and courage to continue now, wanting to at least say his peace before the inevitable.

"I know he threatened to have me killed if I continued but I honestly didn't expect him to look into my own regiment to have it done!"

Confusion was now fully displayed on each of the inseparable's faces, though it was Porthos who with a nauseating mixture of emotions brewing in his gut, spoke up, "Vernier -"

"Honestly," glared the musketeer, apparently still not reading the looks on the men's faces even though he was now looking the larger of the trio right in the eye. "I thought the three of you above things like this. I can remember several instances of the two of you stepping in to defend Aramis from an irate father or husband so what is it about my relationship with Madeleine that bothers you so much!"

"Wait what?" cut off Porthos as realization slowly came to the three men.

"You actually **do **have a new girl?" exclaimed Aramis, the honestly surprised look on his face pulling Vernier out of his rant, leaving the sense of confusion to settle over the group.

"I… Have a feeling we're on different pages," spoke Vernier hesitantly as he looked towards the men. Porthos and Aramis now looked ashamed and guilty while Athos was emotionless, though there were occasional flashes of emotions in his eyes that passed too quickly for him to read.

"Do you have proof of your relationship with this woman?" spoke Athos firmly, though his voice was noticeably less cold than before, however, his question once more raised Vernier's hackles.

"Why? Is Marcellus **that **desperate to get rid of every trace of me in Madeleine's life?"

With a frustrated sigh, Athos took a step forward, ignoring the spike of guilt that hit him when Vernier took an instinctual step back. "I do not know who this Marcellus is, we were sent by Treville."

This stopped Vernier in his tracks, his head tilting to one side, pure and honest confusion lining his face. "What business is it of the Captain who I am courting?"

"The proof first," instructed Athos, his voice demanding obedience as he watched the musketeer before him slowly uncross his arms to reach inside the bag at his side, pulling out a small bundle of letters which he, with obvious reluctance, then handed over to Athos, who moved to the side to begin reading them, the same look of guilt and shame slowly growing on his face the more he read.

"My apologies Vernier," he said quietly a few minutes later as he gently handed the bundle back to its owner, not missing the way the musketeer lightly stroked the top one with obvious fondness before gently placing them back in his bag.

With his curiosity getting the better of him Aramis, who had sheathed his sword in the time Athos was reading took a step forward, "So," he mused, a teasing glint in his eyes even as his face radiated with his curiosity. "Who's Marcellus?"

Completely thrown off by the change in atmosphere Vernier responded to the question automatically. "He's Madeleine's father."

Unable to stop himself Porthos stepped up next to his brother, his own curiosity prompting him to ask, "And he wants you dead? What the hell did you do?"

Affronted Vernier snapped out of his daze and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Nothing!" he defended before sighing, reasoning he had already started speaking so he might as well continue explaining. "He's a merchant… A really well to do one who sees his daughter as his chance to move up in the world. He was in talks about marrying her off to some nobleman when she confessed to him about me."

Understanding and sympathy filled the marksman as he asked, "I'm assuming he didn't approve."

Unable to stop himself Vernier snorted, "That's an understatement, did you miss the part about him wanting me dead? To him, Madeleine is just another product to be traded. There's no benefit to him to allow her to marry someone he sees as beneath them such as a musketeer. After she confessed our relationship to him he paid some of the guards to bring me to him where he first tried to buy me off, when I refused he had those same guards beat me up as a warning, stating he would do far worse to me if I continued my pursuit of his daughter." Vernier finished his explanation by raising his shirt, displaying the now healing but still clearly visible bruises on his torso for them to see, holding it up for a few moments before lowering it with a small but determined scowl on his face, "Now what were **you **talking about?"

* * *

Thankfully it didn't take long for the trio to explain the situation to Vernier, now trusting that he had nothing to do with the author and feeling extremely guilty that they had suspected him in the first place, even though they knew they were to be suspicious of **everyone **until proven otherwise.

Vernier had reacted much as they did at the news of a traitor in their ranks, though he did reluctantly agree to keep the information of it to himself until said traitor was caught.

With the suspicion now cleared up and the situation explained Vernier left to return to the camp, leaving the inseparables alone once more.

"What now?" sighed Porthos as he sunk down to sit on a nearby boulder. He was relieved they had managed to clear one of their regiment but that meant that the traitor was **still **amongst them, likely already plotting his next move.

All eyes turned to Athos, who was the strategist in their quartet, the swordsman himself was silent and the two other men were content to give him a chance to think, only to jump up in alarm when they saw a horrified look cross onto their brother's face.

"Athos!" "'Thos!" cried Aramis and Porthos simultaneously, both moving towards the swordsman as they silently implored him to speak.

"A test," he breathed, his words making the two musketeers stop in their tracks as they looked at him. "What if all this was a test… To see if we suspected musketeer involvement?"

Cursing in Spanish Aramis nodded, "Drop us hints of something suspicious and see how we react to it."

"The moment Vernier left with you they would know, we know," cursed Porthos as he struggled against the urge to hit something, feeling immensely stupid that they hadn't considered this possibility before.

"Who told you of Vernier's involvement?" Athos demanded, knowing that the men who offered up the musketeer were now his top suspects.

Porthos scowled, "Pruitt, though the rest of the group were all too eager to talk about Vernier's now frequent habit of disappearing for hours on end."

Unease crossed Aramis's face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Corneau, I really don't want to believe it to be him though, he's been my friend for years, even before Savoy."

"We need to get back," ordered Athos, though he did send the marksman a small sympathetic look. "The Captain needs to be informed and if we delay any longer the rest of the men will start to question our disappearance.

The men remained silent on the walk back, all trying to ignore their minds which seemed determined to come up with ideas on what might be the fallout if their fears of this being a test which they had failed came true.

Upon reaching the musketeer camp Athos's eyes immediately sought out D'Artagnan, knowing that was where the Captain would likely be, only to freeze, a look of horror growing on his face as he took in just who was sat beside his sick, unconscious baby brother.


	65. To Catch A Rat V

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Well, this chapter just didn't want to be written. I had such plans for this chapter but writing them down decently proved to be an issue so I'm sorry about the delay. I've finally gotten it to a point I'm happy with so I'm hoping it is worth the wait :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I figured our boys would be nosy sods lol :D I'm really happy to hear what you said about Vernier, I really wanted the possibility of him being the traitor to be believable, I wanted the fact that he wasn't to come as much of a surprise to you lovely lot as it was to our boys and it seems like I managed that so I'm really happy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yep :D I'm evil like that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah they've definitely been thrown off-kilter, we'll be seeing who's with the pup tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Five: To Catch A Rat V**

**_Earlier That Day…_**

_It was almost comical how the inseparables were acting he mused as he watched the three senior members of the quarter stand huddled not too far from their youngest, speaking in fast, hushed voices. They were hardly being subtle regarding the seriousness or importance of their discussion and it was only due to the number of men in the camp that their actions were currently going unnoticed… well, largely unnoticed. _

_As for the subject of their discussion, that didn't take a genius to figure out, not when they all, at separate points, made an effort to glance over towards Vernier, the very man he had just offered them information on. This made his largely convinced that the identity of the 'concerned friend' was the subject of their discussion, along with the fact that said 'friend' was actually a member of their very own regiment. _

_Still… There was a very small chance that he was wrong, that his own paranoia over being caught was causing him to read too much into things so he remained causal, not willing to break his cover until he had a reason to, even if he was honestly surprised it had taken them this long to possibly come to that realization. _

_Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long for a reason to act as mere minutes later saw the departure of both Aramis and Porthos from the camp, something that, on its own, would have been largely innocuous but when coupled with the additional departure of both Athos and Vernier mere minutes after that became a clear sign that, at the very least, the inseparables were now aware of the traitor in their midst. _

_With the departure of the inseparables, he turned his focus to the Captain, watching with covert interest as Treville, becoming aware of the fact that the men had left, shifted into a protective position by D'Artagnan's side, the youngest inseparable still unconscious due to his illness. _

_He knew it was only a matter of time before the inseparables realized he had served them up a patsy, not the true 'concerned friend,' so he would need to act fast with the next part of his plan before they returned with their gaze narrowed._

_His rapid planning was interrupted a few moments later when he heard a curse fly from the lips of Gaspard, who quickly called over his assistant, the pair rapidly talking in hushed voices as they leaned over the unconscious Etienne. _

_Inwardly smirking at his luck he decided to make his move, forcing an overly worried and concerned look on his face he approached the Captain and Gascon, the look on his face immediately grabbing Treville's attention. _

_"I think something has happened with Etienne," he stated in a concerned voice that wasn't entirely forced. Knowing he now had the Captain's full attention he made quick work of explaining what he had heard and seen, not missing the rapidly growing desire in Treville's eyes to seek out his own answers, though it appeared his self-imposed duty to remaining by D'Artagnan's side was preventing him from acting on it. _

_"I can stay with him if you'd like?" he offered innocently gesturing towards the unconscious Gascon. "Athos looked like he had some business with Vernier so he might be a while, I can stay until either of you get back if you'd rather not leave him alone." He was careful to stress Vernier's name, reminding the Captain that as far as his precious inseparables were concerned the threat was now away from camp. _

_The reminder worked and with some reluctance Treville agreed, stressing that he was to remain by D'Artagnan's side until either he or one of the inseparables returned, something he was quick to agree to, hiding the darker parts of his smile from showing until the Captain's back was fully towards him as he walked away. _

_"Now then," he muttered quietly as he glanced down to the younger man, his hand slowly moving to retrieve something from his jacket…_

* * *

**_Now…_**

Athos, upon realizing just who was sat beside his protege stormed through the camp, not bothering to pay any attention to the curious look his actions drew from the rest of the men, Aramis and Porthos following half a step behind, matching looks of horror and anger on their faces, though the anger was significantly more prominent on Aramis's.

"Welcome back," grinned the musketeer sat by D'Artagnan's side, looking far too casual for one facing down three of the regiment's best fighters.

"Corneau," growled Athos as he fought the urge to draw his sword. He knew doing so would prompt alarm and outrage from the rest of the regiment and that was something he couldn't risk, not with the potential traitor sat within touching distance of his baby brother. There was also the fact he had been wrong once already today, he would hate to act out of misguided anger if he was proven to be wrong again.

"Treville had some business with Gaspard," shrugged Corneau with obvious nonchalance as he reached over to lightly pat D'Artagnan's leg, not missing the way the three men before him tensed at the action, "Something with Etienne. I offered to sit with your puppy until one of you returned."

"Well we're here now," snapped Porthos, noting how Corneau didn't react at all to his venomous tone, "You can go."

With a shrug, Corneau rose to his feet a smirk slowly growing on his face as he took a few steps away from the Gascon, not missing the way the three men moved to immediately block his access back to the younger man, not that he needed it… not now anyway.

"No problem," he said with another shrug, a mixture of excitement and anticipation growing in his stomach as he watched the object he had left by the younger man's side catch the marksman's attention when the man had knelt down to check over the ill youngster. Looking back at Athos he added, "Just trying to be a concerned friend."

That final phrase was all the confirmation the inseparables needed but the boldness of the man before them caused them to pause for a moment at the revelation, giving the man enough time to turn around, his darkening smirk hidden from their view as Aramis let out a horrified gasp, his eyes narrowing on the man he had, only hours earlier, considered a friend, a small, empty vial now gripped tightly in his hand.

"What. Did. You. Do?"


	66. Betrayal I

**Evening My Lovelies**

**I was going to combine this chapter with the next one but it would involve writing a lot of dialogue my lazy self can't be bothered to deal with tonight so a two-parter it is :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - That they do :) though I'm going to be mean and keep them guessing about what's been given to D'Art :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I know :D I wasn't going to have anything happen to the pup but then he was just lying there! I couldn't resist! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you, that made me smile :D Oh if you think Corneau is smug just wait until you read this one lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Six: Betrayal I**

Hearing the pure anger and near overwhelming fear lining his brother's words prompted Athos to act, the musketeer abandoning all previous concerns over alarming the rest of his men as he drew his blade and pointed it, without even a moment of hesitation, right at Corneau, who looked more amused than anything else as he stared at the blade directed at him, silently confirming to the swordsman that he **was **the traitor they had been hunting for.

Unfortunately for the inseparables, Aramis's exclamation had drawn the attention of the majority of their regiment who, not understanding the reasoning behind their lieutenant drawing a blade at one of their own, leapt to Corneau's defence with their own exclamations of alarm, although thankfully none got close to the group because of an intervention from Favier and Issac, who upon realizing what was going on had moved to act as a barrier between the furious musketeers and the inseparables.

"ATHOS!" cried one of the men who tried to push his way forward, only to be forced back by Issac who quietly ordered the man to wait, only furthering the confusion felt by the rest of the regiment.

During this Athos kept his focus on Corneau, all but ignoring anything else, including the other musketeer's cry of his name. Instead, he tightened his grip on his blade as he took a single step forward, "Answer the question," he demanded, the tip of his blade now pressing lightly against the hollow of Corneau's throat, prompting more cries of outrage from their brethren.

* * *

With Corneau being handled by his brother Aramis had hastily shoved the now-empty vial into Porthos's hands before dropping to his knee's by D'Artagnan's side, ignoring the spike of pain that doing so caused him. With a growing sense of fear the marksman began examining his unconscious baby brother, nothing seemed out of place from when he had last checked over the boy but Aramis knew whatever Corneau had used simply hadn't had time to begin affecting the Gascon just yet.

* * *

"Athos!" bellowed an all too familiar voice and the authority behind it had the swordsman instinctively taking half a step back, allowing Treville, who was now watching them with a mixture of rage and guilt.

Knowing that he needed to speak up this time Athos straightened his posture and whilst keeping his focus entirely on the still smirking Corneau he spoke, "Captain… Meet our 'concerned friend'."

That one phrase was all the gathered musketeers needed to immediately silence their cries of outrage on Corneau's defence, horror, understanding and betrayal quickly growing on their faces as they came to the realization of what those words meant.

Anger quickly flooded the Captain's eyes as he took a step forward, it took all he had not to look down at D'Artagnan, knowing he had unknowingly left the vulnerable young man in the traitor's grasp, the man free to do whatever he wanted without causing suspicion.

"Corneau," breathed a voice which, for the first time since being outed, drew the traitor's attention.

With his smirk still firmly in place he nodded at the musketeer, "Henri…"

Disbelief and betrayal flooded the musketeer's face as he subconsciously took a step forward, "You? You did this?"

"I did," nodded Corneau unabashedly, ignoring the slight sting of pain he felt when the action caused the tip of Athos's blade, which was still resting against his throat, to ever so slightly pierce the skin, causing a tiny trail of blood to begin flowing down his neck.

* * *

While this was going on Gaspard had moved from Etienne's side, leaving the care of the injured man to Tristan as he instead rushed to D'Artagnan's side, settling down on the opposite side to Aramis who was looking increasingly concerned as he took in his brother's condition.

"What are we dealing with?" demanded Gaspard, knowing he would need to be firm with the worried man if they were to get any answers.

"I… I don't…"

Hearing his brother floundering as he tried to speak through the emotions he was now dealing with Porthos knelt down, passing the empty vial over to Gaspard, "We found this by the kid's side, we don't know what he forced him to take."

* * *

"I didn't **force **him to take anything," grinned Corneau, once again pulling everyone's attention back to him as he glanced over his shoulder to where Porthos and the others were now glaring daggers at him. With a nonchalance that didn't fit his current situation, the musketeer shrugged before turning back to Athos with a sick grin on his face.

"Honestly Athos I'm surprised at you," he mocked, his grin growing as he saw the effect his mocking words had on the overprotective swordsman. "Keeping secrets from your men," he spoke gesturing to the gathered musketeers, "That's one thing but keeping them from your own 'brothers'?… All I had to do was tell the pup that it was medicine and he drank it without question."

Guilt flooded Athos's system at that, he knew that had he warned D'Artagnan about a possible traitor in their ranks that the boy would never willingly take anything they had not authorized.

"Why?" he growled, a slightly broken tone to his voice that only served to grow Corneau's smile. "Why did you do it?"

"You'll have to be more specific," shrugged the traitor, a dark glint in his eyes, "I've done a **lot**."

Treville stepped up so he was now standing side by side with Athos, "Why betray your regiment?" he demanded, his expression cold and hard as he glared at the man who had caused his people such pain.

A glimmer of madness and anger flashed across Corneau's face at that as he took a step forward, apparently not caring that doing so caused Athos's blade to dig deeper into his flesh.

"You **dare **speak to me of betrayal!?" he bellowed, glaring daggers at Treville, who looked taken aback by the outburst, though he recovered quickly. "**You **betrayed me, first Captain," he spat, the disdain and venom he felt towards Treville surprising many. With an ever-darkening smirk, he added, "I'm simply returning the favour."


	67. Betrayal II

**Evening (Or very early morning) My Lovelies**

**Oh, I would FINALLY get the inspiration I needed to write this right as I was getting ready to go to bed wouldn't I lol :D Thankfully I'm fairly used to staying up late so writing until half 3 in the morning isn't going to impact me too much :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's not a Savoy thing that's pissed him off, I've invented my own background mission that led to some trouble for our devious traitor which will be briefly explained tonight, though I did toy with it being a Savoy thing. Oh don't worry, D'Art's going to make Athos regret (even more than he already does) not telling D'Art about the traitor once he's well enough to do so. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - I didn't initially plan for Corneau to be so mouthy, it just kinda happened and I quite like it :D We'll get to learn a bit of what Treville did to cause him to have so much anger today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Betrayal II**

Oblivious of everything else around him Aramis ignored the shouting as his focus remained completely locked onto D'Artagnan's unconscious form, his concern for his baby brother rising as he listened to the boy struggle for every breath.

True, this had been the case for the younger man before Corneau had gotten to him but there was part of the frantic medic that was concerned that the boy's breathing was getting worse and the struggle for even the smallest amount of air was becoming harder.

He looked to Gaspard, desperate for the physician to dispel this thought as mere paranoia but the doctor had a troubled look on his face that only reinforced the fear the marksman felt as the two desperately tried to work out what had been done to the young musketeer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corneau's outburst had drawn confused looks from several of the men now surrounding the group while others had an inkling of what the man was talking about and had looks of sympathy mixed in with their anger.

Treville on the other hand had a look of pure guilt and shame on his face which he made no effort to hide as he took a step forward.

"Corneau," he started only to be cut off by the irate musketeer.

"Save your excuses Captain," spat the traitorous musketeer as he, once again, ignored the sting of pain caused by Athos's sword at his throat as he instead focused on the anger he felt for the men standing in front of him. This encounter had been a long time coming and that time had done nothing but fan the flames of bitterness and betrayal he felt for the man he had once respected.

"You left me to die!" he bellowed, pain and betrayal saturating his words as he fought to restrain himself enough to speak, knowing he had the complete attention of the regiment right then. Pausing only to take a steadying breath he looked up at the Captain, allowing the man to see, for the first time, just how much he hated him for what he had done.

"Corneau," tried Treville once more, though his voice was firmer this time and his earlier expression of guilt and shame was slowly fading as an emotionless mask began to take its place. "You know that's **not **what happened!"

"I know!?" spat Corneau venomously as he glared daggers at the Captain, "What I **know **Captain, is that while my brothers and I were being mercilessly tortured for **days** you stayed comfortably in the city, playing the part of the King's loyal pet, having the men stand guard at garden parties instead of saving their own… All for one and one for all my arse!"

Murmurs began to spread across the gathered musketeers who now all remembered the mission Corneau was talking about, their eyes focused on the Captain as they waited for the man's explanation, only it wasn't him who spoke.

"If you think the Captain would have left you and the others to that fate if he had known what was going on then your more delusional than this whole ordeal has made you out to be," growled Porthos from where he stood, protectively in front of D'Artagnan, Aramis and Gaspard.

"Oh he knew," growled Corneau, his eyes never leaving Treville's face. "I watched our captors write their ransom note the **day **of our capture and I listened, during my bouts of consciousness, to their taunts of how he **ignored **it!"

"They lied!" bellowed Treville, a calmness of his face that didn't quite match their current high tension situation. "I only became aware something had gone wrong when your squad failed to return on time." Adopting a softer tone he added, "Corneau, King's orders or not I would not have left you to them had I known, doesn't my response to this prove that!"

To the surprise of most Corneau let out a bark of dark, mocking laughter, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the man, "Your response? You cowed to the King's restrictions and allowed red guards to go after our people… Red Guards!"

"He wouldn't have needed to send anyone if it hadn't been for you!" growled Athos, breaking his silence as he pressed ever so slightly harder on his blade, inwardly relishing at the small hiss of pain the action pulled from the traitorous musketeer… no, man in front of him, he flat out refused to refer to the man as a musketeer after all he had done.

For the first time since his initial outburst, Corneau allowed his gaze to move from Treville's face to Athos's, not at all fazed by the barely concealed rage and betrayal he saw there as he addressed the swordsman. "Had he learned the lesson the first time I wouldn't have **needed **to get involved," he stated, almost pleadingly before his earlier anger returned to his eyes.

"A lesson," breathed a voice that made Athos, Porthos and Treville straighten, though none reacted further as Issac stepped forward, his own blade drawn and grasped so tightly in his hand that the skin on his knuckles had turned stark white. "You did **all **of this… just to teach the Captain a lesson?"

Seemingly oblivious to the pure pain and rage practically emanating from the musketeer Corneau nodded, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a sharp kick to his knee which sent his crumpling to the ground which a cry of pain as Athos blade cut through his skin from his throat to just below his eye as the swordsman had also been surprised by the assault and so had been unable to withdraw his weapon in time, though Corneau doubted he would have wanted to had he known.

The action caused all eyes to lock solely onto Issac's rage-filled form, Favier even stepping up to try and calm the furious man down, though his efforts were ignored as the musketeer, without a care to how those around his would react, thrusted his blade through the traitor's shoulder, not even flinching as the action caused shouts of both alarm and pain to fill the air.

"ISSAC!" exclaimed Treville, though he could hardly blame the man for how he was acting, nor, did it appear, could he chastise him as the musketeer flat out ignored his rebuke, his focus instead locked solely on the now bleeding man in front of him.

"You **butchered **my sister," he growled, his voice dark, deadly and full of venom that even made Corneau's smirk slip. "She was **innocent, **and you butchered her! All to teach some messed up kind of lesson!?"

"An unfortunate, but necessary sacrifice for the good of the regiment," stated Corneau with such honesty and surety in his voice that it made the others realize that he **did **honestly believe what he had done was for the greater good and that alone further ignited the already raging inferno inside Issac and it was only due to the timely intervention of Athos that stopped him from launching himself at the traitor and killing him where he knelt.

"We **need **him alive Issac," growled Athos, quietly so only the struggling musketeer now being restrained in his arms could hear. "He gave something to D'Artagnan, he could die if we don't learn what. For now Issac… For now, we **need **him alive."

For some time it looked like Athos's words would simply go unheeded, but to his, and everyone's, shock Issac slowly calmed enough that the lieutenant felt secure enough to release his hold on him, sending a clear look over the now heavily breathing musketeer's shoulder to Favier, who stepped up to his brother's side quickly, whispering rapidly in the man's ears.

After nodding once to whatever Favier had said to him Issac turned his now hard gaze to his Captain, who was watching him expectantly.

"Get whatever answers you need from him Captain, I won't interfere again," Treville nodded, gratitude in his eyes that quickly vanished with the furious man's next darkly spoken words. "But be quick. I have **no **intention of letting him see Paris once more."


	68. Betrayal III

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Damn this chapter was hard to write! I'm putting the blame on the fact that all my story ideas lately seem to be focused on a new story I've begun planning out... Annoyingly though I can't make a start on this and try to get it out of my system as it's going to reference things that happened in this one so I don't want to write something I'm going to have to go back and change if I later change my mind about something while writing this one. **

**Notes On Reviews: **

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yeah unfortunately what Corneau went through hasn't left him all there in the head. If he had voiced his anger another way then maybe the men would be on his side but after everything he's done, they're not going to give him much sympathy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh the plans I have in mind for Issac :D... Don't worry Athos isn't going to give up until he gets answers :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - To be honest, it is only Issac's fondness of the pup that is stopping him from killing the traitor :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Woo! Always great to hear from you :D Hope you are doing well :D Oh I have some lovely plans in mind regarding Issac :D but its pretty safe to say that he's not handling the reveal or explanation well...Glad you liked the stuff with Marin, he's really grown on me, I know we haven't heard from him in a little bit but he'll turn back up again soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Betrayal III**

Once he was sure Issac, who had stormed off after his rather ominous declaration, was far enough away from their traitor Treville called out to Gaspard, his eyes remaining locked onto Corneau's with an impassioned stare.

"Captain?" answered the physician, the distaste he held for being pulled away from the Gascon clear in his voice as he did everything to ignore the training inside himself that was screaming at him to tend to the injured man now bleeding before him.

"I hate to ask this of you but we'll get no answers from him if he dies from blood loss first," stated Treville with a glimmer of sympathy in his eyes as he allowed his gaze to drift from the traitor to his physician friend.

Understanding what was being asked of him Gaspard bit his tongue as he nodded sharply once before turning to grab his supplies so he could tend to the bleeding man.

On his way back he was halted by a hand on his arm from Athos, the dark look on the musketeer's face sending chills down the physician's spine. "No pain draughts," stated the swordsman quietly, waiting until he received a nod before letting go and allowing the physician to move closer to his newest patient, who, in the time he had been gone to get his supplies, had been restrained.

Unwilling to look the man who had betrayed them in the eye Gaspard made quick work of tending to the man's wounds, though it went against everything he had been taught to ignore the cries of pain that escaped, unbidden from the traitor's lips as he worked.

While this was going on the majority of the men had crowded Treville for answers, the Captain being forced to explain to his men how they had come to realize there was a traitor in their midst and whilst most of the men were understanding of the distrust the Captain had to force himself to feel for his men there were a few who were clearly not happy, though Treville was thankful when the more forgiving members pulled those men away with them when they, as a group, returned to the camp, though the earlier levity was nowhere to be found.

Porthos and Athos on the other hand flat out refused to move, not that Treville had ever expected either to. Both men had given themselves a protection detail with Porthos refusing to move from his defensive stance in front of Aramis and D'Artagnan, the former now examining the vial he had found earlier in a rather futile hope of working out what had been given to his brother.

Athos, on the other hand, was standing beside Gaspard, his still bloodied blade in his hand as he glared daggers down at the grunting Corneau, practically daring the traitor to act up so he had an excuse to kill him.

He was mildly disappointed when Corneau refused to act, remaining still as a perfect patient until Gaspard was finished, at which point the traitor was forced to his feet by Treville, who nodded his thanks to Gaspard, who returned the nod before moving back to his spot by D'Artagnan's side. Treville then turned his attention to Athos who, after a few seconds of silent communication with his Captain, nodded once before sheathing his sword.

The pair then spared the sick Gascon a look before hauling a now once again smirking Corneau out of the camp, Athos pausing only long enough to quietly order Porthos to watch over the others.

* * *

The moment Corneau was out of his field of vision Porthos dropped out of his defensive stance and sunk to the ground next to Aramis, his hand instinctively finding its way to the Gascon's hair, his fingers running through the dark locks in a way he knew the young boy found comforting.

"How bad?" he asked breathlessly as he glanced between his brother and the physician, silently begging one of them to reassure him that his baby brother was going to be fine.

Knowing this wasn't a situation where sugar-coating the news would be welcome Gaspard decided to be honest and let out a long sigh. "Bad," he admitted quietly, "Corneau clearly has a longer reach then we ever knew so it's almost impossible to say what he was able to get his hands on and for the moment what could be symptoms have only just started to show but we have no way of knowing if they are from whatever he was given or his existing illness."

Concern flashed across Porthos's face and he had to consciously remember his hand was in the boy's hair and so he couldn't tighten the limb into a fist like he initially wanted to. "What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes dropping to his baby brother's face, silently scanning to see if he could spot what clearly had both the physician and his brother worried.

"His breathing's becoming even more laboured," explained Aramis quietly as he tightened his grip on the vial in his hands. "His fever's rising as well."

Gaspard nodded, "It would not be uncommon for this to happen given his pneumonia and that we have been camping outside, but the difficultly breathing and fever could also be a side-effect from whatever he was given."

"We **need **to know what he was given," stressed Aramis, knowing full well that his brother had been about to question why they couldn't just treat the developing symptoms. "There are several herbs and draughts that shouldn't be mixed together and if we accidentally give him something that reacts badly with what he's already been given… the results could be deadly."

Porthos was spared from having to react when a shout of pain pierced the air, drawing all eyes to the direction Treville and Athos had gone with the traitor some time ago.

Now understanding the severity of his youngest brother's position Porthos didn't fight against the darkly pleased expression that settled on his face, "I doubt we'll be waiting for long."


	69. The Lesson

**Evening My Lovelies**

**... Oh writer's block... Thou art an evil bitch lol **

**Apologies for the delay, hit a wall when writing this it's taken AGES!**

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I think part of Gaspard might have, had Corneau not betrayed the regiment. Gaspard's medic/doctor training has him wanting to take the pain away so leaving a man in pain doesn't sit completely right with him but he's also a man who's been hurt (emotionally) by Corneau's actions... Plus angry Athos is scary lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha it's pretty tame so far given the anger Athos is dealing with... can't promise it'll stay that way though... Plus I have plans in mind to ensure Corneau gets what's coming to him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Treville is going to try to keep things civil for as long as possible, reasoning that it's the best way to get Corneau talking but I can't promise it'll stay that way for much longer :D Oh yeah, :D D'Art's not going to get lonely any time soon lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Hmmm Corneau is just as stubborn as the rest of the regiment appear to be so I can't see him giving the answer easily... That being said... Athos is nothing if not determined :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: The Lesson**

It killed Athos to walk away from his brothers, especially when the health of the youngest was in a perilous state. In fact, it was only the knowledge that he **needed **to walk away to help with that that made the swordsman able to leave his brothers and follow Treville deep into the trees, away from the prying ears and eyes of the rest of the regiment.

"This where you kill me because you can't stand hearing the truth?" snarked Corneau with a rather impressive amount of sass Athos thought considering the man was already beginning to bleed through the bandages covering his newly acquired wounds, the walk having been forceful enough on their end to cause several of the quickly placed stitches to pull.

"And just what truth would that be?" sighed Treville, feeling exhausted with this whole thing but unwilling to leave the questioning to Athos who was likely to go off of the man the moment he made a snarky comment regarding the young Gascon.

As if the question had been just what he had been waiting to hear Corneau's face broke out into a wide, dark grin as he leaned forward, into Treville's personal space, ignoring Athos's reaction to the movement as he did so. "The truth," sang Corneau with obviously fake merriment before his voice and expression turned almost frighteningly dark, "That you **failed **your men… That all the pain and suffering they've had to endure is **your **fault!"

Unwilling to hear any more Athos forcefully pushed the traitor away from his Captain and into a nearby tree, his face remaining impassive as the man screamed in pain as the force of his push caused several of his already pulled stitches to completely tear open, blood immediately beginning to soak through the bandages.

Both men were too locked into their glaring battle with the other to notice Treville approaching until the man placed a hand gently, but firmly, on Athos's shoulder, prompting the man to instinctively take a step back.

Looking deep into Corneau's eyes Treville kept his face emotionless as he spoke, his quiet tone somehow appearing to echo throughout their surrounds. "I freely admit to failing the men under my command before," he admitted quietly, quickly raising a hand when Athos opened his mouth to protest, continuing before Corneau could do anything but look at him with a look that was a mixture of smugness and suspicion. "That being said… The pain **you **have put **your **brothers-in-arms through is **not **my fault. It is **not **a result of any failing on my part. Their pain… Their anger… Their grief… That's all on **you.**"

When Corneau didn't react more than to shrug Treville realized just how truly gone the man before him really was and found himself questioning how he hadn't noticed any of the signs before. He had kept a watch on the man once he was rescued during the mission that he had mentioned earlier. That had been one of the many instances he felt he had failed his men, despite knowing there was literally nothing else he could have done considering he had absolutely no knowledge of the predicament they had found themselves in until they failed to return.

When Corneau did return Treville had done what he could to be there for the grieving man, accepting all the anger he threw at him, the tears he shed and the silence he fell into, knowing it was his minds way of attempting to process what had happened to him.

In time, however, Corneau's mind appeared to heal much like his body had, the man even going as far as to apologize to the Captain for how he had acted so Treville couldn't understand why and how he hadn't seen any signs to their current situation before now.

"They might hate me now," spoke Corneau through gritted teeth as pain rushed through his body in waves. "But eventually they'll be thankful for this lesson."

Treville's eyes narrowed, "You mentioned a lesson before, what is it I'm supposed to be learning?"

"Having someone explain it to you **isn't **the same as learning it for yourself," mocked Corneau with a faint glare.

"Maybe not," shrugged Treville, "But I highly doubt you'll get another attempt to teach me so if you care for the men as you claim this is your **only **chance to impart the lesson on me."

For a moment it looked like Corneau was going to remain silent out of spite and Athos was just getting ready to insist he answer when he opened his mouth.

"That you are the musketeer's Captain **not **the Captain of the palace guards. Your priority should be to **your **men. The palace has guards for a reason, you need to stop pandering to the King every time he wants to use us to hold some silly event because it is the musketeers under you that suffer when you have favourites like the King."

"Favourites?" pressed Treville as he took a single step forward, "As in more than one?"

Letting out a small barking laugh Corneau nodded towards Athos, "Your precious inseparables of course… I'd hoped that by targeting them you would learn the lesson but it just illuminated the unfair favouritism you hold for them."

It was taking all Athos had not to react, now knowing the anger Issac had felt when he had attacked the man earlier that afternoon. Instead, he focused on the thought that he needed answers to help D'Artagnan and he wasn't going to get them if he acted rashly.

He tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear the traitor's explanation of how Treville had shown his apparent favouritism, his reasoning being that upon learning his men might be in danger he had sent only two men each to the lone travelling musketeers but had, eventually mustered the entire regiment to go after the inseparables.

"Did you lose your memory the same time you lost your sanity?" scoffed Athos, ignoring the dark glare now being sent his way, continuing before Corneau could cut him off. "You targeted us first. Given we all survived your scheme it was only logical for the Captain to suspect us of being the target when you sent another threat." Corneau opened his mouth to retort then but Athos cut him off with a single look before effortlessly continuing on. "Even with his fear for us, the Captain didn't come after us until he had secured Henri, Corbett and those he had already sent after them so your claims of favouritism are unfounded."

Treville watched as his lieutenant berated their traitor while making no attempt to hide the pride he felt for how the man was conducting himself. He knew the swordsman was barely holding back from doing **whatever **it took to get answers from the traitor as to what he had done to D'Artagnan and while he would have fully understood had the man went that route he was impressed that the swordsman was doing what he could to deny Corneau the reaction he was obviously trying to get.

As impressed as he was with his lieutenant, Treville knew he had to step in once their conversation devolved following some… less than polite remarks from Corneau that were very likely testing what remained of Athos's quickly fading patience.

"That's enough!" he snapped stepping forward and instantly putting a stop to the insult Corneau had been in the middle of throwing. With all eyes back on him Treville narrowed his at Corneau, "Your actions have caused this regiment and those in it more than enough pain." He thought he saw a flicker of remorse cross Corneau's face but it was gone too quickly to be sure. "It's time to put an end to this… Tell us what you gave D'Artagnan."


	70. A Lesson In Pain And Fear

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Okay, so buckle up, our boys are getting a bit dark today :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos's is definitely the one to be worried about, especially as he's giving in to his dark side a bit today :) Hopefully, it's not completely OOC. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh that volcano is beginning to erupt today but don't worry. As angry as they both are with their traitor the knowledge that they need to find out what was given to D'Artagnan is fixed in their minds. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe I'm glad you liked it, I chuckled a bit writing that :D Our boys are quite determined to get answers and we'll be seeing some of their methods today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Treville's going to feel quite a bit of guilt for not noticing sooner as he's a proper papa-bear where our musky's are concerned :D and yeah, Athos's desire for answers is pretty much the only thing stopping him from releasing all his anger at Corenau. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy: A Lesson In Pain and Fear**

With a long, exhausted sigh Treville glanced heavenward, taking note of just how the sky had darkened since he and Athos first left the musketeer camp with the traitor who, much to their annoyance and irritation, was remaining tight-lipped on what he had given the Gascon despite their attempts to get him to reveal the truth.

In the beginning, Treville had been hopeful they would have been able to get the information without too much bloodshed, the man had been relatively easy to get talking before and the musketeer Captain assumed it would be the same with this piece of information, but that was not the case. The moment either he or Athos mentioned the Gascon poisoning Corneau clammed up or retorted with a sneering or snarky comment, furthering the pair's frustration over the whole situation.

It didn't help matters that after each refusal Athos would look towards him in silent question, waiting for the okay to take the interrogation to the next level. Treville could see the swordsman was barely holding back him anger that was screaming at him to lash out and hurt the one who had harmed his brothers and each time he refused the man's request that hold became even more precarious.

Eventually, even Treville couldn't justify remaining passive and nodded once to Athos, ignoring the squirming feeling in his gut as he watched a dark look pass over the swordsman's face.

Treville hated that part of him still saw Corneau as one of his men, the man had betrayed both him and their brothers in the worst possible way but there was still part of him that saw him as one of his and as such yearned to put a stop to the violence now being exacted on the man by the furious Athos, who didn't seem to have the same problem as he remained impassive as he slowly bent Corneau's fingers backwards, one by one, far enough for the bones to snap, making the traitor cry out in pain.

However, Treville knew that Athos wasn't allowing his hatred to completely rule his actions as he repeated the only question they wanted answers to before each break, giving the man a moment to compose himself and answer before snapping the bone when Corneau either remained stubbornly silent or responded with snark.

"Captain," spoke a voice, startling Treville out of his recollection of the last few hours and he couldn't help but glance over to the traitor before looking to who had spoken. To his surprise, it was Porthos who stood before him, clutching a small but clearly overflowing notebook, in his hand. It spoke to the inseparable's shared mindset when it came to getting the answers they needed that Porthos didn't react, at all, to the sight of Athos beating Corneau, the swordsman having run out of fingers to break.

Seeing the silent question in the larger musketeer's eyes Treville shook his head, "Corneau has experienced brutal torture before without giving the information asked of him… I fear it will take a lot more to get him to talk if he continues to remain stubborn and I have no intention of asking that of Athos."

Porthos nodded, gratitude in his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder towards his brother. They all had dark sides when it came to protecting each other or getting justice for some harm done to one of their brothers but they all knew Athos wouldn't handle giving so deeply into that darkness well, not even for one of their own so it was a relief to hear that Treville was willing to put a stop to things before it got that bad as he was sure that not only would it drive Athos back into some of the worst the self-destructive the man had but it also wouldn't sit well with D'Artagnan to have his mentor go so dark on his behalf.

"This might help," he spoke, holding out the notebook for Treville to take, pausing a moment to allow Treville to begin skimming through the book before continuing. "I went through Corneau's things to see if he had any more of whatever he used or at least any clues as to what it might be when I found this." Reaching over he flipped a few pages of the notebook before pointing to a page, "You might be able to use this."

Treville made quick work of reading the page, a torn look on his face as he looked back to Porthos who, despite having a look of sympathy in his eyes, had a hard expression on his face. "The kid's getting worse," he spoke quietly, the alarm that one statement made Treville feel chased away all residual protective feeling he may have had for Corneau after serving years together.

"How bad?"

Porthos was quick to explain how D'Artagnan fever was continuing to steadily rise and how it was becoming harder for him to breathe. He did explain that Gaspard and Aramis couldn't be sure if this was because of his existing illness or because of whatever Corneau had given him but that neither man was willing to risk giving the boy anything until they knew what he had already been given as the results could be deadly for the young musketeer.

For a moment Treville said nothing as he worked to process what he had just learned but before too long he straightened, an emotionless mask on his face as he nodded to Porthos, who understanding the silent dismissal turned on his heel and headed back towards the musketeer camp, not missing how Treville called for Athos as he walked away.

* * *

"G… Giving up?" huffed Corneau as he struggled to walk at the pace Treville and Athos were setting. The man was clearly trying to portray that he wasn't hurting as much as he was but it was clear by the wince he couldn't quite hide, along with the stumble in his steps that Athos had been anything but kind during their time together.

To Corneau's annoyance and slowly growing fear, both musketeers remained silent as they continued to walk, slowing only when the sound of, what he assumed to be, a stream or river reached their ears, causing the fear in the traitor's chest to sky-rocket to all-new levels as he looked over to the Captain, his eyes narrowing at the all too familiar book in his hands.

"Y-Y-You've been through my things I see," remarked the man as he desperately tried to control and hide the fear in his voice that only continued to grow the closer they got to the water.

"Porthos actually," shrugged Treville, is emotionless mask still in place as he looked over his shoulder to their prisoner. "Found a rather interesting passage inside it as well and came to share it with me."

They were within sight of the river now and Corneau's fear had reached beyond the limits he could control, forcing his legs to lock up as they refused to take another step towards it.

"I will say I'm impressed how you were able to overcome your aversion to water following your capture to the point you can handle rainstorms just fine," commented Treville as he nodded to Athos who forcefully made a heavily resisting Corneau move closer to the fast-running river until they were only a few feet away from the edge. "However," continued Treville as he looked towards the traitor, "That's not the same when it comes to larger bodies of water… Is it?"

Without needing any further instruction Athos kicked Corneau's knee's out from under him, sending him crumbling to the ground even closer to the river's edge than he had been before, making the traitor unconsciously let out a small whimper of fear.

Grabbing the man by the back of the neck Athos forced Corneau slowly down towards the river, feeling how fast the man's heart was beating in fear as he continued to force the man closer and closer to the water.

Ignoring the small whimpers of fear now coming uncontrollably from the traitor Athos leaned in close enough to speak directly into the man's ear.

"What." he hissed, "Did. You. Give. My. Brother."


	71. Answers

**Evening My Lovelies**

**So, I've been quite slack with my whole "I'm going to write for an hour every day" thing but I am determined to get back into it! Fingers crossed I can stick to it this time :D**

**Also, I've just pretty much made up something for Corneau to have given D'Artagnan as I had an outcome in mind for it and was too lazy to research into whether there was something he could have used to actually cause it so just go with me on this, it'll lead to some good whump and angst, promise! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Treville knew Athos would hold himself back enough to get the answers they need, plus he's the one (out of the pair of them at least) who suffered more in Corneau's schemes so it's only right he gets the chance for revenge. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - That he does :D and Treville and Athos had no qualms with exploiting it :D I've kinda skipped passed the whole actual getting answers out of him bit as I wanted to return to D'Art BUT I am planning to revisit it in a flashback fairly soon so we will see it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh it's definitely not a secret that Athos enjoyed getting a bit of revenge on the traitor :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - That he is and yes! We NEED the D'Art whump... or well I do (I do love it so :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-One: Answers**

Aramis hardly ever felt helpless but sitting by his youngest brother's side as the boy's condition continued to slowly get worse he couldn't think of a better word to describe his feelings. All of his medical training was screaming at him to ignore the large part of him that simply wanted to throw caution to the wind and to give the unconscious Gascon things he knew would help with his immediate symptoms. That part of him was becoming increasingly hard to ignore as he listened to his baby brother struggle for every breath.

Several of their brothers-in-arms had approached to see if they could help and whilst he understood and appreciated their concern the already stressed medic found himself wishing they would leave them alone with their brother.

Gaspard had been forced to return to Etienne's side shortly after Porthos had left to take the notebook he had found in Corneau's things to the Captain and Athos so Aramis currently found himself alone with the Gascon, his eyes fixed on the younger man's body as though to immediately notice if/when another symptom reared its head, though he had spent a great deal of time praying that nothing else would as he didn't know if the young man's already weakened body had the strength to battle through anything else.

He was more than a little relieved when Porthos returned almost as quickly as he left, quietly letting him know that Athos was okay and hadn't gone too far with his interrogation. They had both seen glimmers of Athos's darkness over their years together and they both knew how much it, usually unnecessarily, shamed their beloved brother whenever he gave into that side of himself.

Porthos was quick to take up vigil on D'Artagnan's other side, the larger man didn't bother to ask how the boy was doing as he could hear the struggle he went through to get a single breath of air into his lungs and he had no desire to have his brother's grim condition audibly explained to him once more.

It was not too long after the larger musketeer's return that the musketeer camp saw the return of Treville, Athos and Corneau, the latter being dragged away by the Captain while Athos stormed through the camp towards his protege, followed not long after by Gaspard, who had noticed his return and knew he wouldn't have returned without the answers they needed.

"Athos!" exclaimed Porthos in surprise, he hadn't expected Corneau to give in so quickly, even after what he had learned, and shared, about the man but he definitely wasn't complaining.

"Do you know what he used?" demanded Gaspard as he strode up next to the swordsman, refusing to sit down in case he needed to get other supplies to treat the unconscious Gascon.

To the gathered group's great relief Athos nodded, his emotionless mask still in place as he stiffly handed over a slightly crumpled piece of paper to the physician who, after taking a look at it, let out a quiet but still audible curse before passing over the document to Aramis, who mimicked his reaction, before walking off to the supply wagon.

"What is it?" Porthos asked when it became clear Aramis wasn't going to supply that information without a push. He would had tried taking the paper from him but he largely tuned his brother out whenever he started talking about herbs or the like so he knew whatever was written there wouldn't give him the answers he needed.

Apparently Aramis didn't consider this in his still cursing state, the marksman now having switched to cursing Corneau out in Spanish, the vitriol he felt for the traitor practically dripping from his voice, as he passed the paper over to his brother without thinking.

"I think he was asking what it does," stated Athos with a tinge of light teasing to his voice as he watched his brother pause mid curse before sending the pair a sheepish look and an apology.

"Most of the symptoms it causes we are already seeing," explained Aramis as he nodded towards their youngest, "High fever, shortness of breath…"

Athos narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "And the ones that have yet to appear?"

Aramis flinched, glancing to his baby brother with a look of pure sympathy before hardening his expression as he looked back to his brothers. "It raises skin sensitivity," he stated, inwardly grimacing when he saw that neither of his brothers understood quite what he was trying to say. "It means that eventually even the lightest touch can cause a great deal of pain."

Both of the other inseparables practically growled at that, their expressions quickly morphing into rage as they both internally fought the urge to storm over and kill Corneau for the torture he had basically condemned their already seriously ill baby brother to.

"Can you stop it before it gets to that point?" asked Porthos hopefully as he instinctively moved his hand away from where it had been drawing circles on the Gascon's palm, unwilling to risk causing the boy additional pain even if the symptom had yet to appear.

"We're certainly going to try," stated Gaspard firmly as he appeared with an armful of supplies, dropping them by the Gascon's side before looking to the two inseparables, "We could do with some more water to help keep him cool… If his fever continues to rise he could have a seizure and if he has one when the sensitivity kicks in then…" He didn't need to finish that sentence, both men understood perfectly the pure agony it would cause their brother and so quickly set off to gather water.

With both men gone Aramis turned to Gaspard who was making quick work of sorting through their supplies, "Do you truly think we can stop this before it develops further?" he asked quietly, not wanting to give into the hope those words had stirred up within him as he knew D'Artagnan's already weakened condition was going to work against them.

Gaspard paused in his work and let out a soft sigh, knowing he couldn't lie to all of them, "I hope so."


	72. Torn

**Evening My Lovelies**

**So I think I may have jinxed things when I said I was going to get back into writing more regularly as directly following that I hit a major bit of writer's block *sigh* It was thoroughly annoying as I know what I want to happen but it was writing the bit that leads up to that which proved to be the problem... I think I've managed it now so fingers crossed for the next few chapters :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Nope :) We'll just get to enjoy the whumpage that it brings :D Oh, trust me Athos would have had to try very hard not to kill Corneau if he knew what he had given D'Art was going to do. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I want them to stop it too but I am an evil writer so I'm afraid that's unlikely :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Cornea's going to pay for what he's done, don't worry about that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I think all this worrying about D'Art is going to make Aramis grey lol :D Aw yeah, Porthos is great :D he's definitely been their rock this story and I thoroughly love writing him like that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Two: Torn**

After separating from Athos, Treville made quick work of depositing a now alarmingly pale Corneau off with the men currently in charge of watching over their growing group of prisoners. The whole walk back to the camp had allowed a surge of unwanted emotions to bubble up inside the musketeer Captain and he was eager to get far from his men before he had to deal with them.

Thankfully his men seemed to understand he didn't wish to be disturbed and so said nothing apart from general acknowledgements when he left Corneau under their guard before turning on his heels and storming off back into the trees.

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" asked Favier quietly from his spot beside Issac, the pair having watched their Captain, and more importantly his prisoner, with eagle eyes since they first appeared back through the trees a few minutes earlier so had not missed their Captain's worrying behaviour.

What worried Favier even more, however, was when Issac failed to respond, the still fuming musketeer staring daggers, almost unblinkingly, at Corneau, though the traitorous musketeer seemed a bit too out of with from whatever Athos and Treville had done to him to notice the look he was getting.

With a sigh Favier reached over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, gently calling his name before letting out another sigh when, once again, Issac failed to respond. He fully understood his brother's anger, he felt it too but as much as he thought of Ines as a little sister, and as much as he dearly loved her as one he was not by blood… He hadn't grown up playing by her side, protecting her from the rest of the world, spending years creating treasured memories together and he was sure it was how those memories were now forever tarnished by the memory of her death that was causing his beloved brother such pain.

"I'm going to kill him," spoke Issac sometime later, his voice laced with a deadly edge that would have sent shivers down the spine of even the strongest man, his eyes still fixed firmly on the traitor's form.

"Issac," breathed Favier, feeling thoroughly torn between not wanting to see his brother give into the pure and utter hate he could hear in his voice and wanting to see Corneau pay for all the pain he had caused, in blood.

"I'm **going **to kill him."

Pushing down his own anger at the man Favier forced Issac to turn away from Corneau and to face him, much to the musketeer's obvious anger and annoyance. "Think of Ines brother," spoke Favier gently, unease bubbling up within him as he saw the darkness in his brother's eyes.

"I am!" hissed Issac as he shook off his brother's hands before attempting to turn back around to return to glaring at Corneau, only to be forced back around by Favier who wasted no time in physically dragging his brother away, ignoring the spike of pain it caused his healing ribs to do so.

"Issac," he snapped, allowing some of his anger to bleed through, just enough that it silenced the next interruption Issac planned to make. "**Don't **do this," he stressed as he looked, pleading, into his brother's eyes. "Ines would **never **forgive herself if you sank to his level in her name… He will face the King's justice. He will pay for the pain he has caused with his life… **Don't **let him also take yours!"

Issac said nothing as he took in his brother's pleas, his fury warring with his desire to see the truth in Favier's words. Before too long it became too hard to look into his brother's desperate eyes and he stormed off, into the opposite direction of Corneau much to Favier's relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Treville was trying to process the sick feeling of guilt he felt for how he had allowed Athos to handle Corneau. It was unnecessary guilt, that was what he kept trying to remind himself… The man was a traitor, responsible for an impossible amount of pain and the death of many yet the part of Treville that still saw the man as one of his own had returned in the aftermath of their discovery of the man's weakness.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"What." hissed Athos, "Did. You. Give. My. Brother."_

_It looked as though Corneau was too distracted by the water to focus on Athos's question so Treville stepped forward. _

_"I had thought," he stated coldly as he knelt in front of the man, placing his hand into the water, the action gaining the clearly terrified traitor's attention. "That I knew all of what you and the others had endured during your capture but you never told me about how they used water as a method of torture… To bring you and the others to the brink of drowning before allowing you up for air." _

_Corneau said nothing but Treville could see the fear those memories brought him come rushing back to the surface. _

_"I imagine it would be excruciating…"_

_Unconsciously Corneau nodded and that was all Athos needed to force the man's head down once more, fast enough that he had no time to react, stopping a mere few inches from the surface of the river, close enough that the spray quickly coated his now ashen face. Athos held him there for several moments before forcing his head up, silently relishing in the fear he felt racing through the man who had so dearly hurt his family. _

_"The Captain," spoke Athos quietly in Corneau's ear, keeping the traitor's face in place with a painfully tight grip on the man's jaw. "He may not approve of the idea but after all you have done I have _**_no _**_problem in re-enacting it all until you tell me what you gave my brother."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Thankfully enduring the experience one time was one time too many for Corneau and it didn't take him too long to break, apparently having decided that prolonging D'Artagnan's pain wasn't worth facing his deepest fear for, something Treville was immensely grateful for.

The problem for the musketeer Captain came when he thought back to how willing he had been to use such a crippling ordeal against the man who he had long considered one of his own. His rational mind kept trying to remind him what Corneau had done but the fear in his eyes had brought back Treville's own memories of seeing that look when he and his men had found Corneau after his capture and they were strong enough to quieten the rational part of his mind.

Unfortunately, he didn't have long to get himself together as sudden cries of alarm cut through the air, immediately drawing his attention back towards the camp, the man hesitating for not even a moment before he began charging back to his men.

* * *

In the camp a shadowed figure ignored the sudden bustling camp as he continued to stalk towards his target, waiting until the guards had taken a few steps away from their posts, their attention completely grabbed by the commotion going on further in the camp. Once he was sure they were sufficiently distracted he made his move, darting lithely out of the shadows and clamping a hand down on Corneau's mouth before dragging the now startled former musketeer out of the camp.


	73. A Lesson In Pain And Revenge

**Evening My Lovelies**

**OMG, I'm sorry I left it so long between updates! I really didn't think it had been that long but I've just realized I've left it almost a week.**

**I'm hoping this chapter makes up for the wait... I'm seriously in love with it, it's a bit dark and I thoroughly LOVED writing it :D**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Corneau definitely deserves everything I have planned for him :D Today's chapter is definitely going to give Treville enough to deal with so he won't be dealing with that guilt he's feeling though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Maybe :D We'll be finding out tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - All will be revealed today so I won't keep you guessing for long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Three: A Lesson In Pain And Revenge**

As he stormed through the trees back into the camp all sorts of thoughts rushed through Treville's mind, each darker than the last but none even came close to the sight that greeted him and caused all his blood to drain from his face.

The majority of his men, barring the inseparables who were watching with desperate eyes by the unconscious Gascon's side, were crowded around the wagon which held Etienne, who until then had been resting somewhat peacefully given his injury but was now violently seizing despite Tristan, Gaspard and several of the men's attempts to hold him still.

"What the hell happened?" snapped Treville as he rushed over towards the wagon, ditching his jacket as he moved before joining in the efforts to hold the thrashing musketeer down, none wanting the injured man to do further harm to himself in his current state.

"His fever suddenly spiked," grunted Tristan as he struggled against the musketeer, guilt filling him for not noticing the man's condition before it got to where it was now, his attention largely having been taken with worry for D'Artagnan after Gaspard had informed him of what the boy had been given.

A curse from Treville's left drew his attention away and the Captain was surprised to see Favier beside him, the man and Issac having kept their distance from the group since the reveal of the traitor's identity, understandably in Treville's opinion.

"Favier?" asked Treville as he continued to fight against Etienne's thrashing limbs, he knew the man was still recovering from several cracked ribs and their current situation was likely doing them more harm than good.

Favier was saved from grunting out a reply when Etienne's seizure stopped almost as suddenly as it started, allowing the surrounding musketeers a moment to let out sighs of relief before the next problem hit them hard as Tristan announced to Gaspard, who had rushed over at the beginning of Etienne's seizure, that Etienne was no longer breathing, causing a wave of alarm, worry and outcry to come from the gathered men.

Treville has reminded them why he had fought so hard to have Gaspard as part of his regiment's medical team as the man wasted no time on alarm and fear, choosing instead to shift his stance slightly before delivering a substantial blow to Etienne's now still chest.

Unlike quite a few of his men, Treville remained silent as he watched Gaspard do this manoeuvre again a couple more times before the still unconscious Etienne let out a loud gasp as his air-starved lungs tried to suck in as much air as they could.

"Gaspard?" Treville pressed firmly as he watched the physician and Tristan begin their examination of the man, no-one missing the large red stain now growing on the bandage covering his wound.

"He tore his stitches during the seizure," explained Gaspard as he worked to cut away the now blood-soaked bandages, his eyes never leaving his patient's form. "We might need you to hold him down, redoing them will hurt and he fought me the first time."

* * *

It was just over an hour after Etienne's seizure first started when Gaspard announced he had done all he could at the moment for Etienne and the assembled group of musketeers felt they were able to step away.

Favier didn't hesitate as he moved towards a bucket of water one of the other men had collected in order to wash his friend's blood off of his hands when a thought struck him, sending a wave of ice through his veins.

With a forced effort not to look panicked, he quickly scanned the camp, cursing under his breath when he failed to spot Issac. He sent up a prayer begging to be wrong with his assumption as he shifted his gaze over to the group of prisoners they had amassed, letting out another curse when he also failed to spot Corneau.

Feeling torn Favier looked over towards his Captain, he knew he should inform Treville of what he suspected his brother to be doing but he also knew that if he did that, and if he was right then at best Issac would likely lose his place in the regiment and after losing his sister Favier truly feared what losing the family he had amassed in the regiment would do to his brother.

With a decision made he quietly made his way out of the camp, praying he could get to his brother before he did something he couldn't take back.

* * *

It didn't take long to catch onto Issac's trail and Favier felt unease settle into his gut as he realized his brother wasn't even trying to hide his tracks, nor that he was moving while dragging something… or someone along with him.

Cursing under his breath Favier picked up his pace, his eyes completely focused on the trail before him, pausing only when his ears picked up the sound of a heavily muffled scream coming from further down the trail.

Letting out a slew of curses Favier broke into a run, praying he wasn't about to see what he was expecting, a prayer that went completely unanswered mere minutes later when he emerged into a small clearing to see the blood-stained form of his brother stalking around the restrained and completely blood-soaked from of Corneau, the traitor appearing barely conscious, though the number of wounds he had sustained was hard to tell given just how much blood was coating his skin and clothing.

"Is," breathed Favier as he tried to keep the horror out of his eyes. He was too late. He had seen the darkness and grief in his brother's eyes, he knew what that would push him to do if given the chance but he had still taken his eyes off of the man the moment Etienne's situation had deteriorated.

"Walk away Fav," instructed Issac coldly as he continued to stalk around his victim, his eyes never leaving the bloody man before him.

"You know I can't do that… Come on Is… This isn't you… Don't do this!"

Without sparing his brother a single glance he knelt before the barely conscious Corneau, taking great pleasure in the whimper of fear that escaped the man as he waved his dagger slowly in front of his face.

Distantly he could hear his brother pleading at him to stop and a large part of him **did **want to, wanted to drop the blade and get as far from his former brother-in-arms as he could but then his sister's name would flash in his mind and all previous thoughts vanished as the darkness inside him took over.

"He deserves this," spat Issac as he drew his dagger lightly against Corneau's cheek with just enough pressure to break the skin and leave a fresh trail of blood in its wake. "She suffered Fav… She **suffered **for the sake of a 'lesson'" he spat and Favier felt his own grief over the loss of Ines come rushing back to the surface.

"I know," he acknowledged, fighting down the rage he himself felt for the pain the traitor had caused as he focused on trying to talk his brother down before he went any further with his plans. "And he'll pay for what he did," he continued, not able to see the sneer that formed on his brother's face at his next words, "The King will see to it… Is, this isn't the way… You need to stop."

"The King would grant him a quick death," he spat, knowing that the King would likely choose a firing squad after the ordeal at Aramis's hanging. "He should suffer as **she **suffered!"

"Is…" breathed Favier, feeling like a failure of a brother as he had no idea how to respond to the deep, overwhelming, agonizing grief his beloved brother was near-crumbling under. He had a feeling the man would not be talked down and so he decided to risk taking a few steps towards the man.

"He's experiencing it you know," stated Issac, his voice once again icy cold and hard as steel as he glanced down towards the bleeding Corneau, his words made Favier pause in his approach as the man tried to understand what his brother was saying.

"Every wound she endured he now has," continued Issac, oblivious to the look now in his brother's eyes. "…Well all but one."

Alarm shot through Favier as he realized what his brother meant and without a moment's hesitation his launched himself at the man just as Issac plunged the dagger forward once more.


	74. Consequences

**Morning My Lovelies**

**It's another chapter without our muskys I'm afraid but don't worry they'll be back in the next one, promise!**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha very true, poor Treville's going to need a LONG vacation once this is all over lol :D Oh, the plans I have for how this ends :D I'm really hoping you all like where I end up taking this whole thing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - His actions will definitely have consequences, quite long reaching ones if I stick to the ideas I have planned :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - We'll be checking in with our lovely pup (and the other muskys) very soon, promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Haha sounds about right :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Four: Consequences**

Treville was ashamed to say it had taken him longer than it likely should have to notice that not only were Favier and Issac gone from the camp but so was Corneau. Cursing not so quietly under his breath as he fought the urge to berate the man who had brought Corneau's disappearance to his notice for not keeping better watch on the prisoners he was tasked with guarding.

Instead Treville forced that urge, along with the sickening feeling of dread brewing in his gut down and turned to Henri, who had taken over as his lieutenant given how Athos was not going to be separated from D'Artagnan's side any time soon and Etienne was unconscious in critical condition, instructing the man through gritted teeth to start having the men prepare to make the rest of the journey to the Capital in the morning, the musketeer Captain wanting nothing more than to get his men back behind the safety of the garrison walls as soon as possible, before turning on his heels and heading over to where the prisoners had been sequestered in hopes of gaining some insight on what had happened there.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come here," scoffed a voice and Treville turned to face the now smirking form of Ethan, the traitorous red guard looking very pleased with the situation even as he sat still heavily restrained. "Your men have been very naughty Treville," he mocked, taking great pleasure in the look that passed across the Captain's face.

Before Treville could say anything though Ethan nodded towards the woods behind them, "I'd hurry if I were you… Before your men do something even you can't save them from."

Treville didn't bother to waste another moment with the red guard, choosing instead to sprint into the woods, following the quickly obvious trail whilst praying he wasn't about to walk into the scene he feared he would, Issac's dark promise echoing around his head as he feet pounded the ground.

* * *

Deeper in the woods Favier slowly eased himself off of the ground with a grunt of pain, his cracked ribs protesting the tackle he had attempted and the manoeuvre had left him more than a little winded.

"Easy Fav," soothed Issac as he appeared in his brother's eye-line, the bloodstained musketeer gently helping his injured brother to sit up and rest against a nearby tree, watching as Favier's arm instinctively moved to wrap around his torso while his head shot towards Corneau sat, his heart sinking mere moments later when he spotted the dagger sticking out of his no longer rising chest.

"Is…"

"Don't Favier," snapped Issac, his eyes narrowing into a quick glare before he let out a soft sigh, "You and she may never forgive me but both she and I can rest now that her murder has faced justice and can no longer harm anyone else."

Favier didn't know what to say to this, especially when he heard the pain in his brother's voice. He knew the man had not slept a full night since Ines's death but what his brother had done…

"What have you done…" breathed a voice, shattering the silence which had settled between the pair, startling the two men and forcing them to their feet the moment they saw just who the voice belonged to.

When neither man replied the source of the voice stepped forward, "I won't ask again… What have you done?"

With zero guilt or shame on his face Issac took a step forward, "What needed to be done Captain," he stated firmly, not even feeling a smidgen of guilt when he saw the flicker of emotion pass his Captain's now emotionless face. "I did promise you that Corneau would not live to see Paris."

"You had no right to play judge, jury and executioner Issac," snapped Treville as he assessed the scene before him, his mind whirling with ideas on how he could protect his musketeer's rash and grief-driven actions.

"I had the **only **right!" shouted Issac, anger burning brightly in his eyes as he fought to keep it contained. "Corneau had **my **sister butchered, framed **my **friend for her death and attacked **my **brother! I had more than enough cause to see him pay for his crimes!"

"What do we do now?" interrupted Favier when he saw the Captain about to rebuke his brother's statement. Favier's voice was pained and it caused both men to look over to him in concern as he leaned heavily against the tree he had previously been resting against as his arm continued to stay wrapped around his torso.

Treville let out a long sigh, pushing aside his anger as he focused on the task at hand. "You," he ordered turning to Issac, who merely watched him with a raised eyebrow, "Are going to clean up, I wont have you returning to the camp covered in blood… the men have seen enough of that tonight."

A concerned look passed, briefly across Issac's face but he quickly hid it as he nodded once. Logically he knew his Captain had more than enough reason to be furious with him and that he would need to do whatever he could to get back into the man's good graces for some time now.

"You," continued Treville as he turned to Favier, concern glimmering in his eyes, "Are coming back to the camp with me. I don't know what you've done but I can tell Gaspard needs to look you over."

Favier looked ready to protest, not wanting to leave Issac's side but neither other man was willing to listen and when that quickly became clear he let out a reluctant sigh and nodded.

"As for him," sighed Treville as he looked over to the now-dead Corneau, "I'll send some men to bury him. There's no point bringing him back with us now and I refuse to give him the honour of being buried alongside our regiment's fallen... With luck the King not question the matter further when he learns of his death."

For the first time since his arrival then Issac saw the honest concern for him in his Captain's eyes and allowed his anger to fade as he voice became flooded with the respect he held for the man in front of him.

"I won't ask, nor expect you to lie for, or protect me Captain," he stated firmly, looking the man dead in the eye to allow him to see the truth in his words. "Should the King wish to punish me for what I did I'll accept whatever punishment he may see fit… I only ask that you try and spare Favier from his wrath as he had no idea what I planned to do and did everything in his power to stop me when he figured it out."

"Is…" breathed Favier, clear concern across his features as he thought of all the ways the King could hurt and punish his brother for taking the law into his own hands and killing Corneau.

Smiling Issac shook his head, "I've always known what the consequences of my decision could be Favier. Even so, there is **nothing **the King could do or order that would make me regret what I did here today." Turning to Treville who was once again watching with an emotionless mask he added, "Favier had **nothing **to do with what I did Captain, I swear."

Treville was silent for a few moment before he nodded. He had noticed the distinct lack of blood on Favier's clothing so had already assumed the man hadn't been as involved, if involved at all, in the whole plot as Issac had been and he wasn't about to see him punished for it if he could help it.

In truth, he was hoping the King's general lack of care for what happened with anything not directly impacting him would work in their favour and he would just accept that the traitor was dead and wouldn't push for more information on how said death occurred.

"Get cleaned up," he ordered gently whilst nodding to the bloodstained Issac before gesturing for Favier to follow him as he turned to walk back into camp.


	75. Home Sweet Home

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Sorry, this is late, I wish I could say it was because of writer's block or something but I've just gotten even lazier than usual while not being at work lol :D **

**Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - We'll soon find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah :D I was so happy to finally deal with Corneau and letting Issac do it was just the icing on the cake :D Treville's might be pissed with how Issac handled everything but he's still going to do whatever he can to keep Issac's name out of his report to the King. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Treville is getting a momentary respite today but he'll have to deal with Issac's actions in the next chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Treville is going to do everything in his power to protect Issac. He might not like how the man handled things but he does understand why he did what he did. Yeah, poor Favier's going to be dealing with a fair amount of stress, worry and guilt for a while now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Five: Home Sweet Home**

The garrison was a more than welcome sight to the tired, stressed musketeers and more than one man let out sighs of relief as they trudged their way through its gates. They weren't given long to bask in the relief of being home however as both Treville and Gaspard were quick to begin issuing orders regarding their injured and their prisoners.

The prisoners weren't given much of a respite as Treville fully intended to bring them all to the King as soon as he received word from the King that he was granted an audience, the Captain having instructed Henri to ride ahead and make the request the moment the familiar silhouette of Paris appeared on the horizon. It was now just a case of waiting for him to return and given how frustrated the King had been regarding the author situation before he had left Treville was fairly confident that the young monarch would see them before the end of the day so he simply instructed the prisoners to be placed in the shade and given some meagre helpings of water and food.

The injured on the other hand were transported out of their respective wagons with the utmost care and attention, Gerald, having exited the infirmary at the sound of the groups return, quickly began directing the men on where to take them, his brows furrowing in concern with every man brought through his infirmary doors.

* * *

"What are we dealing with?" asked Gerald as soon as a tired Gaspard and Tristan appeared before him, the two men looking more than ready to work despite their obvious exhaustion.

Tristan made quick work of filling his second mentor in on the injuries of the men as they entered the infirmary. "Fredrick and Glenn are doing surprisingly well considering the severity of their wounds," he continued as the trio watched the other musketeers finish situating the injured in their respective rooms. "They started showing signs of infection at one point but both responded well to the supplies the Captain brought."

Gaspard nodded in agreement, the pride he felt for their protege's work was clear in his eyes even as his expression turned grim mere moments later. "It's Etienne and D'Artagnan that has us worried," he sighed as he nodded towards the room they had just seen the inseparables enter, none of the trio willing to let anyone else carrying their youngest.

"Etienne's wound became infected and is proving to be quite stubborn to our attempts to combat it and D'Artagnan…"

The mention of the garrison's youngest brought forth looks of concern on the faces of all three men as despite their attempts and efforts the boy's already weakened body continued to be ravaged by the poison given to him by Corneau and they had already seen signs of the heightened sensitivity they had warned the elder inseparables about and the boy's condition was only getting worse.

"With luck being inside and no longer on the road will help speed up his recovery," offered Gerald with a sympathetic smile which was greatly appreciated by the other two men, even if they doubted the hope the man was trying to inspire.

The trio waited only a few more minutes to ensure everyone was settled before beginning their assessments of their patients.

* * *

Inside D'Artagnan's room, the inseparable trio was eventually broken out from their vigil over their youngest's bedside when Treville appeared at the door, a sombre look on his face as he quietly explained that they were all needed at the palace as the King had agreed to see them that day.

"Surely he doesn't need all of us?" protested Porthos as his hands instinctively tightened the grip they held on the unconscious Gascon's bed frame. "You can't ask us to leave him, alone Captain!"

Treville's expression hardened, "I can and I am," he stated firmly, the expression on his face silently daring the trio to try and disobey him. "You all saw and experienced different things during your time at the church and the King has demanded a first-hand account of **everything **that happened so, yes, your presence is required."

"I can sit with him," offered a voice from behind Treville, effectively silencing the protest Athos had been about to make as all their attention quickly turned to the newest arrival, their eyes widening in surprise at just who was now standing before them.

"Corbett!" exclaimed Aramis, the joy he felt seeing the man after hearing how his group had been ambushed on their return to the garrison was palpable and he couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face.

"I've been alternating between Alain and Blaise," explained the clearly tired musketeer casually, though he did spare a moment to send Aramis a mirroring smile, more than a little happy to see his friend recovered from the shell he had become following his almost execution. "They've both kicked me out," he added with a small smirk and a shrug, "But I'd rather not be too far from them any time soon so I can sit with the kid until you return." As a glimmer of mischief entered his eyes he added, "Just don't tell them I didn't actually leave the infirmary like they all but ordered me to."

While grateful for the man's offer it was abundantly clear that none of the inseparables wanted to leave their youngest's side but after another scathing look from their Captain they reluctantly did so, each man praying the King wouldn't keep them from the Gascon for too long.


	76. Meeting The King

**Evening My Lovelies**

**Oh, wow I didn't mean to leave it so long between updates! I had most of this chapter written the day after my last update but decided to wait a bit before finishing it to make sure I wanted to commit to the decisions I've made as they'll have long repercussions for our characters (despite the fact I decided on these ideas AGES ago lol) I never meant to leave it so long, I just completely forgot all about it SORRY!**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Etienne and D'Art definitely have a long recovery ahead of them but they'll get there, unfortunately for our pup, he'll also have more than just his health to deal with :D The King's got other things to deal with today than worry about the health of D'Art but he'll show his concern eventually :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - That would involve the King having a heart lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Corbett will keep D'Art safe while the boys are away. I was going to keep them in the garrison but figured my plan for a future chapter worked out better if they went away for a little bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah :) It's good to have everyone back in Paris and our lot could definitely do with the extra help. Etienne and D'Art have a long recovery ahead of them but they'll get there :D Haha well, I decided I needed the boys away from D'Art for a bit and who best to take responsibility for that then the King :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Six: Meeting The King**

As they stood in the throne room, waiting for the King to arrive it was becoming increasingly difficult for Athos to contain his annoyance and impatience at the delay the King was causing. All he wanted was to rush back to the infirmary and to sit by his baby brother's side. D'Artagnan had begun to show sign of waking shortly before the Captain had arrived to tell them of the summons and he desperately didn't want the Gascon to wake up without them by his side, especially considering the guilt he felt for the boy's condition. He wanted to be the one to explain it all to the younger man, to beg for forgiveness.

"Calm down," chastised a voice by his side, pulling Athos from his thoughts as he turned his head to see Treville watching him with a small, disapproving look on his face as he took in his lieutenant's obvious impatience. "I know this is the last place you want to be but we're about to meet with the King -"

Treville was unable to finish his scolding as the doors on the opposite side of the room opened, granting the King entrance, the young monarch sauntering up to his throne before turning to address the gathered crowd, acknowledging their collective bows with a single nod before focusing his attention to Treville who took a single step forward and began to speak.

* * *

Back in the garrison, Corbett was doing his best not to fall asleep as he sat silently by D'Artagnan's bedside in the infirmary room. He had already been exhausted when he entered and the silence was making it very difficult to stay awake, or at least it had been making it difficult as there soon came a small sound of pain from his younger friend that instantly gained the tired musketeer's complete attention.

Straightening in his seat Corbett leaned over the edge of the Gascon's bed, being especially careful not to touch him after having the younger man's condition explained to him by Tristan, who had come by to check on things shortly after Athos and the others had left.

"D'Artagnan?" he spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the boy but desperately hoping for some sign of recognition. Tristan had explained to him how the younger musketeer had been unconscious for a long time and while he tried to hide it Corbett could see that it was beginning to worry the physician's assistant and given how tense and stressed things had been lately he was sure that arriving back to see their youngest awake would do everyone a world of good.

Another small sound of pain escaped the sick Gascon before his already closed eyes scrunched together as he slowly began to return to the waking world.

"That's it," praised Corbett with a beaming smile on his exhausted face, "Just open those eyes of yours kid, you've had a lot of people very worried."

It took some time but eventually, D'Artagnan weakly forced his eyes open, much to the delight of Corbett who was quick to grab a small goblet of water, holding it up to the younger man's lips, "Small sips," he warned as he watched the barely conscious Gascon greedily drink his fill of the cool liquid.

For a moment it looked like the Gascon was still too out of it, or too weak from his illness and poisoning to attempt speaking so it came as a bit of a surprise when the boy mumbled out something a few minutes later, something that had a small smirk growing on Corbett's face.

"Athos and the others are with Treville presenting the mission report to the King," explained Corbett as he tried to hide the worry he felt for the younger man who would let out a whimper of pain whenever he so much as twitched. Deciding to focus on distracting the younger man from his condition the musketeer continued on with his explanation, "They might be a while as they've taken the prisoners with them and even then Treville going to have to explain what happened with Corneau."

Confusion filled D'Artagnan's face and it didn't take Corbett long to realise that the younger man had probably been too out of it, with his illness, to really remember what had happened over the last few days. Not seeing anything wrong with filling the gaps in the Gascon's memory the musketeer set to work explaining the situation as he knew it, using the information he had managed to garner from other members of the regiment to explain the events that happened while he had been watching over Blaise and Alain in Paris.

Mistaking the look on D'Artagnan's face as he explained the Gascon's poisoning he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, withdrawing it the instant the younger man let out a whimper of pain. "It's okay D'Artagnan," he reassured, hoping to rid the boy of the expression he was currently sporting, "Corneau got what was coming to him and even if he was still alive Athos and the others wouldn't let him anywhere near you after what he did."

D'Artagnan said nothing to correct his friend's misconceptions, choosing instead on trying to ignore the growing pain he felt, something Corbett seemed to quickly cotton on to as he soon stated he would grab one of the physicians to tend to him.

* * *

"Well you and yours have certainly been busy Treville," smirked the King as he finished listening to the report from the musketeer Captain and his men. He didn't bother to hide his relief over the knowledge that their mysterious author was now dealt with but he did let his displeasure show when it came time to dealing with the prisoners Treville and the others had managed to capture.

For the men who had followed Corneau and infiltrated the church that would eventually house the recovering musketeers the decision regarding their fate had been a simple one… Death. There wasn't anything else suitable for the crimes those men had committed given they had killed the priests and brothers who originally called that church home before their companions, still reluctantly in the wind, set it alight following the musketeers departure.

With the sentence given the captured men were dragged out of the throne room with an impressive amount of struggle. They were to be held in the Bastille until preparations for their sentence could be carried out.

Rochefort was who he dealt with next and despite the fondness and respect he once held for the man the King felt no pity as he stared down at the man's unconscious, grievously injured form. Part of him wanted to offer the man some form of mercy, if for his wife than anything else as the pair had been friends once upon a time but logically he knew he couldn't. When they had originally banished the former red guard Captain he had stated what would happen should he return to French soil and he couldn't go against that decision now.

So death it was and Louis began to feel the weight of the crown on his head as he declared the man's fate, oblivious to the obvious relief of the musketeers gathered.

As Rochefort was taken away King Louis turned his attention to the last remaining prisoner, the red guard who had disobeyed his mission and committed treason to help his former Captain attempt to kill Treville's men.

To Louis's surprise the man didn't appear fearful, defiant or even resigned to his fate, not after hearing the fates of his fellow prisoners. In fact the man, whilst gagged appeared to be smirking at him and that intrigued the young King would gestured to the man's guards to bring him forward and release his gag.

"Something you wish to say Monsieur?" asked the King, curiosity ringing clear as a bell in his voice as he took in the smirking red guard.

If anything Ethan's smirk seemed to grow at this as he glanced over towards Treville before refocusing his attention back onto the King. "Just wondering when Treville's going to present his own men for sentencing." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the way Treville stiffened and couldn't help but smirk wider as he added, "They did butcher an unarmed, restrained man after all."


	77. Judgement I

**Afternoon My Lovelies **

**Again, not entirely sure why I've left this so long to update considering it's been done for a few days now. But on the plus side, I realized that we're right near the end of this story so I've decided to have a writing day today so will be updating new chapters once they're finished so fingers crossed there should be a bunch for you to read today as I'm hoping to get this story finished.**

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Ethan's definitely determined to throw the muskys under the bus with him if he can and we'll be seeing how that'll turn out now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - We'll see how the King handles this new announcement today, I'm hoping you'll enjoy how this goes :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the review - Yep :) Ethan was determined and we'll see how the King handles the news now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Ethan knows he's going down and is determined to hurt the muskys as he goes. He couldn't care less about Corneau, this is just his own form of revenge. The inseparables are definitely going to be upset they missed D'Art waking up but they'll return to him soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Seven: Judgement I**

From his spot behind Treville Issac felt his heart drop as he heard Ethan's declaration. He didn't care about his own fate, he had resigned himself to all the possible ramifications before he had acted on his anger and his earlier words to Treville still remained true now, he **didn't **feel any remorse or guilt for what he had done to Corneau. No, his current state of unease came from Ethan's use of the word 'men' meaning the red guard was planning on throwing Favier to the wolves as well, something he was desperate to avoid at any cost.

"Don't" hissed a voice by his side as he felt a hand grip his wrist. Favier, who had spotted the look on his brother's face knew the man well enough to know he was about to step forward and take full blame for what happened in an attempt to save Favier from any repercussions, something he wasn't about to let happen, not if there was a chance Treville could save them.

Ignoring the quiet, almost inaudible argument happening behind him Treville stepped forward after Ethan had finished his declaration, his eyes hard and cold as he glared daggers at the restrained red guard. "Your Majesty," he began, sending up silent prayers that he could protect his men from suffering even further because of Corneau. "He is clearly lying in hopes of saving or prolonging his life whilst taking down the very men that captured him in the first place!"

"What do I have to gain by lying Treville," sneered Ethan with a smug smirk on his face, "I knew my fate was sealed the moment your men captured me. The is **no **saving my life, the law claims me but it also claims theirs," he stated as he nodded towards Issac and Favier who had thankfully finished their hushed argument and were now standing emotionless as they watched the scene, although Treville could see the pleading look hidden in Issac's eyes to save his brother.

"I may be going down," stated Ethan as he continued to smirk, "But they're going down with me."

"He admits it!" exclaimed Treville as he turned to face the King, desperation beginning to creep up inside of him.

"So your man Issac there didn't butcher Corneau in the same way Corneau had his sister butchered before delivering the killing blow?" asked Ethan mockingly, silently relishing in the way Treville paled slightly at his words, "All while the man was still gagged and restrained?"

"Captain Treville?" pressed the King as he looked down at the musketeer Captain before glancing towards the two accused men briefly before looking back to the Captain who looked resigned yet still defiant as he glared at the red guard.

"You will direct two of my guards along with a physician of my choosing to where you had Corneau buried," stated the King, knowing he couldn't ignore the red guard's claim even if he wanted to. Corneau may have deserved what he got but if the musketeers killed a restrained man then it was murder, not justice. "They will ascertain the validity of this man's claims… In the meantime, the accused will remain in the Bastille," when Treville went to protest the King was quick to add, "I will not have you sending them out on some distant mission in an effort to save them if they are guilty Treville."

With that King Louis nodded towards his guards, two of which pulled a willing and still smirking Ethan out of the room whilst several others made their way over to the musketeers, most of whom looked shocked at what was happening, only to react the moment the guards stood in front of the pair.

Ignoring the cries of outrage from his brothers-in-arms around him Issac felt his own fear grow as he watched a palace guard roughly grab Favier by the arm, pulling him away. Without thinking beyond the immense desire to protect his brother Issac broke his silence, shouting loud enough to silence everyone else in the throne room.

"FAVIER DIDN'T DO IT, I DID!"

Favier felt his heart drop at his brother's words. He had fully planned on accompanying his brother into whatever punishment the King sought to deal out but it seemed his protective brother had other plans.

Breaking free of his own restraining hold Issac stormed forward to stand before the King, Ignoring calls of his name from both Favier and Treville.

"Corneau had my baby sister butchered for the sake of us learning a 'lesson'," spat Issac, venom dripping from his voice. "So when the rest of the men were busy dealing with Etienne I stole Corneau away from the camp. Like Ethan claimed I enacted on him every wound that had been dealt to my Ines's body."

"And your friend's part in all this?" questioned the King as he watched the man with an emotionless stare.

Resisting the urge to turn around and look at his beloved brother Issac took a steadying breath before continuing. "Favier arrived just before I delivered the final blow. He tried everything to talk me out of my plan, even tried to physically stop me from killing Corneau but I was a fraction faster."

"Is," breathed Favier from his spot behind his brother, tears forming in his eyes as the gravity of his brother's situation slowly began to sink in.

Ignoring his brother and the pain his voice caused his heart Issac remained firm and straightened his stance as he added, "The Captain arrived shortly afterwards and can confirm that whilst I was covered in Corneau's blood, Favier was not." His explanation of events paused for a moment then as the King looked towards the Captain who, reluctantly nodded in agreement to Issac's words. "Ines was the only blood family I had left," Issac continued to explain, "She may hate me for what I did in her name but I **never **will, nor will I **ever **feel guilty for doing so. **I **tortured and killed Corneau Your Majesty, me and me alone."


	78. Judgement II

**Afternoon My Lovelies**

**Right here's the second of today's updates :D I'm going to take a break for some lunch and then I'll be doing a bit more writing so with luck there'll be another update in a few hours :D **

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Judgement II**

"Captain," pleaded Favier desperately, no longer caring how he might be perceived as his own eyes remained locked on the departing form of his brother who, after his confession, was quickly restrained by several of the palace guards before being escorted from the room.

Initially ignoring the distraught man next to him Treville turned to Athos, levelling the man with a significant look as he nodded sharply towards Favier, "Get him out of here," he hissed quietly, knowing that Favier's presence would do far more harm than good should his emotions get the better of him.

"Captain!" gasped Favier, flinching as the doors closed with an echoed slam once Issac was through, completely removing him from his view.

"Go," ordered Treville firmly as he nodded towards Porthos who stepped forward to place a hand on Favier's shoulder, "I'll do **everything **I can but you need to leave."

Any further protests on Favier's part went ignored as the three inseparables bundled him out of the room, followed shortly by the rest of the men who had been gathered with them, leaving only Henri to stand beside the Captain as Treville waited for the King's inevitable anger at his attempts to keep Issac's crime hidden.

* * *

Back at the garrison, Corbett was feeling more than a little confused as he stood out of the way as Gerald gently tended to the ill Gascon whilst simultaneously explaining to the younger man what he could expect to happen given the poison he had been given.

Anger, that is what Corbett had been expecting to see on the young musketeer's face, after all, he had been through to then be poisoned by one of their own anger seemed like an appropriate response. He could have dealt with anger… D'Artagnan existing illness had left him more than a little weak even before the poison worsened his symptoms so it wasn't like the Gascon had much in the way of strength to lash out so he was sure he could have helped the man calm down and deal with what had happened to him much like he had done when Blaise had woken up to find that Alain had jumped into the path of a bullet for him.

What he was met with though was a mixture of hurt and betrayal, the amount of which surprised the older musketeer. He could understand both as the Gascon as they all had, had been betrayed by someone he called a brother-in-arms but the amount of both the younger musketeer was displaying, despite his attempts to hide it, spoke to something deeper. D'Artagnan barely knew Corneau so his reaction didn't quite make sense.

Feeling brave Corbett took a few steps forward towards the bed frame whilst Gerald left the room, the physician stating he would be back shortly with some food that he'd like D'Artagnan to try and eat now that he was finally awake. "Feel like explaining what's going on in that head of yours right now?" he asked gently, not at all surprised when the Gascon vehemently shook his head in response, only to let out a hiss and curse when pain shot through his system at the movement.

Corbett sighed, "I thought as much," he nodded as he settled back down beside the bed, instinctively moving to place a cool rag gently on D'Artagnan's forehead, knowing the younger man would appreciate the coolness even if the initial act of placing the rag caused a short stab of pain.

* * *

"I don't appreciate being lied to Treville," sneered Louis as he looked down at his long-time friend.

"That was not my intention," spoke Treville cautiously, the musketeer Captain fully aware that how he handled himself now could very well impact how Issac was both punished and treated.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest Louis raised a single eyebrow, "And what exactly was your intention then Treville as it seems like you intended to keep this whole messy thing to yourself before your man revealed himself."

Knowing better than to appear defensive Treville resisted the urge to cross his own arms in front of his chest, "Issac… Issac was blinded by grief when the author's identity and reasoning were revealed to be one of his own… Corneau had severed among my regiment for **years** the pair have even completely many missions together over those years and as such rational thought left his mind."

"That does not excuse his actions," frowned the King.

"Maybe not," stated Treville with a grim nod as he took a step forward, "But it does give you a reason to show mercy." The King raised a single eyebrow at this as he waited for Treville to continue. "Corneau was going to die," continued Treville, emboldened by the King's lack of retort. "His own actions saw to that. You never ordered us to bring him back alive, if he could plan his elaborate schemes under the watch of the rest of my men then there was no guarantee he wouldn't have been able to set something up once in prison… He may have already had plans in place should something like that occur… What Issac did was rash, I'll agree there but he acted out of grief and may have saved more lives by acting as he did."

"What your man did was murder Treville," stated the King with a surprising amount of firmness in his words that sent a wave of unease through the two musketeers. "By his own words, he planned out what he did to the man so there was no 'rashness' about it."

Fear filling him Treville took another step forward, "Your Majesty…"

* * *

The ride back to the garrison was a tense one for the gathered musketeers as many wanted to offer words of comfort or support to Favier, who was clearly not handling Issac's arrest well but none knew what they could say and so an awkward silence fell over the group, broken only by a few relieved sighs once they passed through the garrison gates.

"Come with us," stated Athos firmly once they had passed their horses off to the young stable hands. Favier looked ready to protest but Porthos, who had an inkling of what his brother was planning put a stop to it by placing a heavy hand on the musketeer's shoulder.

After a little bit of silent prodding, the three inseparables managed to get their friend to follow them into the infirmary. The trio had to ignore the urge to turn towards their brother's room as they instead directed Favier towards where they knew Etienne rested, Aramis being the one to speak up once they noticed the confused look pass across Favier's face.

"Henri's still with the Captain," explained the marksman softly as he slowly directed the man towards an empty chair by the unconscious man's bedside. "I'm sure he'll appreciate someone sitting with Etienne until he gets back."

The three inseparables initially weren't sure if their plan would work so they were more than a little relieved when Favier gave them the tiniest of nods before sitting down and instinctively take Etienne's hand in his own. It wasn't much and they could still see how worried the man was for Issac but they hoped that taking care of Etienne would help distract him until the Captain returned with news.

Once they were sure the man wasn't about to sneak off and ride back to the palace the three inseparables left the room and began to head towards D'Artagnan's, each silently praying for some sign of improvement from the younger man when they entered.

Before that could happen however the door to the room opened revealing a slightly frustrated looking Corbett. The man looked slightly surprised to see them but quickly recovered himself to step out and close the door behind him, blocking their entrance to the room and sending a wave of fear through their bodies.

"Corbett?" pressed Aramis, his voice slightly breathy as he looked at the man desperate for answers.

"Gerald asked for a few moments with the boy now that he's awake," explained Corbett, smirking at the looks that blossomed on the men's faces at the news.

"He's awake!" exclaimed Porthos, a joyful smile on his face as he physically had to hold himself back from storming into the room to see his baby brother awake with his own eyes.

Grinning at the man's joy Corbett nodded before turning to Athos, "He was asking about the three of you, it shouldn't take Gerald too long then you can go in." His grin faltered for a moment as he added, "Maybe you can get him to open up to you, something is bothering the lad and he's being stubborn about it." Grumbling he added, "You'd think being out of it from his illness would make the boy less stubborn but apparently not."

The three inseparables chuckled at their friend's grumbling, though none was spared the worry they felt at the knowledge something was bothering the young Gascon and it felt like an age passed before the door opened and a tired Gerald stepped out, finally allowing them entry to their brother's side.


	79. The Fallout

**Evening My Lovelies **

**Right, here's the third update for today :) We are SO close to the end of this story **

**Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter77) We'll be seeing the King's decision in the next chapter :) (Chapter78) We've got a D'Art focus chapter today which covers a bit as to what's on D'Art's mind. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - He's definitely in a spot of trouble but I'm going to keep you waiting on his fate front :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Nine: The Fallout**

"D'Art!" exclaimed Porthos with a beaming grin on his face as he and his brothers entered his youngest infirmary room to see the boy lying in bed, awake for the first time in what felt like forever. He could see the alarmingly pale pallor of the boy's skin, along with the glistening sweat coating it and the scrunched up expression on his baby brother's face speaking to how ill and in pain the younger man was feeling and it damn near broke his heart.

"How are you feeling mon ami?" asked Aramis softly as he settled into a chair by the Gascon's bedside. His expression was full of sympathy as he had to forcefully remind himself that he couldn't reach out to touch his brother without causing the Gascon even more pain.

"Fine," grunted D'Artagnan somewhat reluctantly, his tone making his brothers share a questioning look as they copied Aramis's example and settled themselves down by D'Artagnan's bedside, their eyebrows rising after D'Artagnan added, in a slightly spite-filled tone, "So long as I don't move."

Reasoning that his brother's attitude was likely because of his condition Porthos tried not to react to the sharp change in tone from when they had last spoken to the young man, knowing his brother would likely regret how he was acting once he felt better and he had no intention of holding it against the young man, knowing more than well that pain and illness can make people act out of character.

"Is 'Mis going to have to tie you to the bed to get you to stay still?" teased the larger man as he attempted to cheer his brother up, knowing that staying still and in one place was not a natural state of being for the energetic Gascon, only to frown when D'Artagnan offered nothing in way of response, not even a scoff or roll of his eyes.

"Okay… What's going on whelp?"

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed briefly as he looked at his brother before stubbornly returning to the near expressionless mask he had been attempting to maintain earlier. He had been warned by Gerald that his brothers would likely be back soon but that didn't mean he was exactly ready to deal with them, not after what he had learned.

"Kid?" pressed Porthos as he instinctively reached forward to place a hand on the mattress, only to accidentally catch the side of D'Artagnan's hand, making the Gascon let out a smothered cry of pain as he instinctively tried to shift away after the initial spike of pain, which unfortunately only cause more pain to ignite in the Gascon's body, his eyes screwing shut as he tried to breathe through the pain, ignoring the slew of apologies now flooding from a very guilt-stricken looking Porthos.

He thinks he hears Athos mentioning getting Gerald again and he was quick to grit out a sharp "No," getting the trio's attention right away.

"D'Artagnan," breathed Aramis, his voice once more fully of sympathy, though the Gascon barely pays it much attention.

"There's… Nothing he can do," stated the Gascon through gritted teeth, his tense frame slowly relaxing once the pain fades to a more manageable level, allowing him to open his eyes once more, though this episode has drained him more than he would like to admit and opening his eyes took far more strength than it should.

"I'm **so **sorry D'Artagnan," exclaimed Porthos as he resisted the urge to reach out once more, knowing he couldn't risk heightening his baby brothers pain once again.

Unable to stop himself D'Artagnan let out a small scoff, "I'm sure you are."

Visibly fazed Porthos blinked, "Of course I am whelp," he said softly, "Why wouldn't I be? I never meant to hurt you."

Since their arrival, the tension in the room had been slowly growing, though the inseparables had been trying to ignore it as they focused on their brother but it seemed that, for the Gascon anyway, Porthos's last statement was the tipping point as his eyes very quickly narrowed into sharp daggers, a look the trio weren't sure they had ever seen aimed at them, at least not since their very first encounter with the sickly Gascon in front of them when he had stormed into the Garrison to accuse Athos of killing his father.

"Corneau!" spat the Gascon, making the three men around him freeze as understanding quickly flooded their system.

Athos let out a mental curse as he took in the furious expression on his youngest brother's face, although despite the anger he was clearly feeling it wasn't enough to erase the pain from his eyes. It became immediately apparent that after waking up Corbett had felt obliged to fill their brother in on what he had missed, not knowing that the inseparables had kept the nature of the author from him.

Part of him wanted to curse Corbett for doing so and another part of him wanted to curse Treville and the King for pulling them away from their brother's side so they weren't there to explain their side to him when he woke, now all the younger man knew was that his brothers didn't trust him with the truth and he suffered because of it.

"D'Artagnan," he started, keeping his voice soft even as his eyes met his baby brother's narrowed ones.

"Don't bother," hissed the Gascon, once again surprising the inseparables by the amount of anger in his tone. "Corbett and the others have told me enough," he stated, confirming their thoughts that Corbett had been the one to spill the beans, not that they could blame the man as he had no knowledge of their decisions and reasoning behind keeping the information from their youngest.

"If you'd let us explain," tried Aramis, only to also be greeted with his little brother's glare.

"No," snapped D'Artagnan as he mentally fought against the hurt bubbling up inside of him, he didn't want to show them how much their decision hurt him emotionally, not when they didn't care enough to at least warn him what was at stake when they left him alone. He had looked weak enough in front of them lately, he had no intention of showing them any more. "You wouldn't tell me when I would have wanted to know so now you can't tell me when **you **want me to know." Panting heavily as it was taking a great deal of his strength to continue the conversation.

Coming to a decision he turned his gaze back to Athos who was doing nothing to hide the guilt from his face. Ignoring the burst of emotion seeing the guilt in his brother's eyes cause D'Artagnan forced his expression to harden.

"In fact, I'd much prefer you leave."


	80. Epilogue

**Evening (or Early Morning) My Lovelies **

**Well... It's been about a month since my last update but I've finally managed to drag myself over the finish line and bring this story to a close *wipes brow***

**I was struggling to write interim chapters between the last one and this one so I've decided to just cover that stuff here so apologies if it comes across as rushed/choppy but considering the writer's block and laziness I've had with this story I felt it better just to get it done. I have plans for the next story so hopefully, it won't be so slow with the updates when I get that up.**

**Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - (Chaper78) Haha glad you had fun binging. Sorry, there was a long wait for this. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysAramisRios: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter77) Hope you enjoyed catching up :) I have plans for Issac in my next story don't worry :) (Chapter78) I'm really hoping D'Art's thought process makes some sense, it does to me but I'm not sure if that's just because I know what I've got planned. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the reviews - (Chapter78) Definitely right to be worried about Issac but I have plans to make things right so don't worry TOO much :) The thought process I have for D'Art makes complete sense to me but I'm thinking it might only be the case because I know the end game for it all so I'm hoping it is, at least, somewhat believable. (Chapter79) Yeah, unfortunately, it's not going to be easy for D'Art to forgive our boys, he'll get there eventually though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl - Thanks for the review - (Chapter78) The King's decision is definitely going to be a problem for the regiment :) I have plans to make it right though so don't worry too much. Ergh yeah I know the problem you were talking about it was frustrating, to say the least. Hopefully, you were able to read chapter 79 when things corrected themselves if not there's that to read too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - No worries I think a lot of people did as it went up when the site was having issues with updated chapters of stories. Yay, I'm glad you liked where I took D'Art in that chapter, I was worried it would annoy people but I have plans for it and oh yeah :) he's definitely not going to make things easy for the rest of the group. Enjoy the new chapter! x

**As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading **

**And for sticking with me even when I became extremely unreliable with updates - I won't be like that with the next story I promise!**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty: Epilogue**

**2 Months Later…**

"Is he here yet?" asked Porthos anxiously as he settled himself down on the bench beside his brothers, his eyes immediately drifting to the garrison gates, desperate to see one specific form walk through them.

"Not yet," sighed Aramis wearily as he allowed his eyes to drift from their own watch of the garrison gates to his other brother, who was silently mirroring their watch of the gates.

Athos, in the last two months since being all but banished from their youngest side, had quickly fallen back into the worrying habits the man had engaged in before the Gascon's arrival despite his and Porthos's every attempt to prevent it and it killed Aramis's heart to see.

Two months ago when they made the decision to keep the knowledge that the author was likely one of their own to themselves none of them had truly anticipated the amount of hurt it would cause their youngest and the matter was only made worse when the situation was unknowingly explained by Corbett instead of one of them.

D'Artagnan hadn't taken the lack of information well, believing it to be due to a lack of trust on their part, which couldn't have been further from the truth. The Gascon had lashed out at them with surprising ferocity given his condition, demanding that they leave him alone and flat out refused to listen to their attempts at apologies and explanations.

Gerald had interrupted after a few minutes of the standoff, the stern medic ordering the three senior inseparables out of the infirmary, stating they were upsetting his patient and that D'Artagnan had enough to worry about in the coming days without adding the apparent stress of their presence to it.

Neither he nor his brothers had been willing to leave, settling instead for staying outside their brother's room, leaving only when Treville was called to order them out, the Captain even having to resort to slight physical methods to get Athos to move.

They had hoped that after a night or two to cool off that the younger musketeer would allow them to speak their peace and so, despite how much it hurt them to do, they gave the boy his space, although they never strayed too far from the infirmary and were all too eager to beg for information whenever any of the physicians exited the building.

Unfortunately for them, their attempts to give their brother the space he asked for only served to give him the opportunity to reach out to both Treville and Constance, the latter opening up her home to him without hesitation whilst the former reluctantly allowed his departure to said home after a long debate with the ill Gascon.

Whilst Constance had not been made privy, at least as far as they were aware, to the reason behind their separation the young red-head was fearsomely protective of the Gascon and was willing to bar entry to her home to anyone the musketeer did not wish to see… Which as it turned out seemed to be exclusively them.

Thankfully the young woman had not been so cold to always ignore their pleas to check in on the young man and was willing to allow them a few minutes with him when she was sure D'Artagnan was sleeping, ordering them to leave the moment the Gascon showed any sign of waking, not wishing to be seen breaking her word to the younger man.

Today was the first day since recovering from his pneumonia and poisoning that D'Artagnan would be returning to the garrison and the three inseparables were desperate to see him awake, each man hoping and praying that Constance and the others who had been permitted to visit him would have convinced the boy enough to at least hear them out as a lot had changed since their split and they longed to return to the way things were before Corneau snapped.

* * *

"Any news of Issac?" asked Porthos after a few moments, wanting to break up the tension that had settled over the trio as they anxiously awaited their fourth.

With a frown on his face Aramis shook his head, "Favier was allowed to visit him again yesterday and said he's keeping his spirits up, which is something I suppose but the other men learned he was a musketeer… They did not take the news well."

"There's no 'was' about it," grumbled Porthos as he tried to push down the anger he felt, "Issac's one of us no matter what the King says."

That statement caused another wave of silence to roll over them as they thought back to the explosive argument that had erupted between Favier and the Captain when it became known that Treville's efforts to clear Issac's name had been in vain and that all he had managed to do was to have made the King show the grieving man some mercy.

Issac was to serve a decade in prison and lose his commission and place in their regiment as punishment for torturing and killing an unarmed man, despite said unarmed man being responsible for a lot of death and pain himself.

The King had made it clear to Treville that had Issac been any other man and hadn't served the crown loyally for many years then he would have called for his life as he had everyone else who had been part of Corneau's schemes and that it was only in his sympathy for the musketeer's pain and grief that pushed him to offer some leniency and mercy.

Favier hadn't seen it as a mercy though and had to be put on a few weeks suspension after punching Treville in the face during their argument, the musketeer having barely spoken to anyone since returning to service and going out of his way to avoid the Captain at any cost, despite Issac scolding him for his actions whenever he was able to get permission to visit.

"...How bad?" asked Athos quietly, surprising his table companions as it was the first time he had spoke in several days.

Aramis wanted to smile at the glimmer of his true brother showing through with the concern he was expressing, but the news he had prevented him from doing so. "Prison medic's had to be called according to Favier," he explained carefully, seeing the worry and tension building in his two brothers. "Favier says he will recover but the other inmates did a number on him… Several broken ribs, broken nose, more bruises than they can count and…"

Athos's eyes narrowed, "and?"

Aramis sighed, "Apparently one of the other inmates stomped on his sword-hand," both Athos and Porthos hissed in sympathy and alarm at this, "Shattered it…"

Clenching his hands into tight fist Porthos had to remind himself that he couldn't get revenge for the pain his friend had been forced to endure, "Will he hold a blade again?" he asked stoically, knowing many of the regiment were more than willing to get on their knees and beg the King for the return of Issac's commission when he was released, even if the chances of it being granted were extremely slim.

With another sigh, Aramis shrugged, "Favier said the medics weren't sure, its too soon to say but they are hopeful he'll regain use of it once it's healed… They're moving him into solitary to keep him safe."

Neither musketeer were happy with that but they didn't have a chance to respond as the person they had been waiting for had chosen that moment to walk through the garrison gates.

* * *

D'Artagnan held his head high as he walked through the gates, the familiar sight of the garrison was one he found he had dearly missed in the two months it had been since he had last seen them. As he made his way towards the Captain's office several men stopped him briefly to offer their congratulations on his recovery and to express how happy they were to see him back among them. Their words brought joy to the tense Gascon's heart and he accepted them with a bright, if slightly strained smile, taking a few moments to talk to them before excusing himself to continue towards his target… all the while doing his best to ignore the three sets of eyes he could feel burning a hole into him from a nearby table.

Seeing their little brother back where he belonged and looking healthier than he had in weeks was a great balm to the three inseparables hearts, though it didn't take a genius to see that the young man was going out of his way to avoid looking towards their table so eventually, the waiting became too much and they called out to him, their hearts collectively pounding in their chests as they saw the young man freeze in place as their voices reached him.

"You need to talk to us sometime kid," pleaded Porthos as he and his brothers rose from their table, distantly noting how the others in the courtyard had begun to step away to give them some sense of privacy.

"Please," begged Aramis, his heart clenching when D'Artagnan didn't move a muscle, not even to turn around to face them. "We just want to explain, all we're asking is for you to hear us out."

All three men noticed how D'Artagnan tensed at the last part of Aramis's plea but still, the boy refused to turn.

"D'Artagnan!" snapped Athos, having had enough of his baby brother and protege ignoring him. The voice he used was one he frequently used when training the boy and it had the added effect of unconsciously getting the younger man to turn to face him, something he seemed displeased about once he realized.

Not willing to let this chance go to waste Athos forced himself to ignore the desire to scan his brother over now he was close enough to do so and instead straightened, "You've shut us out for long enough, stop with the stubbornness and let us explain."

"I don't have time for this," growled D'Artagnan as he began to turn away from them once more, only to be stopped when Athos reached out and grabbed his wrist pulling the boy into a tight embrace, which he only tightened the more the Gascon struggled to get out.

"Forgive us D'Artagnan," he pleaded, his voice quiet enough that only the struggling boy could hear it, though Athos wasn't sure if he was even listening. "You're our brother, we never meant to hurt you."

"Let. Me. Go!" growled the Gascon as he fought against his mentor's hold, all the while cursing the part of him that had spent the last two months crying out for the trio's company, especially when the effects of the poison had gotten truly bad.

Knowing it wouldn't be long before the boy got free Athos decided to try one last thing. "If you can't forgive us then at least forgive them," he spoke quietly, a glimmer of hope growing in his heart when he felt his brother pause his attempts to escape for just a moment. It was a sign, a sign that the boy **was **listening and it wasn't a chance Athos was going to waste. "They were following **my **orders D'Artagnan," he spoke, knowing both Aramis and Porthos would fiercely deny and protest this if they could hear him. "I didn't give them a choice. The fault and the pain it caused you rests solely on my shoulders so please," he begged, pulling away just enough to look his youngest brother in the eye, "Forgive them."

D'Artagnan was torn, Athos could see that in the younger man's eyes as he relinquished his hold on the Gascon, taking a single step back to give the man space to process what he had said. He could see the longing in the boy's eyes, the longing to return to them but as much as he desperately wanted the boy to give in to it and to return to them he could just as easily see the pain and hurt they had caused him slowly start to overpower that desire as the walls he had built regarding them quickly came right back up.

"I need to see the Captain," snapped D'Artagnan after several long moments of silence before he turned on his heels and stormed off, leaving three despondent brothers behind.

* * *

"Are you sure about this D'Artagnan?" asked Treville tiredly as he stared at the young musketeer standing before him. Even as he asked it, he could see the younger man's mind was made up and there likely wouldn't be any changing it.

"Yes sir," nodded the Gascon as he ignored the small part of him that was screaming at him not to do this. "Alain mentioned it to me and said he would be willing to give up his place on the mission if you allowed me to go."

Treville sighed, "Athos and the other's won't be happy with this," he stated, not missing the slight flinch at the mention of the other inseparables, he let out a sigh, "You've had two months D'Artagnan," he spoke softly, sympathy filling him as he took in the emotionally hurt young man before him. "If you haven't come to a decision regarding them during that time what makes you think a few more weeks will help?"

"I spent most of that time trying not to claw off my own skin as even the slightest brush of anything on it caused me immense pain," stated the Gascon flatly, not missing the emotion that flashed across his Captain's face. "There wasn't a whole lot of time to think of much else… apart from being consumed with thoughts that they didn't trust me because I'm not worthy of it."

The shock caused Treville's eyebrows to shoot up as his eyes widened, "You must know that's not the case D'Artagnan," he stammered, his heart breaking a little when he saw, for the first time that meeting, the vulnerability in the younger man's face.

"I **want **to," admitted the Gascon, possibly for the first time since learning the truth. "It's why I want to go," he continued, shuffling awkwardly on his feet as he fought internally to get himself back under control. "I want to prove to both myself and them that I am a good musketeer, that I'm not what the voice in my head and this whole situation is trying to make me think and I can't do that on a mission with them."

Treville looked hesitant to agree but eventually, he sighed, knowing he couldn't in good conscience deny the request when the boy had presented not only a good argument but had also gotten approval from the man he would be replacing to switch with him.

"The retinue leaves in a few hours, I suggest you get your things together before meeting them at the palace."

D'Artagnan's expression lit up at his Captain's acceptance of his request and the younger man nodded quickly before moving to head to the door, pausing only when Treville called his name.

"I may be letting you go but **you **will be the one to tell Athos and the others."

This caused the Gascon's expression to morph into one of grim acceptance as he nodded once before continuing out of the office, ignoring the looks and calls from his brothers as he made his way through the garrison to gather his supplies, stopping only once he had reached the stables, thankful for Alain who had offered to make sure his horse was saddled and ready for him once he saw him leave the Captain's office.

"D'Artagnan!" his three brothers… or former brothers called in alarm, their concern for their youngest had only continued to grow as they watched him pack up supplies as he continued to ignore them.

With a reluctant sigh, the Gascon turned to face them as a stable hand brought out his saddled horse. "Treville gave me a mission," he said flatly, once again ignoring the part of him that wanted to run to them and accept the comfort they could give. Mounting up he paused for a moment before looking back at his brothers who looked mere seconds away from either grabbing their own mounts to follow him or moving to pull him off of his horse to prevent him from leaving.

"I'm leaving now," he stated before softening his expression a fraction when he noticed the expressions on the faces of the three me he loved like family, "I'll be back in a few weeks," and with that he urged his horse to move, ignoring the sound of his brother's calling out to him even as it hurt his heart to do so.


End file.
